Ocaso
by Eneida
Summary: Puedo de sobra. Solo tengo que superar mi primer año sin merendarme a nadie de mi instituto, evitar que Edward, Alice y Jasper se enteren de "eso" o lo sabrá toda la familia y hacer que Jake deje de verme como la pequeña Nessie. Fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**_I_**

Cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi _Mini Cooper_ rojo y me quedé helada al escuchar aquel "CRACK". Alcé la mirada al cielo y me mordí el labio suplicando que mi precioso coche estuviera tan perfecto como lo había estado cuando lo cogí en el aparcamiento del instituto. Giré la cabeza y se me cayó el mundo encima…

'Genial…' – Mascullé con enfado. – 'Ahora Edward tiene otra razón de más para querer matarme…'

La puerta del piloto estaba hundida, empotrada hacia el interior del coche.

'Y de Jake mejor no hablar…' – Pensé mientras me pasaba ambas manos por la cara.

Una rabia infinita me subió por el pecho, pero se transformó en frustración al llegar a mis ojos y las lágrimas se me saltaron. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan torpe!? Volví a mirar mi adorado coche y pensé que podría haber sido peor. Agradecí ser una semivampira, pues de haber sido una vampira en su totalidad, me hubiera cargado el coche entero con aquel portazo. _Bueno, seguro que Jake puede arreglar eso… ¿verdad? _Solté un gruñido de frustración y giré sobre mis talones para salir del garaje.

¡Estaba teniendo un día horrible!

Me eché la mochila al hombro y tuve cuidado de no rozar el descapotable de mi tía Rosalie y el Jeep de tío Emmet. Al pasar por al lado del volvo de mi padre aún tuve más cuidado. Aún recordaba la tremenda bronca que me cayó el día que le rayé el coche con mis uñas, meses atrás, por escuchar pensamientos privados. Por suerte todos los demás miembros de mi familia estaban fuera, así que ningún otro coche estuvo en peligro.

Caminé por el caminito que llevaba a la enorme casa de mi familia, situada en mitad del bosque, a paso rápido y con la cabeza agachada. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y temblaba de rabia. Sabía que Edward no tardaría en aparecer para ver que me ocurría y efectivamente, cuando aún no había puesto un pie en los escalones de la puerta principal, esta se abrió y allí estaba él: alto, joven, pálido, con los ojos dorados remarcados por unas sutiles ojeras y el cabello broncíneo despeinado. Igual que si le hubiera llamado. Tremendamente hermoso. Edward. Mi padre.

'¿Porqué estás así?' – Me preguntó rodeándome la espalda con un brazo y secándome las lágrimas que se escurrían por mis mejillas con la otra. – '¿Qué te pasa, Nessie?'

'¡Que soy un desastre!' – Sollocé y hundí la cabeza en su pecho.

Como Edward ya estaba tocando mi mejilla y podía leerme el pensamiento, le rodeé con los brazos mientras le daba una detallada película de mi fatídico día en el instituto.

_Allí estaba yo, en el pasillo de mi instituto. Bajita, delgada, pálida y con una cascada broncínea cayéndome por la espalda en suaves ondulaciones. Caminando con una elegancia inigualable. Dirigiéndome hacia mi clase de Biología en compañía de un chico alto y fuerte, de cabello y ojos castaños: Danny Wright. Uno de mis amigos del grupo con el que me juntaba en el instituto._

_Era el cambio de clases y había un montón de gente en el pasillo, para mi pesar. Respiraba por la boca con el fin de que el olor no se colara por mi nariz y evitaba tocar a la gente apartándome ágilmente. Para variar, todos me miraban de reojo y cuchicheaban a mi paso. ¡Llevaba dos malditos meses en el instituto! ¿¡Cuándo dejarían de hacer eso!? ¿No podían aceptar que era algo distinta y punto? Me subí el cuello de la chaqueta hasta la nariz, como si tuviera frío, y me eché el cabello hacia delante en un intento de esconderme disimuladamente._

_Danny iba sonriendo alegremente y saludando, un tanto exagerado, a todo aquel al que se cruzaba y conocía. Ese maldito comportamiento solo lo tenía cuando íbamos los dos solos. Mi amiga Sylvie me había chivado que estaba prendado de mí, pero yo no quería creerla. Había aprendido con mis otros dos amigos del grupo, Joe y Kelly, que los amores no correspondidos en un mismo grupo traían largos días de incomodidad y conversaciones forzadas que intentaban aparentar que nadie había rechazado a nadie y que todo seguía igual._

'_Nessie, ¿te han hablado de los planes para este finde?' – Me preguntó Danny, centrando su atención en mí tras saludar a otro chico de nuestro curso._

'_Pues no.' – Respondí y aproveché que Danny había parado de alardear y aceleré el paso para llegar antes a la clase. – '¿Qué han dicho?'- Él aceleró también._

'_Decían de ir a una discoteca en Salt Lake City. '_

'_¿A bailar?' – Pregunté con un poco de fastidio. – '¿Porqué no una de cine?' – Ralenticé mi paso cuando vi que Danny casi tenía que correr para mantenerse a mi lado._

'_Lo que hay en cartelera es malísimo.' – Replicó él frunciendo el ceño. – 'Tú misma lo dijiste el otro día en la hora de la comida. Además, Kelly y Sylvie dijeron que querían ir a bailar.'_

'_Oh, deja que hable ahora con Sylvie y Kelly y al salir de Biología se habrán cambiado los planes.' – Le dije totalmente convencida y me animé al ver que ya casi llegábamos a la clase._

_Mi sonrisa se borró en el momento en que Danny se me puso delante y me "obligó" a detenerme. Perfectamente podría haberle sorteado bien apartándole, saltándole…Pero mis padres, abuelos y tíos habían sido claros: No llames la atención._

_Así que actué como lo hubiera hecho cualquier humana cuando alguien que le saca una cabeza y media trata de cortarle el paso. Me quedé quieta._

_Alcé ambas cejas, expectante, y Danny se apresuró en contestar al ver que empezaba a enfadarme:_

'_No trates de hacer cambiar de opinión a las chicas.' – Casi me lo suplicó. _

_En el grupo todos sabíamos que la que tenía mayor poder de convicción y siempre se salía con la suya era yo. No hacía falta ni que me propusiera convencerles. No podían hacer nada contra mi suave voz cuando casi ronroneaba al hablar, ni contra mi hermosa cara cuando les sonreía o les ponía caritas. Sonreí cuando vi a Danny distrayéndose en mi cara, sabiéndome ya ganadora. Pero justo él negó con la cabeza para no distraerse y añadió con convicción:_

'_A mi y a Joe también nos apetece ir a bailar.'_

'_¿Y a Luke?' – Pregunté con una sonrisilla, pues sabía que el novio de mi amiga Sylvie odiaba tanto las discotecas como yo. Ya tenía otro punto más a favor._

_Danny no se rió y yo traté de escabullirme por el lado de la pared para poder meterme al fin en clase y cumplir con mi propósito. Estaba viendo ya a mi amiga Sylvie cuando el brazo de Danny me cortó el paso y me arrinconó contra la pared. Hice un esfuerzo por controlar ese gruñido que me quiso salir del pecho y aguanté la respiración. No me gustaba que se me acercarán demasiado y de manera brusca. Me crucé de brazos y alcé ambas cejas._

'_¿Qué haces?' – Espeté enfadada. Me estaba ahogando y poniéndome roja, así que volví a respirar e intenté obviar ese olor tan agradable que desprendía Danny. Ojalá pudiera dejar de respirar como mi familia._

'_¿Qué tiene de malo una discoteca?' – Preguntó Danny amablemente, intentando comprender qué problema le veía al hecho de salir a bailar. – 'Dices que sabes bailar y cuando llegas por las mañanas en tu coche llevas la música a todo volumen.'_

'_Sí, sé bailar y no me molesta la música alta.' – Le expliqué, pero haciendo un mohín añadí: - '¡Pero odio los sitios cerrados con mucha gente! ¡Me agobio!'_

_No le podía decir que tanto humano junto en un sitio cerrado sonaba a un banquete difícil de rechazar por muy vegetariana que fuera. Estaba segura de que mi instinto depredador se activaría inmediatamente, como me iba a pasar en breve si no se alejaba de una vez. Ya me costaba lo suyo mantenerlo bajo control en el instituto y eso me tenía bastante preocupada. Carlisle decía que eso me ocurría porque era mi primer año en un instituto y nunca antes había estado entre tantos humanos, pero que cuando me acostumbrara al olor, llegaría un día en que no lo notaría. Eso me tranquilizaba, pues sabía que era verdad. ¿Si no como podría él trabajar en el hospital?_

_Saqué a relucir mi labio inferior a ver si con aquello me acababa de meter a Danny en el bote y pude ver asomar una chispa de duda en sus ojos. Ya iba a volver a sonreír triunfante, cuando Danny se acercó más a mí._

'_Iremos a la discoteca y ni se te ocurra escaquearte, Nessie.' – Esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los míos. – 'Tienes que bailar conmigo.' – O me lo pareció a mí o eso fue una tirada de caña en toda regla._

_Instintivamente retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared para seguir manteniendo una distancia por su seguridad. El corazón se me puso a cien por hora y mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando adiviné las intenciones de Danny al acercárseme aún más con la mirada fija en mis labios. ¡Así que lo que me había dicho Sylvie era cierto! ¡Le gustaba a Danny! Genial, ahora tendría que rechazarle y más me valía espabilarme. No me apetecía un beso de él. Busqué a mi amiga Sylvie para ver si me podía echar una mano y vi a la muy traidora hablando con su móvil, seguramente con su novio, ajena a mi muy delicada situación. Para colmo, la mitad de mi clase que estaba en el pasillo esperando al profesor para entrar, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y nos miraban curiosos y divertidos. ¿No llames la atención me habían dicho en casa?_

'_Perfecto…' – Pensé con sarcasmo._

_Danny se me acercó aún más, entreabrió los labios y expiró. _

_Eso fue la perdición. Suya y mía._

_Me quedé paralizada, pues me llegó con tanta intensidad…_

_Ese olor dulzón tan delicioso que desprendían los humanos. _

_Tan apetecible…_

_La visión de su cuello, tan a mi alcance, hizo que mis labios comenzaran a curvarse para dar paso a mis dientes…_

_De golpe llegó una ráfaga de viento que me trajo miles de olores distintos de fuera y me sacó de aquel estado. Un par de alumnos habían entrado por la puerta de al lado, guareciéndose de la lluvia. Confusa miré hacia allí y luego reparé en Danny. El pánico me dominó al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y reaccioné rápidamente. Empujé a Danny para alejarlo…pero me pasé… y mi amigo salió volando, literalmente por los aires, hasta chocar contra la pared de delante._

'El profe de Bio me ha castigado, pero eso es lo de menos teniendo en cuenta que toda la clase me vio hacer volar a Wright…' – Murmuré y sin mirar a los ojos a Edward le pregunté: - '¿Nos tendremos que marchar a otro lugar?'

No obtuve respuesta y comencé a sentirme culpable. Lo de tirar a mi compañero por los aires había sido más que llamar la atención. Mañana mi nombre estaría en boca de todos y me mirarían con razón. Eso si volvía al instituto. _Oh, porras..._ No llevábamos ni tres meses aquí. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando escuché gruñir a mi padre. Ahora sí que estaba segura de que me iba a caer la bronca del siglo. ¿Dónde estaba mamá cuando la necesitaba? ¡Bella! Alcé la mirada con cautela cuando Edward me dejó ir y me quedé pasmada cuando se coló en la casa. Algo crujió allí dentro y escuché a Emmett decir algo, tan sorprendido como yo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarme qué habría roto mi padre, él volvió a salir con las llaves del coche.

'No voy a echarte la bronca, Nessie y Bella estará al llegar de sus clases. No tardará.' – Me aclaró él durante un segundo que se paró para darme un beso en la mejilla. – 'Voy a decirle cuatro palabras al energúmeno de profesor que tienes por castigarte por defenderte de un compañero. Y que se prepare ese inútil de Wright.'

Y dicho esto, Edward me dejó allí en la puerta con la boca abierta. Lo vi meterse en el garaje y me acordé de mi precioso coche…Estaba segura de que ahora sí que no me salvaba cuando oí rugir el motor del coche de mi padre y Edward salió conduciendo a toda pastilla.

Genial…Estaba tan furioso que ni me había oído pensar en el coche. Debería haberlo previsto sabiendo lo protector que era mi padre y lo dado que era a reaccionar exageradamente. Era capaz de ponerle una denuncia al instituto. No quería ni pensar lo que le iba a decir Edward al profesor de Biología. Seguro que mañana ya no estaría castigada. _¿Y Danny?_ Tragué saliva. Entré en casa para llamar a la única persona que podía calmar a Edward, Bella.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de Crepúsculo. A ver cómo sale el experimento. Como habéis leído, está situado detrás de toda la saga y la protagonista es Nessie Cullen. **

**Espero vuestra opinión. ;P**

**¡Un besito!**

**Eneida**


	2. Chapter 2

Chasqueé la lengua al oír el molesto pitido que indicaba que el móvil de mi madre comunicaba. Cerré la tapa del móvil y lo guardé en el bolsillo. Volvería a llamarla en un par de minutos. Un olorcillo agradable me llegó cuando entré en el recibidor y cerré la puerta. Segurísimo que Esme ya estaba cocinando algo para mí y Jacob.

'¡Ya estoy en casa!' – Grité mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el comedor cuando mi tía Rosalie bajó con increíble velocidad por las escaleras que subían al segundo piso, móvil en mano. Sus tacones resonaron cuando caminó tan elegantemente hacia mí, con su larga melena rubia moviéndose en perfecta sincronización a sus pasos. Su hermosa cara me dio a entender que estaba algo preocupada por la fina y única arruga de su frente.

'Hola cariño.' – Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después, aún sosteniendo a la altura de su cara el móvil me dijo: - '¿Tiene algo que ver la llamada que he recibido de Alice con que Edward haya salido a toda velocidad con su coche?'

'Pues no lo sé.' – Murmuré contrariada. – 'Depende de qué dijera la llamada de Alice y lo que haya visto.'

'Que por un momento te había visto mordiendo a un humano de tu instituto.'

Por eso no se podían tener secretos en mi familia: mi padre leyendo el pensamiento de todos las 24 horas del día, Alice viendo nuestro futuro cada vez que decidimos algo, Jasper sabiendo como te sientes en cualquier momento…Secreto equivalía a misión imposible. El don de Alice había _arreglado_ su problema conmigo cuando dejé de crecer y yo en casos como este lamentaba ese cambio.

Mi tío Emmett se plantó al oír a Rosalie, tan grande y corpulento como era, en el marco de la puerta gritando incrédulo:

'¿¡Has dado caza a alguien en tu propio instituto!?' – Sonrió en cuanto lo hubo soltado, porque claramente le parecía divertido.

'¡No!' – Chillé enfurecida.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas y me abrazó levantándome del suelo. Me plantó un beso en la cabeza cuando me hubo soltado y me dijo agradecido:

'Gracias por no hacerme perder la apuesta con Jasper.'

'¡Emmett!' – Le regañó Rosalie.

'No importa…' – Murmuré cansinamente.

Tenía más que asumido que la perspectiva de ir sola al instituto por primera vez y sin mis padres y tíos para que me vigilaran les parecía sumamente excitante a mis dos tíos, pues había dado pié a un montón de apuestas entre Jasper y Emmett. Siempre estaban apostando por cualquier chorrada, aunque esta vez no eran cosas tan estúpidas y sin importancia como las que solían apostar siempre.

Cuanto tardaba en matar a un humano, si iba a ser de los populares o de los marginados en el instituto, cuanto tardaba en tener un accidente de tráfico en pleno aparcamiento del instituto, cuanto tardaba en salvar a alguien exponiéndome a ser descubierta, cuantas calabazas iba a dar, cuantos chicos me iban a pedir que fuera con ellos al baile… Muchas de esas apuestas las habían sacado inspirándose en mi padre y mi madre. Esas cosas y muchísimas más estaban escritas en una inmensa lista que Emmett guardaba lejos del alcance de Bella, que estaba tan indignada como Rosalie con que yo fuera el centro de todas sus apuestas.

'¡Hola vida!' – Dijo una dulce y musical voz. – '¡Te estoy preparando un plato que te va a encantar!'

Mi abuela Esme, tan hermosa y tan dulce como siempre, salió de la cocina con un delantal rosa puesto sobre la ropa y su cariñosa sonrisa. Cocinar comida humana para mí y Jacob se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Me adelanté, la abracé con fuerza y me quedé entre sus brazos un rato mientras Emmett y Rosalie discutían.

'Esme, no cocines mucha cosa.' – Le dije mirándola a los ojos. – 'Tengo pensado salir de caza luego.' – Desde que había estado a punto de morder a Danny la sed me estaba matando y no pensaba volver a la escuela así. _Si vuelvo, claro…Esta noche tocará reunión familiar seguro._

Rosalie y Emmett dejaron de discutir al oírme hablar de cazar y se volvieron hacia mí.

'Voy a cazar algún animal.' – Les aclaré al ver sus caras, un poco molesta por la poca confianza. – 'Sigo siendo vegetariana. Lo de hoy ha sido un casi desliz.'

'¿Qué ocurrió, Nessie?' – Me preguntó Rosalie.

El enfado se apoderó de mí de nuevo y me hundí más en Esme cuando mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior con placer, pues adoraba mis reacciones humanas y Emmett sonrió divertido, porqué según el punto de vista de Emmett, yo solo me sonrojaba cuando algo muy divertido, con lo que él se troncharía de risa, me había pasado.

'Un amigo se me acercó demasiado.' – Murmuré entre dientes, reacia a dar más explicaciones.

'¿Porqué se te acercó tanto?' – Rosalie alzó una ceja sabiendo que ocultaba algo.

Eso de que los chicos se acercaran mucho a su sobrina no le gustaba para nada. Siempre me decía que me olvidara de los hombres porque solo hacían daño, que era joven y que tenía toda la eternidad por delante. Claro que luego a ella se le ponía una sonrisita tonta cuando estaba con Emmett.

'Nessie…' – Me instó Rosalie al ver que me mantenía callada.

Me sonrojé aún más y si no hubiera sido porque hubiera parecido infantil, me hubiera escondido detrás de Esme en busca de protección. Aunque claro, yo siempre iba a ser la niñita adorada y mimada de la casa. Podía hacerlo y lo hubiera hecho, pero Rosalie soltó casi en un gruñido:

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen.'

'Vale.' – Accedí cuando vi que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – 'Me quiso besar y por eso se me acercó.'

Rosalie espachurró su móvil y las piezas trituradas salieron en todas las direcciones. La cara de enfado que puso hubiera asustado a cualquiera, pero Emmet en cambio y según su costumbre, estalló en carcajadas.

'¡Rose!' – Gritó Esme al ver lo que le había hecho al pobre móvil.- '¡Ten más cuidado!'

Pero Rosalie estaba lejos de escucharla y poco le importaba el móvil que acababa de pasar a mejor vida. Imaginé que estaría pensando en ir a buscar al humano que había intentado besarme y pensando en la seguridad de Danny, me apresuré en añadir:

'No me besó, Rosalie. Le empujé antes de que lo hiciera.'

Emmett dejó de reírse y me miró como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

'¡Le tendrías que haber besado!'

Parpadeé perpleja. ¿Hola? ¿Emmett diciéndome que le tendría que haber besado cuando el otro día acobardó a un chico en el instituto por lanzarme un piropo cuando me vino a buscar en su Jeep?

'¡Emmett!' – Gruñó Rosalie y le agarró del brazo. – '¡No le digas eso a Nessie! ¡Hiciste lo correcto!' – Añadió girándose hacia mí y después volvió a encararse a Emmett. – '¡Ni se te ocurra tratar de convencer a Nessie para que favorezca tus apuestas!'

_Ah, eso tiene sentido._ Ahora lo entendía.

'¿Prefieres que su primer beso sea con el chucho y que gane Jasper?' – Replicó él.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi sonrojo llegó a lo máximo. Seguro que Esme estaba notando como me subía la temperatura por la vergüenza, por no hablar de los bombeos descontrolados de mi corazón. _Respira hondo, cálmate o se van a dar cuenta._ Sabía muy bien que chucho equivalía a Jacob. Quise morirme… ¿¡Tanto se me notaba!? O eso o Edward se lo había contado a la familia en venganza por rayarle el coche cuando lo descubrió… Estuve a punto de ponerme a darme cabezazos contra la pared y me pregunté porqué narices me había levantado de la cama aquel día.

Emmett y Rosalie seguían discutiendo y Esme decidió intervenir.

'¡Niños ya vale!' – Les gritó dejándome ir y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Mi ánimo estaba por los suelos como para disfrutar del momento de Esme haciendo callar al grandote de Emmet y a la orgullosa de Rosalie. Silenciosamente me deslicé hasta las escaleras y subí a mi habitación. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta, dejé la mochila en el suelo y me tiré sobre la cama para ahogarme un rato en mi pena.

Verdaderamente, el día que estaba teniendo daba asco.

Estaba aún dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho Emmett cuando mi móvil sonó y vibró en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Lo saqué y sonreí al ver que era Jacob.

'¡Hola Jake!' – Saludé con alegría, olvidando por completo mi penoso día. – '¿Qué tal?'

'¿Nessie? ¿Estás bien?' – La voz de Jacob sonó nerviosa y asustada.

'Sí…' – Respondí extrañada y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. – '¿Estás bien tú?'

Oí a Jacob suspirar y reírse.

'Está todo bien.' – Dijo al fin, tranquilo esta vez. – 'Es solo que acabo de cruzarme a Edward en la carretera y parecía un poco enfadado, además de que iba a toda leche.'

'Bueno, eso es normal.' – Dije con una sonrisa. – '¿Has llamado por eso?'

Sabía que Jacob se preocupaba tanto por mí, que hasta a veces acababa pareciéndose al sobreprotector de Edward.

'Como no me ha parecido que le hubieras reventado el parabrisas de su coche esta vez, pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Pocas cosas enfurecen tanto a Edward.'

'Ja, ja…Que gracioso, Jake.' – Murmuré con sarcasmo. _Si supieras que en parte fue culpa tuya que le rayara el coche... _– '¿Dónde estás?'

Suponía que estaba en el coche porque oía el ruido del motor y la radio de fondo, pero no tenía ni idea de si se encontraría muy lejos de casa.

'Voy de camino a casa.' – Dijo él despreocupadamente. – 'En diez minutos me planto ahí.'

'¿Estas conduciendo y hablando por el móvil a la vez?' – Pregunté alterada.

Con el día que llevaba solo me faltaba que Jacob tuviera un accidente de tráfico. Me daba igual que se curara rápidamente, no quería que le pasara nada a él ni darle más trabajo a Carlisle.

'Estoy en altavoz, Nessie. De verdad que eres peor que tu madre cuando quieres.'

'Oh, perdona por que me preocupe tanto por ti.' – Repliqué.

Jacob volvió a reír y en consecuencia yo volví a sonreír. Era increíble la manera en que me afectaba. Mi fatídico día hubiera podido pasar a la historia si no hubiera sido por aquella maldita sed que me abrasaba la garganta.

'¿Jake, me acompañas a ir de caza ahora cuando llegues?'

'No tienes ni que pedirlo, Nessie. Ya sabes que tus palabras son órdenes para mí.'

'¡Genial!' – Exclamé y con mi ánimo ya levantado le dije: - '¡Te estoy esperando! No tardes, pero tampoco te pases corriendo. Quiero que llegues entero para pasarme toda la tarde contigo.'

Jacob rió complacido y me dijo:

'No tardo nada, cariño. Ahora nos vemos.'

'Hasta ahora.'

Colgué y me dejé caer en la cama. Debía tener una sonrisa tan idiota de felicidad…_Bah…_Pero que le iba a hacer si Jacob siempre me había hecho feliz. Él conseguía hacer que todo lo malo se me olvidara y me entendía tan perfectamente bien que parecíamos almas gemelas. A veces solía pensar que entre él y yo había una especie de conexión especial, pero estaba segura de que aquella compenetración tan profunda y aquel afecto tan arraigado se debía a que siempre había estado conmigo. Desde que comenzó mi existencia que yo supiera. Además de que como yo, tenía una mitad humana. Era lógico que me conociera tanto y nos entendiéramos tan bien. Aunque claro, ahora yo tenía un pequeño problema…Desde que había dejado de crecer y había entrado en esa etapa en la que todos mis tíos y mis padres estaban congelados, la adolescencia, mis hormonas se revolucionaban en cuanto veía a Jacob y tenía que hacer esfuerzos por controlar mi don para que no me delatara cuando Jacob o cualquier otro de la familia me tocaba si él andaba cerca o yo estaba en la luna pensando en él.

Mis sentimientos hacia Jake habían cambiado. No era tonta, sabía lo que me pasaba. Había leído sobre el tema, había oído hablar y encima veía a diario esas sonrisitas, besos y caricias entre mis tíos, padres y abuelos. Demostrándose amor.

Se cortaban un poco si yo estaba delante porque yo era _la niña_. Pero a mí no me engañaban. En realidad le tenían miedo a Edward y a sus reacciones. ¡Cuidado con corromper la inocencia de Nessie! Pero iban listos si creían que no me enteraba de nada. Que todas las habitaciones estuvieran insonorizadas tenía un fin y no se debía a uno de los caprichos de Esme con la decoración de la casa como me habían intentado hacer creer. La verdadera razón era que yo pudiera dormir. Y Jacob, claro. Pero en realidad lo hacían por mí y por ellos, porque Jacob no se cortaba un pelo en decirles que bajaran el volumen si lo creía necesario aporreando la puerta de sus habitaciones o si simplemente le apetecía tocar las narices un rato. Y claro, a nadie le gusta que le molesten en su intimidad. _Creo que fue por ese motivo que Rosalie le rompió la nariz a Jake._

Y es que mi casa rebosaba amor. Ya fuera entre las parejas o familiar. Y yo deseaba plantarle un beso en la boca a Jake cuando quisiera y muchísimas cosas más… ¿Habría que aprovechar la insonorización de las habitaciones, no? Para que Esme no se haya gastado el dinero en vano. No pude evitar reírme. _Menos mal que no está Edward…_

Estaba enamorada de Jake, le quería. Le amaba. Y eso era claramente un problema, suponiendo que yo siempre iba a ser la niña de sus ojos. Su _pequeña_ Renesmee. _Oh dios, como pesa la palabra "pequeña"._

Me di unos golpecitos con el móvil en la frente, pensando. Yo ya tenía una edad, pero Jacob no parecía darse cuenta y el resto de la familia tampoco.

Quizás pudiera cambiar eso… Que para Jacob dejara de ser la_ pequeña_ Nessie. Sería difícil y estaba segura de que más de uno de la familia se iba a oponer a mi decisión en cuanto se enterara, como Edward o Rosalie. Pero bien que Bella había conseguido llegar a ser vampira por pura cabezonería y amor, por supuesto. Encima teniendo a Edward en contra… Por algo admiraba tantísimo a mi madre.

Me reí. Tenía un buen ejemplo a seguir.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Ahí lo véis, Nessie decide entrar en acción. **

**Este capítulo iba para Triss, , katwilight, leniis, marta-malfoy, anna, kokoro cullen, paatrii-cullen, nina-co y Columbine Elfglitter por haber sido las primeras en darle una oportunidad al fic. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! ;)**

**¡Besitos!**

**Eneida**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

Como Jacob no tardaría en llegar, me levanté de la cama y saqué de mi descomunal armario algo de ropa de deporte. Le tenía demasiado cariño a aquellos vaqueros de pitillo que Alice tenía en el punto de mira para tirar a la basura y ya que había conseguido salvarlos de las garras de Alice de momento, no me apetecía manchármelos y destrozármelos. Me vestí rápidamente con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones largos y dejé la sudadera en la cama. Finalmente me miré al espejo para recogerme el cabello en una coleta. Vi reflejada a una bonita muchacha que aparentaba unos dieciséis años humanos de constitución ligera pero fuerte. Tenía un rostro fino, hermoso, aunque no alcanzaba el nivel de belleza perfecta de Alice, Rosalie, Esme o Bella. Los labios finos y rosados y los ojos castaños los había heredado de mi madre, mientras que el cabello broncíneo era de Edward. Mi piel era suave y pálida, pero no llegaba al tono níveo de mis familiares.

Era hermosa. Siendo mitad vampiro y mitad humana, lo era.

Pero me preocupaba cómo me encontraría Jacob. La verdad era que no sabía por donde comenzar para hacer que Jacob viera que ya no era una niña y la ropa no me parecía que me fuera a ayudar, pues tenía la sensación de que a Jake tanto le daba como fuera vestida. Estaba completamente perdida en este asunto. Me miré desde todos los ángulos posibles del espejo, buscando cualquier mínima cosa que me desagradara en mí y estaba tan absorta en mi tarea, que ni me enteré de que alguien llegó a mi habitación.

'Eres preciosa, cielo. Pero deja ya de mirarte en el espejo o pensaré que Rosalie ha influido demasiado en tu educación.'

Me giré de un salto y me puse colorada al haber sido descubierta por mi madre, Bella, tan hermosa como una diosa griega. El cabello castaño le caía sobre los hombros en suaves ondulaciones y en su perfecta cara había dibujada una preciosa sonrisa. Le daba mil vueltas a cualquier modelo de revista retocada con el ordenador. Me reí y fui directa a abrazar a la persona más maravillosa y hermosa del planeta. Mi madre. Bella.

'Hola mamá.' – Le dije con cariño mientras nos abrazábamos. -'Tenía ganas de verte.'

'Yo también, Nessie. Vi tu llamada después de colgarle a Edward.' – Dijo mirándome a los ojos con aquellos preciosos ojos dorados. – 'Me puso al tanto de todo y ya he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano. Creo que puedes estar tranquila, tú no estas castigada, Edward no ha derribado el instituto, tu profe no está en la cárcel y dudo que tengamos que marcharnos.'

Estaba claro que mi padre la había puesto al corriente de casi todos mis pensamientos durante la conversación. Bella se quedó pensando un par de segundos, repasando seguramente la lista de catástrofes que había evitado por si se le había olvidado algo.

'Creo que tenía intenciones de hacerle una visita a Danny Wright.' – Recordé con algo de temor.

'Oh, sí. Le persuadí de que le hiciera una visita porque supuse que querrías arreglar ese asunto tu misma.' – Admitió Bella asintiendo. – 'Pero no estoy muy segura. Quizás si que debería haber ido a decirle un par de cosas.'

'No, no debería. El pobre ya ha tenido suficientes emociones por hoy.'

Me estremecí entre sus brazos y le mostré la imagen del cuello de Danny y cómo lo había tirado por los aires después. Edward ya la había puesto al corriente, pero yo necesitaba desahogarme. Bella me separó lo justo para verme la cara y yo bajé la mirada al suelo. Me sentía fatal.

'No pasa nada, Nessie. Es normal. No ha sido culpa tuya.' – Dijo Bella.

Enrojecí enfadada. Me envaré porque se lo tomara con tanta calma y naturalidad.

'¿¡Casi me meriendo a mi amigo en pleno instituto y es algo normal!?' – Chillé indignada. – 'No es normal. ¡Tú no llegaste a matar a nadie siendo neófita!' – Me crucé de brazos.- 'Ojalá fuera tan fuerte como tú.'

'Nessie…' – Susurró Bella con pena mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. – 'Lo que de verdad importa es que te resististe. Además, ya te he hemos dicho que no pasaría nada si…'

'Lo sé.' – La corté aún de morros. – 'Sé que Jasper tiene un historial kilométrico, que a Emmett y Edward también se les fue la mano y que incluso Esme ha tenido sus momentos. Pero mamá…' – La miré a los ojos y dije abatida. – '…ya no es por el hecho de que fuera humano, sino porque es mi amigo. ¿Tú recuerdas a tus amigos humanos?' – Bella esbozó una sonrisa algo nostálgica, aunque yo sabía que no echaba demasiado de menos su vida humana.- 'Lo considero algo más que un posible postre. Seguro que mañana no me quiere ni ver.'

Esta vez fue Bella la que se cruzó de brazos a la vez que un gruñido le brotaba del pecho. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle porqué se enfadaba, Bella espetó:

'¿Lo dices porque trató de besarte y tú le apartaste?'

_Apartarle_ sonaba demasiado suave, pero no me atreví a corregir a Bella por su tono de voz tan ofuscado y porque su expresión de enfado comenzaba a parecerse a la del día en que casi mata a Jacob, y digo casi porque el bueno de Seth lo evitó.

'Le está bien empleado a ese idiota…' – Prosiguió Bella y a medida que fue diciendo lo siguiente, desvió su mirada. – 'Nadie tiene que tocarte y mucho menos besarte sin tu consentimiento.' – Finalizó con acidez.

Confusa, seguí la mirada de mi madre hasta el marco vacío de la puerta de mi habitación. Oí pasos en el pasillo y el olor del bosque inundó el piso de arriba. El corazón me dio una sacudida y Jacob, con una gigantesca sonrisa dibujada en el apuesto rostro, entró en mi habitación. Tan alto y corpulento como era, ocupó todo el marco de la puerta. Jacob bien podía definirse el centro de mi mundo y cuando él estaba presente, mis ojos y mi atención solo eran para él. Estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar tranquilizar los latidos desbocados de mi pobre corazón como para buscarle un sentido a lo que acaba de soltar Bella. Pero supuse que se debía a aquel rollito de años atrás que yo le estaba sacando a Jacob poco a poco y a escondidas de Edward. Otra vez debido a su gran afán protector.

'¡Hola Nessie!' – Saludó Jacob con alegría y se quedó parado al ver a Bella. – 'Ey, Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?'

'Hola, Jake.' –Saludó mi madre sonriendo. – 'Vine antes por un problema que hubo y que ya está solucionado.'

'Ah sí.' – Dijo él mirándome muy seriamente.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos. ¿Jacob también se había enterado? Me quedé de piedra y me faltó poco para echarme a llorar. En mi fuero interno resonó la palabra _chupasangres_ haciéndome daño, pero cuando yo fruncí el ceño, Jacob esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

'¿Porque le rompiste el parabrisas del coche a Edward, no?'

'¿¡QUÉ!?' – Terció Bella, temiendo tener que salvarme de otra de las increíbles broncas de Edward. – '¿Nessie, de verdad has…'

'¡No!' – Grité y cogí mi sudadera de la cama y se la tiré a Jacob a la cara. – '¡Vale ya! ¡Me está cansando tanto cachondeo con el coche! ¡Solo se lo rayé una vez! _Y fue por tu culpa, listo. _¡Jamás lo volveré a tocar!' _Esperemos…_

Jake se empezó a partir de la risa y Bella también se rió. Incluso yo sonreí, pero de alivio porque Jake no supiera nada del incidente del instituto. Aún así, medio enfadada, fui hasta Jacob para golpearle, pero él me cogió en un rápido movimiento y me cargó sobre su hombro. Pataleé como una niña pequeña porque me bajara sin éxito. Jacob cogió mi sudadera con la mano libre y Bella le lanzó una pequeña mochila, suponiendo que íbamos a salir como de costumbre.

'Bella, secuestro a Nessie un rato.'- Jacob salió de la habitación cargándome.- '¡Dile a la _Barbie_ que ya he conseguido las piezas nuevas para su coche y que tiene una factura esperándola en la mesita del comedor! ¡Ah, y la mesa grande está rota! Supongo que habrá sido el señor cotilla con una de sus pataletas.'

Dejé de protestar y me dejé llevar por Jake. Vaya, así que había sido la pobre mesa de Esme la que había recibido la ira de Edward. _Le compraré una nueva_. Salimos de la casa y Jacob se encaminó hacia el garaje. De un salto me solté de él y bajé al suelo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar, le cogí de la mano y le pasé una imagen: Él y yo corriendo por el bosque, compitiendo en velocidad.

'Necesito algo de ejercicio.' – Le expliqué._ Y que no veas lo que le he hecho al coche._

'Vale, vale.' – Jacob aceptó con una sonrisa el plan.- 'Dame un minuto.'

Rodé los ojos cuando Jake me puso las manos en los hombros y me hizo girar hasta que estuve de espaldas a él. A Alice no le importaba que Jacob fuera reventando ropa cada vez que entraba en fase porque eso le daba la excusa perfecta para vestirle y comprarle ropa nueva, pero Jacob ya se sentía lo suficiente en deuda y algo incómodo porque los Cullen le pagaran todo alegando que él era parte de la familia.

'¿Listo?' – Pregunté mientras extendía los brazos, cerraba los ojos y me giraba.

'Un segundo y ni se te ocurra abrir los ojos.' – Me dijo Jacob a la vez que dejaba su ropa en mis manos. – 'Paso de que Edward y Bella me arranquen la cabeza si ves lo que no debes. Seguramente, entre los dos podrían.'

'Ya no soy una niña.' – Repliqué.

Jake no me contestó y por un momento sonreí al pensar que lo había dejado sin habla, quizás porque él opinara igual que yo. _Esto promete. _Pero entonces escuché como si algo se resquebrajara y supe que Jacob estaba entrando en fase. Solté un gruñido al comprender que era por eso por lo que no me había contestado. Aún no había abierto los ojos cuando algo suave y pegajoso me pasó por toda la cara.

'¡JACOB!' – Bramé al tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás.- '¡Serás guarro!'

Un lobo enorme de pelaje rojizo me miraba esbozando una mueca burlona, pues la lengua le caía entre los afilados dientes hacia un lado. Furiosa, agarré la camiseta de Jacob y me limpié sus babas. Metí toda la ropa de él y mi sudadera en la mochila y me la cargué a la espalda. Alargué una mano y Jacob acomodó su enorme cabeza a mi pequeña mano. Aproveché para darle la imagen de la meta de nuestra carrera, un pequeño y conocido claro al lado del río, una fracción de segundo antes de salir pitando hacia el bosque. El aullido de fastidio que dio Jake por haber salido yo con ventaja hizo que comenzara a reír. Corrimos el uno al lado del otro como todas las otras veces, para intentar hacernos la puñeta y algo de trampas, pues así la carrera era más divertida. En el momento de llegar a la meta, al divisar ya el pequeño claro y oír el río, comenzó el juego sucio sin ninguna clase de sutileza. Al ver que Jake me iba a ganar, le agarré de la cola para detenerlo. Cuando Jacob se giró enseñándome los dientes y gruñendo yo salté por encima de él y aterricé en la meta.

'Gané.'- Saludé con una reverencia a un público que no existía.

El lobo se giró y se tumbó dándome la espalda, en un intento de fingir que se había enfadado. Divertida, caminé hasta él y me tiré de un salto sobre su lomo, abrazándole el cuello.

'Te recuerdo que me has bañado al salir de casa y que la semana pasada me estampé contra un árbol por tu culpa.'

Señalé a un árbol caído que había allí tirado con una mano y no tardé en reproducir mi colisión en su mente. Jake frotó su cabeza contra mí como si me estuviera pidiendo disculpas. Me había hecho un par de arañazos solamente, pues el árbol se había llevado la peor parte, pero Jacob se había pasado toda la tarde pidiéndome disculpas aunque más bien había sido mi culpa. _Otra demostración de mi fantástica torpeza… _Le abracé y después me puse en pie.

'Voy a cazar. Enseguida vuelvo.'

No mucho más tarde había cazado a un ciervo de gigantesca cornamenta que iba a tener mi sed aplacada por un par de semanas. Regresé dónde Jake y lo vi sentado a la orilla del río, en su forma humana y vestido pero sin camiseta. _Nessie, control…_Lo que tardé en llegar hasta él, fue lo que tardó mi corazón en volver a latir con normalidad.

'¿No te preocupa que Edward sepa que has estado sin camiseta delante de mí?' – Pregunté algo burlona, intentando que mis ojos se quedaran quietos en la cara de Jake y no en su torso.

'Es que alguien me ha empapado la camiseta de babas.' – Replicó Jacob sonriendo.

'Puedes ponerte mi sudadera si quieres.' – Ofrecí riendo.

'Sí, yo creo que alcanzaría a cubrirme un brazo.'

Ambos nos reímos. Jacob dio unas palmadas en el suelo con su enorme manaza para que me sentara a su lado. En vez de sentarme a su lado, me senté en su regazo para estar más cerca de él. _Allá vamos… _A Jake no le importó para nada que me sentara en sus piernas cruzadas, ya que me rodeó con sus brazos. Sentí el agradable calor del cuerpo de Jacob y tuve un escalofrío. _Uf… La temperatura de Jake y mis hormonas no son buena combinación. _Durante unos segundos consideré la posibilidad de lanzarle una indirecta a Jake o intentar flirtear con él, pero me acobardé en el último momento y decidí ir por otro camino para llegar al mismo punto. Le miré a los ojos y puse cara de angelito. Jacob frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

'¿Qué me vas a sonsacar hoy?'

Era en nuestros ratos a solas cuando yo desplegaba todo mi arsenal de caritas y sonrisas para que Jake me explicara todo lo que quería saber.

'¿Porqué no tienes novia?' – Solté a bocajarro

Por un momento creí que le iba a dar un infarto, pues el corazón le dio una sacudida tremenda. No supe interpretar bien su expresión. Era difícil decir si estaba sonrojado por su piel tan morena. Jacob me agarró y me sacó de encima de él. De repente parecía nervioso. Supuse que era porque lo había cogido con la guardia baja. _Culpa a Jasper por sus frases de guerrillas, _pensé, _tienen la culpa de lo que estoy haciendo: "Antes de atacar, estudia el terreno." _Seguramente Jacob se esperaba cualquier otra pregunta referente a mis padres y a todo lo que sucedió cuando yo acababa de nacer, como era habitual.

'¿Jake? Estoy esperando tu respuesta…' – Canturreé.

'Porque no.' – Respondió con voz hosca y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

'Eso no es una respuesta.' – Repliqué y volví a sentarme en su regazo para poder mirarle fijamente a los ojos. Jacob desvió la mirada, molesto a mi parecer y yo le abracé y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho. Su piel ardía en contraste con la mía. – 'Va, en serio.' – Susurré con voz melosa.- 'Sé que estoy siendo un poco cotilla, pero con alguien has tenido que estar durante todo este tiempo.' – Me sonrojé algo la decirle lo siguiente. – 'Jake, eres guapo y aunque supongo que las demás chicas tienen que asustarse algo por lo grandote que eres...Eso es solo la primera impresión. Eres divertido y atento.' – Jake agachó la cabeza y yo la incliné hacia arriba para poder vernos los ojos. Jacob sonreía feliz. – 'No me trago que no hayas estado con nadie después de Bella.'

'Pues lamento desilusionarte, Nessie.' – Respondió él muy pagado de sí mismo.

'¿Porqué no?' – Pregunté contrariada.

'¿Qué más te da?' – Preguntó Jacob. Esta vez era él el que se extrañaba ante mi insistencia.

'Simple curiosidad.' – Respondí rápidamente y me encogí de hombros._-_ 'Lo de siempre. ¿Me vas a responder a que sí?'

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y yo reí triunfal. Me iba a contestar.

'No necesito estar con nadie, Nessie. Soy feliz así.' – Aclaró con voz serena y una expresión tranquila.

Durante un segundo le creí, pero al otro me pregunté si que no hubiera estado con nadie se debía a lo destrozado que se había quedado por Bella y su doble elección. Eso me entristeció. Alcé una mano, le acaricié la mejilla a Jake y le mostré a Bella. Jacob rió y yo me pregunté qué era tan gracioso. Me cogió la mano y me besó en la palma. Le sonreí aunque no venía a cuento, porque el tema era bastante delicado.

'No se debe a la elección de Bella que yo no haya estado con nadie.' – Se quedó callado un momento y al momento esbozó una sonrisa. – 'Además, ¿te crees que estaría viviendo con vosotros si siguiera queriendo a Bella? No soy tan masoquista. No hay nada en tu madre que me atraiga. Es una vampira.' – Se estremeció como si le diera repelús. – 'Bella es solo mi amiga.'

'¿Entonces porqué estás con nosotros?'

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor y me preguntó:

'¿Preferirías que me marchara?'

'¡No!' – Grité al momento y me crucé de brazos.- 'Ya te echo lo suficiente de menos cuando te marchas a la Push. '

Jake rió complacido, me acarició la mejilla y me dio un beso en ella. La piel ardió allí donde se posaron sus labios. Después, pasó un brazo por mi espalda, reclinó su barbilla en mi cabeza y suspiró. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para que mi don no me delatara cuando la idea de besar a Jacob se me pasó por la mente. _Poco a poco. Antes de cometer una burrada tengo que hacer que Jake deje de verme como una cría y luego ver si él me corresponde. _Me consolaba saber que Jacob no estaba enamorado de nadie. Al menos no tenía competencia. Aunque era realmente extraño que en todos aquellos años hubiera estado solo, Jake me estaba diciendo la verdad. Jacob nunca me mentía.

Conocía la historia de mis padres y los Vulturis y sabía que ellos volverían gracias a Jacob. Edward sospechaba que yo sabía un poco de que había ido la cosa, pero yo trataba de mantener mis pensamientos alejados por ahorrarle problemas a Jacob. En parte entendía porqué Edward quería ocultarme que habían prometido regresar. Jasper también se olía que yo lo sabía. La idea de que un día alguien viniera para llevarse a mis padres y a Alice y destruir a mi familia me aterraba y Jasper lo había notado cuando regresé a casa después de que Jacob me lo contara. Aquellos sucesos no habían caído en el olvido para mí a pesar de que era pequeña cuando ocurrió. Recordaba la agitación del momento, la tensión, a Bella entrenando su don, todos aquellos vampiros que habían habitado mi casa durante varios días y el miedo, pues si se hubieran enfrentado, no muchos estarían vivos en aquel momento.

Tiempo atrás, en aquel mismo claro, justo antes de que Jacob me relatara lo que había pasado conmigo y los Vulturi me había dicho: _Prefiero que lo sepas todo, que te asustes un poco y que estés preparada, a que un día veas a la vidente quedarse en la parra durante demasiado tiempo y luego a todos con un ataque de pánico, yendo de un lado a otro como las gallinas cuando aparece el zorro. No quiero que empieces a preocuparte tampoco. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte. A ti y a tu familia. Siempre que quieras hablar de ello o preguntarme cualquier otra cosa hazlo. Por mi peliagudo que sea el asunto te diré la verdad aunque luego tenga una pequeña bronca con Edward._

Al recordar sus palabras caí en la cuenta y al hacerlo, le encontré una lógica a aquella extraña reacción que había tenido al hacerle la primera pregunta. Jacob no me había mentido, pero tampoco me había dicho toda la verdad. Me moví tan rápidamente que Jacob se asustó. De pié entre sus piernas, me lleve las manos a la cintura y me incliné hasta poner mi cara a la altura de la suya. Jacob alzó ambas cejas, aún sorprendido.

'Tú me ocultas algo.' – Le acusé.

'¿Cómo?' – Preguntó él alzando una ceja, intentando hacerse el tonto.

'Hay algo. Lo sé.' – Sonreí orgullosa. – 'Hay algo sobre todo esto de que no hayas estado con nadie todo este tiempo y no quieres contármelo, ¿verdad?'

El corazón de Jacob empezó a latir frenéticamente, poniéndole en evidencia. Yo sonreí satisfecha y le toqué el hombro recordándole con una imagen la tarde que me había prometido contarme todo aquello que quisiera saber.

'Mierda…' – Gruñó él por lo bajo al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

'Te doy dos semanas para que busques las palabras y te tranquilices.'

Jacob se puso algo pálido y aquello fue la prueba que me dijo que tal y como yo pensaba había algo y gordo que Jake me estaba ocultando. Jacob frunció el ceño y puso mala cara.

'Ya sé que te dije aquello, pero considero que es pronto para explicarte eso. Dame más tiempo.'

'Tres semanas.'

'Nessie, más tiempo.' – Pidió y me descolocó que pareciera tan serio y afectado.

'Un mes.' – Accedí a regañadientes.- 'Después no te librarás de mi interrogatorio.'

'Vale, vale.' – Murmuró él entre dientes también.

Jacob se quedó callado y serio, mirando el río. Volví a sentarme, pero esta vez lo hice a su lado y después de unos segundos en los que estuve esperando que dijera algo, yo misma le cogí la mano y la entrelacé con la suya.

'¿Te has enfadado?'

'¿Eh? No, para nada.' – Jacob sonrió con algo de nostalgia. – 'Estaba pensando que has crecido muy deprisa. Hace nada no levantabas dos palmos del suelo.' – Se rió y me puso la otra mano en la cabeza, revolviéndome el cabello. – 'Te haces mayor y tienes derecho a saberlo.'

Abrí los ojos de par en par y le miré. La sorpresa dio paso a la alegría. Jacob alzó una ceja, seguro que preguntándose que me pasaba y antes de darle tiempo a preguntar me tiré de un salto a su cuello para abrazarle, eufórica.

'¡Eres genial, Jake!'

'Lo sé.' – Replicó él sonriendo orgulloso.- 'Ah, hay algo que quiero preguntarte yo.'

Esta vez fue Jake el que me cogió de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Yo le sonreí aguardando su respuesta. Estaba tan contenta y tan feliz con él que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera. _Incluso romperle el parabrisas del coche a Edward si eso le hace feliz…_

'¿Cuál era el problema del que hablaba Bella?'

Me cambió la cara y la felicidad se fue de golpe con esa maldita pregunta. Hubiera preferido un bofetón si me hubieran dado a elegir entre eso y responderle.

'He tenido un pequeño incidente en el instituto.' – Traté de decirlo como si hubiera sido algo irrelevante, pero Jacob me caló al momento por aquella nota de nerviosismo de mi voz.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' – Preguntó poniéndose serio.

Yo no contesté. Suspiré y clavé la mirada en el suelo. Jacob era un licántropo. Por naturaleza era enemigo de los vampiros, la única criatura de la faz de la tierra capaz de plantarles cara y poder vivir para contarlo. Y sin embargo vivía en una casa llena de ellos porque eran vegetarianos, pero se estremecía siempre que Alice avisaba que tendríamos visita no vegetariana y solía acabar esos días en La Push. Yo sabía la repulsión que él sentía por todos los que se alimentaban de sangre humana. Matando humanos. _Y yo justo he estado a punto de hacer eso mismo…_

'Nessie, si hay alguien que te está molestando en el instituto mañana mismo me pasaré y le haré una visita.'

'No es eso, Jacob, no te preocupes.' – Suspiré.

Jake me tendió una mano en una silenciosa petición que yo acepté al darle mi mano. La cara le cambió al ver lo que había sucedido y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Parecía enfadado cuando retiré mi mano. Al ver que Jacob no decía nada se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lo que más odiaba y temía era darle asco a Jake. Me cogió totalmente por sorpresa cuando noté una mano ardiente en mi espalda. Justo entonces me alzó el rostro con la otra mano y nos miramos a los ojos. Jake entristeció al verme a punto de llorar.

'No quiero que te apartes de mi por eso.' – Susurré con voz ahogada.

'No podría apartarme de ti nunca.' – Me respondió con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.-'Probablemente, ni aunque te convirtieras en una _chupasangres_ en serie.'

'No estoy de coña, Jake. Hoy casi acabo siendo un monstruo.' – Susurré con enfado.

'¿Y?'

'¿Cómo que "y"?' – Mascullé enfadada.-'¿Tú también te vas a poner en el plan de Bella: "no pasa nada si matas a alguien, es normal"?'

'Burra. No es cuestión de lo que pase o no. Eres una semivampira, es parte de tu naturaleza. Además, la Barbie te dio por demasiado tiempo sangre humana de esa reserva que guarda el doctor Colmillos. La culpa es de ella por malcriarte.' – Jacob me besó en la frente y me sonrió. – 'Tú tomaste la decisión de dejar de beber sangre humana a pesar de lo que te gustaba y has decidido hacerte vegetariana.' – Se mofó de la palabra con el tono burlón de voz.

'Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero que te alejes de mí.' – Murmuré ya más tranquila al ver que Jacob no me rechazaba.- 'No quiero que me consideres un monstruo.'

'Eh, Nessie, ya vale. De todas las tonterías de tu padre, que no son pocas, se te tenía que pegar esa.' – Espetó con fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- '¿Todos los vampiros tienen que ser tan plastas con la moral? Como te vuelva a oír hablar de monstruos…'

'¿Amenazas? ¿A mí?' – Pregunté alzando una ceja. – 'Acabas de pifiarla Jacob Black.'

No sé decir del cierto cuantas horas pasamos al lado del río, porque siempre que estaba con Jacob perdía la noción del tiempo y todo eran risas y diversión. Al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo, decidimos regresar antes de que Bella se tomara en serio lo del secuestro y a Edward y a Rosalie les diera por salir _a la caza del chucho_, como le habían dicho a Jake que harían si alguna vez que él y yo estábamos fuera, no aparecíamos antes del toque de queda que me tenían impuesto. _Por cierto, tengo que negociar esa hora de volver a casa…_ Agotada como estaba, me encaramé al lomo de Jacob y me dejé llevar por él. Cerca de la salida del bosque, Jake adoptó su forma humana y cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Estaba tan contenta y feliz que ya casi no me importaba lo que había pasado en el instituto.

'Oye Nessie, ¿cuándo vuelven de su viaje Alice y Jasper?' – Me preguntó Jacob.

Alice y Jasper se habían se habían marchado a París a uno de esos espectaculares desfiles en los que las modelos lucían ropa de los mejores diseñadores. Como cada año, mi tío Jasper había hecho todo el papeleo, ilegal por supuesto, para acabar siendo invitados de primera fila. Alice estaba encantada con el regalo de su marido y muy ocupada comprando, ya que había llamado pocas veces. La última vez que habían llamado, solo habíamos podido hablar con Jasper, ya que Alice estaba desmontando la tienda entera en la que estaban. Ni me quería imaginar la de ropa que iba a traer a su regreso. Estaba segura de que le iba a fundir la tarjeta a Jasper, claro que a él no le importaba.

'Pues creo que aún faltan dos días para que vuelvan. ¿Por?'

Jacob me señaló el garaje de la casa. Tenían todas las luces del garaje encendidas y Esme, Carlisle y Bella estaban hablando en la puerta. Emmett estaba sacando su Jeep del garaje y Edward y Rosalie parecían estar comentando algo al lado del descapotable de ella. No capté el olor de mis tíos, así que imaginé que estaban hablando de las nuevas piezas para el descapotable. Justo entonces vi el morro de mi _Mini Cooper_ y caí en la cuenta de porqué estaban todos en el garaje. _¡El coche! ¡Mi coche! Jake…_

Jacob me dio un tirón de la mano porque había dejado de caminar y yo le seguí. Juntos nos dirigimos al garaje.

_Bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar…__ Al menos está Carlisle por si le da algo._

'Jake…' – Murmuré. – 'No es que Alice y Jasper hayan vuelto…Lo que pasa es esto.'

El grito de Jacob fue terrorífico cuando usé mi don, por no hablar de la sarta de palabrotas que soltó a voz de grito.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**A pocos minutos de acabar el día subo este capítulo. Aquí en Cataluña hoy es Sant Jordi y la tradición dice que se regala una rosa a la mujer y un libro al hombre. Pero como aquí todos somos aficionados a la lectura: ¡un capítulo más! **

**Los que ya me conocéis habéis podido comprobar que ya vuelvo a las andadas, porque la largada de este capítulo se me ha ido de las manos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ;P**

**¡Besitos y gracias por los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

Iba encajada entre Emmett y Jake en el asiento trasero del volvo de Edward y estaba de muy mal humor. Rosalie iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, disfrutando de la libertad y la anchura que ofrecía aquel sitio. _No apretujada entre dos gigantes._ Edward conducía el coche. Los cuatro se habían empeñado en llevarme al instituto aquella mañana, ya que yo no tenía coche por el destrozo que le había hecho a la puerta. Jake me lo iba a arreglar, pero iba a tardar un buen tiempo. Edward había insistido en que me comprara uno nuevo, pero yo me había negado y le había dicho que si por casualidad algún día el motor no arrancaba, su volvo se vería en serios problemas. Mamá me había chivado que sospechaba que su vieja camioneta de cuando era humana, había pasado a una vida mejor por culpa de mi padre.

Después de una larga discusión por ver quién me llevaba al instituto aquella mañana, mientras yo desayunaba con desgana leche con cereales, Carlisle había sugerido que me acompañaran los cuatro. Si no fuera Carlisle, le odiaría por haber sugerido eso. _No podían prestarme un coche, no…_Tampoco iba a quejarme, pues me lo había ganado. La mayor parte de mi familia consideraba un crimen lo que le había hecho a mi coche e iba a pasar mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que alguno tuviera el valor de prestarme el suyo.

No estaba enfadada porque no me hubieran prestado algún coche. Entendía que era una "criminal" de automóviles a sus ojos. Pero de ahí a que fueran cuatro mis acompañantes… Bufé enfadada. Lo negaban, pero lo cierto es que estaban ahí para vigilarme y no era por si decidía tomar por almuerzo a algún estudiante precisamente. Bueno, en el caso de Emmett sí ya que no quería perder la apuesta con Jasper, pero estaba segura de que Rosalie y Edward estaban ahí para echarle un ojo al humano que había intentado besarme y Jacob…suponía que era para asegurarse que nadie se estaba metiendo conmigo en el instituto.

Mis protestas no habían servido de nada. Se habían encogido de hombros al preguntarles qué pensaría la gente cuando me vieran bajar de aquel flamante volvo acompañada de tres modelos de revista y un gigante. Irónicamente, hoy no les importaba llamar la atención_. Traidores…_

Podía imaginarme el efecto que íbamos a causar en el aparcamiento del instituto. Todos se quedarían de piedra al verles y luego repararían en mí: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Aquella que el día anterior había rechazado a su amigo y le había hecho volar en pleno pasillo del instituto. No necesitaba ser Alice para determinar lo que iba a ser mi día. Pintaba peor que el día anterior y todo por culpa de ellos cuatro.

_Os odio._

'Nos odia.' – Repitió Edward en voz alta.

Siseé a Edward. Una cosa era que pudiera leer el pensamiento y la otra que fuera retransmitiendo todo lo que yo pensaba como el comentarista de un partido de fútbol. Retirar la palabra a alguien cuando Edward estaba por allí no era muy efectivo.

Emmett se tronchó de risa haciendo vibrar el coche entero y Edward hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse, pero por el retrovisor vi como se le curvaban ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Él sabía que no lo decía en serio, que solo era producto del enfado. Rosalie se giró desde el asiento delantero con expresión de dolor y Jacob hizo lo mismo, sentado a mi derecha. Clavé la mirada en la carretera. No me iban a hacer sentir culpable teniendo en cuenta lo que me iban a hacer pasar.

'Venga, Nessie…' – Jacob se movió lo poco que le permitió el coche y alargó una de sus grandotas manos para acariciarme la mejilla. – 'No te enfad… ¡Eh!'

Las estruendosas carcajadas de Emmett, la risa cantarina de Rosalie y la de mi padre hicieron vibrar peligrosamente los cristales del coche cuando le di aquel mordisco a Jacob. Por muy enamorada que estuviera de Jake, él también estaba tomando parte en aquel complot y era tan culpable como los demás. Edward sonrió satisfecho con aquel pensamiento cuando Jacob y yo nos giramos la cara. Rosalie y Emmett se lo estaban pasando en grande y sus carcajadas me hacían hervir la sangre. Me mordí la lengua para continuar con mi silencio y no ponerme a despotricar.

'Estas teniendo una reacción infantil, Nessie.' - Me repitió Edward por enésima vez desde que habíamos subido al coche.

_¿Reacción infantil?_ Decidí jugar un poco con Edward, ya que estaba tan atento a todo lo que pensaba. _Yo te voy a dar reacción infantil. A tí, a Emmet, a Rose y a Jake._ Pensé enfadada. _Quizás si desaparezco sin dar explicaciones durante unos días se os bajen los humos. _Sugerí con claras intenciones de llevarlo a cabo_. _Edward dejó de reírse al oírlo y me miró con expresión fiera a través del retrovisor.

'Ni se te ocurra, jovencita.'

Sonreí por primera vez en aquella mañana y la sensación de suficiencia fue alucinante.

'Emmett, Rose.' – Les llamó Edward. – 'Dejad de reíros.'

Rosalie intuyó que alguna mala idea se me acababa de ocurrir, pues volvió a girarse y me miró con una ceja alzada. Emmett tardó un poco más, pero al final fue capaz de contener la risa. Parecía que al fin iba a prevalecer el silencio en el coche, resaltando mi enfado, cuando el móvil de Edward me aguó la fiesta. En un rápido movimiento mi padre sacó el móvil del bolsillo y cogió la llamada. Creo que todos pudimos escuchar la voz chillona de Alice gritando:

'_¡Pon el altavoz!'_

'Misión cumplida, Alice.' – Le informó Edward dejando el móvil en el cajoncito que había entre los dos asientos delanteros. – '¿Cómo va por París?'

'_¡Oh! ¡No me puedo creer que estéis haciendo eso!'_ – Gritó Alice con resentimiento.- _'¡Solo os divertís cuando no estoy yo!'_ – Se quejó.

_¿Divertido?_ Fulminé el móvil con la mirada y estuve a punto de decirle cuatro cosas a Alice, pero recordé que había decidido no decir ni pío. La muy traidora se hubiera a apuntado a traerme al instituto de haber estado aquí. Edward se rió y asintió.

'¿Nos ves?' – Preguntó perpleja Rosalie. – '¿Cómo puede ser si hemos traído al perro también?'

'_Porque Jacob se apuntó a última hora, ¿no? Antes de quedarme ciega solo os vi a ti, a Edward y a Em._' – Explicó Alice. – _'Supuse que se os había unido Jacob en el último momento.'_

'Has acertado, pequeñaja.' – Se rió Jake. – 'Me despertaron con sus gritos y decidí apuntarme cuando me enteré de qué iba la cosa.'

Alice rió satisfecha con aquella risa musical suya, muy pagada de sus habilidades para ver y no ver, en este caso. Dirigí una mirada asesina a Jacob. No se podía decir que le importara demasiado estar con tres vampiros y medio en un coche a pesar de ser licántropo. Parecía que lo de llamar la atención y el repelús por los vampiros era algo a convenir.

'_¿Nessie?'_ – Peguntó entonces Alice con segundas intenciones. – '_¿Dónde está mi sobrinita favorita?' _– Cantó.

Me crucé de brazos y no contesté. Me la imaginé haciendo un mohín y supe que acerté cuando la oí decirle a Jasper que se iba a tener que emplear a fondo conmigo a la vuelta. Jasper le sugirió que se cerciorara de que verdaderamente estaba ahí y Alice le gruñó que si estaba dudando de su magnífica vista. Oí a Jasper disculparse rápidamente y mis tíos, mi padre y Jacob se rieron por lo bajo.

'_¿Está ahí verdad?'_ – Inquirió Alice al cabo de un segundo. La voz delató su inseguridad. Odiaba que le fallara la visión y yo siempre la desconcertaba con su don. – _'¿No estoy haciendo el idiota para nada, no?'_

Mis cuatro acompañantes volvieron a reír y hasta yo esbocé una sonrisa.

'Sí, estoy aquí Alice.' – Respondí incapaz de soportar que Alice se sintiera mal.

Rosalie se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Indignada, seguramente, porque le hablara a Alice aún a sabiendas que ella desearía profundamente haber tomado parte en el complot. _¿Si no por qué otra razón estaba llamando y no había mencionado nada de compras?_

'¿Has recuperado el habla, Nessie?' – Rosalie alzó una ceja.

Le sonreí a modo de respuesta, pero no dije ni una sola palabra. Alice estalló en carcajadas al otro lado de la línea.

'_Nessie…'_ – Dijo Alice con voz melosa que anunciaba una seguna intención. – _'¿Quién es tu tía preferida?'_

'Tú, Alice, por supuesto.'

'_Apúntate esa, Rose.'_ – La chinchó Alice.

Jacob, Edward y Emmett rieron cuando Rosalie se giró hacia delante con la mandíbula apretada y sin saber donde poner las manos.

'Cuídado con mi coche, por favor Rose.' – Susurró Edward.

Rosalie dejó las manos descansar sobre su regazo y no contestó.

'Ya veremos que opinas, Nessie, cuando Alice aparezca mañana con todo ese montón de ropa.' – Espetó Rosalie con suficiencia.

'¡Oh Nessie!' – Soltó Alice emocionada al oír la palabra _compras_. - '¡Te va a encantar! ¡Te he comprado cada cosa! ¡Estarás monísima!'

_Ugh._ Alice dejó de ser mi tía favorita en cuanto la oí decir aquello. No quería ni imaginarme los montones de ropa que iba a traer y el fin de semana que me esperaba siendo su muñeca de vestir particular. Bella y yo teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo de una vez para escaquearnos, tal y como habíamos acordado. Llamaría a Bella a la hora de la comida y le diría de ir a cazar muy, muy lejos. Edward me miró divertido por el espejo del retrovisor. Quizás hasta él se nos uniera con tal de escapar de las garras de Alice.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' – Saltó Alice ofendida.

_Mierda. _Alice y su don.

'Tú y tu madre no os vais a librar de mí. Me da igual si tengo que ir a buscaros a la misma Antártida. Removeré cielo tierra hasta encontraros.'

'Jacob vendrá con nosotras.' – Canté con rintintín.

'Ya he buscado un punto ciego con anterioridad, cariño.' – Contraatacó Alice.

'¿Ah sí?' – Pregunté curiosa.

Edward gruñó y Alice se disculpó rápidamente con mi padre. No me bastó nada más para saber por donde iban los tiros, así como para saber que no tenía escapatoria. Alice me atraparía y una vez lo hiciera, lo retorcería todo hasta hacernos sentir culpables. Entonces, Bella y yo nos probaríamos la ropa, incapaces, una vez más, de negarnos a nada que Alice quería. La manipulación era el punto fuerte de Alice.

'Alice, te quedan menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.' – Le recordó mi padre.

Había sido una sutil despedida. Muy típica de él. Seguro que temía que a Alice se le escapara algo más o que yo me pusiera a preguntar sobre ese _punto ciego_.

'_Oh, es verdad.'_ – Murmuró Alice algo enfadada. – '_Porras, se me ha hecho tarde.'_ – Su voz sonó algo más lejana al dirigirse a su marido: – _'¡Jazz, llama a la limusina! Me voy de compras, chicos. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Besitos para toda la familia! ¡Arrevoir!_'

Parpadeé perpleja. ¿A qué persona normal se le ocurría ir en limusina a comprar? De verdad que Alice se pasaba de la raya en casi todo lo que hacía. No me extrañaba que Bella le tuviera tanto pánico a sus maquinaciones. Hasta que mi tía no colgó, no me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Vi a un grupo de chicos quedarse mirando el volvo fascinados y a otro estamparse contra el poste de la farola por estar mirando a Rosalie y no hacia adelante.

El desastre estaba al caer. Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí antes de que más gente se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia.

'¡Puedes dejarme aquí mismo, papá!' – Grité mientras agarraba la mochila con una mano y pasaba por encima de Jacob para salir. – '¡Os veo luego!'

Actué sin pensar y abrí la puerta aún estando el coche en marcha. Edward frenó en seco antes de que yo saltara y Jacob me agarró cuando fui a estamparme contra el asiento de delante por el frenazo. Rose, Jake y Edward gritaron mi nombre en perfecta sincronización.

'¡NESSIE!'

'¡Adiós! ¡Te veo luego, Jake!'

Besé a Jake en la mejilla, pues me era imposible marcharme sin aclarar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos y me escabullí de los brazos de Jacob. Pude abrir la puerta y salté fuera con agilidad. Estaba tan desesperada por salir del coche que ni me detuve a cerrar la puerta. Aún podía oírles hablar enfadados por mi reacción cuando me eché la mochila al hombro y me subí el cuello de la chaqueta. Supuso un alivio ver que apenas estaba en la entrada del aparcamiento y que me quedaba un buen trecho a pie hasta la entrada principal. _Que no se os ocurra bajar del coche y seguirme. _Me giré para asegurarme de que mi padre me había oído. Edward asintió mirándome y yo suspire de alivio. Mi familia no iba a hacerme de niñera por más tiempo y por suerte, no muchos me habían visto bajar del Volvo.

Comenzó a nevar y me apresuré en meterme en el porche del instituto. Me detuve un momento por si veía a alguno de mis amigos, pero no vi a ninguno. Ni si quiera a Danny, aunque tampoco tenía deseos de encontrármelo. Me metí en el instituto y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio. Me había propuesto hablar con Danny para pedirle perdón por el empujón, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar él cuando me viera. _Quizás salga corriendo despavorido…_ Gemí, imaginando que probablemente ocurriera algo parecido. Un humano no tiraba por los aires a otro que le sacara dos cabezas en altura y bastante más de peso. Fantaseé con la idea de hacer novillos durante un rato, para luego volver a la realidad. Me tocaba educación física a primera hora y tocaba competición de voleyball. A mí me encantaba competir y me gustaba abusar (un poco) de mi parte de vampiro para dejar mal a los chicos que se creían los mejores en gimnasia. Además, el profesor había sido claro diciendo que quién no se presentara estaría suspendido y yo tenía que demostrarle a Emmett que aún habiendo heredado la parte humana de Bella, podía aprobar esa asignatura sin ningún problema. Abrí la puerta del vestuario femenino y me colé dentro para cambiarme.

'¡Nessie!'

Mi amiga Sylvie me saltó al cuello dándome un abrazo. Me dio tal susto que me quedé rígida y quieta como una estatua. La garganta me ardió levemente, pero lo tenía todo bajo control. Sylvie se separó de mí, mirándome extrañada.

'¿Estás bien?' – Preguntó clavando sus ojos castaños en los míos.

'Sí, sí.' – Respondí asintiendo con una sonrisa y aguantando la respiración le di un suave abrazo para arreglar lo que acababa de pasar. – 'Buenos días.

Sylvie era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Era una chica normal, algo más alta que yo, de ojos y cabellos castaños. Sylvie se preocupaba, a veces demasiado, por todos sus amigos y no tenía problemas en repartir abrazos y besos a todo el mundo. Cosa que a mí me suponía un problema cuando tenía sed. Últimamente, Sylvie andaba un poco preocupada porque el grupo estaba separándose a causa de la tensa relación entre Kelly y Joe. Imaginé que aquel abrazo tan efusivo era resultado de la inseguridad que le producía lo que iba a pasar ahora conmigo y con Danny. Recordé que ella fue una de las que me vio haciendo volar a Danny y el corazón me dio una sacudida, presa del pánico. Pero Sylvie me sonrió como si nada pasara y después se fue a abrir su taquilla.

'¡Hola Nessie!' – Saludó Kelly, mi otra amiga, que estaba sacando su mochila de la taquilla. – 'Eh…Esto…' – Titubeó la chica rubia mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules y los desviaba una y otra vez. – '…Danny te estaba buscando para hablar…Creo que es por lo de ayer…'

Kelly no lo _creía_, lo sabía. Kelly sabía todo de Danny, pues era su mejor amiga. Pero ella se había acostumbrado a quitarle importancia a las cosas, como escudo de defensa, para intentar que nosotros no viéramos realmente lo que le había afectado que Joe la rechazara. En el grupo estábamos de acuerdo en dos cosas, la primera: Kelly fingía fatal y la segunda; Joe se iba a arrepentir de lo que había hecho, pues Kelly era un trozo de pan, además de encantadora.

'Habla con él, por favor.' – Me pidió.

Vi de reojo a Sylvie arrugando la frente, muy preocupada por mi respuesta. _¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en hacerme sentir culpable hoy? _Pensé indignada. Finalmente me convencí de que tenía que hablar con Danny, pedirle perdón por el empujón y tratar de arreglar el otro asunto para que el grupo no acabara por desintegrarse. Me daría mucha pena si eso ocurría, pues eran los primeros amigos humanos que tenía y los meses que había pasado con ellos antes de que se complicaran las cosas habían sido geniales.

'Me cambiaré e iré a hablar con él.' – Comenté mientras abría mi taquilla. – 'Gracias por darme el mensaje, Kelly.'

Sylvie y Kelly se pusieron a parlotear alegres sobre los planes para el fin de semana, tratando cambiar de tema. Las relaciones amorosas no correspondidas iban camino de convertirse en tema tabú. Mientras me vestía con el chándal del instituto, oí horrorizada a mis dos amigas acabar de organizar la noche del sábado en Salt Lake City. Cada vez que oía la palabra _discoteca,_ sufría tanto como si me estuvieran poniendo un vaso de sangre humana en las narices y no pudiera probarlo. No hice ningún comentario al respecto y me fui preparando una excusa para no ir. Sylvie y Kelly iniciaron un desconcertante discursito, pegadas a mi lado mientras me estuve recogiendo el cabello en el espejo, para comentar lo maravillosa que era Salt Lake City. _El paraíso, vamos. _Pensé con sarcasmo mientras que ellas no paraban de decir cosas buenas y de lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar esa noche.

'¿Vamos en mi coche, vale Nessie?' – Me indicó Sylvie con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

'¿Perdón?' – Pregunté alzando una ceja, mirándola a través del espejo.

Ellas solo me sonrieron. ¡Así que ya ni siquiera me preguntaban si quería ir! ¡Lo daban por hecho! Supuse que Danny le habría dicho a Sylvie que a mí no me hacía mucha gracia el plan. De repente encontré sentido al maravilloso discurso de Salt Lake City que acaban de ofrecerme como quien no quiere la cosa.

'Esto…' – Comencé a decir buscando alguna excusa.

'Nessie, por favor.' – Me cortó Kelly haciendo un mohín. – '¡Ven!'

'Va, sí.' – Añadió Sylvie poniéndome carita de pena. – '¡Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos todos juntos! ¡Será terapia de grupo! ¡Iremos los seis!'

Lamenté haberlas subestimado. Kelly y Sylvie habían aprendido a poner mis caras para conseguir lo que querían y casi parecía que la misma Alice le había enseñado a mi mejor amiga a manipularme. Comenzaba a sentirme culpable por no querer ir y eso que aún no había decidido nada. _Luego dicen que soy yo la que siempre se sale con la suya. _

'Tengo que preguntarlo…' – Respondí mientras me escabullía hacia la puerta. – '…en casa.'

Kelly y Sylvie me persiguieron fuera del vestuario insistiéndome para que fuera, pero me dejaron en paz en cuanto Luke, Joe y Danny salieron del vestuario de los chicos. Así como Kelly, me quedé clavada en el suelo. Sylvie y Luke se encontraron con un apasionado beso en los labios y Joe se dedicó a mofarse un poco de ellos, invitándonos a bromear sobre la pareja a Danny y a mí y pasando completamente de Kelly. Kelly aguantó firme, pero yo vi de reojo como se le humedecían los ojos. Suspiré y miré con algo de temor a Danny, esperando que echara a correr en cualquier momento. Pero Danny me miró y me sonrió amablemente. Me desconcertó por completo. _¿Una sonrisa? Ni sale corriendo, ni me grita, ni parece enfadado… ¿Se estará quedando conmigo? No, no lo parece…_ Sentí tanto alivio como si me dijeran que las maletas cargadas de ropa de Alice se habían perdido en el viaje. Le sonreí a Danny en respuesta y di un paso hacia él. El resto de nuestros amigos se apresuraron en meterse en el gimnasio alegando que el profesor estaba pidiendo ayuda para montar los postes y la red de voley, pero yo oí como se quedaban detrás de la puerta del gimnasio, escondidos para escucharnos.

'Hola Danny.' – Saludé y le miré a los ojos. – 'Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer.' – Fruncí el ceño. – 'Esto…me pillaste desprevenida y por eso reaccioné así. Te juro que no quise hacerte daño y que tampoco pretendía herir tus sentimientos.' – Me apresuré en decirle. – 'No sé lo que me pasó…'

Mentí, pues no le iba a decir que por un momento había decidido tomarle como merienda. Danny me sonrió.

'No te preocupes, Nessie. También fue un poco culpa mía.' – Danny se rascó la nuca y se sonrojó. – 'Mira Nessie…tú me…gustas. Y, bueno…vas a pensar que estoy loco y yo últimamente creo que se me aflojado algún tornillo o algo… pero es que hay veces que me atraes de una manera muy fuerte y es como que…me anulas la voluntad.' – Dijo frustrado.

_¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? _Ahí podía ver mi parte de vampiro en acción, atrayendo a los humanos a una muerte segura. En casa ya me habían explicado que para los vampiros era realmente fácil dar caza a los humanos aún sin usar la fuerza, pues el aspecto, la voz y el olor ya constituían un reclamo fatal. Si no hubiera sido secreto, le habría aclarado a Danny que no estaba loco y que no se le había desaflojado ningun tornillo. Sentí un poco de lástima por él cuando continuó excusándose.

'Creo que es por eso que intenté…eh…darte un beso. Te juro que no estaba en mis cabales.' – Me miró a los ojos y me suplicó: – 'No te enfades conmigo, por favor.'

'¡No!' – Me apresuré en contestar.-'No te preocupes, Danny. En serio. Todo está bien.' – Le tendí una mano y le sonreí. – '¿Amigos?'

Danny me miró y se rió, poniéndose aún más colorado.

'Si no quieres ser mi novia, supongo que sí.'

Me sonrojé hasta la punta de la nariz y le dije que lo sentía mientras él me estrechaba la mano. Escuché a mi amiga Sylvie chasquear la lengua desde el gimnasio y me reí. _Pobre Danny._ Yo que había intentado matarle y él sufriendo por si yo me habría enfadado con él y creyendo que se le estaba yendo la olla. Ahora entendía un poco más a mí padre, por haberse alejado de Bella para no hacerle daño. Mientras entrábamos al gimnasio no pude evitar preguntarle:

'Danny, ¿te hice daño? – Pregunté temiéndome la respuesta.

'Es verdad.' – Danny se detuvo como si acabara de recordarlo y yo me maldije por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada. – '¿De dónde sacaste ese chorro de fuerza?' – Preguntó emocionado. – '¡Sí eres super poquita cosa!'

_Eso aparento. Si yo te contara…_ Comencé a reírme yo sola, pero me detuve al ver que Danny seguía esperando una respuesta.

'Eh…Tuve…un subidón de adrenalina.' – Contesté usando la explicación que mi padre me había dado para sacarme de situaciones delicadas como aquella. Aunque dudaba seriamente que se lo creyera, añadí fingiendo estar muy convencida: – 'Es muy común. Puedes buscarlo en el google.'

'Vaya…' – Danny asintió y continuó caminando.

Me quedé de piedra al ver que había funcionado. Me había reído tanto de Edward cuando Bella me contó como lo había usado con ella… Era una excusa pobre y barata que se veía de lejos que estaba sacada de la manga. Por suerte, Danny no era tan avispado como Bella. _Nunca más volveré a reírme de los faroles que se inventa Edward. _Me juré a mi misma.

'La verdad es que si tengo un par de hematomas en la espalda.' – Me dijo Danny sacándome de mis pensamientos.

'¡Oh! ¡Cuanto lo siento, Danny!' – Además de culpable, ahora me sentía fatal. – '¿No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti?'

Danny se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después sonrió:

'Puedes venir a la discoteca en Salt Lake City el sábado por la noche y bailar conmigo un rato en compensación.'

Y así es como me vi embaucada en uno de los primeros percales de mi existencia.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Pues ya lo véis. Nessie se nos va a ir de fiesta. ;P**

**¡Un besito y gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

El profesor de Educación Física había decidido separarnos por grupos para organizar la competición de voley. Sentados en las gradas del gimnasio, esperábamos a que nos organizara.

'¡Silencio chicos!' – Pidió el profesor, un tipo alto y fornido que se pasaba la mitad del día haciendo trabajar sus músculos. Se rumoreaba que tomaba anabolizantes. Me pregunté si Emmett los tomaría cuando fue humano y por eso ahora era así de musculoso. _Bueno, mejor no se lo pregunto…Lo necesito de mi parte cuando suelte lo de la discoteca. _– '¡Váis a ser vosotros mismos los que forméis grupo!'

Sylvie se estremeció. Era nula en gimnasia y estaba tan segura de que el profesor la iba a suspender como de que nadie la iba a querer en su equipo. Su novio Luke le frotó los brazos y yo le sonreí para animarla.

'¡Los capitanes bajad aquí para elegir a vuestros compañeros de equipo!' – Ordenó el profesor.

No le hizo falta mirar la lista para decir quiénes eran, siempre escogía a los mismos. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a nombrarles, Danny y Joe se levantaron de nuestro lado, así como cuatro chicos más de nuestra clase. Los seis chicos se pusieron en fila al lado del profesor y nos lanzaron una mirada al resto de los alumnos, sospesando los pros y los contras de coger a uno y a otro. En breve comenzarían a pelearse a gritos por los mejores alumnos de gimnasia. _Entres esos estaré yo._

'¡Elegiréis a un chico y en el siguiente turno a una chica! ¡Sin excepción!' – Les cortó antes de que pudieran protestar. – '¡Y como haya una sola voz subida de tono o oiga algo que no debería oír, podéis daros por suspendidos! ¡Lange empieza!' – Ordenó.

Comenzó el chico alto y rubio de la derecha, el más alejado. Después comenzarían por la izquierda, donde estaba Joe. Inmediatamente supe que iría en su equipo. Joe no iba a elegir a Kelly, que jugaba en el equipo femenino de voley, por como estaban las cosas… A veces me agobiaba pensando si a mí y a Jake nos pasaría eso mismo, en el caso de que yo me declarara y él me rechazara. Se me revolvió el estómago. _Vamos, no pienses en eso. _Conseguía ponerme histérica.

En la primera pasada se llevaron a los mejores jugadores, Luke entre ellos, que acabó en otro equipo distinto al de Joe y Danny. Joe ni siquiera dijo mi apellido cuando le tocó elegir chica. Solo me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

'Vas a estar en mi equipo.' – Le prometí a Sylvie para tranquilizarla.- 'Y vamos a ganar la competición.'

'Joe es demasiado competitivo.' – Replicó ella, dudando de que Joe la fuera a elegir.

'Te lo prometo.' – Le aseguré antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Escuché a mis compañeros murmurar sobre mí, por una vez con admiración, pues sabían lo buena que era yo jugando a cualquier deporte. Sonreí orgullosa cuando escuché a alguien decir que mi equipo iba a ser el ganador de la competición. _Por supuesto que sí. _Joe me dio un abrazo en cuanto estuve a su lado.

Porque sabía que los vampiros eran un simple mito para los humanos, pero si no, juraría que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo con Jasper e intentaban hacer que manchara mi historial. ¿¡No podían quedarse a una distancia prudente!? ¿¡A salvo!? _Suerte que salí de caza ayer._

Mi amigo se inclinó por delante de la fila, conmigo entre sus brazos y ajeno a mi rigidez y haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho antes el profesor le dijo a Lange:

'Tengo a Nessie.' – A continuación le vocalizó un claro:_ Jódete_.

El aludido le enseñó el puño con el dedo corazón levantado en respuesta. Joe rió entre dientes y me chivó:

'Decía que te iba a elegir a ti en el vestuario y no solo porque eres la más buena en gimnasia…'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' – Pregunté recelosa mirándole a los ojos.

'Que le gustas…Pero ha sido bastante más bestia a la hora de decirlo. Le cogerías asco si te dijera palabra por palabra lo que ha dicho de ti.' – Me señaló con una cabezada a Danny. – 'Danny ha estado a nada de partirle la cara…' – Abrí los ojos sorprendida, pues Danny solía ser muy pacífico.- '…pero Luke se le ha adelantado y le ha dicho a Lange que se cortara un poco.'

_Ah, genial. Todo el curso intentando que mis amigos no se peleen con nadie para evitar derramamientos de sangre conmigo por allí cerca y ahora casi se pelean por mí. Definitivamente, Jasper va a acabar ganando la apuesta a este paso. _

Danny eligió a Kelly sin pensárselo dos veces. Se fueron haciendo pasadas de elecciones y Sylvie esperaba mientras tanto con expresión aburrida a quedarse la última. La persuasión no sirvió con Joe, demasiado excitado con la idea de ganar la competición como para pararse a pensar en la amistad. Al final me puse borde y ni quise imaginar cual fue mi expresión cuando mis otros compañeros se separaron bruscamente de mí y Joe me miró con los ojos como platos.

'Ok, ya cojo a Sylvie.' – Replicó Joe a regañadientes. – '¡Sylvie!' – La llamó.

Sylvie se levantó de un salto, emocionada por no ser la última. Escuché a Lange reírse de la elección de Joe y hacer un comentario despectivo de ella con otro de su equipo. Miré en su dirección y ahogué el siseó que estuvo a punto de escapárseme. Luke acababa de encararse a Lange porque también había escuchado el comentario sobre su novia. Deseé haber estado más cerca para decirle un par de cosas al idiota aquél. _Luego le daré un pelotazo. _Logré apaciguar mi enfado con ese pensamiento y pude hacer como que no me había enterado de nada, como era normal para un humano estando a esa distancia. Luke y Lange dieron media vuelta en cuanto el profesor les dirigió una mirada.

Cuando nos tocó jugar tuve que concentrarme al máximo en no desentonar demasiado y controlar la fuerza con la que golpeaba el balón. Si hubiera querido, no nos hubieran marcado ni un solo punto, pero no era plan, así que cometí un par de errores aposta que mi equipo pasó por alto. Estaban encantados conmigo. En dos partidos ganados, nos plantamos en la final y saboreé la venganza al ver que era el equipo del idiota de Lange el que había conseguido llegar a la final. Nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos campos y posiciones. Lange se las apañó para colocarse justo enfrente de Sylvie.

'Os vamos a machacar.' – Le dijo a Joe, que estaba a la izquierda de Sylvie. – 'Con esta paquete en vuestro equipo vais a perder.'

'Cierra la boca, idiota.' –Mascullé con enfado. Ahora si que no iba a quedarme callada. Quería demasiado a Sylvie como para permitir que la insultaran en mi presencia. – 'Te vas a tragar el balón como vuelvas a decir algo así.'

Joe, Sylvie y el mismo Lange me miraron boquiabiertos. Imaginé que era debido a que yo siempre trataba de pasar desapercibida y tenía fama de callada, reservada y pacífica. Quizás fui un pelín exagerada, pero no me importó. Lange era odioso y por muchas razones distintas. Joe estalló en carcajadas y Sylvie me sonrió agradecida, pero al tal Lange le sentó como una patada en el culo que yo le respondiera.

'¿Y vas a ser tu quién me lo haga tragar, guapa?'

Casi me salió un gruñido por el tono que empleó.

'Voy a ser yo, Lange.' – Saltó Joe antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a responderle. – 'Y de mi parte no te vas a tragar el balón sino un buen puñetazo.'

El profesor se plantó en la pista con el balón para dar comienzo al partido y la desagradable conversación finalizó. Enfadada como estaba, no dejé pasar ni un solo balón que tenía como objetivo mi área. Joe y mis otros compañeros también estaban haciendo un magnífico trabajo, motivados por el pique de antes. A medio partido Lange ordenó que tiraran todos los balones a la posición de Sylvie. _Cobarde._ Tuve que dejar pasar varios balones que parecían imposibles de detener porque hubiera sido descarado pararlos. Ya casi me era imposible ahogar el siseo amenazador de la rabia que me daba aquel imbécil.

No sé ni como sucedió…Seguramente fue cosa de que tanto Joe como yo estábamos esperando el momento oportuno para bajarle los humos a Lange. Lo cierto es que me llevé una sorpresa cuando me encontré saltando en el aire con Joe a mi lado y con Lange tratando de bloquearnos el lanzamiento. Si hubiéramos querido marcar punto, podríamos haber golpeado el balón por encima de él, pero esa no era la intención de Joe y tampoco la mía. Entre los dos, le estampamos el balón en la cara a Lange.

Solo habían pasado tres segundos -los que Joe y yo tardamos en volver a pisar el suelo y los que Lange tardó en caer al suelo con la mano sobre su nariz- cuando el olor de la sangre me llegó con tanta intensidad. _Oh, oh… _Me quedé paralizada con la garganta ardiendo, mirando el líquido rojo que chorreaba por las manos de Lange, empapándole la camiseta. Noté como se me curvaban los labios hacia atrás en respuesta al delicioso olor y comencé a acuclillarme. Ni me enteré de que el partido se había detenido y que el profesor estaba entrando en la pista.

'¿Nessie, estás bien?'

La voz de Sylvie me despertó. Mi corazón dio una sacudida de aviso. ¿¡Cómo había sido tan estúpida!?Gemí y aguanté la respiración. _¡Otra vez no! _¡_Sal de aquí!_ El pánico volvió a dominarme, pero esta vez, en vez de alejar a todos de mi lado, me alejé yo. Me puse la mano sobre la boca y la nariz y me marché corriendo. No quería ponerme a prueba quedándome.

Supuso un alivio ver a Jake, _solo_, esperándome en el aparcamiento del instituto al acabar aquella tarde las clases. Estaba cayendo una nevada tremenda y todos los alumnos se afanaban en ponerles las cadenas a las ruedas de los coches. Jacob estaba apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de brazos cruzados, como si no hubiera una tormenta de nieve en su pleno apogeo sobre nuestras cabezas. Le sonreí y atisbé a ver su sonrisa entre los copos de nieve que se derretían al chocar contra mi cara. No llevaba nada más que unos pantalones cortos y una fina chaqueta, pero nadie se daba cuenta. Conforme me iba acercando a él, más perdía de vista todo lo que me rodeaba y a la vez iba desapareciendo todo mi malestar por la estupidez que había cometido en gimnasia. Solo aparté mi mirada de la suya cuando le abracé fuertemente y cerré los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Fue tan agradable sentir su calor... Jake me rodeó con sus brazos y se inclinó para besarme en la coronilla. Por suerte no estaba enfadado por el mordisco que le había dado en la mañana.

'Te he echado de menos.' – Susurré.

'Yo también.' – Me revolvió el cabello justo después de soltarme. – 'Venga, móntate o te vas a resfriar.'

'Jake, no me he resfriado en la vida.' – Repliqué molesta por que me había soltado.

'Por eso, paso de que te resfríes ahora. ¿No querrás darme un susto, no?' – Me abrió la puerta y me sonrió. – 'Señorita, por favor.' – Dijo haciéndome una reverencia.

Entré en el coche riéndome y antes de que pudiera girarme para cerrar yo misma la puerta, la cerró él. Rodé los ojos mientras Jake daba la vuelta y se sentaba en el asiento del piloto. Iba a pasar una década al menos, antes de que Jake me dejara tocar su coche. Le perdonaba aquella desfachatez porque cuando le mostré mi coche la noche anterior casi acabó llorando.

'¿Cómo te ha ido el día?' – Pregunté cuando nos pusimos en marcha.

'Bien, aunque la tarde pinta mucho mejor.' – Me dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que se estaba formando el habitual atasco en la salida del aparcamiento.

'Ya lo creo.' – Respondí sonriendo feliz.

Jake y yo nos íbamos al pueblo de al lado, que contaba con una tienda de antigüedades, para comprarle una nueva mesa a Esme. Me iba a pasar toda la tarde con Jacob y como siempre que estaba con él, tenía asegurada la diversión. La felicidad ya era parte de nosotros dos.

'Lo siento cariño, pero no he podido hacer nada hoy por tu coche.'

'No te preocupes.'

Jacob trabajaba como mecánico en el pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos y en los pueblos del alrededor. Se había ganado su círculo de clientes gracias a que, a diferencia de otros mecánicos, no tenía problema alguno en salir a arreglar cualquier coche que se hubiera quedado tirado en mitad de la carretera en medio de una nevada como la de aquel momento.

Vivíamos en el norte del estado de Idaho, al pie de la cordillera Clearwater de las Montañas Rocosas. Esa región tenía todos los requisitos deseados por mi familia. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de verde y de vida _u osos, diría Emett_, gracias al río Clearwater. El cielo solía estar cubierto la mayor parte del año y cada dos por tres llovía a cántaros. Las tormentas en invierno eran brutales y a veces, incluso llegaban a suspenderse las clases.

Poco a poco se había ido solucionando el atasco en la salida y pudimos entrar en la carretera. Le di la mano a Jacob e hice uso de mi don. Siempre que viniera él a buscarme al instituto, no me importaba quedarme sin coche.

'Siempre que quieras, vendré yo a recogerte.' – Prometió haciendo relucir sus blancos dientes. Me encantaba la manera en que contrastaban con su piel oscura. – '¿Cómo te ha ido el día?'

Estaba tan ocupada en sonreír como una tonta por su culpa, embobada mirando su atractiva cara, que tardé unos segundos en procesar la información. La quinta vez que mi parte racional me repitió la pregunta pude contestar:

'¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!'

Jake dejó de mirar a la carretera para clavar su mirada en la mía. Mi respuesta tan convincente y rápida me había delatado. Me mordí el labio. No le di tiempo a que me preguntara, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

'En cuanto lleguemos a la tienda y aparquemos te lo enseño.' – Le prometí y después bufé. – 'Resumiéndolo, podemos decir que soy idiota.'

'Nessie, no eres idiota.' – Respondió él poniendo los ojos en blanco. – 'Si tú eres idiota, dime por favor como quieres que llame a Rosalie…Aunque decirle idiota a la rubia es quedarse corto…'

'Debería evitar la sangre y me las apaño para romperle la nariz a un imbécil adrede. Casi me tiro a por él.' – Le expliqué haciendo oídos sordos de lo que decía sobre mi tía. – '¿Soy idiota o no soy idiota?'

'Soy un licántropo y vivo en una casa llena de vampiros.'

Jacob y yo nos miramos fijamente. Al final su respuesta me hizo estallar en carcajadas. Jacob trató de mantenerse serio, pero solo lo consiguió durante un fugaz momento, pues acabó riéndose también. Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo entrelacé mi mano con la de él. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro mientras él conducía. Era imposible no sentirme bien si Jake estaba a mi lado.

Llegamos al pueblo de al lado al cabo de una media hora larga por culpa de la tormenta de nieve. _Quizás hubiéramos llegado antes si hubiéramos ido corriendo_. Nos quedamos en el coche mientras le daba una detallada película de mi día a Jacob. O me lo pareció a mí o soltó un gruñido cuando le mostré el abrazo que me había dado Joe. _Sigue soñando, Nessie, no son celos. Seguro que solo le ha molestado lo que ha oído decir a Joe que Lange decía en el vestuario._ No me demoré en los partidops de voley, sino que fui directamente al grano.

'¡Esa es mi Nessie!' – Exclamó cuando le mostré el momento del pelotazo y me revolvió el cabello al añadir. – 'No confundas lo de pasar desapercibida con dejar que te vacilen. Ese tío se merecía un pelotazo y algo más. Si se le ocurre decirte cualquier otra cosa, me pasaré a hacerle una visita.' – Concluyó sonriendo divertido. – 'Seguro que conmigo al lado no se atreve a responderte. ¡Ja!'

'Jake…' – Murmuré rodando los ojos.

'¿Qué pasa, pequeña?' – Preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

'Nada.' – Me puse algo seria. – '¿Cómo crees que se van a tomar en casa lo de la discoteca?' – Tenía un poco de miedo a la reacción de Edward.

'Yo de ti no pondría la mesa nueva de Esme al alcance del _señor pataletas_ hasta que se lo hayas dicho.' – Rió divertido y yo le mostré a mi padre rompiendo la mesa. – 'Por eso mismo te lo digo. Bella es muy tolerante, así que no creo que haya problema por su parte.' – Se encogió de hombros, pero yo no las tenía todas conmigo. – 'Si no estás muy segura, siempre puedes esperar a que regrese Jasper y que te eche una mano con tu padre.'

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y se me abrieron los ojos. _¡No!_ _¡No!_ ¿¡Cómo no había caído en ello!? Jake me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeó levemente.

'¿Nessie?' – Me llamó asustado. - '¿Qué pasa?'

Debía estar tan blanca como mi familia y con razón. Bajé las manos y farfullé:

'Alice…'

Mi tía volvía el sábado por la mañana. En cuanto se enterara de que iba a ir por la noche a una discoteca, iba a convertir aquel día en un infierno. _Maldito duendecillo obsesionado con la moda. _Jake dejó caer la espalda contra el asiento y el coche entero se movió. Lo oí respirar profundamente mientras se recuperaba del susto que acababa de darle.

'Exagerada.' – Espetó.

'Yo sé de otro que ha reaccionado exageradamente.' – Repliqué.- 'Oh, mierda… ¡No me acordaba de Alice!' – Gemí.

Me cogí el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar. Un gesto que había adoptado de mi padre en situaciones de extremo estrés, como era aquella. Hoy a Jake reírse por lo bajini y le dirigí una mirada furibunda. Acababa de entender porque me había puesto así.

'Trataré de protegerte.' – Prometió poniéndose serio al mirarlo yo tan mal.

'Fracasarás. No tengo escapatoria. ¿Tú has oído lo que ha dicho Alice está mañana cuando llamó?'

'Podemos fugarnos los dos juntos.'

_¿Fugarnos?_ Por la expresión de Jake pude ver que hablaba en serio. Mi corazón comenzó su propia fiesta como si fuera un tambor. Me ahorré contestarle una cursilada como _"Contigo me iría al fin del mundo",_ pero lo hubiera hecho de buena gana. El calor subió por mi cuerpo hasta teñirme las mejillas de rojo. De repente, su mirada pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa y tuve que desviar la mía. Jake levantó mi barbilla y me escudriñó con los ojos. Arqueó uan ceja, confuso.

'Eh...C-creo que tendremos que fugarnos y regresar solo una hora antes de que me pasen a buscar mis amigas.' – Le dije, tratando de mantener la compostura. – 'Soy capaz de sobrevivir a una hora de tortura con Alice, pero no más.'

'¿Nos vamos a nuestro sitio de siempre?' – Sugirió Jake.

'Prefiero buscar otro sitio distinto. Alice irá a buscarme allí en primer lugar.'

'Seguro.' – Coincidió él. – 'Iremos un buen rato por el río para que no pueda rastrearnos.'

Jacob rió orgulloso cuando volví a abrazarle y le besé en la mejilla.

'Esto, Nessie…' – Susurró Jacob separándome lo justo de él como para poder mirarnos a los ojos. Me sonrió con tristeza y yo fruncí el ceño en respuesta. – 'Van a venir los chupasangres de Irlanda la semana que viene. Alice llamó después de que te dejáramos en el instituto para avisar a Carlisle.'

La alegría fue desapareciendo para dar paso a la tristeza y la ansiedad, conforme iba entendiendo lo que me quería decir Jake. Me cogió el rostro con las manos cuando me puse seria. Su voz también fue perdiendo el tono alegre y divertido de siempre.

'Aprovecharé para bajar a La Push.' – Anunció con voz hosca.

'Iré contigo.'

Jacob me dedicó una débil sonrisa, pues sabía que no era posible ya que en gran parte los Irlandeses venían a verme a mí. Me soltó la cara. Además, era toda una desfachatez no recibir a los Irlandeses con la familia al completo, después de la incondicional ayuda que nos prestaron años atrás. Me crucé de brazos y me recliné en el asiento. Me tomé unos segundos para meditar e intentar tomármelo bien…

_¿Bien lejos de Jacob? Imposible._ Me reventaba estar separada de Jake. Le echaba tanto de menos y me entristecía tanto que me pasaba todo el día callada o llorando. Cuando Jake se iba, era como si las tinieblas se cernieran sobre mí. Como si el sol desapareciera. A pesar de mi alta temperatura, sentía frío. Jacob se llevaba con él una mitad de mi alma. De mi corazón. Y costaba seguir viviendo lejos de él. Era duro y dolía mucho.

'¿Por cuánto tiempo?' – Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

'Será poco. Una semana solamente.' – A mí no me parecía poco, pero no dije nada. Jake parecía tan afligido como yo. – 'El día de Navidad estaré aquí con tu regalo.' – Me prometió con aquella magnífica sonrisa suya.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya y me aguanté las ganas de llorar. Jake se dio cuenta y me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos. Limpió mis lágrimas cuando cayeron por mis mejillas y me besó en los párpados. Nos quedamos un largo rato abrazados y en silencio.

'¿Por qué me duele tanto separarme de ti?' – Susurré.- 'No me siento tan mal cuando mamá y papá hacen uno de sus viajes o cuando a Rose le da por irse a vivir un tiempo a solas con Emmett…' – Suspiré y yo misma pude darme una respuesta. _No estás perdidamente enamorada de ellos. Ahí lo tienes, aunque parezca una locura._

Me sorprendió la voz profunda con la que habló Jake a la vez que me miraba a los ojos.

'Tú y yo somos como una sola persona, pequeña.'

Sonreí y puse mi mano sobre una de las suyas, que volvían a sostener mi rostro. Giré mi cara para besarle la palma.

'Te quiero Jake.'

'Yo también te quiero, Nessie.'

Por supuesto, esas palabras no tenían el mismo significado para mí que para Jacob y aunque en otras ocasiones eso me dolía, esta vez me bastaba.

'Eh, Nessie, cariño.' – Murmuró de repente Jacob mirando el reloj digital del coche. – 'La mesa no se va a comprar sola y solo tenemos hasta las nueve, antes de que tu padre y la Barbie decidan darme caza.' – Dijo con sorna. – 'Y puesto que solo me queda un mes de vida, porque me vas a obligar a contarte eso tan chungo, desearía poder despedirme de Billy y la manada antes de que muera.'

'Jake, no digas chorradas.' – Le di un suave puñetazo.- 'Dudo que sea para tanto.'

Salimos del coche y otra vez, justo antes de que me diera tiempo a cerrar la puerta, ahí estaba Jake para cerrarla. Le enseñé los dientes y le gruñí. Él solo cerró la puerta y me pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

'Entiéndelo, cariño.' – Dijo riendo burlón. Volvió a besarme la cabeza. – 'Tengo suficiente con arreglar esa puerta.'

'Vuelve a hacer algún comentario sobre lo que hice y te prometo que vas a tener trabajo hasta el año que viene después de cómo va a quedar tu coche.'

'Vale, vale.'

La tienda de antigüedades le hubiera encantado a Esme. Tardamos poco en decidir qué mesa llevarnos, pues tanto a mí como a Jake nos gustó una primera mesa de cuatro patas que vimos. Era de madera oscura y tenía tallada hermosas enredaderas por los bordes y las patas. Estuvimos un rato más dando vueltas por la tienda, mirando aquí y allá y toqueteando sin que nos viera la dependienta. Decidí llevarle a Rosalie una fina pulsera que me costó una barbaridad de dinero según Jake, pero que era preciosa. También compré un libro antiguo con las cubiertas de cuero gastadas, ribeteado de cenefas doradas. En realidad el libro estaba hueco y tenía la función de un pequeño cofre. _A Bella le va a encantar. _Estaba contentísima con mis compras. Empezaba a cogerle el gustillo. Jacob tuvo que sacarme a rastras de la tienda cuando la dependienta se ofreció en mostrarme una pieza de colección. Me estaba dando la vena compradora compulsiva de Alice y al paso que iba, la tarjeta de crédito iba quedarse en números rojos. No le compré nada a Alice porque me lo tiraría a la cabeza si llegaba a saber que era de anticuario. _Ella es más chic._

Regresamos a casa comentando sobre la última vez que Jake, mamá, papá y yo estuvimos en Forks visitando a Charlie, Billy y la manada. Apenas hacía un mes, pues solíamos ir a menudo, siempre que podíamos combinar los estudios de Bella, los de Edward y los míos para que no nos afectaran a ninguno de los tres. Llamé a mi madre cuando faltaba un poco para las nueve, para decirles que estábamos a punto de llegar. Me sorprendió el tono de voz cansado de Bella y todo el barullo que se oía de fondo, lleno de risas y alegres conversaciones.

'¿Qué era todo ese jaleo?' – Preguntó Jake cuando colgué.

'Ni idea.' – Me encogí de hombros. – 'Tampoco tardaremos en enterarnos.

Al llegar pudimos ver que la nieve no había cuajado allí. Solo la cima de las montañas estaban blancas. Jacob condujo el coche hasta el garaje y le dio a uno de los botones de la llave para que se levantara la puerta metálica. Me extrañó que todos los coches estuvieran tan apretujados en el garaje. Me di cuenta de que los habían movido.

'¿Qué han hecho?' – Preguntó Jake tan extrañado como yo.

Uno por uno fui mirando los distintos coches de mi familia.

'No…' – Tragué saliva al ver_ ese_ coche. – '¡No! ¡No!'

Apoyé la cabeza en el asiento y miré al techo. No quería verlo... ¿¡Pero cómo confundirlo con ese color tan chillón!? _Nessie, no pierdas la calma._ Arrugué la nariz y olisqueé con mucho cuidado el aroma del garaje para captar su efluvio. _Oh, no…_

'Jake…' – Susurré con la voz ahogada. – 'Dime por favor que no hay un Porsche amarillo en el garaje.'

Chillé cuando Alice saltó sobre el capó del coche de Jake y pegó su cara al cristal.

'¡Nessie!' - Chilló emocionada.

Una fracción de segundo después mi tía se había colado con nosotros en el coche. Hasta que no vi que Alice estaba ocupando el asiento del copiloto, no me di cuenta de que yo me había encaramado a Jacob al gritar. Alice me hizo un mohín:

'¿Es esa forma de recibir a tu tía?'

'¿¡Pero tú no volvías mañana!?' – Grité.

'¿Y tú te crees que con solo un par de horas iba a poder arreglarte para ir a la discoteca?' – Bufó Alice indignada. – '¡Ni si quiera sé qué te vas a poner!' - Lo dijo como si fuera culpa de alguien. - 'Te he comprado tanta ropa en París… ¡Estoy deseando que la veas! ¡Vas a estar preciosa! ¡Todos esos humanos van a babear por ti! Oye, Nessie, ¿si te dijera de llevarte una mochila y a mitad de la noche cambiarte la ropa en el lavabo, te parecería muy exagerado?' – Alice no oyó mi negativa, pues continuó parloteando como un loro hasta que se detuvo y se puso seria. – 'Por cierto, Edward está un poco mosca con eso de que vayas a ir a una discoteca, pero lo tengo todo bajo control.' – Se rió con aquella risa encantadora. – 'Mejor dicho, Jazz lo tiene bajo control.'

'¡¡SE LO HAS DICHO A PAPÁ!!' – Grité aún más alterada que antes. – '¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?'

'Por eso la encerraron en un loquero cuando era humana.' – Se mofó Jacob. – 'Creía que ya lo sabías, Nessie.'

'Yo también me alegro de verte, saco de pulgas.' - Respondió Alice.

Jake y Alice se chocaron la mano, saludándose a su manera. Escondí la cabeza en el pecho de Jacob.

'Edward me va a matar.' – Murmuré.

'No. Solo te va a echar un poco la bronca.' – Alice me guiñó un ojo. – 'Lo he visto.'

'¡NO ME DIGAS!'

Me sentí extraña cuando una súbita oleada de calma me invadió, borrando cualquier emoción de ansiedad. Vi a mi tío Jasper entrar en el garaje seguido de toda mi familia. Tragué saliva al ver la expresión de mi muy enfadado padre. El terrorífico Edward. Rosalie y Emmett empezaron a reírse como dos histéricos al ver mi cara y Esme les cortó con una regañina. Carlisle le aconsejó a mi padre que se lo tomara con calma. No tardé ni dos segundos en saltar a los brazos de mi madre en busca de protección.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Ahora sí, ya está toda la familia Cullen al completo. En el próximo capítulo: Nessie yéndose de marcha.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Besitos!**

**Eneida**


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI**_

'Nessie, en serio, al paso que vas, los de _Greenpeace_ no van a tardar en aparecer por aquí.'

Levanté la mirada del viejo ciervo moribundo que tenía entre mis manos. Jake salió de la foresta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca burlona. El pobre animal dio una sacudida cuando su corazón dejó de latir, poco después ya no quedaba ni vida ni sangre en aquella cáscara vacía. Me limpié los labios con la mano por si quedaba algo de sangre y algo molesta le contesté a Jake.

'He seguido el mismo patrón de comportamiento en la caza que cualquier otro depredador del mundo. Me he contentado con los ejemplares viejos, enfermos y tullidos.' – Le dije con el ceño fruncido. – 'No estoy causando ningún impacto en el medioambiente.'

'¿Estás ya satisfecha?'

Me levanté y me sentí realmente pesada. Decir que estaba satisfecha era quedarse corta. Llevaba toda la mañana cazando. Iba a ser una suerte si podía dar un paso sin reventar o vomitar. _No, no, no. Ni loca vomito delante de Jake. _Inspiré hondo y caminé hasta Jacob. Este se rió de mi torpe caminar, le di un golpe en el pecho y él dejó de reírse, pero no borró aquella sonrisa burlona.

'Creo que me he pasado.' – Admití avergonzada poniendo una mano sobre mi hinchada barriga.

Jake estalló en carcajadas y me engulló en un abrazo. Mi temperatura se puso por las nubes, pero por suerte ya estaba alta de por sí por el ejercicio. Llevaba toda la mañana rastreando, corriendo y atacando. _No sé si tendré fuerzas para bailar esta noche._

'Tantas precauciones con la sed en la discoteca y ni la vas a pisar.' – Se rió entre dientes y me besó en la mejilla. – 'A Jasper le va a joder especialmente que una indigestión te impida ir a bailar. ¿Ya sabes que estaba segurísimo de ganar la apuesta, no?'

'Voy a ir a la discoteca, Jake. Pero Jasper no va a ganar su apuesta.' – Le tomé de la mano y tiré de él. – 'Solo necesito sentarme un rato hasta que baje la comida.' – A continuación le mostré nuestro lugar al lado del río.

'¿Quieres que te lleve?'

'No, prefiero caminar.' – Dije seriamente convencida. – 'No creo que tu trote ayude a mantener mi estomago en calma. Probablemente acabaría pringandote.'

Jacob compuso una mueca de asco y yo me reí. A paso humano atravesamos el bosque hasta llegar a nuestro pequeño claro a la orilla del río. Antes de que me diera tiempo a sentarme al lado de Jake, este me cogió por la cintura y me sentó entre sus piernas abiertas. Apoyé mi espalda en su fuerte pecho y mis manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Parecía que Jake era mi trono. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

'¿No hay preguntas?' – Jake alzó una ceja y sonrió.

'No me parecen importantes hoy.'

'¿Qué no te parecen importantes?' – Preguntó incrédulo y me puso una mano en la frente. – '¿Tienes fiebre o algo?'

'Tú eres más importante.' – Repliqué sin dejar de mirarle. – 'Ahora mismo no me importa el pasado, solo el presente. Solo quiero estar aquí, contigo.'- Le sonreí.- 'Solo tú y yo.'

Jacob sonrió y se inclinó para besarme en la frente. Suspiré.

'¿Sabes porqué Edward no se tomó tan mal lo de la discoteca?'

_Era algo que nos había dejado parados a todos. La cosa había ido como siempre, Edward se había encarado conmigo y con Bella, Alice se había metido de por medio y Jasper había usado su don. Poco a poco se fueron incorporando los demás y aquello se convirtió en un debate. Aburrida me había ido con Jacob, que estaba reclinado en el capó de su coche. Jacob había pasado su brazo por encima de mis hombros y yo había reclinado la cabeza en él. En el momento en que pensé que en una semana Jake se marcharía Edward había mirado en nuestra dirección. _

'_Que Nessie vaya a la discoteca. Si sale de caza por la mañana no tendrá problemas con la sed.' – Dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta y parando la discusión. – 'Ya se pasa el día entre humanos. No le será muy difícil.' – A continuación había mirado en mi dirección. – 'Ve y pásatelo bien, ¿vale Nessie?'_

Jacob se rió y contestó:

'Porque Bella estaba de tu parte, porque Alice le dejó claro que ibas a ir, porque Jasper andaba por ahí y al final le estaban poniendo la cabeza como un bombo.'

'Te equivocas.' – Le dije. – 'En realidad me dejó tranquila por ti.'

'¿Por mí?' – Alzó ambas cejas.

'Porque aún no te has ido y ya te hecho de menos.' – Entrelacé mi mano con la suya y sonreí dulcemente cuando mi blanca mano quedó cubierta por la suya, grande y oscura. – 'Papá se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy animada, ayer. Por eso cedió tan fácilmente.'

El otro brazo de Jake me cogió la cintura y me apretó contra él, suspiró fuertemente contra mi pelo y su aliento me dio en la nuca y en el hombro. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me puso la carne de gallina. Mi corazón se puso como loco cuando Jake apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro. Le miré de reojo. _Está tan cerca que con solo girar la cara podría besarle. _

_¿_Y si le besaba? ¿Y si me dejaba de tonterías? ¿No le gustaba a Danny? ¿Por qué no a Jake? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer que dejara de verme como una cría que besándole? ¿_Estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si acabamos como Joe y Kellly? ¿Sin dirigirnos la palabra ni la mirada? ¿Ya no te importa que tú solo seas una cría para él? _Mi conciencia estaba dividida en dos mini Nessies que se chillaban la una a la otra porque no se aclaraban.

Jake ladeó la cabeza y pegó su mejilla a la mía. Mi corazón aumentó la velocidad en respuesta. Estaba segura de que estaba a nada de sufrir un colapso. Me estaba poniendo histérica.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó divertido Jake, al oír mis latidos desbocados.

'¿A mí?' – Pregunté una octava más alta. _Dios, Nessie. Pon de tu parte si no quieres que se dé cuenta. _Notaba como me ardían las mejillas cada vez más. – 'N-nada.'

_Solo me estoy debatiendo entre besarte o no. _Los ojos negros de Jake me escudriñaron mientras intentaba averiguar qué me pasaba.

'¿Que no te pasa nada? Parece que te vaya a dar un ataque al corazón.' – Se rió entre dientes.

Las manos de Jake volaron a mi cintura para girarme suavemente y ponerme de cara a él. Me sentí como una estúpida y estuve a nada de echarme a llorar cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como un flan. _Soy patética. _Jacob me cogió la cara con las manos y pegó su frente a la mía.

'Shhh…' – Susurró cerrando los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente. – 'Relájate, Nessie.'

Su aliento se coló hasta el fondo de mi ser, consiguiendo que me calmara y acallando a las dos estúpidas vocecitas. Mi corazón recuperó su ritmo normal. Me quedé embobada mirando su rostro y todos mis músculos se relajaron a la vez. Mi menté vagó a la deriva de todos mis buenos momentos con Jake y mi don reveló mi deseo más ferviente: los labios de Jacob sobre los míos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer._ ¡Estúpido don!_ Miré horrorizada a Jacob y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la vergüenza. Jake me miraba sorprendido y su mandíbula se había deslizado unos escasos centímetros. Abrí la boca y comencé a balbucear un montón de palabras sin sentido. Tras varios intentos en los que me estuvo matando el silencio de Jake, comprendí que no iba a ser capaz de articular ni una sola palabra y mi siguiente reacción fue huir. Jake me agarró antes de que pudiera escabullirme.

'¿Dónde vas?' – Me lo preguntó como si no pasara nada. Con una sonrisa.

'¡Jacob suéltame!' – Chillé mientras forcejeaba con él.

Evidentemente no lo hizo. Le grité que me soltara de nuevo y Jacob me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me pegó a él mientras que con la otra mano agarraba una de mis muñecas. Le estampé la mano libre en la cara sin compasión, pues sabía que tampoco le haría daño y se la eché hacia atrás para apartarle.

'¡Nessie por favor!' – Gritó exasperado contra mi mano. – '¿¡Quieres estarte quieta!? ¡Déjame hablar!'

'¡Que me sueltes!'

Jacob siguió farfullando contra mi mano que me calmara y yo continué exigiéndole que me soltara para salir corriendo y así poder llegar al lugar más profundo del río, atarme una piedra a los pies y tirarme al fondo. ¡Una cosa era que fuera torpe por naturaleza y otra muy diferente era lo que acababa de hacer! ¡Me había propuesto ir preparando el terreno! ¡Había decidido hacer que dejara de verme como una cría! ¡Lo tenía todo planificado! ¡Estaba todo en proceso para no llevarme el mayor chasco de mi vida!

Y acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo…

H_oy pueden darme el premio a la imbecilidad porque me lo he ganado como una campeona_. _Bien por mí._

Quizás si los nervios y la vergüenza no hubieran jugado en mi contra hubiera podido escaparme, pero como estaba muerta de ambas cosas acabé aflojando sin darme cuenta y Jake se las apañó para agarrarme la otra mano con su manaza. Agaché la cabeza y clavé la vista en el suelo, enfurruñada y pensando mil maneras distintas de suicidarme. Le enseñé mis ideas a Jake para ver si con eso conseguía que me soltara, pero Jake no lo hizo. Por el rabillo del ojo le vi poner los ojos en blanco.

'Eres lo peor.' – Se quejó.

No dije ni media palabra y se me saltaron las lágrimas.

'Nessie, por favor, no llores y mírame a la cara.'

_Y un cuerno. _Cómo si no supiera que era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos después de lo que le había mostrado. Sorbí por la nariz, apreté la mandíbula y traté de controlar el silencioso llanto sin éxito. La camiseta se me empapó de lágrimas.

'Nessie.' – Insistió.

Y obtuvo la misma respuesta que las anteriores veces. Le oí bufar enfadado, pero no moví ni un músculo. Jacob me pilló por sorpresa cuando aflojó su presa y me soltó las manos.

'Nessie, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.'

_Claro que no. _Pensé con ironía para mis adentros. Jake puso las manos en mi cintura y volvió a girarme de cara a él, luego me alzó la barbilla con un dedo. Clavé la mirada en el bosque mientras sus manos me limpiaban las mejillas de lágrimas.

'Nessie, mírame.' – Fue casi una súplica.

Mis ojos buscaron los suyos al instante, pues era incapaz de negarme si Jacob me lo pedía así. Me cambió la cara al ver el rostro alegre y amable de Jake. Podía jurar que le brillaban los ojos de una manera especial.

'¿Qué?' – Mascullé de mala manera, aparatando mi mirada de la suya, pues parecía engullirme.

'Nessie, ¿quieres que te bese?'

_¿Perdón? _Volví a clavar la mirada en la de él, incrédula, confusa, sorprendida. Jacob no lo estaba diciendo en broma, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los míos y su sonrisa era amable. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando me tomaba el pelo y ahora no lo estaba haciendo.

'¿Qué?' – Repetí en un susurro inaudible, aunque le había escuchado perfectamente.

¿Acaso se ha había vuelto loco? O quizás, solo quizás, Jake sentía lo mismo por mí.

Jake sonrió e inclinó su cara sobre la mía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Parpadeé al oír los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón, pues había otro corazón, el de Jacob, que lo acompañaba. El sonido de esos dos corazones latiendo furiosos en perfecta sincronización me dieron la respuesta. El aliento de Jake me embriagó y cerré los ojos cuando Jacob aún estaba cerrando los suyos. Esperé impaciente y nerviosa sus labios. Y los sentí, suaves y ardientes en la comisura de los míos. Sentí que me derretía por dentro. Abrí los ojos, maravillada y decepcionada a la par, cuando Jake rompió el contacto. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los míos y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa de felicidad. Me fue imposible decir una palabra.

'Te quiero, Nessie.' – Susurró y esta vez capté en sus palabras un significado más profundo. – 'Pero eres mi niña y necesito protegerte de todo. Incluso de mí.' – Me acarició la mejilla. – 'Vayamos despacito, ¿vale?'

Maravillada como estaba, solo fui capaz de asentir una sola vez.

'¡RENSEMEE CARLIE CULLEN!'

Se me escapó un grito y Jake se separó de mí bruscamente, quizás creyendo que era alguno de mis padres o Rosalie. Por suerte, solo era la pesada de Alice y Jasper que se estaba pasando una mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación. _Él sabía lo que se estaba cociendo aquí_. Jake y yo habíamos estado tan metidos en nuestra burbuja que ninguno se había enterado de que Alice había venido a buscarme. Nos miramos y supe que yo debía tener la misma cara de fastidio que él.

'¿¡Qué horas te crees que es, señorita!?' – Preguntó Alice a la vez que cubría la distancia que nos separaba en un santiamén con su encantador y grácil correteo.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca dispuesta a echarle la bulla porque me viniera a buscar tan pronto, pero decidí callarme al ver que eran las seis de la tarde. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con Jake, el tiempo volaba. Había quedado a las ocho en casa de Sylvie para acabar de arreglarnos, aunque yo sabía que después de pasar por Alice y Rosalie a mí no me iba a hacer falta. A las nueve vendrían los chicos y deberíamos ponernos en marcha si queríamos estar en Salt Lake City a las diez y media para cenar y luego entrar sin prisas en la discoteca.

Alice ni me dejó caminar, me cargó sobre su hombro antes de salir pitando hacia la casa. Les lancé una mirada de auxilio a Jasper y Jake, pero el primero solo sonrió y el segundo se encogió de hombros.

'Ya sé que confías en mí, cielo. Pero tienes que ducharte y aún no han inventado secadores que te sequen el pelo en un segundo.'

'Pues dejaré que se me seque al aire libre.' – Protesté.

'¡Ja! ¿¡Te crees que te iba a dejar salir de casa con tu cabeza pareciendo un nido de pajarracos!?'

Me la imaginé rodando los ojos y suspiré pesadamente. Más me valía tomarme con calma lo que me esperaba, aunque sabía que no iba a ser difícil. Mi cabeza estaba muy, pero que muy lejos. Podía con cualquier cosa.

Jacob Black me quería.

Al llegar a casa atisbé a ver de refilón a mi padre tocando el piano, a Emmett ojeando una revista de deporte y a Esme y Carlisle conversando en el sofá del comedor. Mantener mi mente alejada de lo que acababa de pasar el claro no me fue difícil, pues estuve peleándome con Alice todo el rato. La muy loca me subió a toda velocidad a mi habitación y se metió conmigo en el baño, me quitó la ropa, me metió en la bañera y se puso a enjabonarme el pelo. Al final acabé por gritarle exasperada:

'¿¡Quieres relajarte, Alice!?'

Mi adorada tía Rosalie y mi fantástica madre se colaron en mi habitación en el momento más oportuno. La cara pulsera que le había comprado en la tienda de antigüedades colgaba de la muñeca de Rose y el cofre en forma de libro estaba en la habitación de Bella. Con los brazos en jarras, Rosalie se plantó en la puerta del baño y le dijo a Alice con condescendencia:

'Alice, déjala respirar.'

'Iré a preparar tu ropa mientras tanto.' – Refunfuñó Alice. – 'Tienes diez minutos, Nessie. Ni uno más.'

Asomé la cabeza y le lancé a Rosalie una mirada de súplica. Ella y mamá soltaron unas risitas. No podía dejar a Alice eligiendo mi ropa sólo según su criterio, yo sola ya desentonaba lo suficiente entre los humanos. Rosalie me sonrió con ternura y se marchó tras Alice. La pulsera que le había regalado la noche anterior tintineó con sus pasos.

'Mamà, pon tu escudo sobre mí por favor.' – Le pedí, sabiendo que no iba a aguantar ni un segundo más si no tenía a Alice taladrándome la cabeza. – 'Eh…tengo…que confesarte algo.'

Bella me miró con curiosidad durante un fugaz momento y me avisó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza que ya estábamos lejos de la mente de mi padre. Me apresuré en quitarme el jabón del cuerpo y del pelo. Mi madre me estaba tendiendo un albornoz cuando aparté la cortina de la ducha. Me envolví en él con los nervios a flor de piel. Por una vez, Bella me dio un poco de impresión. Le tendí mi mano, la guié hasta mi cama y le mostré que quería que se sentara.

'Nessie, cariño, me estás asustando.' – Susurró Bella lo suficientemente bajito como para que solo yo la oyera, a pesar de los finos oídos de mi familia. – '¿Qué ocurre?'

'Mamá…' – Empecé a decirle tan bajito como había hablado ella. – 'Necesito que oigas todo lo que tengo que decirte hasta el final, por favor. Y que abras tu mente. ¿Mentalidad abierta sí?' – Traté de no reírme cuando frunció el ceño. Suspiré para calmarme y la miré a los ojos. – 'Me atrevo a decírtelo porque sé que serás capaz de comprenderme mejor que nadie.'

_Porque solo tú has pasado por algo parecido a lo que yo estoy pasando. Porque solo tú, mamá, enloqueciste por la ausencia de papá tanto como enloquezco yo cuando estoy lejos de Jacob. Porque solo tú luchaste por lo que parecía imposible, por darme la vida y sobrevivir después para convertirte en inmortal y amar a mi padre para toda la eternidad. Aunque nadie creyera que fueras a conseguirlo._

A veces me preguntaba si mamá sabía cuanto la admiraba y quería. Una vez, medio dormida, me había parecido oír a papá decírselo a ella. Bella abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió.

'Adelante, cielo. Cuéntame que ocurre.'

Nos sentamos en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, una frente a la otra. Bella me sonrió para infundirme ánimo y me tendió una mano. Le di la mía, pero no hice uso de mi don como ella seguramente esperaba.

'Mamá, tú sabes cuanto ha significado Jake para mí hasta ahora.' – Le dije en el bajo tono con el que tenía asegurada la privacidad de la conversación, a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en los de ella.

Bella achicó sus ojos dorados mínimamente y se puso rígida como una piedra. Había adivinado por dónde iban los tiros. No me sorprendí, pues mi madre siempre había sido muy intuitiva y a parte, contaba con que mi padre le hubiera explicado el motivo por el que le había rayado el coche. Suspiré y murmuré las palabras que podían ser mi condena y la de Jake:

'Quiero a Jacob y Jacob siente lo mismo por mí.'

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le mostré todos aquellos pensamientos y recuerdos míos que daban soporte a mis palabras. Comenzando por el día que llegué a la conclusión de que Jacob me gustaba, pasando por el del coche, la decisión que había tomado en mi habitación y lo que había ocurrido apenas hacía media hora. Bella fue consciente de todos mis sentimientos: del amor que sentía por Jacob, incluso del deseo, del miedo a ser rechazada por ser considerada una cría, del temor a que toda mi familia se pusiera en contra, de las dudas que poblaban mi mente, de lo feliz y contenta que estaba por saber que Jake me quería. De todo. Mi último pensamiento fue a favor de Jacob. Rememoré el día en que Bella cargó contra Jake y Seth se interpuso. No quería que mi madre le hiciera daño a él por lo que acababa de contarle. Avisé de que esta vez, sería yo misma la que se interpusiera entre Jacob y ella o cualquier otro que quisiera hacerle daño.

Bella se estremeció al mostrarle la última imagen y me miró con expresión severa. Le sostuve la mirada para que viera que iba completamente en serio. Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Apoyó la frente sobre su mano y se quedó quieta como una estatua. Aguardé en silencio, bastante asustada, su reacción.

'Mamá, en realidad no te voy a preguntar si te parece bien o no. No me importa, yo quiero a Jacob.' – Afirmé muy segura de mi misma, aunque con un débil temblor en la voz. – 'Pero necesito saber lo que piensas, porque, aunque depende cual sea tu respuesta no te haré caso, me importa lo que opines de mí, mamá.' – Suspiré. – 'Junto con Jacob, eres la persona más importante de mí vida.'

Bella abrió los ojos y me sonrió dulcemente. Me tendió los brazos y sin dudarlo, yo me dejé caer sobre ella y me dejé acunar. Bella suspiró:

'Bien.' – Hizo una pausa, seguramente estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas. La miré de reojo y tragué saliva al ver que estaba muy enfadada. – 'Primero de todo, cariño, te digo que haré todo lo posible por no arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob cuando lo vea. Segundo, intentaré que tu padre tampoco le arranque la cabeza a Jacob cuando ponga un pie en esta casa y Edward se entere de todo. Tercero, pararé a Rosalie, aunque no quiera, cuando decida arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob. Pero, Nessie, no puedo prometerte mucho salvo que te detendré a ti cuando te pongas entre Jacob y su verdugo.' – Dijo entre dientes y luego suspiró con fatsidio. – 'Y ahora, te confieso que en parte no me sorprende esto que hay entre Jacob y tú.' – Me miró a los ojos y con voz hastiada y una verdadera mueca de fastidio masculló. – 'Te vi venir desde el primer momento en que me mostraste a Jacob a través de tus pensamientos como _**tu**_Jacob. Y eso que solo eras un bebé…'

Bella meneó la cabeza y yo me reí.

'Eh, quizás te suene algo extraño mamá, pero es que siento que Jake es solo mío. Siempre lo he sentido.' – Le confesé. – 'Independientemente de que esté enamorada de él, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin él. Él es una parte de mí, así como creo poder decir que yo soy una parte de él. Por eso duele tanto cuando se marcha.' – Me estremecí al pensar que me quedaban solo unos pocos días con Jake. – 'Nos conocemos tan bien… Nuestra sincronización en todo es tan perfecta que hasta da miedo.' – Miré a Bella a los ojos. – '¿Crees que estoy loca? Porque yo empiezo a pensar que sí.'

Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió. Me acarició la mejilla y me la besó. Luego volvió a adoptar esa expresión furiosa.

'¿Le has contado eso a Jake?'

'Tiene una idea de lo que pienso.' – Me encogí de hombros. – 'Ha sido Jake quién me ha dicho que él y yo somos como una sola persona.'

'¿Y no te ha dicho porqué? ¿No te ha contado nada? Porque en ese caso, tiene algo que contarte.' – Mi madre frunció el ceño.

'Tiene algo que contarme.' – Murmuré acordándome del otro día en el río. – 'Sé que me oculta algo relacionado con nosotros dos. Lo que pasa es que me pidió tiempo. Un mes exactamente. Se lo concedí porque se estaba poniendo malo solo con saber que debía contármelo.' – Miré a mi madre a los ojos. – '¿Tiene que ver con esto, verdad?' – Bella asintió. – '¿Debo preocuparme?'

Mamá se rió y me besó en la frente. Me abrazó fuerte.

'Para nada.'

El alivio se apoderó de mí. Bella y yo nos mantuvimos calladas un rato. Imaginé que Alice había visto venir la conversación y que la había considerado lo suficientemente importante como para no interferir. Habían pasado más de diez minutos.

'Jake ni si quiera me ha dado un beso en condiciones.' – Me quejé.

'Pobre de él que te hubiera dado ese beso.' – Se rió Bella.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina a mi madre. _¿Jacob no me iba a poder besar sin jugarse la vida en ello? _Iba a tener que adoptar medidas drásticas entorno a la seguridad de Jake. Tener los coches de mi familia bajo amenaza me pareció una buena idea.

'Cariño, no es que no quiera que tu y Jake no os…' – Hizo una pausa y compuso una mueca extraña. – '…beséis.'

_¿Solo a mí me pareció como si hubiera dicho una palabrota? _Fruncí el ceño y miré a mí madre con una ceja alzada. El contacto físico entre Jake y yo iba a ser otro tema peliagudo, sobretodo porque yo iba a conformarme con besitos puros y castos. _Quizás debería pasar una circular con la amenaza…Quién avisa no es traidor._

'Verás…' – Dijo mi madre captando de nuevo mi atención. – 'Jacob a veces es un poco bestia y conmigo lo fue en un par de ocasiones.'

'¿Qué hizo?' – Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

'Besarme a la fuerza porque yo estaba empecinada en que no estaba enamorada de él y él en que sí. No sé como sigue con vida el muy idiota. Edward estaba deseando matarle y yo también.' – Bella rodó los ojos. – 'Por suerte cuando tú naciste descubrimos porqué Jake decía estar enamorado de mí y yo un poco de él. Y eso también va ligado a lo que tiene que contarte.'

Bella me besó en la frente. Reí. Quizás debería ponerme celosa el hecho de que entre mi madre y Jacob hubiera habido algo o molestarme, pero no era así. Veía el hecho de enfadarme con Jacob o sentir celos de mi madre, como una soberana estupidez. Jacob siempre me había pertenecido y nunca de la misma manera en que quizás pudo pertenecerle a mi madre. No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera, yo lo _sentía_. Era tan palpable que incluso se podría llegar a tocar.

'Pero ya me has enseñado que el traidor de Jacob está dispuesto a tratarte como a una princesa y que teme dañarte.' – Continuó mi madre. – ' Por eso te ha dado ese beso en la comisura del labio, Nessie. Te respeta y te quiere muchísimo.' – Me miró seriamente. – 'Por una vez es su vida, Jake ha hecho algo inteligente. Hazle caso, Nessie. Despacio, ¿vale?'

Asentí y le abracé.

'Me alegro de habértelo contado. Pensaba que me tomarías por loca, que cargarías contra Jacob y que se liaría una tremenda.'– Le confesé mirándola a los ojos.- 'Creía que esto sería más difícil.'

'Ah, cariño. No seas tan optimista. Aguarda a que se enteren tu padre y Rosalie. Si no estuviera tan enfadada incluso sentiría pena por Jacob.'

'Mamá por favor, aplica el escudo sobre Jacob.' – Le pedí, temerosa de que apalearan a Jacob en cuanto llegara a casa. Por parte de Alice y Jasper no habría problema...Pero Rose y Edward... – 'Habla tú antes con papá.'

'¿Porqué siempre tengo que arreglar los percales que tienes con tu padre?- Se quejó ella.

'Porque eres la única a la que le hace caso.'

'Tu padre no le hace caso a nadie. Ni si quiera a mí cuando se pone cabezón.'

'Ya, pero eres la única que tampoco cede ante él.' – Le sonreí. – '¡Tú puedes mamá!'

Bella se rió, resignada.

'Veré que puedo hacer.'

'¡Te quiero!' – Grité mientras la abrazaba.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Lo sé. Sé que había dicho que en este capítulo Nessie se iría de fiesta...Pero mi inspiración tiró por otra parte, aunque os aseguro que Nessie acabará yendose de fiesta. Prometido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me encantó escribir la parte de Jacob y Nessie.**

**¡Besitos y gracias por vuestros reviews!**

**Eneida**


	7. Chapter 7

**_VII_**

Un montón de ropa entró en mi habitación. Solo cuando estas ropas se desparramaron en mi cama pude ver a la diminuta Alice sonriendo emocionadísima. _Que alguien me ayude, por favor. _Bailaba mientras separaba las camisetas, los pantalones, los vestidos y las faldas en varios montoncitos. Estaba completamente en su salsa. Bella y yo nos miramos con horror. Rosalie se dejó caer en la silla de mi escritorio.

'La mitad de lo que hay ahí no se lo va a poner, Alice.' – Dijo a la vez que rodaba los ojos y me miraba. – 'No he podido hacer más que reducir el montón a la mitad, Nessie.'

De repente, Bella dio un chillido y se movió fugaz a un diminuto montoncito de ropa. Cogió una diminuta prenda y se la puso en las narices a Alice. Al ver el diminuto tanga con transparencias abrí los ojos como platos. _Alice no puede haberme traído lencería francesa a mí…_

'¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESTE TIRACHINAS EN LA HABITACION DE MI HIJA!?'

'Si quieres le pongo unas bragas que le lleguen hasta el sobaco.' – Espetó Alice con sarcasmo. – '¿A qué viene tanto pudor, eh Bella? Tú también usaste lencería francesa y no te puedes quejar de que no te diera resultado.' – Le dijo alzando las cejas una y otra vez, sonriendo con maldad.- 'Y Edward tampoco puso pegas.'

'¡NESSIE VA A UNA DISCOTECA!' – Gritó Bella enfurecida sacudiendo el "tirachinas" de un lado para otro. – '¡EN UNA DISCOTECA SE BAILA, ALICE CULLEN! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PARA QUÉ QUIERE ESTO!?'

'Los pantalones son de talle bajo y bien pegados, se le marcará el culo. No va a ir marcando las bragas.' – Alice puso los brazos en jarras y como si fuera una infamia gritó: – '¡Queda fatal! ¡Tan hortera!' – Luego hablando para su hombro susurró. – 'Aunque claro, qué me vas a decir tu con tu sentido de la moda…'

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperada y yo me reí por lo bajo.

'Alice, ese tanga tan picante solo tendría sentido si Nessie se lo fuera a enseñar a alguien.' – Intervino Rosalie cortante.

Me quedé mirando el tanga fijamente, pensativa y entonces mi madre me dedicó una mirada furiosa. Yo estallé en carcajadas.

'Era broma, mamá.' – Le aseguré tratando de no reírme.

Rose alzó las cejas confundida por lo que se estaba perdiendo, pero Alice sonrió orgullosa. Agradecí estar bajo el escudo de mi madre, pues de lo contrario, Edward hubiera dejado de tocar el piano y ahora lo tendría allí gritándome.

'No va a ligarse a ningún chico.' – Rosalie me dirigió una mirada que en realidad era un aviso. – '¿A que no, Nessie?'

Muy obediente negué con la cabeza. _Ya tengo chico, Rose. _Sonreí muy contenta y me puse a chafardear la ropa. Rosalie sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió a Alice.

'Buscale alguno menos extremado, anda.'

'Sí, guárdate ese para Jasper.' – Añadió Bella y se lo tiró como si fuera un gomilla elástica.

Alice atrapó el tanga al vuelo y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón antes de ponerse a rebuscar en el montón de ropa interior refunfuñando.

Media hora más tarde me miré al espejo y sonreí satisfecha. Llevaba un pantalón de talle bajo de color negro brillante, parecido al cuero. Una camiseta ancha y fina de mangas anchas hasta la altura del codo, con escote por delante y abierta hasta mitad de la espalda por detrás. Un finísimo cordón en la parte alta de mi espalda impedía que las mangas y la camiseta resbalaran hacia abajo. Los zapatos de tacón verdes iban a juego con la camiseta. Rosalie me había hecho un hermoso recogido y Alice había conseguido con poco maquillaje resaltar un poco más mi rostro.

'Vaya…' – Murmuré al verme en el espejo. – 'Me encanta. Sois unas artistas.'

'No cielo, lo que pasa es que tu eres tan hermosa que todo te sienta fenomenal.' – Replicó Rosalie, dándome un beso en la mejilla. – '¿A qué sí Bella?'

Mi madre asintió con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. Rosalie y Bella se quedaron mirando mi reflejo y entonces, Alice, que había estado tan extrañamente callada, sacó el tanga de la discordia de su bolsillo y me guiñó un ojo.

'Nessie, cariño.' – Comenzó como quien no quiere la cosa. – 'El día que quieras impresionar a Jacob avísame.'

Rosalie, Bella y yo nos quedamos clavas en el suelo.

'¿Qué?' – Preguntamos las tres en distintos tonos: yo sorprendida, Bella escandalizada y Rose furiosa.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y Emmett entró gritando como un loco:

'¡Ni se te ocurra!' – Me cogió en brazos, me sentó sobre su regazo en la cama y señalándome con un dedo me dijo muy seriamente. – 'No puedes hacerle eso a Jacob, querida sobrina. Sencillamente no puedes provocarle así.'

'Como si no supieras que vas a perder tu estúpida apuesta, Em.' – Saltó Alice con ese aire de sabelotodo. – 'Jazz lleva todas las de ganar.'

'Cierra el pico, Alice.' – Contestó Emmett. – 'No hables de lo que no tienes ni idea.'

'Sé lo suficiente como para decirte que estás a punto de perder.' – Contraatacó Alice.

Miré a mis tíos horrorizada. _¿Por qué Emmett y Alice parecen saber más de lo que deberían? _Alice no lo podía haber visto venir, pues Jacob estaba en mi futuro. _Oh._ La charla con Bella. Eso fue lo que vio venir. _¿Pero Emmett? _Encima Rosalie me estaba taladrando con la mirada como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

'Págale a Jazz, Em.' – Canturreó Alice con suficiencia. – 'Ya has perdido.'

'Qué yo sepa Jacob y Nessie no se han be…'

Emmett cerró la boca de golpe en cuanto vio a mi padre entrar en mi habitación, pero dio exactamente lo mismo. Edward encajó los dientes y fulminó a Emmett con la mirada._ ¿Besado? Ya quisiera yo._ Golpeé con la frente el pétreo pecho de mi tío. Se hizo un silencio aterrador que nos permitió escuchar como en el piso de abajo, Carlilse y Esme saludaban a Jacob y Jasper que justo habían regresado. Mis tíos y mi madre arrugaron la nariz, pero yo cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones del aroma de Jake. No necesitaba el aire para respirar, sino ese olor.

'¿Nessie?' – Me llamó entonces mi padre con tono preocupado.

'¿Sí, papá?' – Le pregunté con una encantadora sonrisa.

'¿Qué ocultas?' – Alzó una ceja.

Una fina arruga se dibujó en el apuesto rostro de mi padre. Carlisle y Esme entraron en ese preciso momento, salvándome. Se pararon un segundo para entró tras ellos y después de sonreírme, fue hasta Alice para abrazarla. Mi corazón incrementó la velocidad cuando escuché a Jake en el pasillo. Me mordí el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo como una idiota, esperando la aparición de Jacob.

Y allí estaba.

Mi mundo.

Mi amor.

Mi Jacob.

'¡Hola familia!' – Saludó Jacob con su increíble sonrisa. Me miró de arriba abajo y me guiñó un ojo. – 'Estás preciosa, pequeña.' – Con un gesto le dijo a Alice que había hecho un buen trabajo y ella sonrió orgullosa. Todos menos Alice sabíamos que lo había dicho por mera cortesía.

'Gracias.' – Contesté y sin poder evitarlo salté a sus brazos para abrazarle y le besé en la mejilla. Estaba tan contenta que me era imposible ocultarlo.

Ocupada mirando a Jake y recordándole con mi don lo que había ocurrido a la orilla del río, ni me enteré de cómo Edward se pinzaba el puente de la nariz, en su característica pose de estrés máximo. Emmett, Jasper y Alice comenzaron a reírse. Rosalie hizo tamborilear los dedos sobre mi escritorio y fue aquel insistente sonido el que me hizo volver a la habitación. Me dio un escalofrío

'¿Bella?' – Preguntó entonces mi padre en un tono acerado que me puso la carne de gallina.

'¿Sí, amor mío?'

'Bella, ¿quizás podrías explicarme porqué estás protegiendo a Jacob y a Renesmee de mí?' – Lanzó una mirada furiosa en nuestra dirección.

_Renesmee. No Nessie._ Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa. Eso no era bueno. Inconscientemente, me cogí el puente de la nariz y suspiré largamente._ Estoy acabada._ Jake cogió mi mano y me susurró al oído.

'Tranquila, Nessie. Está todo bajo control.'

Hice uso de mi don para mostrarle a Jake que lo dudaba. _Por suerte la nueva mesa de Esme está abajo. _Mi madre abrazó a mi padre por la cintura y le miró largamente con el ceño fruncido. Supe que había retirado su escudo e imaginé que le estaba mostrando nuestra charla. Por si me quedaban dudas, Edward miró a Jacob y emitió un aterrador gruñido. Jake se rió por lo bajini y yo le di un codazo en la barriga. Yo no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

'¿Quieres callarte?' – Espeté mordazmente. – 'No le provoques.'

Al escuchar a Rosalie sisear la miré y presté atención al resto de mi familia: Emmett y Jasper se reían, Alice me miraba con ese aire de suficiencia, Esme nos miraba a Jake y a mí con cariño y Carlisle estaba al lado de mi padre.

'Hijo, sabías que iba a pasar esto. Trata de entenderlo.' – Le decía.

Gemí al ver que todos nos miraban a Jake y a mí. Mi corazón comenzó a golpearme el pecho, queriendo escapar de allí como yo misma quería hacerlo. _Lo saben. Todos. _Había creído que lo podría ocultar y me había equivocado completamente. Edward me había leído el pensamiento, Jasper había notado mis sentimientos y Alice había visto la charla. Y por si fuera poco, mi corazón había acabado de gritárselo a Carlilse, Emmett, Esme y Bella. _Tierra, trágame, te lo suplico. _Comencé a respirar con dificultad, casi hiperventilando.

'Nessie, tranquila.' – Me susurró Jake cuando comencé a temblar.

'¿Tú te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?' – Le pregunté con un hilo de voz.- '¡Lo saben! ¡Todos!'

'Sí.' – Jacob asintió alegre y me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Me besó en la cabeza. – 'Y te digo que todo está bien.' – Añadió muy seguro de sí mismo con aquel rastro de arrogancia en la voz. – 'Te aseguro que podría besarte aquí mismo sin que nada ocurriera.' – Me susurró al oído.

Rosalie se cargó en ese momento el reposabrazos de mi silla de escritorio.

'Lo dudo.'

Jacob me levantó con un dedo el rostro y susurró felizmente riendo.

'¿Quieres apostar?'

'Jake n…'

Jacob estampó sus labios en los míos.

Lo que vino a continuación fue tan complicado…Gruñidos, mordiscos, patadas, gritos, muebles volando, bonitos insultos… _Tremendo. _La cuestión es que el incidente acabó con mi habitación completamente destrozada, Emmett pagándole a Jasper, Carlisle con su maletín de medicina, un brazo y un par de costillas rotas de Jacob y un volvo plateado y un descapotable rojo listos para el desguace.

***

'No Sylvie, no me estoy rajando… Es solo que llegaré tarde. Sí, venid los cinco en el coche de Luke. Yo os esperaré con el mío en la salida 98 y allí tú, Kelly, Joe o Danny podéis pasaros a mi coche. Vale, en cinco minutos. Hasta ahora. Un beso.'

Metí el móvil en el bolso y lo dejé sobre la nueva mesa de Esme en el comedor. Me estremecí al oír el quejido de Jacob. Jacob estaba en el sofá y Carlilse le estaba entablillando el brazo. Mi madre, que estaba sentada su lado, volvió a disculparse.

'Lo siento, Jake. De verdad. No quería hacerte daño.'

'Claro que no.' – Contestaba Jacob con sarcasmo cuando yo me sentaba en el suelo, frente a ellos.- 'Solo querías matarme.'

'¡Has besado a mi hija en mis narices! ¡Te mereces más que ese brazo y esas costillas rotas!' – Estalló ella y cortó a Jake antes de que abriera su bocaza. – 'Ni se te ocurra decirme que me vaya acostumbrando, Jacob Black. Y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo así delante de Edward o de Rosalie.'

'Encajadlo como os dé la gana, pero ya sabéis que es lo que hay. Somos familia, Bells.' – Jake ensanchó su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. – 'No se puede hacer nada. Nessie ha crecido. No es una niña, es una adolescente y sus necesidades han cambiado. Además, Bells, sabes que nadie la protegerá, cuidará y tratará con tanto amor y respeto como yo. Deberías alegrarte.'

'No me tientes Jacob Black.' – Siseó mi madre en repuesta. – 'Y sobre todo no me hables de necesidades de adolescentes…'- Gruñó.- '…si aprecias tu vida.'

Esta vez fui yo la que siseé amenazadoramente enseñando todos los dientes.

'Si alguien le vuelve a tocar un pelo a Jake, mamá…' – La miré a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. – '…me iré de casa. Puedes avisar a Rose y a papá.' – Enfaticé.- 'Jacob es _mío_ y yo le protejo.'

Bella emitió un gemido quejumbroso y Jacob estalló en carcajadas y al momento se llevó las manos a las costillas, retorciéndose de dolor. Una mano fría y cariñosa se posó en mi cabeza.

'Nessie, cariño, no digas eso…' – Esme me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió con ternura.- 'Tu padre y Rosalie lo aceptarán. Tienes derecho a amar, como todos nosotros. En esta casa nadie será desdichado en el amor y mucho menos tú, mi querida niña.'

'Solo dale un poco de tiempo a tu padre y a Rose.' – Apuntó Carlisle. – 'Ya sabes que siempre son los más difíciles de convencer, pero acabarán por aceptarlo. Estás listo Jacob.' – Añadió a la vez que cerraba su maletín y le palmeaba la pierna.

'Nessie, cielo, vas a llegar tarde.' – Bella me señaló el reloj.

Esme me trajo el bolso y me tendió una mano para levantarme. Miré a Jacob de reojo y me replanteé la idea de quedarme en casa. No sabía si Rosalie y Edward volverían del bosque tan calmaditos como Bella. Lo de sus coches les había sentado como una patada en el culo, pero así aprenderían a no tocar las cosas de los demás. Definitivamente, Jake me necesitaba. Estaba a punto de decir que me quedaba cuando Jacob habló:

'¿Os importa dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor? Eh, Bells no me pongas esa cara, anda.'

Carlilse pasó un brazo por los hombros de mi madre. Bella me miró y luego suspiró. Junto con Esme, ella y Carlisle salieron del comedor y cerraron la puerta. Me senté en el sofá junto a Jacob y le cogí la mano buena.

'En serio, Jake, se me han quitado las ganas de ir.' – Bufé. – 'No estoy de humor.'

'Vas a ir. Yo estaré bien.' – Soltó mi mano para rodearme la espalda. – '¿No has visto que soy invencible? Tres vampiros han intentado matarme y he sobrevivido.' – Soltó una carcajada de regocijo.

'¡Porque tenías a otros cuatro y medio defendiéndote!' – Le contesté exasperada. Rodé los ojos y suspiré. – 'No sé quién es peor de los dos. Yo, que me voy a una discoteca a arriesgarme a masacrar a un montón de jóvenes humanos o tú, que coges y me besas delante de mis padres y de Rose.'

'Eh.' – Se quejó Jacob fastidiado.-'No puedes llamar beso a eso.'

'En eso estoy de acuerdo.' – Le di la razón y puse carita de ángel al mirarle. De repente me sentía extrañamente bien. Jacob me frunció el ceño.

'Debería haber cerrado la boca.' – Murmuró para sí.

'Demasiado tarde.' – Susurré.

Sonriendo, me puse de rodillas y me levanté lo suficiente como para que mi cara estuviera a la misma altura de la de Jacob. Tenía la sensación de tener un montón de mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Pasé mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y pegué mi frente a la de él, dejando mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Me perdí en sus ojos oscuros, en sus labios carnosos, en sus dientes blancos, en su piel oscura. En su apuesto rostro. Me perdí en Jacob. Él, que daba sentido a mi existencia. Que era mi centro del universo. Podía sentir su aliento abrasador colándose dentro de mí, haciéndome temblar. Jacob acarició mi espalda hacia arriba y dejó su mano ardiente sobre la parte de mi espalda que no cubría la camiseta. A pesar de ser invierno y de que hacía un frío aterrador, yo sentía que me quemaba.

'Jake…' – Susurré. – '…bésame.'

Sus ojos abandonaron a los míos un segundo, para posar su mirada en mis labios. El brazo de Jake me empujó contra su pecho. Otra vez, mi corazón y el suyo comenzaron a latir frenéticamente, en perfecta armonía. Como si fueran _uno_. Entreabrí los labios y cogí aire cuando Jake se acercó. Jacob no apartó su mirada de la mía al susurrar:

'Te quiero, Nessie.'

Estampé mis labios contra los de Jake con furia, con una fuerza y una pasión que me dominaron por completo. Me pegué a él como si la vida me fuera en ello. Jacob me frotó la espalda y se separó levemente. Me puse colorada al oír mi respiración entrecortada.

'Shhh…Cálmate, Nessie.' – Susurró Jacob contra mis labios, un instante antes de volver a pegarlos a los míos con delicadeza.

Los labios de Jake se abrieron paso entre los míos suavemente, su lengua perfiló mis labios y acarició mi lengua con dulzura. Su aliento y su calor golpearon el fondo mi ser haciéndome temblar. Gemí levemente contra su boca y hundí mis manos en su cabeza, buscando más proximidad. Jake puso fin al beso:

'Poco a poco.' – Me recordó contra mis labios.

Hice un mohín y apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

***

Joe me silbó cuando después de una hora larga de viaje, aparqué en el parking del restaurante y bajé del Volkswagen de Jake. Me lo había prestado porque quería que saliera de casa para airearme y olvidarme de lo sucedido, no porque volviera a fiarse de mí. Me sentía orgullosa de poder decir que yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, era más importante para Jacob que su Volkswagen. _Puedo dejar de tener celos de un coche._ Luke y Danny abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al verme. Enrojecí sin poder remediarlo. Sylvie le dio un golpe en el pecho a su novio y Kelly cerró de un portazo.

'¡Ya sé que Nessie podría ser una supermodelo!' – Le chilló mi mejor amiga a su novio lanzándole el bolso. – '¡No hace falta que la mires así!'

'¡P-perdona cariño!' – Musitó Luke arrepentido. – 'No te enfades, por favor.'

'Qué se va a enfadar…' – Kelly suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – 'Si ella y yo llevamos todo el viaje mirando a Nessie como si fuéramos tíos. ¿Os sorprende si os digo que me he estado replanteando mi sexualidad?' – Danny y Joe negaron con la cabeza.

Estuve a punto de soltarles que aquello solo era debido a mi parte de vampiro con tal de ahorrarme aquella vergüenza e incomodidad, pero me mordí la lengua.

'Ya te lo he dicho…'- Añadió Kelly girándose hacia mí, mirándome con adoración. – '…pero es que estás increíble. Todos los tíos te mirarán a ti.' – Se lamentó Kelly.

'Venga ya, no seas exagerada.' – La corté. _Y yo que pensaba que no desentonaría. _Señalé al restaurante. – '¿Vamos? Me muero de hambre.'

Era puramente mentira, pero necesitaba poner al grupo en marcha y distraerles de mí. Mi garganta comenzaba a arder, aunque gracias a dios, había bebido suficiente sangre aquella mañana como para no perder el control. _Que mi instinto depredador se quede tranquilito esta noche, por favor. _Cogí la chaqueta del asiento trasero del coche, el bolso y cerré con llave. Justo después me abroché la chaqueta y me subí el cuello de esta hasta debajo de la nariz para ocultarme.

'¿Vamos, por favor?' – Insistí.

'Tendré que conformarme con ser el segundo plato.' – Rezongó Kelly.

La pizzería estaba abarrotada de jóvenes, que como nosotros, habían venido a pasar la noche en Salt Lake. Hacía un calor tremendo, debían tener la calefacción por las nubes. Uno de los camareros dijo que íbamos a tener que esperar un poco y a regañadientes me quité la chaqueta antes de que me diera un golpe de calor. Lo estaba haciendo cuando un vaso cayó al suelo, rompiendo la monotonía del restaurante. De reojo, miré hacia allí y alcance a ver al chico de la barra mirándome con la boca abierta. El jefe salió a echarle la bronca y cuando el pobre chico no le contestó, siguió la dirección de su mirada y me vio a mí. Pareció comprender al instante lo que le había pasado a su empleado y no tardó ni cinco minutos en venir hacia nosotros.

'¿Puedo ayudarles, muchachos?'

'Ya hemos pedido una mesa para seis.' – Explicó Danny con amabilidad. – 'Nos dijeron que tardarían un rato. Estamos esperando.'

Llegué a ver que todo la pizzería nos miraba, por no decir _me_ miraba y cogí a Danny de la camiseta y me puse detrás de él, ocultándome de la vista de todo el mundo con su estatura. Tenía asumido que era algo especial entre los vampiros y no me importaba que ellos me mirasen, pues para mí ellos eran tan fascinantes como yo seguramente debía ser para ellos. Pero me incomodaba muchísimo que me miraran los humanos, pues además de hacerme sentir un bicho raro, me hacían consciente de lo fácil que era tenerles. Mi garganta no dejaba de pedirme su sangre y mi instinto depredador me susurraba qué fácil sería tomar a un par de ellos. El jefe se inclinó por al lado de Danny para verme y me sonrió. Se me ocurrió la solución.

'Disculpe, señor.' – Le dediqué una fantástica sonrisa. – '¿Tendría una mesa que estuviera un poquito apartada de todo? Por favor.'

'¡Por supuesto señorita!' – Exclamó el jefe. – 'Concedame un par de segundos.' – Se giró y salió pitando:-'¡Jack! ¡La mesa número siete ya! ¡La quiero lista en menos de un minuto! ¡Y más te vale que atiendas a estos chicos correctamente!'

Apenas un minuto después, el chico llamado Jack nos acompañaba al fondo de la pizzería, a una mesa elegantemente dispuesta con biombos a lado y lado. Danny se puso a mi lado, entre la gente y yo, cuando caminamos por mitad de la pizzería y me dejó el rincón más oculto en la mesa. Nadie me vería allí. Danny era un cielo.

'Gracias, Danny.' – Le susurré con una sonrisa. – 'Me has hecho un gran favor.'

'Ya que nos ha costado tanto convencerte para que vengas, lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerte esto más fácil.'

Estuvimos unos cinco minutos para pedir porque no se decidían. Yo no le di muchas vueltas y pedí lo primero que vi. Solo comería por guardar las apariencias. Joe y Sylvie se mostraron sorprendidos cuando nos sirvieron tan rápido y Kelly mencionó mi nombre por respuesta.

'¡Esto es fantástico! Gracias a ti Nessie, estamos super tranquilos.' – Comentó Sylvie mirándome contentísima. – '¡Hacía un montón que no salíamos los seis juntos! Recuerdo que la última vez fue…' – Cerró la boca.

…_hace tres semanas, la noche en que Kelly se declaró y Joe la rechazó. _Joe se metió un trozo enorme de pizza en la boca, Kelly jugueteó con el tenedor distraídamente. Ambos intentando hacer ver que no se habían enterado. Sylvie me miró horrorizada por haber metido la pata. La tensión y el malestar de cada almuerzo y cada hora de la comida en el instituto acababan de hacerse presentes otra vez. Estábamos en la cuerda floja, haciendo equilibrios a lado y lado, listos para caer. A punto de arruinarnos la noche.

'La última vez fue aquella que elegiste aquella película de miedo tan mala, Sylvie.' – Repliqué con una sonrisa juguetona. – 'Pero mereció la pena pagar por ver a Joe cayéndose en mitad del pasillo, tirándole la coca-cola por la cabeza a Luke. ¡Oh! ¿¡Y cuando Kelly se pegó aquel susto y le tiró las palomitas al de delante!?' – Me reí y me alegró ver que los demás también habían esbozado un par de sonrisas. – '¡Aunque la palma te la llevaste tú, Sylvie! ¡La cara que pusiste cuando te diste cuenta de que no era Luke al que estabas abrazando no tuvo precio!'

Estallé en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo y mis amigos no tardaron en sumarse.

'Ah, ¿os acordáis la semana pasada…' –Atinó a decir Luke entre las risas. – '…cuando Danny incendió el laboratorio de química?'

Comenzamos una agradable cháchara llena de recuerdos divertidos, de bromas y de risas en la que todos participamos. Supe que la noche se había salvado con éxito cuando vi a Kelly y a Joe hablando entre ellos. Sylvie y yo nos buscamos a la vez para regalarnos una sonrisa cómplice.

¡La maldita discoteca estaba a reventar de gente! Era impensable caminar si no era en fila india y era definitivamente imposible intentar no tocar a nadie. Sumándole a estos hechos que mi garganta ardía y dolía como si le hubieran prendido fuego, que todos se me quedaban mirando como idiotas y que más de una mano intentaba tocarme el culo, estaba que me salía de mis casillas._ ¿Dónde me he metido? ¡Atajo de groseros y pervertidos! Jasper os pondría rectos en un periquete._ Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas manos ávidas de tocar mi culo había roto y ya me estaba cansando. ¡Se suponía que ahí iba la gente para pasárselo bien! Estaba hasta las narices. _Como me vuelvan a tocar el culo, aquí no se salva ni dios. A tomar por saco la moral. _A la siguiente mano que vi dirigiéndose hacia mi pandero le arreé tal manotazo que el chico al que pertenecía dio un alarido de dolor. Sus falanges habían crujido con mi golpe.

'¿Nessie estás bien?' – Me preguntó Danny una de esas veces que la fila india de transeúntes se detuvo. – 'Tienes una cara que…'

'Me están tocando el culo.' – Repliqué bruscamente. – 'Le voy a partir la cara a alguien.'

Danny se rió, me cogió de la cintura y me puso delante de él, justo detrás de Sylvie. Se pegó a mi espalda y me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Nunca, jamás, hubiera dejado a Danny acercarse tanto y mucho menos tomarse aquellas confianzas, pero al parecer que éramos novios, ningún chico hizo la intención de acercárseme y mi culo se quedó a salvo. La garganta me dolía tanto que no varió con la cercanía de mi amigo. Llegamos a la zona de los sofás sin ningún altercado más. Danny había salvado a la multitud de la despiadada Nessie.

Nos sentamos en unos diminutos asientos y un sofá puestos alrededor de una mesita. La música no estaba tan alta allí, aunque seguía habiendo poquísima í imaginando la cara de mi padre al oír las canciones con las letras tan groseras. Joe se fue a la barra y volvió con una jarra llena de tequila, seis vasos de chupitos y dio un segundo viaje para ir en busca de sal y limón. Kelly, Danny y Sylvie comenzaron a aplaudirle, encantados, y Joe nos hizo una reverencia. Luke rodó los ojos y advirtió:

'Devuelve un vaso, Joe. No pienso beber si me toca conducir a mí.'

'¡Venga ya!' – Joe le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro. – '¡Apenas ha empezado la noche! ¡Un simple chupito no te hará nada!'

'Me niego.' – Luke sacudió la cabeza y me miró: - 'Y tú tampoco deberías beber alcohol, Nessie. Eres la otra que lleva el coche.'

Distraídamente le asentí. Estaba devanándome los sesos por la sal y el limón. ¿Es que se los iba a comer Luke? Por lo general no me gustaba la comida humana, pero es que estaba segura de que nadie se comía un bol de sal o un limón porque sí. Seguro que Jake también lo encontraría desagradable.

'Sylvie…' – Le di un codazo a mi amiga, que estaba a mi derecha. – '¿Luke no se irá a comer la sal y el limón, no? Le va a sentar fatal…'

Fruncí el ceño cuando Sylvie estalló en carcajadas y fue incapaz de decir nada cuando los demás preguntaron a qué venía aquella risa tan descontrolada, por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo. Me quedé con cara de idiota cuando los demás tuvieron la misma reacción que ella y me crucé de brazos, enfadada. No tardaron ni medio minuto en dejar de reírse cuando vieron mi cara y Sylvie me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, pidiéndome perdón.

'Observa, Nessie.' – Indicó y se sentó en el regazo de su novio y le besó en los labios. – 'Ya que no puedes beber alcohol, déjame que te lo haga pasar bien de otra manera.'

Luke se rió entre dientes y no se negó. Joe y Danny comenzaron a silbarles y Kelly se salió del sofá y se sentó sobre mis rodillas, riéndose también. Solté una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Sylvie se sentó a horcajadas sobre Luke y este se tumbó en el sofá levantándose la camiseta.

'¿No se lo irán a montar aquí?' – Exclamé escandalizada.

Sylvie que me oyó, se giró riéndose y me dijo mediante un gesto que mirara. Se inclinó sobre Luke y le chupó al lado del ombligo, después echó sal allí y le puso la lima a su novio en la boca. Unos tipos con malas pintas que estaban en la mesa de al lado comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbar. Sylvie volvió a inclinarse sobre Luke, le chupó la sal, se bebió el chupito de tequila y le cogió la lima a Luke directamente de los labios. Luke se alzó con la mirada encendida, agarrando a Sylvie por la espalda, le quitó la lima y comenzó a besarla y besarla y besarla… _Sal, tequila y limón._ _Mmm…Creo que acabo de encontrar la solución para que Jake me bese durante más de un par de segundos. _Danny hizo correr el aire entre ellos dos diciéndoles que estaban montando el espectáculo.

Me lo pasé en grande cuando todos menos Luke y yo, los dos muy responsables conductores, comenzaron a hacer piques de chupitos, pues las caras de asco que llegaban a poner eran todo un poema. Danny se puso hecho un fiera cuando uno de los chicos de la mesa de al lado, un tipo que era todo músculos y que llevaba todo el brazo tatuado, vino a preguntarme si no me importaría hacerles de superficie para la sal con los chupitos de tequila.

'¿De qué vas, imbécil?' – Saltó Danny poniéndose en pie.

'Cállate la puta boca, niñato, si no quieres acabar la noche en el hospital.'

Me interpuse entre el _action man_ del tatuaje y mi amigo cuando el tipo cerró el puño derecho y le dedicó una mirada asesina. Joe y Luke se levantaron a la par y mi visión periférica me permitió ver como los de la mesa del tipo se ponían en pie. Se me puso el corazón a mil al ver que uno de ellos sacaba del bolsillo algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una navaja.

'Disculpa a mi chico. Es un poco celoso.' – Le dediqué una mirada deslumbrante al tipo y él pareció olvidarse de Danny. – 'Lo siento, pero no voy a acompañaros. Gracias por la invitación.'

'Tienes las puertas abiertas por si cambias de opinión, guapa.'

Todos respiraron tranquilos cuando el tipejo se marchó.

'Dios, Danny contrólate.' – Le dijo Luke con enfado. – 'Ese tío podía tumbarte soplando. ¿Le has visto los brazos?'

'¿Le habéis visto la cadena del tejano?' – Replicó Kelly. – 'No creo que la use solo para hacer bonito.'

Hice sentar a Danny y le dije muy seria:

'Tengo boca, Danny. Puedo arreglármelas sola.' – Le señalé con la mirada al grupo de tipejos. – 'No te tomes tan en serio lo de espantarme a los tíos. Sobretodo si tienen tan malas pintas. No necesito que te pelees por mí.'

'No he podido evitarlo, Nessie.' – Danny se encogió de hombros.

Después de aquel pequeño incidente bajamos a bailar. La pista de baile no fue tan mal como esperaba. Conseguí relajarme al ver que podía soportar la sed al estar satisfecha y comencé a bailar libremente y sin preocupaciones. Me quedé quieta al ver que mis amigos se habían detenido y volvían a mirarme con aquella expresión de adoración.

'¿Qué?' – Les pregunté desconcertada.

'Bailas mejor que las gogos, Nessie.' – Joe volvió a silbarme. – 'Vas a dejarles el autoestima por los suelos.'

'La perfección es algo natural en ella.' – Sylvie se encogió de hombros.

La noche transcurrió fácilmente entre baile y risas. El cielo de Danny me ahorró romper un par de manos más sin organizar ninguna pelea. Bailé con él un buen rato, como le había prometido. A mitad de la noche los chicos fueron a la barra a por bebidas, pues todos estábamos sedientos y hartos de calor. Incluso yo les pedí que me trajeran un refresco. Kelly, Sylvie y yo nos pusimos a bailar a nuestro aire y no hacía ni cinco segundos que los chicos se habían marchado, que ya estábamos rodeadas de tíos que babeaban por nosotras. Reconocí a los tipos de la mesa de al lado. El fortachón del tatuaje se me acercó y me cogió de la cintura con total confianza para hablarme al oído. Casi me mareó su aliento a alcohol.

'¿Cómo te llamas, preciosidad?'

Ahogué un gruñido y le cogí la mano para quitársela de ahí. El tipo se quedó de piedra al notar la fuerte presión que ejercí y retiró su mano inmediatamente. Me miró con mala cara mientras se frotaba la muñeca. _Has ido a dar con la chica equivocada. _Pensé tipo le susurró algo al tío que había a su lado y ambos se rieron al mirarme. Se movieron a mi lado y se las apañaron para separarme de Sylvie y Kelly._ Control, Nessie, no puedes darles una lección con tanta gente alrededor.. _Entre los dos tipos atisbé a ver a mis dos amigas que también estaban siendo acosadas por los amigos del _action man_. Sylvie me dirigió una mirada asustada y esta vez no ahogué el siseó, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por lo alta que estaba la música.

'¿No me vas a decir tu nombre, guapa?'

'Oye, no queremos problemas. Dejadnos en paz, por favor.' – Les dije pugnando por no dar un gruñido estridente en medio de tanta gente. Notaba como me vibraba el pecho a causa del enfado. – 'Marchaos.'

'No os queremos dar problemas. Solo queremos divertirnos con vosotras.' – Prosiguió el tipo del tatuaje. – '¿Lo dices porque no le va a gustar a tu chico? Puedo dejarle fuera de juego rápidamente.'

'Largo de aquí.' – Le exigí mordazmente, mis labios curvándose ligeramente.

Escuché una mano rasgar el aire y dar un golpe. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver como Kelly le daba un bofetón a uno de los tipos. El tipejo no lo dudó ni un momento y le alzó la mano a Kelly. Me planté delante de Kelly, tirando a los dos grandotes que me separaban de ella y Sylvie en el camino. Le sujeté la mano al tipo y le enseñé mi perfecta dentadura a la vez que le di un apretón. Su cubito y su radio chasquearon bajo mi mano y la parte superiro del brazo cayó hacia un lado, solo sujeta por la piel, en uan forma antinatural. El tipo chilló de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Agarré a Sylvie y a Kelly por la cintura y las saqué de allí mientras buscaba a los chicos. Mis agudos sentidos me permitieron encontrarlos en la abarrotada barra. Aún no habían pedido las bebidas. Solo habían pasado tres segundos desde el bofetón de Kelly.

'¡Hey! ¿¡No estabais bailando!?' – Preguntó Joe sorprendido. Frunció el ceño al ver las expresiones asustadas de Kelly y de Sylvie. Nos miró sin comprender.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' – Preguntó Luke, preocupado.

Sylvie se tiró a los brazos de su novio, abrazándole fuertemente y a Kelly se le saltaron las lágrimas. Danny la abrazó y Joe le acarició la cabeza. Kelly y Sylvie empezaron a explicarles lo que había pasado. Me apoyé distraídamente en la barra, con lso brazos cruzados, de cara a la multitud. _Arg, si me hubiera encontrado a esos tipejos en un callejón a solas…_Chasqué la lengua con fastidio. ¿¡Cómo podía ser alguien así!? Agudicé el oído y me tranquilizó no oír ningún comentario fuera de lo común. Los que me miraban seguían haciéndolo como antes y Kelly y Sylvie estaban demasiado asustadas como para pararse a pensar en el brazo deforme del tipo y la velocidad a la que las había sacado de ahí. _Todo sigue bien. La poca luz de la discoteca ha jugado a mi favor. _Recé para que hubiera asustado lo suficiente a aquel grupo de impresentables. No quería cruzármelos de nuevo si estaban mis amigos al lado. No tendría tanta suerte para pararles los pies sin ser descubierta otra vez.

La noche acabó sin más problemas y el pequeño incidente quedó olvidado a medias, pues los chicos no volvieron a dejarnos solas. Cuando decidimos marcharnos, Sylvie y Joe se quedaron recogiendo las chaquetas mientras que los demás íbamos a por los coches. Kelly y Luke se fueron a por el coche de este y Danny y yo nos fuimos a por el Volskwagen de Jake. No había temido quedarme a solas con Danny hasta el momento en que me cogió de la cintura cuando íbamos caminando por el aparcamiento.

'Danny, por favor. Estamos fuera de la discoteca, no hace falta que sigas comportándote como si fueras mi novio.' – Le dije fingiendo bromear para que no se lo tomara mal.

Danny dejó de caminar y me obligué a detenerme. La resolución en los ojos de Danny me advirtió lo que mi amigo estaba pensando. _No, por favor. ¿Es que no podemos salir de fiesta sin que haya líos amorosos de por medio? _Fruncí el ceño y puse los brazos en jarras.

'Danny, no lo hagas.' – Le dije muy seria.

Danny me tomó la barbilla y se inclinó sobre mis labios. Le pus las manos en el pecho y le aparté muy suavemente.

'Creo que quedó todo claro el otro día.'

'Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que me dé por vencido. ¿Solo un beso, por favor?'

'Danny, no voy a besarte. Yo quiero a otra persona.' – Le respondí con convicción. _No te imaginas de qué manera. _– 'Muchísimo.'

'¿Tienes novio?' – Me soltó de inmediato, abrió los ojos de par en par y compuso una mueca de fastidio. – '¿Desde cuando?'

'Desde hoy. Ha sido algo bastante repentino.' – Sonreí sin poder contener mi alegría. – 'Se llama Jacob.'

'Oh, vaya…'

Sentí una terrible lástima por Danny. Era un chico increíble, amable, atento y protector. Cualquier chica humana estaría encantada con él, pero no yo. Quizás si mi vida no estuviera llena de vampiros, si no hubiera licántropos…_ ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Acaso habría vida sin Jacob? _Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. Le acaricié la mejilla a Danny e iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras de ánimo cuando oí un par de voces masculinas. _Oh, mierda._ Una ráfaga del fío viento confirmó mis sospechas_. _Cogí a Danny de la mano y me lancé a caminar rápidamente hacia donde tenía el coche. Si no había calculado mal, podríamos meternos en el coche y ponernos en marcha antes de tenerlos lo suficientemente cerca. El del tatuaje se lo pasaría en grande si nos encontraba a Danny y a mí solos y yo no podría enfrentarme a ellos sin dejar de parecer humana. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos solos en aquella zona del aparcamiento. _Mierda, mierda. ¿Dónde se mete la policía cuando más falta hace?_ Había visto un control a la salida de la discoteca, pero quedaba muy lejos del aparcamiento. Me concentré en el sonido de sus pasos y olisqueé el aire. Olía dulce, extremadamente bien…Olía a humano y… _¿Qué es eso? _Me paré en seco y volví a olfatear el aire. Entonces le oí. Unos pasos ligeros, silenciosos, sutiles. Los pasos de un cazador cuando está acechando a su presa. _Oh, dios. Lo que faltaba. _Me giré bruscamente hacia la azotea de la fábrica que había al lado del aparcamiento y distinguí su perfecta silueta, agazapada. _¡Mierda!_

'¿Nessie?' – Preguntó Danny, confuso. – '¿Estás bien?'

'Sí. Vamos, rápido.' – Le urgí.

Había un vampiro cazando y solo había dos posibles presas en aquella zona del aparcamiento: Danny y yo y el grupo del tipo del tatuaje.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Siento el retraso. Pero es que estuve un poco liada y encima se me fue la inspiración. Era escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar. Al final esto me ha convencido. No sé si ha vosotros os convencerá también. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews!**

**¡Besitos!**

**Eneida**


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

La adrenalina fluía por mis venas en torrentes descontrolados. Mis sentidos nunca habían sido tan finos, ni siquiera en mis muchas cacerías por el bosque. Nunca había percibido mi alrededor con tanta intensidad y claridad como entonces. Era tal mi tensión, que un simple movimiento de Danny, que caminaba empujado por mis firmes brazos anclados a su cintura, podía hacerme saltar y liberar el rugido atronador que estaba conteniendo.

'Nessie, ¿qué te pasa?' – Exigió Danny, al que había conseguido alterar con mi comportamiento.

No le pude responder por miedo a gruñir en vez de hablar. El Volkswagen de Jacob estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Solo tenía que meterle y salir pitando de allí. Era consciente de que una vez mezclados entre los demás humanos, el vampiro no se atrevería a atacarnos por no romper las normas. Se marcharía en busca de cualquier otro humano que pasara por el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

'Mierda.' – Masculló Danny y le noté hacer el intento de pararse.

Los tipos de antes salieron de uno de los pasillos de coches aparcados poniéndose a la vista de Danny. Emitieron estruendosas carcajadas al vernos._ Lo que faltaba._ No llegaríamos al Volskwagen sin cruzárnoslos, pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en aquel momento.

'Sigue caminando. Mira al frente y no contestes a nada que te digan.' – Le ordené entre dientes. – 'Haz como si no estuvieran y métete en el coche. ¿Me has entendido?'

'Nessie no tengas miedo. No nos harán nada.'

_No soy yo la que tiene que tener miedo, Danny. _Me guardé esa carcajada que me provocó su comentario para otro momento en el que no tuviera que preocuparme de que un vampiro se nos echara encima. Mi capacitada mente estaba trabajando todas las posibilidades de lo que podía llegar a ocurrir y buscando soluciones al respecto. _Ojalá fuera Alice._

Me parecía más lógico que el vampiro fuera a por el grupo de cuatro humanos, pues su olor debía atraerle más que no el de un humano y medio. En el caso de que fuera a por los tipos, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Salvarles? _Ni de broma. _Si el vampiro iba a por ellos debía sacar a Danny de allí inmediatamente, antes de que decidiera zamparse el pack entero de humanos que había en el aparcamiento.

En el caso de que se decidiera por Danny, podría protegerle sin problemas. _¿No?_ Claro que ya nunca más sería yo algo humano a los ojos de Danny. La fuerza inhumana, los afilaos dientes, la velocidad… ¿Qué mentira taparía eso? _Ninguna. Solo lo explicaría la verdad._ Y la verdad no estaba al alcance de mi amigo. Me relajaba saber que tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear con un vampiro el rato que Danny podía tardar en ponerse a salvo. _Siempre que no lo dé por quedarse y hacerse el héroe… _Bufé exasperada. Tal y como se había comportado esa noche, tenía toda la pinta de que Danny haría cualquier cosa menos lo más prudente: salir corriendo. _Probablemente necesitará volver a volar como en el instituto. _Intenté analizar cómo podría desarrollarse ese período de lucha, pero no fui capaz de imaginar mucho. El tiempo y la inexperiencia serían un punto a mi contra, claramente. Además, mis habilidades vampíricas estaban más limitadas por mi parte humana. _No vamos bien, Nessie, nada bien. _Me hizo sentir insegura no poder imaginarme cómo iría todo, no podía decidir cómo actuar.

Una parte de mi mente, la que controlaba al grupo de humanos, me avisó de que estábamos a punto de cruzarnos con ellos y mis oídos llegaron a captar varios comentarios subidos de tono sobre mí y amenazas para Danny. Uno de ellos rasgaba el aire haciendo girar una cadena. _Estúpidos idiotas. Solo me van a complicar que ponga a salvo a Danny. _Les dirigí una mirada furiosa y curvé mis labios mostrando un pelín mi perfecta y aterradora dentadura.

Por otra parte, me sentía algo inquieta y no se debía del todo a la delicada situación. Estaba casi segura de que el vampiro también debía sentir la misma inquietud. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? _Yo, que desprendo un olor medio humano y medio vampiro._ Era difícil sorprender a un vampiro, que en sus muchos siglos de experiencia debería haber visto de todo. Pero dudaba que se hubiera encontrado con alguien como yo alguna vez y seguramente sintiera curiosidad por mí. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya de cómo mi corazón bombeaba? ¿De la sangre en mis venas? ¿De que eso no tenía sentido si yo desprendía un olor muy parecido al de un vampiro? De que yo también podía ser una…Me detuve y Danny se tropezó. La realidad fue como un bofetón. _Yo también puedo ser su presa._

Lejos de la protección de mi familia y de Jake, me di cuenta de que yo también era vulnerable. Traté de mantener la cabeza fría, de permanecer serena y que no me diera un ataque de pánico. _Calma._ _Yo también soy un depredador. Solo tengo que leer sus movimientos. _Echaría todo a perder si me encontraba embotada por el miedo. Mi instinto de supervivencia afloró, dominando al temor.

En un segundo todo se hizo más próximo: Danny se detuvo conmigo, los tipos de la discoteca se pararon frente a nosotros…y el vampiro saltó con elegancia y sigilo hasta la única farola que nos iluminaba. La luz apenas tintineó con su peso. Dirigí la mirada a la farola, pero la luz de la bombilla lo mantenía a él en la sombra y a nosotros iluminados._ E_nvidié como nunca el don de mi padre. _¿Quién sería su presa?_

Lo teníamos encima y nadie, salvo yo, se había dado cuenta. _Va a atacar. _Sentí la cruda realidad muy cerca y me recorrió la espalda un escalofrío. Me agazapé y me puse delante de Danny, obligándole a retroceder hacia atrás poco a poco. Mis ojos, ya fuera, de la luz se adaptaron a la oscuridad y la silueta de el vampiro se fue definiendo poco a poco. _Vaya… _Y a pesar de todo, de mi tensión, de la extrema situación y del peligro no pude evitar sentirme fascinada por él. Era un vampiro hermoso. El rostro, tan bello y tan inmaculadamente pálido y perfecto, delataba su naturaleza inhumana. El cabello, un poco largo y negro como la noche, lo llevaba cuidadosamente peinado. Me atrapó su mirada intensa y peligrosa: escarlata. Era alto y ligero, pero los músculos se le marcaban bajo una ropa que consideré demasiado moderna para un vampiro nómada. Se movió hasta el extremo de la curvada farola caminando tranquilamente, haciendo tintinear otra vez la luz. _Ya viene._

'¡Nessie suéltame!' – Bramaba Danny tratando de empujarme sin éxito. – '¡Nessie!'

'Sí Nessie, suelta a tu chico…' – Oía decir al del tatuaje mientras movía la cadena peligrosamente. – '…cuando acabemos con él, podremos divertirnos contigo. Vamos, preciosidad, no lo pongas más difícil.'

'Sabes que a ti no queremos hacerte daño, guapa. Deja que el imbécil de tu novio intente acercarse.'

'Eh tíos, dejadlos en paz. La chica no es de fiar.' – Comentó otro con voz trémula. – '¡Le ha roto el brazo a Peter!'

'¡No seas gilipollas!' – Le recriminó el del tatuaje. – '¿Qué te crees que es Catwoman o algo así?' – Me señaló. – '¡Solo se está haciendo la lista con esa pose de gata!'

El vampiro me dedicó una sonrisa y se agazapó sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

'¡Vas a ver como es una niñata como otra cualquiera!' – Chilló el del tatuaje.

'¡Nessie ponte detrás de mí!'

Me agazapé aún más y tensé todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, lista para atacar.

'¡Nessie!' – Gritaba Danny con ansiedad.

El vampiro se lanzó hacia abajo. El del tatuaje lanzó la cadena. Danny volvió a gritar mi nombre. En menos de un fugaz segundo comenzó y acabó:

Empujé a Danny hacia atrás, saltando a la vez hacia un lado. La cadena del tipo impactó contra uno de los coches haciendo saltar la alarma. Busqué al vampiro con urgencia y le encontré. Llegué a ver como el del tatuaje sonreía un instante antes de que el vampiro se le echara encima estampándolo brutalmente contra otro coche, aboyando la carrocería y destrozando los cristales. La columna del tipo se partió contra la carrocería del coche en un chasquido estremecedor. Ahogué una exclamación de horror. Entre el griterío de los otros tipos, un segundo golpe llamó mi atención. Era Danny, que acababa de caer en la acera. Se me revolvió el estómago al ver que no se levantaba, pero era más importante vigilar al vampiro que no ir en su ayuda. Me agazapé y esperé.

Los que iban con el del tatuaje callaron cuando el vampiro se alzó hacia ellos, imponente. Por un momento creí que iba a matarles también, pero cuando ellos salieron corriendo dando alaridos, él no se movió. Solo se giró poco a poco hacia nosotros. Imaginé quién era la presa.

_¡Danny! _Salté inmediatamente hacia mi amigo, ansiosa por tocarle, cogerle y salir de allí, pero un borrón oscuro se interpuso en mi camino. Era él. Contemplé con horror como el vampiro me adelantaba. Directo a Danny. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, agarré al vampiro del brazo y tiré de él al tiempo que le soltaba un atronador rugido de advertencia. El vampiro me miró desconcertado y saltó en dirección opuesta, alejándose. Compuso una mueca de frustración y luego me sonrió amablemente mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y puntiagudos.

'No pretendía arrebatarte tu caza.' – Me fascinó su voz, cálida y sensual, tanto como lo había hecho su aspecto.

Alzó los brazos con la palma de las manos hacia mí, pidiendo calma o paz. Gruñí, recelosa. Estaba segura de que solo era una treta para volver a lanzarse hacia mi amigo.

'No te acerques.' – Ordené.

Inspiré con el propósito de lanzar después otro rugido salvaje, pero me quedé en la inspiración. Olí la sangre humana. Ladeé ligeramente la cabeza y me di cuenta de que era la sangre de Danny. Un hilo de aquel líquido rojizo le resbalaba por la frente como consecuencia del impacto. Me ardió la garganta, pero me obligué a prestar atención al vampiro. Mi instinto de supervivencia lo consideraba de mayor importancia que la sed. Temí que el olor de la sangre volviera loco al vampiro, pero el apuesto vampiro no pareció darse cuenta de que había un humano sangrando, pues simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza como si no se creyera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

'No eres humana…' – Reflexionó en voz alta.

Gruñí quedamente intentando sonar peligrosa para que diera media vuelta. Todo sería más fácil si pensaba que era un vampiro.

'Pero tampoco eres como yo…' – Susurró el vampiro para sí mismo, confundido. – 'No puede ser…'

No apartó los ojos de mí, intentando desentrañar el misterio. De repente, esos ojos color borgoña se abrieron más y brillaron fascinados, como si hubiera descubierto algo extraordinario. Al instante compuso una mueca de disgusto y me pareció que acababa de descartar la teoría que acababa de pensar.

'Lo más fácil será comprobarlo por mí mismo.' – Resolvió convencido.

Un cambio ligero en la posición del vampiro me alertó. Reconocí esa mirada de resolución, ávida y codiciosa. _Vuelve a atacar. _Se agazapó un segundo antes de saltar directo hacia mí.

Al principio creí que iba a por Danny, que finalmente él había sucumbido a la llamada de la sangre humana. Pero cuando me agarró por los hombros, hundiendo sus poderosos dedos en mi carne y levantándome del suelo, supe que iba a por mí.

Jamás en mi vida había luchado contra nadie. Nunca antes me había visto en la necesidad de atacar a otro vampiro para defender mi vida. Estaba aterrorizada, pues no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Me permití gritar de dolor la fracción de segundo antes de comprender que debía defenderme como fuera si no quería morir. Igual que hacían mis presas.

Un rugido salvaje sustituyó mi voz. Alargué ambas manos y conseguí arañarle el pecho.

Chocamos contra la pared de la fábrica, abriendo un boquete por el que nos colamos y un grueso pilar detuvo nuestro avance al chocar mi espalda contra el. En el momento en que traté de morderle me asestó un puñetazo en la cara.

El vampiro me sujetó por el cuello y me escudriñó con los ojos.

'Es increíble…' – Sus ojos color borgoña se clavaron en los míos con fascinación. – 'Eres lo último que esperaba…'

Aún estando en estado de _shock,_ por los golpes, por el dolor, por la manera brutal en que me estaba tratando en vez de hincar sus dientes y beberse mi sangre, rugí salvajemente sacando toda la furia y el miedo en aquel gruñido que me desgarró el pecho. Gotitas minúsculas salieron disparadas de mi boca. _No…_ Se me cortó la respiración cuando el rostro inmaculado del vampiro se manchó de mi sangre. El vampiro encajó la mandíbula fuertemente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Comprendí que acababa de sentenciarme a muerte. Se me doblaron las rodillas y mis brazos cayeron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. La pulserita de Jacob que tenía desde bien pequeña tintineó cuando mi muñeca chocó contra mi cuerpo. _Oh, Jake…_No pude reprimir las lágrimas. Me pareció muy injusto que fuera a morir ahora que por fin Jacob y yo estábamos juntos, me pareció cruel porque había discutido con mi padre y Rosalie, me dio rabia porque estaba a punto de arruinar la lucha de mi madre en sus últimos días de ser humana. Y no quería separarme de Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme. No cuando desde pequeña me habían dicho que tenía toda la eternidad por delante.

Clavé mis manos en las suyas, decidida a jugarme la última carta. Usé mi don para lanzarle una aterradora amenaza de lo que iban a hacerle mi familia, mi lobo y su manada y mis otros amigos vampiros si me mataba.

El vampiro soltó una exclamación de asombro y se alejó de mí de un salto. Achicó sus ojos una vez más, quizás sin comprender que había sido aquella sucesión de visiones o quizás asustado por la amenaza, por los lobos gigantescos. Después…se fue.

No sé cuanto tiempo tardé en comprender que el vampiro se había marchado. Me abracé el cuerpo dolorido y resbalé por la columna hasta el suelo, temblando como nunca y respirando forzosamente. Comencé a llorar sonoramente hasta que el sonido de una sirena me recordó que Danny estaba tirado en medio del aparcamiento, herido. Me obligué a abandonar la fábrica e ir a su encuentro.

Tenía los sentidos adormecidos y la voluntad casi anulada. Mi cerebro funcionaba a trompicones, guiándome en lo que debía hacer. La sangre, que llenaba mi boca, me inmunizó contra el olor de la sangre de Danny. Tapé la herida de la cabeza de mi amigo con mis propias manos para cortar la hemorragia, como recordaba que Carlilse me había dicho una vez. Busqué el móvil de Danny en el bolsillo de su pantalón para llamar a Sylvie, pues ignoraba donde habría ido a caer el mío. Mi cerebro inventó fácilmente una mentira digna de mi padre para explicar lo sucedido. Fue fácil decirle a la policía lo que había ocurrido con aquel conductor borracho que casi nos había atropellado a Danny y a mí y que se había llevado por delante al del tatuaje. No tuve que fingir mi estado alterado. Me ahorré un examen médico alegando que mi padre era doctor y me dejaron marchar al comprobar que Carlisle Cullen era efectivamente médico y que yo me sostenía perfectamente sobre mis piernas. Llevaron a Danny al hospital y Kelly se fue en la ambulancia también. Sylvie me abrazó llorando cuando dije que yo necesitaba regresar a casa, pero me dejó marchar por mi semblante abatido al prometerle que la llamaría en un par de horas. Luke llevó a Sylvie y a Joe al hospital de Salt Lake City. Esperarían allí a los padres de Danny, a los que ya había avisado la policía y que estaban de camino. Me las había arreglado para que no avisaran a los míos.

Había amanecido cuando llegué a casa. No me molesté en meter el coche en el garaje. Anhelaba el tacto frío de mi familia en mi cuerpo dolorido. Necesitaba la calidez de Jacob para quitarme aquellos temblores que sacudían mi cuerpo por culpa del miedo. Seguía en estado de _shock._ La calma en la que mi mente estaba sumida me asustaba, pero sabía que solo me hacía falta ver un rostro familiar y volver a sentirme protegida y a salvo para derrumbarme como en la fábrica. Seguía tensa y había tenido que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no romper el volante del Volkswagen con mis manos. Caminé a paso excesivamente lento por el caminito de tierra. Subí los tres escalones del porche y cuando fui a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola. Como siempre, ahí estaba Edward.

'¿Nessie?'

Sonreí al ver a mi padre y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Me abrazó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo y una vez entre sus brazos, me sentí protegida y a salvo.

'¿Cielo?'

No fue hasta escuchar la voz de mi madre cuando me derrumbé. Se armó un revuelo impresionante en casa cuando comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, temblando sin ningún control. Mi cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos convulsivos entre los brazos de mi padre.

'Nessie, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?' – Me suplicó Bella con la voz teñida de preocupación. Fui incapaz de responder y ella me cogió la mano y la apoyó en su mejilla. Tampoco pude decirle nada de aquella manera. – '¡Edward! ¿Qué le pasa?' – Gritó histérica.

'¡No lo sé! ¡No hay nada en su mente!' – Le oí chillar y reconocí el miedo en su voz. – '¡CARLISLE! ¡JASPER!' – Bramó.

Edward me alzó y yo enrollé las piernas alrededor de su cintura y hundí la cabeza en su pecho, llorando contra él. Oí a Rosalie y a Esme a mí alrededor, llamándome tan asustadas como mi madre, preguntándome que me ocurría.

'Nessie por favor…' – Suplicó mi tía cogiéndome una mano y poniéndosela en la cara. – 'Dinos que te pasa, cariño.'

'Voy a llamar a Jake.' – Emmett se precipitó al bosque.

Me puse aún peor al saber que Jake no estaba allí. Edward, asustado por mi reacción, nos metió dentro de la casa llamando a Carlisle y a Jasper con urgencia. Les oí venir desde distintas partes de la casa, a ellos dos y a Alice.

'¡Nessie!' – La voz de Alice estaba teñida de angustia. – '¿¡Qué no he visto!?'

'Nessie, cielo…' – Bella acarició mi mejilla, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente. Se quedó en silencio un segundo antes de gritar: - '¡Está sangrando!'

Esme acudió a mi madre y ella la abrazó. Rosalie se precipitó hacia mí, pero mi padre nos giró a ambos dándole la espalda.

'Guarda la distancia.' – Exigió.

'¡No le voy a atacar!' – Siseó mi tía realmente dolida. – '¿¡Quién te crees que soy, Edward!?'

'¡Calmaos todos!' – Pidió la tranquila pero autoritaria voz de Carlisle. – 'Jasper, por favor.'

Agradecí la intervención de Jasper, pues me parecía imposible parar por mi misma y estaba sintiéndome realmente culpable por lo que estaba sufriendo mi familia. Llorando débilmente apoyé la mano en la mejilla de mi padre y esta vez fui capaz de mostrarle lo que había ocurrido, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Desperté bruscamente saltando. Siseé al no reconocer el lugar y me agazapé. Me aterrorizó la idea de continuar en la fábrica con el vampiro al acecho. Me encontraba desorientada y asustada. Fue un alivio escuchar su voz:

'Nessie, tranquila. Estás a salvo.'

Busqué inmediatamente de donde provenía esa conocida voz, sin relajar mi postura. Jacob estaba de pié con una mano tendida hacia mí. A su lado, mi madre me miraba con una expresión de dolor que consiguió revolverme el estómago. Sentí algo blandito y suave bajo mis pies y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama blanca enorme. El olor a pino, tan familiar, me dio una pista. Reconocí la habitación de Jake al ver el inmenso balcón que daba al bosque y los muebles de madera oscura. _Me quedé sin habitación anoche. _Recordé.

'Cariño tranquilízate.' – Susurró la agradable voz de mi madre en un tono lento y cauto. – 'Estás en casa. Nadie te va a hacer daño.'

Jacob encajó la mandíbula y se desplomó en la cama. Sentado en el borde, ocultó la cara entre las manos. Abandoné mi postura defensiva y abracé a Jake por la espalda para consolarle. Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y miré a mi madre. Bella se adelantó para acariciarme la mejilla con una sonrisa tierna. Besé su mano.

'Estoy bien.' – Aseguré con una sonrisa cansada. – 'Lamento mi reacción, mamá. No pretendía asustaros.' – Suspiré. – 'Ha sido algo instintivo, pero ya pasó.'

Bella parpadeó repetidamente y emitió un sollozo ahogado. Solté a Jake y salté de la cama para abrazar a mi madre, sabiendo que estaba llorando a su manera. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Esme entró acompañada de Carlisle. Les sonreí con verdadera alegría, incapaz de ocultar mi alivio. _Estoy en casa. _Esme se adelantó y nos abrazó a las dos.

'Nessie, ¿cómo te encuentras?' – Preguntó Carlilse correspondiendo a mi sonrisa.

'Mucho mejor que…' – Me giré hacia la mesita de Jake para ver la hora.

'Te has pasado casi un día entero durmiendo.' – Susurró Esme acariciándome el cabello.

'Fue demasiado.' – Respondí. – 'No sé ni como conseguí conducir hasta casa si os soy sincera. Supongo que no me derrumbé hasta que me vi enteramente a salvo.'

'Por favor, dejadme examinar a Nessie.'

Bella y Esme se apartaron para dar paso a Carlisle. Fui incapaz de contenerme y el abracé fuertemente. Mi abuelo me acarició la espalda y me besó en la frente. Después me senté en la cama y agarré una de las grandotas manos de Jacob y la entrelacé con la mía. Le pedí que se animara con mi don, pero Jake no varió su postura y continuó mirando al suelo, sosteniendo su frente con la otra mano. _Esto me va a llevar un tiempo. _Rodé los ojos y dejé que Carlisle hiciera su trabajo.

'Papá os puso al tanto.' – Afirmé.

'De todo lo que te hizo ese…' – La última palabrota de Bella se mezcló con un siseó.

Traté de averiguar en que lugar de la casa se encontraba mi padre, pero no oí a nadie más en toda la casa. Desconcertada miré a Esme y a Bella.

'¿Dónde está todo el mundo?'

Esme suspiró y compuso una mueca de desagrado. Carlisle tocó mis costillas. Contuve el quejido de dolor justo a tiempo, pero no pude engañar a nadie. Bella encajó la mandíbula fuertemente y Esme mostró en un segundo toda la preocupación que debía haber estado ocultando.

'Carlisle…'

'Solo fue el impacto contra la columna. No tiene ningún hueso roto, amor.' – Le respondió el médico a su esposa en un tono suave y tranquilo. – 'Podría haber sido peor.'

Me mató la expresión amargada y la mirada dolida de Jake al oír las palabras de mi abuelo. Soltó mi mano y se dejó caer en la cama. Se tapó la cara con el antebrazo. Miré a Carlilse fijamente, bastante fastidiada, y le señalé a Jacob con la mirada. Él se rió quedamente.

'Jacob, hijo, pon de tu parte o volveré a llamar a Jasper.'

Miré al abuelo pidiendo una explicación. Carlisle suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

'Jasper ha tenido bastante trabajo desde que llegaste anoche así. Entre Jake, Rose, Edward y Bella lo estaban volviendo loco. Ahora se está empleando a fondo con Alice.'

Recordé la nota de ansiedad y angustia en la voz de Alice. Lo único capaz de alterar a mi alegre tía era perderse algo. Sentí la necesidad de disculparme con ella, aunque sabía que Alice me gritaría cómo una loca si me atrevía a hacerlo. Suspiré largamente y miré hacia la ventana, intentando ver cualquier movimiento de alguien de mi familia allá afuera.

'¿Dónde están?'

'De caza.' – Contestó mi madre con una expresión grave. – 'Rastreando al vampiro que te atacó.'

'¿Todos?' – Pregunté sorprendida.

'Menos Alice y Jasper.' – Esme miró hacia el bosque. – 'Alice está intentando ver algo sobre ese vampiro y quiere averiguar porqué se le pasó por alto.'

'Alice no debería sentirse mal. Es imposible que viera nada.' – Fruncí el ceño. – 'Fue todo tan de improviso…No esperaba encontrar a ningún vampiro por allí, aunque en realidad es buen lugar para ir a cazar. Además, su aspecto era increíble…' – Murmuré recordándole fascinada. – 'No le debió costar nada "ligarse" a alguna chica y llevársela.' – Sacudí la cabeza. Me sorprendió la facilidad y la frialdad con la que fui capaz de hablar del vampiro que había estado a punto de matarme. _Es solo porque me siento a salvo. _– 'Tampoco pareció nada premeditado por su parte. Estaba bastante confundido por mí. Si Alice no lo vio fue porque también le vino de sopetón a él…'

'¿Nessie puedes abrir la boca?' – Pidió Carlisle.

Sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una linterna diminuta. Retiré mis labios y abrí la boca lo más que pude. Noté un tirón en mi mejilla derecha y palpé con la lengua una herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

'Eeessoy iieen.' – Me las apañé para decir sin cerrar la boca.

Miré de reojo a Jake y fruncí el ceño al ver que no se había movido. _Genial Nessie, tu intento de hacerte la graciosa ha sido realmente exitoso._ Carlisle se rió por lo bajo y me revolvió el cabello. Me palmeó la pierna y se puso en pie. Esme acudió a él y Carlisle la rodeó con su brazo.

'Creo que sería conveniente avisar a Edward de que estás bien, Nessie.'

'¿Puedes dejarme tu móvil, mamá?' – Pregunté. – 'Perdí el mío cuando me atacó.'

Bella sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y me lo dio. Marqué el número de mi padre de memoria y esperé a que diera señal de llamada. Al primer pitido lo cogió.

'Bella.' – Dijo a modo de saludo con voz grave. – '¿Cómo está, Nessie?'

'Papá, soy yo.' – Le dije con voz tranquila. – 'Estoy perfectamente.'

'¡Oh, Dios! ¿Nessie, cómo estás?' – Exigió saber. – '¿Te duele algo? ¿Te ha mirado Carlisle?'

'Papá, relájate. Estoy bien, te lo acabo de decir.' – Suspiré. – 'Me gustaría que volvierais.'

Hice lo posible por no llorar como una niña pequeña, pues me sentía débil y asustada. Quería la protección de mi padre y de Rosalie.

'No voy a dejar a ese vampiro libre después de lo que te ha hecho, Renesmee. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta haberme encontrado con él.'

Iba a volverle a hablar, pero se oyó un golpe seco y entonces la voz cantarina de Rosalie chilló:

'¡Nessie! ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Estás bien?'

'Hola Rose. Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Porqué no vuelves a casa, por favor?'

'Porque tu padre es pésimo rastreando.' – Espetó ella en un tono enfadado. Deduje que ya debían haber tenido uno de sus piques de hermanos. – 'No vamos a volver hasta que hayamos acabado con él, cariño.' – De fondo escuché a Edward decírle que no necesitaba ser tan explícita. Me reí cuando Rosalie le mandó callar. – '¿Nessie, me oyes?'

'Dime, Rosalie.'

'Nunca jamás volverá a hacerte daño.' – Prometió.

'No lo dudo, pero preferiría que regresarais conmigo.' – Me urgía tanto tenerles conmigo que incluso intenté desalentarles: - 'No lo encontraréis. Ni siquiera tenéis su olor para seguirle.'

'Hemos encontrado un par de trozos de tela en la fábrica. Aquellos que tu le arrancaste cuando le arañaste.' – Informó ella muy orgullosa. – 'En tres días lo tendremos.'

Suspiré abatida al saber que no tenían ninguna intención de regresar. Me contenté con hablar un rato más con Rosalie y luego con Emmett, que parecía claramente divertido con aquel nuevo juego. Me pidió que le recordara a Jasper que había perdido su apuesta, ya que mi expediente seguía impecable aunque por muy poco. Edward acabó por arrebatarle el teléfono a Emmett bajo el pretexto de que tenían prisa.

'Nessie, por favor…' – Murmuró con voz ronca. – 'No te separes de Jake, de mamá, de Jasper, de Alice, de Carlisle o Esme hasta que vuelva. ¿Lo harás?'

'Sí, papá.' – Accedí con un suspiro y traté de sonar valiente. – 'Pero no creas que me voy a pasar el día encerrada y que no voy a seguir con mi vida después de esto.'

'Hay algo más que quiero decirte antes de colgar.' – Prosiguió mi padre como si no me hubiera escuchado. – 'Lamento haber dañado a Jake. Te prometo que trataré de controlarme y…bueno, tienes tanto derecho como yo a demostrarle a Jacob cuanto le quieres. Prometo _intentar _no enfadarme.'

'Está claro que Esme os echó la bulla a ti y a Rose.'

La risa melódica de Esme cubrió el silencio de Edward.

'Rosalie también está un poco arrepentida.' – Prosiguió papá, haciendo oídos sordos de las protestas de Rosalie, que insistió tanto que Edward tuvo que rectificar un poco.– 'En realidad Rose solo se siente mal por el daño que te pudo causar a ti al golpear a Jacob, pero ya sabes que eso ya es mucho por su parte. No le pidas más.'

'Dale las gracias a tía Rosalie de mi parte, por favor.'

'Ten mucho cuidado hasta que yo regrese, ¿vale Nessie?'

'Te quiero, papá. Te paso con mamá.'

'Te quiero, cielo.'

Le di el teléfono a Bella y ella se lo llevó al oído y salió de la habitación para hablar con mi padre. Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron a la puerta para dejarme a solas con Jacob. Agradecí aquel gesto suyo tan considerado y me apresuré en abrazarles antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta.

'¿Podríais avisar a Alice? No estaré tranquila hasta que hay hablado con ella.'

'Ire yo misma a buscarla, cielo.' – Asintió Esme y me besó la mejilla. – 'Carlisle estará en el piso de abajo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa díselo, ¿verdad?' – Preguntó mirando a su marido.

'Descansa, Nessie.' – Aconsejó Carlisle. – 'Jake, tú también tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo?' – Le dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Traté de no irritarme cuando Jacob no se movió. _Se está pasando tres pueblos con tanto dramatismo. _Esme le dedicó una mirada de su infinita ternura y muy bajito me reveló:

'Lleva sin dormir más que tú. No pudo pegar ojo anoche, cuando te marchaste a la discoteca.' – Sonrió y miró a Jake por encima de mi hombro. – 'Unas horas de sueño os harán bien a los dos. Os prepararé un buen desayuno para la mañana y podrás hablar con Alice entonces, ¿vale cariño? Buenas noches.'

'Gracias.'

Cerré la puerta suavemente cuando salieron de la habitación. Tardé poquísimo en encaramarme a la enorme cama de Jacob. Me senté a su lado y retiré con cuidado el brazo con el que se cubría la cara. Acaricié con cariño su rostro crispado por el dolor y me incliné para besarle en los labios.

'Puedes dejar de atormentarte, culparte o lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¿por favor?'

'¿Cómo se me ocurrió dejarte sola?' – Susurró clavando sus ojos, llenos de dolor, en los míos. – '¿Cómo puedo ser tan inútil?'

'Oh, no empecemos con estas historias, ¿quieres? Es una completa estupidez lamentarse por algo que ya no se puede cambiar.' – Le dije en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el torso suavemente. – 'Creo que ya has oído a Carlisle. Estoy perfectamente.'

'No estás…' – Jacob se atragantó con la palabra, pero comprendí lo que quería decir. – '…de milagro. No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento. Se supone que yo estoy aquí para protegerte.'

'Tengo una idea de cómo te sientes, Jake. Me duele mucho verte sufriendo tanto por mi culpa.' – Suspiré y le miré a los ojos. – 'Déjalo ya, por favor. Tuve mala suerte y punto. No es nada extraordinario en mí. Es algo tan habitual como mi torpeza.' – Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y se lo besé. – 'Te permito que te sientas mal por no estar besándome ahora mismo, no por algo de lo que ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie ha tenido la culpa.'

'Ese _chupasangres _tuvo la culpa.' – Escupió él. – 'Debería estar persiguiéndole con tu padre en vez de estar aquí.'

'No.' – Susurré con la voz ahogada. Me apoyé sobre los brazos para poder mirarle a la cara. – 'No te vayas tú también, por favor. No ahora, Jake…' – Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. – 'Quédate conmigo.'

Jacob sonrió débilmente. Me atrapó con sus manos y me tendió en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Se tumbó a mi lado y me besó en la frente.

'No puedo alejarme de ti.' – Susurró.

'Te quiero.'

Me abracé a él con fuerza, pasando un brazo por su cintura y poniéndole una pierna encima. Su calidez borró la poca tensión y angustia que aún tenía en el cuerpo. Jacob me rodeó con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Me sentí tan segura como siempre que estaba entre sus brazos y el miedo desapareció. Encajé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respiré el olor de bosque de su piel. Conseguí relajarme completamente.

Tan sincronizados como siempre, Jake inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y yo alcé la mía y separé mis labios de su cuello. Jacob me besó suavemente. Separé los labios y perfilé los suyos con mi lengua. Jake se movió ligeramente para ponerse medio encima de mí, atrapándome entre su cálido cuerpo y la cama. Sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron entre los míos para que su lengua se colara en mi boca, acariciándome. Su calor me hizo sentir en llamas. Gemí contra su boca y me arrepentí al instante, por miedo a que como la otra vez, se detuviera. Pero Jake solo se entregó aún más al beso, expresando toda su angustia, su miedo a perderme y su amor. Colmándome de placer.

Solo podía sentirle a él.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…_

Finalizó el beso con lentitud. Suave y sensualmente.

'Te amo, Nessie.' – Susurró.

Correspondí usando mi don, incapaz de hablar. Jacob se puso de lado y volvió a atraparme en aquel abrazo protector. Cerré los ojos y volví a hundir la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Jake apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y pegó sus labios a mi frente, me besó allí y nos quedamos en silencio. Al cabo de un buen rato susurré:

'Jake, ¿estás dormido?'

'No. ¿Qué quieres?'

'Solo decirte que merece la pena estar en peligro de muerte si luego vas a besarme así.'

'Duérmete, anda.' – Replicó él enfadado. – 'Empiezas a decir tonterías.'

'Que sepas que me enfadaré mucho si no me despiertas con un beso como el de ahora.'

'¿Quieres que tu padre me mate cuando vuelva?'

'He conseguido su permiso.' – Le informé muy ufana.

Jake rió divertido haciendo temblar la cama. Sonreí contenta e incliné la cabeza. Jake me besó en los labios y volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada.

'A dormir.' – Ordenó.

'Buenas noches, Jake.'

'Buenas noches, mi dulce Renesmee.' – Susurró contra mi frente. – 'Jamás volverá a tocarte nadie. Te lo juro. Nunca te volverán a hacer daño. Haré pedazos a todo aquel que intente dañarte. Yo te protegeré de todo siempre, cariño. Por toda la eternidad estaré a tu lado.'

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un arrullo tranquilo que me trajo el sueño. Antes de librarme a los brazos de morfeo atiné a preguntar:

'¿Y me amarás por toda la eternidad?'

'Te amaré por toda la eternidad.'

**¡¡¡Hola!!!**

**En pimer lugar gracias por todos los reviews del cap pasado, que sientan de primera. ;)**

**Por supuesto, la cosa con el vampiro no va a acabar ahí. A partir de ahora se van a complicar un poquito las cosas, que ya toca. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos,**

**Eneida**


	9. Chapter 9

_**IX**_

Lo primero que vi al despertar fue el rostro tranquilo de Jake, que seguía dormido. Mi corazón se hinchó de felicidad como si fuera un globo y como tantas otras veces, sonreí tontamente. Le besé en los labios y me dispuse a liberarme de su abrazo para bajar a desayunar. En el momento en que traté de apartarle los brazos, Jacob comenzó a murmurar no sé qué de partirle la cara a un asqueroso _chupasangres_, a la vez que me pegaba más a él. _Vaya, a Rosalie y a Edward les ha salido competencia en los malos sueños de Jacob._

'¿Jake?' – Farfullé con esfuerzo mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho e intentaba separarnos. – '¿Te importa soltarme?'

Bufé al comprender que no habría manera de que me soltara si estaba dormido y toqué su mejilla con mi mano para pedírselo de aquella manera. Jacob me soltó al momento y por fin pude escaparme.

Iba frotándome los ojos, sin ver donde ponía los pies, cuando un dedo frío se posó en mi frente, deteniendo mi caminar.

'¿No pensarás entrar con ese enmarañado cabello a tu habitación, no?' – Preguntó la voz de Jasper en un tono que pretendía ser de reproche.- 'No me pongas histérica a Alice de buena mañana, por favor.'

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con mi guapo tío Jasper, que sostenía una pila de cajas en un brazo y me sonreía burlón. Le golpeé suavemente en el pecho y luego le abracé fuertemente. Jasper me rodeó con el brazo libre. Pensaba que era imposible sentirme mejor de lo que ya me sentía, pero estaba equivocada. Un leve carraspeo nos hizo separarnos. Alice estaba plantada en la puerta de mi habitación con cara de disgusto. Se hizo a un lado, se tapó los ojos y dijo señalando hacia dentro:

'Haz como si no hubiera visto ese desastre que tienes por pelo y métete en la ducha ahora mismo.'

Riendo me separé de Jasper y me tiré a su cuello para abrazarla. La besé en la mejilla y entré corriendo en lo que quedaba de mi habitación. Esme y Bella, vestidas con ropa de deporte, estaban amontonando mis cosas en cajas como las que cargaba Jasper.

'¡Buenos días!' – Canté.

'Buenos días, cariño.' – Canturreó Esme.

Mi madre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y vino a darme los buenos días. Salté a su cuello y enrosqué las piernas alrededor de la cintura. La besé en la mejilla.

'¿Cómo has dormido?' – Preguntó.

'Genial.' – Aseguré con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- '¿A qué habitación me traslado?'

'A la de invitados.' – Informó mi madre.- 'Esme va a redecorar tu habitación.'

No me sorprendió, pues después del destrozo que organizaron cuando Jacob me besó, a mi habitación no le quedaba otro remedio que ser remodelada. Toqué la mejilla de mi madre para decirle que podía quedarme en la habitación de Jacob en vez de en la de invitados, pero ella me fulminó con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco y bajé al suelo.

'¿Hay algo en especial que te haga ilusión para tu habitación, cielo?' – Preguntó Esme.

No tardé nada en responder.

'Querría que se pareciera a la casita del bosque que tenemos en Forks.'

Me gané una sonrisa de mi madre. Yo adoraba aquella casita en el bosque tanto como ella. Para mí era el escenario perfecto para mi vida de ensueño y me había dolido bastante separarme del lugar de mi feliz infancia. La añoraba por los maravillosos recuerdos que tenía de se lugar. Además, la casita era igualita a las que se describían en los cuentos de hadas que a mí tanto me gustaban. Si Esme podía redecorarme la habitación con aquel estilo estaría encantada.

'Tendrás tu habitación de princesa.' – Prometió Esme.

Alice me estaba esperando cuando bajé a desayunar después de ducharme, vestirme y poner mi cabello en condiciones. Me miró de arriba abajo, evaluando mi aspecto, para finalmente asentir satisfecha. Fue un alivio haber acertado a la primera y no verme obligada a subir para cambiarme.

'Ten.' – Alice me tendió su móvil y yo alcé una ceja. – 'Vas a llamar a Danny y a Sylvie, ¿recuerdas?'

Recordé que lo había pensado la vez que me desperté en mitad de la noche para ir al lavabo. Llamé primero a Danny. Fue un alivio saber que ya estaba en casa y que solamente le habían dado unos puntos en la cabeza. Además, no recordaba nada posterior a cuando salimos de la discoteca, por lo que el supuesto conductor borracho se llevó toda la culpa de su herida y no yo. _No habría colado lo del subidón de adrenalina otra vez. _Prometí pasar a visitarle aquella misma tarde. Mientras tanto, Alice iba picoteando un poco de cada cosa que había preparado Esme para desayunar. Sonreí al ver su cara de asco.

'¡Por dios!' – Masculló la vez que escupió el té en el fregadero. – '¿¡Cómo te puedes beber eso!? ¡Que asco!'

'Si a Jasper ya le costaba besarte, peor ahora.' – Le dije en broma.- 'Vas a estar a dos velas por un buen tiempo.'

Alice me sacó la lengua.

'Que Jazz sea más reservado a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos en público debido a los valores y el pensamiento de su época no quiere decir nada.' – Contraatacó ella. – 'En realidad, te sorprenderías.' – Agregó muy ufana.

'Muy bien, Alice. Pero no quiero detalles.'

Llamé a Sylvie y en cuanto le dije que aquella tarde iría a ver a Danny, rápidamente organizó una quedada con los demás. Le dije que llamara a la madre de Danny antes de que nos apoderáramos del salón de su casa para ver una película. Vi a Alice agarrar el bol de cereales con leche para probarlo. Olisqueó el contenido y no muy convencida remenó el contenido con la cuchara, evaluando los pros y los contras de meterse aquella guarrada en la boca. Tuve que darle la espalda para no estallar en carcajadas y perder el hilo de todo lo que me estaba diciendo Sylvie.

'Eh...Vale, Sylvie. Sí, perfecto. Nos vemos allí a las seis.'

De repente algo crujió a mi espalda. Me llevé un sobresalto y me agazapé a la vez que gruñí por puro instinto. Entonces vi a Alice con las manos vacías y el bol roto a sus pies, con toda la leche y los cereales esparcidos. Me enderecé y la miré extrañada. Por un momento creí que no le había gustado el diseño del bol y que por eso había decidido ponerle fin, pero al ver que era uno de los que ella misma había elegido junto con Esme unas semanas atrás con verdadero entusiasmo, me asusté. Alice no lo había hecho adrede. _¿Qué le pasa? _Le colgué a Sylvie al ver a Alice quieta como una estatua, mirando sin ver nada. _Una visión._

'¿Alice?' – Pregunté titubeando.

Jasper entró en la cocina como si le hubiera llamado a él en vez de a ella. Miró el destrozo que había a los pies de su esposa y la miró con…El miedo que sentí me hizo tambalear y tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no caerme temblando. Aquella sensación desapareció tan repentinamente como apareció. _¿Qué le pasa a Jasper? _Jasper se colocó frente a su esposa, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó sobre su rostro para preguntarle con ansiedad:

'¿Qué ves, Alice?'

Mi madre y Esme acudieron a la cocina, atraídas por aquella pregunta tan frecuente y seguramente, porque también habían experimentado aquel súbito miedo. Bella dirigió la mirada a los pies de Alice y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo al ver el bol destrozado a sus pies. De reojo vi a Esme con una mano sobre la boca y otra sobre su congelado corazón. Me di cuenta de que los tres habían dejado de respirar. _¿Qué está pasando? _

'Alice…' – Insistió Jasper, zarandeándola fuertemente ante su silencio. – '¿Qué ves?'

'A Emmett.' – Musitó con una vocecilla débil.

'¿Qué hace Emmett?' – Preguntó Jasper.

'Provocar a Félix.'

Bella, Esme y Jasper se convirtieron en perfectas estatuas. _¿Félix? ¿Por qué me suena ese nombre? _Entonces Alice dio un respingo y sus ojos dorados volvieron a ver. El móvil desapareció de mis manos para aparecer en las suyas. Reconocí el número de mi padre cuando lo tecleó con frenesí.

'_Alice no es buen momento.' – _Informó con voz grave mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

'¡Dile al cabezahueca de Emmett que se deje de tonterías!' – Chilló enfadada.- '¡Alejaos de ellos inmediatamente!'

'_¿Qué has visto?' – _Inquirió mi padre.

'¡Limítate a hacer lo que te digo, Edward! ¡Dile a Emmett que cierre esa bocaza suya!'– Alice se masajeó la sien con la mano que no sostenía el móvil y con voz más calmada añadió: - 'Y regresad a casa, ya no os veo atrapándole. Ha desaparecido.'

'_¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?'_

'Ha sido como cuando Jacob interfiere en nuestro futuro. Ya no os veo atrapándole, así que regresad a casa y no permanezcáis ni un segundo más con ellos dos.'

'_Ellos también le están buscando, Alice. Buscamos al mismo vampiro y Demetri le va a encontrar. Ahora que tu has dejado de verle, es lo más fácil y rápido.'_

'Edward Cullen, me importa un pimiento que Demetri pueda encontrarle. Lo único que me importa es que he visto como Félix y Emmett peleaban. Te puedo asegurar que va a ocurrir. No nos conviene un enfrentamiento con alguien de los V…' – Me miró y rectificó al instante. – '…de ellos y lo sabes.'

Mi memoria volvió a las tardes de Jake en el río y a sus palabras, recorriendo la historia de mis padres hasta llegar a ellos…

'Vulturis.' – Musité con voz queda.

Las miradas de los cuatro vampiros de la casa se concentraron en mí. Le quité el móvil a Alice, ante su estupefacción.

'¡Papá! ¡Para a Emmett! ¡Volved a casa, por favor!' – Supliqué muerta de miedo porque mi tío hiciera cualquier cosa que pudiera ofender a los vampiros italianos que querían a mis padres y a Alice. – '¡Dile a Emmett que no haga nada! ¡Volved y no os enfrentéis a los Vulturis!'

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

'_Dile al __bocazas de Jacob que se prepare porque mañana mismo estoy ahí.'_

Edward colgó. Tardé unos segundos en asimilar mis propias palabras y en encontrarle un sentido a la respuesta de mi padre. _Vulturis._ Me agarré el puente de la nariz y suspiré largamente. _Debería haberme ahorrado la última palabra. _Otra vez había hecho gala de mi magnífica torpeza y otra vez había metido en problemas a Jacob. No necesitaba verle la cara mi padre para saber cuan enfadado estaba, su tono de voz ya lo decía todo. Resoplé de fastidio imaginándome otro desastroso arranque de ira de de mi padre.

'Alice…' – Musitó Esme en un susurro débil.

'Tranquila, Esme. Rosalie, Edward y Emmett vuelven intactos. Llegarán mañana por la tarde.' – Susurró Alice con una sonrisa. – 'Lamento haberos asustado.'

Jasper acarició la mejilla de Alice y la rodeó con los brazos. La besó en la frente y se quedaron mirando largamente a los ojos, en una de esas conversaciones mudas tan características en ellos dos. Cogí la mano de mi madre y ella me sonrió cuando la miré. Le mostré a mi padre y le dije por mi don que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y me besó en la cabeza.

'No soportaría eso otra vez.' – Susurró.

Mediante mi don le mostré difusas imágenes de unos años atrás, de aquel día que estábamos en el claro del bosque nevado de Forks. Borrones de una multitud ataviada de negro a la que podía ponerle nombre a pesar de que solo se lo oí mencionar a Jacob una vez: _Vulturis_. Le pregunté si era a otro enfrentamiento como ese al que temía y cuando mi madre asintió, todo fastidio por haber enfadado a mi padre desapareció. Si Bella estaba más tranquila ahora que mi padre volvía para que el italiano y Emmett no pelearan, merecería la pena volver a enfrentarme a mi padre por defender a Jake.

'No soy como Alice, pero sé que saldríamos ganando otra vez.' – Le aseguré a mi madre con una sonrisa. – 'Gracias a ti, mamá. Eres invencible.'

Bella me estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro de mí, hundiéndolo en mi pelo. Le acaricié la espalda suavemente.

En ese preciso instante Jacob entró en la cocina, bostezando sonoramente y cargándose todo el sentimentalismo del momento. Pasó por nuestro lado, nos besó en la coronilla a mamá y a mí, murmuró un intento de _Buenos días_ y se sentó en la mesa. Se metió una tostada entera en la boca y luego nos miró con una ceja alzada:

'¿Y esas caras?' – Preguntó. – '¿Se ha muerto alguien o qué?'

'Sí, Jake.' – Contestó mi madre mordazmente. – 'Tú vas a morir cuando Edward vuelva.'

'¿¡Qué he hecho ahora!?' – Inquirió Jacob.

La cantarina risa de Alice repiqueteó y un sentimiento optimista provocado por Jasper embargó la habitación. Esme le sonrió con ternura al pobre Jacob, al que últimamente traíamos loco entre todos. Me liberé de mi madre y me coloqué tras él para pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros y abrazarle. Toqué su mejilla con la intención de explicarle lo que había pasado, pero no me dio tiempo:

'¿¡Quién te manda contarle a Nessie lo de los Vulturis!?' – Chilló mi madre.

'¡Acuéstate, Bella!' – Espetó Jacob con fastidio. – 'No me vengas en plan de mamá protectora porque te conozco. Sé que tú no estabas de acuerdo en eso de mantener a Nessie en la ignorancia.'

'Ah claro, y a ti no se te pudo ocurrir hablarlo al menos conmigo, que soy su madre.' – Bella se señaló con el dedo índice. – '¡Soy su madre, Jacob Black! ¡No tú! ¿Lo entiendes?'

'Sí, Bells, sí…' – Respondió Jacob con voz cansina mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. – '¿Me puedes dejar desayunar tranquilo, por favor? Hay gente en esta casa que duerme y necesita un buen rato para volver a ser persona, ¿sabes? Lárgate a chillar a otro lado, anda.'

Bella hizo rechinar los dientes y sus manos se cerraron en puños a lado y lado de su cuerpo. Jasper, que seguía abrazando a Alice, puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar fijamente a mi madre. Bella se serenó y abandonó la cocina refunfuñando.

'Chucho estúpido.' – Masculló para sí misma aunque todos la podíamos escuchar perfectamente. – 'Se cree que Nessie es suya.'

'¡No es que lo crea Bells!' – Respondió Jacob sonriendo divertido. – '¡Es mía!'

'Jacob…' – Lo cortó Jasper en un tono condescendiente. – '¿Te importaría poner de tu parte? Necesito un respiro.'

'¿Es que los vampiros se cansan?' – Se mofó él.

'No, pero perfectamente puedo dejarte muriéndote de pena la próxima vez.' – Jasper le mostró una magnífica sonrisa. – 'Puedo irme lo bastante lejos como para que no me afectes.'

'Jasper, no te pases de listo.' – Esme le dedicó una mirada de reprobación y luego se movió rápidamente por la cocina para coger la escoba y el recogedor. – 'Salid de ahí, niños, que voy a limpiarlo.'

'Te ayudo, Esme.' – Le dijo Alice y se deshizo del abrazo de su esposo. – 'Voy por el cubo y la fregona.'

Alice desapareció para volver a aparecer con un cubo lleno de agua y una fregona. Tuve que reírme por narices al ver a la fashion de Alice fregando el suelo y cuando me dispuse a ir a por la cámara de fotos, Alice casi me estampó la fregona en la cara.

'Están todas escondidas.' - Anunció con una sonrisilla de orgullo.

Aparté el mocho de la fregona de mi nariz y volví a sentarme en la mesa para desayunar. La casa volvió a adoptar aquel aire de tranquilidad que siempre tenía. Si no hubiera sido por la falta de Emmett, Rosalie y mi padre, casi se hubiera podido decir que allí no había pasado nada. Jacob y yo nos dispusimos a desayunar y Jasper se sentó en la mesa y nos estuvo haciendo compañía. Alice no tardó en unirse a nosotros alrededor de la mesa, pero Esme volvió arriba con mi madre para acabar de empaquetar mis cosas.

'En serio, no sé cómo podéis comeros eso.' – Alice compuso una mueca de asco.

'Eh, yo no me quejo de tu dieta, vidente.' - Jacob le lanzó una galleta y Alice la atrapó al vuelo. – 'Apuesto a que no eres capaz de beberte un vaso de vinagre, señora yo-lo-veo-todo.'

'¿Te crees que nací ayer, pulgas?' – Alice arqueó una de sus finas cejas. – 'Bébete tú un vaso de vinagre y yo te seguiré.'

Jake y Alice comenzaron a retarse. Me llené un vaso de zumo de naranja y le di un trago, la herida de la mejilla me escoció e hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Aparté el zumo a un lado, con mala cara. ¿Seguiría mi cuerpo dañado? Apenas me dolía nada… Moví mi espalda para evaluar los daños y me fastidió comprobar que seguía doliéndome. _Voy a tardar unos días en recuperarme. _Traté de recordar todos los golpes que había recibido para continuar mi análisis. Recordé cómo el vampiro había hundido sus dedos en mis hombros y bajé el cuello de mi camiseta hasta poder verme el hombro. _Genial. _Tenía las marcas de sus dedos en mi piel. Me descolocó el súbito silencio que se hizo a mi alrededor y al prestar atención a la mesa vi que todos me miraban seriamente, mudos. La cara descompuesta de Alice me revolvió el estómago, recordándome que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella.

'Estoy bien.' – Les dije. – 'No me duele nada.' – Mentí.

'Lo siento, Nessie.' – Alice apoyó la frente en su mano y me miró a los ojos. – 'De verdad que lo siento. No sé porqué no lo vi venir.'

'Porque no fue nada premeditado, ni por mi parte ni por la suya.' – Le sonreí. – 'No te sientas culpable, ¿vale? Bueno, mejor dicho…'- Miré a Jasper. – 'No permitas que se sienta culpable.'

'Y encima ahora el muy maldito a desaparecido de mi vista…' – Farfulló Alice cruzándose de brazos. – 'Ese desgraciado va a conseguir volverme loca.'

'¿Es culpa mía?' – Preguntó Jacob, levantándose de la mesa. – '¿Quieres que me aleje?'

'No, Jacob. No es tú culpa.' – Le negó Alice con fastidio. – 'Me he pasado toda la noche vigilando su futuro y hasta hace nada veía a Rosalie, Emmett y Edward atrapándole…Pero de repente se ha esfumado y no es por tu culpa. Ya me he encargado de comprobarlo.' – Alice frunció el ceño. – 'Esto es de lo más frustrante.'

Desde luego el vampiro que me había atacado era de todo menos normal. Que Alice no pudiera verle era solo algo más que sumar a la lista de rarezas de aquel vampiro: la ropa moderna aunque me jugaba lo que fuera a que era un nómada, su aparente "inmunidad" contra el olor de la sangre humana, el tono cálido y seductor que ahora me parecía claramente estudiado…y las pocas palabras que le había oído decir…

'No pretendía matarme.' – Afirmé en voz alta. Ahora que podía analizar la situación lejos del miedo y la tensión del momento, veía las cosas desde un punto de vista muy diferente. –'Creo que solo estaba comprobando lo que era.'

'¿Y no tenía boca para preguntar el muy inútil?' – Masculló Jake con enfado. – 'Me niego a creer que solo quería saber lo que eras. Nadie en sus cabales te atacaría, Nessie. Los vampiros normales se quedan fascinados por tu presencia por muy chupasangres que sean. Ya se comprobó cuando naciste. Incluso el viejo de los Vulturis te quería para su colección según tu padre, no quería matarte.'

'Tuvo oportunidad de morderme, pero no lo hizo, Jake.' – Le respondí un poco molesta porque no me creyera. – 'Por eso te digo que no quería matarme. Además, mira…'

Le toqué la mejilla y reproduje en su mente el momento previo al ataque, diciéndole que prestara atención a las pocas palabras que el fascinante vampiro había pronunciado. Corté mis pensamientos antes de que Jake viera como el vampiro se había lanzado a por mí, pues no quería alterarle más de la cuenta.

'Nessie…' – Gruñó Jake y me quedé helada al verle temblar en aquellas convulsiones que solían darle justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en fase.- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que consideres fascinante al maldito chupasangres que casi te asesinó?'

'Jazz…' – Ordenó Alice.

El sonido de los pasos de mi madre acercándose llamaron mi atención. Bella se plantó al lado de Jacob y le puso una mano encima del hombro. Quizás fue cosa de mi madre o de Jasper, o quizás fueron las dos, pero Jake dejó de temblar aunque la expresión de ira de su rostro no llegó a borrarse del todo.

'Jacob, sabes que a Nessie le encantan los vampiros y que tiene tendencia a encontrar interesantes a los más peligrosos.' - Susurró Bella con cariño. – '¿O ya no te acuerdas de Drácula uno y Drácula dos?'

Jacob frunció el ceño y asintió, pero no volvió a mirarme.

'Nessie, ¿puedes mostrármelo?' – Me preguntó Jasper. – 'Edward nos lo explicó, pero me gustaría vivirlo en primera persona para ver si la conclusión que he sacado va de acuerdo a los hechos. Creo que puedes tener razón.'

Me animó que Jasper estuviera de acuerdo conmigo y extendí la mano por encima de la mesa para dársela. Jasper entrelazó su mano fría con la mía y cerró los ojos. Dejé fluir mis recuerdos como si fueran una película aunque me encargué de decirle que prestara atención en los momentos que yo consideraba clave. Jasper abrió los ojos y me sonrió al acabar. Jacob, Alice y Bella nos miraban expectantes.

'¿Y bien?' – Preguntó Alice.

'Renesmee tiene razón. Ella también se ha dado cuenta de que el vampiro no actuó con normalidad.' – Anunció Jasper mirándoles.

'No estaba cazando.' – Añadí yo. – 'Dejando de banda que pudo haber acabado conmigo si hubiera querido y no lo hizo, me miraba como si fuera algo valioso que acababa de descubrir.'

'El vampiro no se abandonó al instinto de caza.' – Asintió Jasper. – 'Se ve claramente que estaba actuando a conciencia, midiendo su fuerza, su velocidad y observando el resultado que obtenía. Estaba probando a Nessie.'

'Era como si estuviera experimentando conmigo para averiguar lo que era en realidad.'

'Pues ese desgraciado se equivocó con el _modus operandi_ del experimento.' – Bella enseñó los dientes. – 'No le perdonaré nunca lo que le hizo a mi hija. Si los Vulturis no acaban con él, Edward y yo, solos, saldremos a darle caza.'

'Yo iré con vosotros.' – Afirmó Jacob.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida al oír sus palabras. Me sentí realmente ofendida, pues la noche anterior Jake había prometido quedarse conmigo. ¿Acaso solo me lo dijo para que me callara? ¿Solo estaba esperando a que a mí se me pasara el susto y que estuviera toda mi familia para protegerme antes de abandonarme? Entendía que se alejara de mí para ver a su familia cuando no nos quedaba más remedio que separarnos, cómo iba a pasar con el aquelarre irlandés. ¡Pero no pensaba pasarle que se largara a acabar con un vampiro que ni siquiera había tenido la intención de matarme! _Dolería demasiado… _¿Y si era el vampiro el que acababa con Jake?

Alice se levantó de la silla. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y se masajeó la sien.

'Debemos esperar a que estemos todos para tener esta conversación. Se deben tomar decisiones importantes.' – Dijo Alice con voz seria. – 'No sé si volveré a tenerle a la vista, Bella…' – Añadió con una vocecilla débil y le rostro crispado por la inseguridad. Jasper se levantó para volver a rodearla en un abrazo. – 'No me gusta la idea de que os marchéis con el propósito de acabar con él sin que yo pueda verlo. No os voy a permitir hacer eso si no veo nada. Sobretodo si los Vulturis están de por medio.'

'Espereremos a Rosalie, Emmett y Edward antes de hacer nada.' – Aceptó Jasper.

'Carlisle también tendrá mucho que decir.' – Añadí yo.

Sabía que cualquier decisión que se tomara solo se llevaría a cabo si mi abuelo lo consentía. De repente, todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en mi querido abuelo, que por suerte odiaba tanto la violencia como yo.

Jacob y yo nos pasamos el resto de la mañana separados a causa de que ambos estábamos molestos con el otro por diferentes motivos. Él estuvo metido en el garaje y yo en el comedor haciendo mis deberes. En realidad, yo trataba de _parecer_ enfadada por la contradicción de Jacob con su promesa, pero sin duda alguna Jasper estaba haciendo de las suyas. Mientras hice mis deberes supe que no habría manera de mantener aquella farsa una vez los acabara. Tenía la sensación de que una cuerda invisible trataba de arrastrar la silla donde estaba sentada hacia el garaje y supe que esa cuerda se convertiría en una goma elástica en cuanto se me acabaran los deberes y la poca voluntad que me quedaba para seguir haciéndome la dura. La goma se contraería, como si Jake y yo la hubiéramos estado estirando hasta el tope desde lugares opuestos, hasta llevarme a él.

Ocurrió antes de lo que esperaba. Me puse histérica cuando leí por quinta vez la primera frase de una breve narración y no llegué a comprender lo que decía por estar pensando en Jacob. _Definitivamente estoy mal de la cabeza. ¡No puede ser verdad que sea incapaz de enfadarme con él durante al menos un par de horas! _Me levanté de la mesa, abrí los grandes ventanales del comedor y salté afuera con el propósito de ir a verle al garaje.

Casi me caí al encontrarme a Jacob apoyado en la pared de la casa, justo al lado de la ventana. Jake estaba de brazos cruzados y su cara tenía una expresión de enfado tan estudiada que se veía de lejos que era falsa.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro fijamente, separados por un breve espacio.

Decidí ahorrarme el _"¿Qué haces aquí?" _y Jacob el _"¿A dónde ibas?"._ Los dos sabíamos perfectamente cuales eran las respuestas. Tampoco hicieron falta las palabras de disculpa. Le sonreí y Jake me sonrió en respuesta. Descruzó los brazos a la vez yo avancé hacia él y nos abrazamos en un movimiento tan harmónico como natural. Así como cualquier movimiento o gesto que se daba entre nosotros dos. Hundí la cara en su pecho y noté los labios de Jacob en mi pelo.

'Tu Mini está perfecto.' – Anunció.

Levanté la cabeza y le miré a los ojos, ilusionada. Esbocé una sonrisa y le estreché contenta.

'¿Lo has arreglado?'

'¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo mientras tu estuviste en la discoteca?'

'Se supone que deberías haber estado durmiendo.' – Le dije en un tono de leve reproche.

Jacob se rió e inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo.

'Gracias.' - Musité mirándol a los ojos con verdadera gratitud.

Me puse de puntillas para llegar a sus labios. Antes de que pudiera llegar a quejarme por la pose imposible de mi cuello, Jake me cogió de la cintura y luego entrelazó sus manos debajo de mis muslos. Me había alzado hasta dejar mi cara a la misma altura que la de él. Le apresé con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas entorno a su cintura y le besé con pasión.

'¿Damos una vuelta?' – Pregunté contenta. – 'Quiero conducirlo.'

'Solo si prometes cerrar la puerta con cuidado, no rayarlo, no destrozarlo, no tener un accidente...'

Puse los ojos en blanco y Jacob comenzó a reírse. Le golpeé en el pecho suavemente como queja. Jacob puso marcha al garaje sin bajarme y sin dejar de reírse.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Estoy super contenta con el capítulo pasado, creo que es con el que más reviews he recibido. ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias! Como veis todo sigue tranquilito. Aviso que seguramente a partir de ahora tarde un pelín más en subir los capítulos, ya que dentro de nada voy a empezar con un fic que tenía pendiente. Los que me conocéis de antes, sí, es ese. ;P Creo que podré llevar dos fics a la vez sin problemas, pero tendréis que esperar un poquito más. Os pido paciencia.**

**¡Muchos besos y gracias por los reviews!**

**Eneida**


	10. Chapter 10

_**X**_

La sensación de libertad al conducir mi propio coche otra vez era increíble. Me sentía plena, feliz y llena de energía. Pisé a fondo el acelerador cuando me dirigí casa de Danny por la carretera desierta, disfrutando de la velocidad. El tiempo estaba relativamente tranquilo, si no se consideraba el fuerte viento que parecía querer arrancar los árboles. El cielo gris encapotado anunciaba la nevada que Alice había predicho para el día siguiente. Por supuesto, no iba sola en el coche. Bella, que había asumido el papel sobre protector de mi padre y Jake, que también estaba hipersensible con el tema de mi protección, se habían negado en rotundo a dejarme acudir sola a visitar a Danny. _Por favor, no sea que al vampiro que no me mató cuando estaba sola, le vaya a dar por acabar de rematarme con mi poderosa familia a un minuto de distancia después de haberle enseñado todos los que se le iban a echar encima si me hacía algo. _Para evitar convertirme en una prisionera del miedo de mis familiares había estado protestando todo el rato, diciéndoles que si no me dejaban seguir mi vida como antes, no disfrutaría y viviría plenamente mi primera experiencia de vida humana. Toqué justamente la fibra sensible, pues al fin y al cabo, yo era mitad humana. Claro, mamá y Jake que no dieron su brazo a torcer en cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo en que solamente serían unos días.

La divina intervención de Alice y Jasper, mis salvadores, me había permitido llegar a un acuerdo: Jasper, el único que opinaba como yo que el peligro había pasado, me acompañaba, pues era también al único al que se lo había permitido. Era agradable tener a alguien a mi lado que no viera peligro en la sombra de los árboles o no buscara vampiros asesinos escondidos incluso debajo de las piedras. _A Jake le hace falta una pequeña charla con el doctor Carlilse Cullen, antes de que eso acabe en un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. _Mientras viajábamos en el coche,Jasper y yo compartíamos unos agradables sentimientos que nos eran recíprocos gracias a su don, pues yo me sentía genial, desecha de felicidad por el amor de Jacob y a su vez, Jasper se sentía tan feliz como yo, pues no tenía sentimientos desagradables que sosegar como llevaba haciendo desde que aparecí por casa en aquel estado. Aquel momento de paz y calma era un respiro para los dos. En cuanto mis tíos y mi padre regresaran a casa los dos íbamos a acabar histéricos perdidos con la que se iba a liar.

_¿Por qué fuiste tan bocazas, Nessie? ¿Por qué? _

Tenía ya preparados mil argumentos para que mi padre no atentara contra Jake y otro mil más para que no salieran a cazar al dichoso vampiro y me dejaran revolcándome en la angustia y la tristeza. Por suerte, estaba segura casi al cien por cien de que mi abuelo Carlilse se iba a poner de mi parte. Era también gracias a él que había podido salir de casa con solo Jasper como guardaespaldas. Entre Carlisle y Alice habían convencido a Bella para que se fuera de caza con mi tía, pues a mamá le hacía falta, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros y la garganta debía dolerle duramente. También habían tenido éxito con Jacob, pues al final se había marchado a arreglar el coche de los señores Skarlen, tirados en mitad de la carretera por culpa del frío. Tanto mi madre como Jacob se habían marchado refunfuñando entre dientes y en contra de su voluntad. Esme tampoco se había mostrado muy segura sobre que estuviéramos actuando bien, pues me había despedido tan efusivamente y con tanta preocupación y cariño refulgiendo en su rostro como cuando nos marchábamos a La Push unos días. Pero Alice había prometido tener un ojo puesto en mí hasta que se aclarara lo de ése vampiro y eso les había tranquilizado bastante. Obviamente, el increíble aspecto de mi apuesto tío por culpa de las múltiples cicatrices y toda su experiencia también había ayudado mucho.

'¿No te aburrirás, Jasper?' – Le pregunté cuando estábamos a pocos metros de entrar el pueblecito en el que vivíamos. – 'Puedes marcharte a dónde quieras. Si quieres ve a cazar. Podemos quedar a una hora concreta en la carretera que lleva a casa y ya está. Nadie salvo Alice se dará cuenta y…'

'Nessie, no te sientas mal por mí.' – Jasper me revolvió el cabello y sonrió. – 'Encontraré algo con lo que entretenerme y estaré en tu coche para cuando desees regresar.'

'No hace falta que estés pendiente de mí, de verdad. Puedo llamarte.' – Saqué el móvil de repuesto de mi bolsillo y se lo enseñé. – 'Mamá me ha dado otro.'

'He dicho que no te preocupes por mí.' – Repitió Jasper y ya no hubo preocupación alguna. – 'Que pases un buen rato. Disfruta de tu semilibertad.'

Sonreí y le di las gracias antes de que abriera la puerta de mi Mini, se subiera al techo y cerrara la puerta suavemente. Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de mi lado y me guiñó un ojo. Un ligero toque en el techo me avisó de que mi tío había saltado, luego le vi quedarse a solas en la vacía carretera por el espejo del retrovisor. Poco después entré en el pueblo y acaparé las miradas de los pocos viandantes. Orgullosa, lucí mi coche.

Aparqué en la carretera de delante de la casa de Danny y agudicé el oído para saber quiénes habían llegado y quiénes no. Capté a tres personas en la casa: dos de ellas se paseaban por la parte de arriba, la tercera estaba abajo y estaba viendo la televisión. En el reloj de mi muñeca faltaban unos diez minutos para las seis. Con la certeza de que era la primera en llegar, cogí el bolso y una chaqueta que no me era necesaria y salí del coche. El mismo Danny me abrió la puerta cuando toqué a su puerta. Me volví de piedra cuando se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. _Control. _Sin que yo se lo pidiera, él mismo se separó de mí, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos me recorrieron de la punta de los pies a la coronilla con atención.

'¡Nessie!' – Me acunó la cara con sus manos y angustiado preguntó: - '¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?'

Recordé que para él y para mis amigos un conductor borracho había estado a punto de atropellarnos la noche en que salimos de fiesta. Le negué suavemente y le sonreí. Un vestido de fina lana hasta por encima de la rodilla y con el cuello en forma de uve ocultaba las marcas de mis hombros y mi espalda.

'Estoy perfectamente.' – Me señalé. – '¿No me ves?'

'¿Cómo es posible que salieras intacta?' – Preguntó mirándome incrédulo. – '¡Si me han dicho que el otro tipo murió! ¡Y yo he acabado amnésico y con puntos en la cabeza!'

'Tuve mucha suerte, pero también he acabado con un par de rasguños en la espalda.' – Confesé, porque me pareció que Danny podía empezar a sospechar algo. – 'Y…digamos que…lo que ocurrió, me afecto de una manera más…psicológica.'

'Sí, Kelly me contó que estabas hecha polvo y Sylvie se pasó todo el día de ayer llamándote. Tú hermana nos dijo que estabas durmiendo pero que estabas bien.'

_Supongo que sería mamá. _Danny suavizó su expresión de preocupación y sonrió. Durante un instante su vista se clavó en mis labios, pero luego regresó a mis ojos.

'Me alegra tanto que estés bien.'

Danny me acarició la mejilla y se inclinó de lado para besarme la otra. Automáticamente me puse colorada y caí en la cuenta de un tema que creía ya zanjado y que ahora ya no lo estaba. Si Danny no recordaba nada desde que salimos de la discoteca, no tenía ni idea de que tenía novio, así que podía volver al abordaje en cualquier momento como ya hizo en su momento. _Será mejor que dejemos las cosas claras desde un principio. _Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo de arriba y poco después la madre de Danny apareció en lo alto de las escaleras.

'¡Danny! ¡Pero serás desconsiderado!' – Chilló enfadada. – '¿Quieres hacer pasar a tu amiga? ¡Se va a morir del frío!'

Danny se llevó las manos a la cabeza y me hizo pasar rápidamente, pidiéndome perdón por haberme dejado en la calle con semejante tiempo. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y me frotó los brazos para quitarme un frío que en realidad nunca sentí. La madre de Danny le gritó un pelín más, justo antes de quedarse sin habla al reparar en mí.

'Vaya…' – Susurró sin llegar a cerrar la boca. – 'Eres preciosa, querida.' – Achicó un poco los ojos y más que preguntó, afirmó: - 'Nessie Cullen, ¿verdad?'

Me pregunté cuánto se estaría hablando sobre nosotros en el pueblo.

'Eso mismo. Encantada.'

La historia que corría por el pueblo sobre nuestra familia era un tanto complicada. Supuestamente, Emmett, Bella y Alice eran los hijos de la hermana fallecida de Esme, así como los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie eran los hermanos pequeños de Carlisle, cuyos ficticios padres les habían abandonado a su suerte al cumplir Carlilse la mayoría de edad. Mi padre Edward y yo habíamos sido adoptados tras la muerte del mejor amigo de Carlisle, a causa de una larga enfermedad. Cabe decir que el pueblo idolatraba al doctor Carlisle Cullen, cuya compasión y bondad, al acoger tantos adolescentes con tan mala fortuna, era infinita. También traía locas a las enfermeras, doctoras y pacientes del hospital.

'Oh, encantada. Soy la mamá de Danny.' – Le mujer se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla y yo aguanté la respiración. – 'Hemos decidido dejaros la casa para vosotros solos. Así podréis estar a vuestras anchas en casa.' – Miró a su hijo un instante para decirle. – 'Papá y yo iremos a buscar a tu hermana Emma y nos quedaremos a cenar en casa de los abuelos. Vosotros podréis pediros unas pizzas. Llegaremos a las once.'

Comprendí que estaba apunto de quedarme a solas con Danny en su casa cuando el padre de Danny bajó las escaleras con los abrigos de su esposa y de él. _Oh, no…_Recé para que Sylvie y compañía llegaran en el mismo instante en que los padres de Danny salieran por aquella puerta. Hice esfuerzos por no echar a correr cuando los padres de Danny me dijeron adiós y la puerta se cerró tras salir ellos.

'¿Y qué peli vamos a ver? ¿Tienes tú aquí para elegir o Sylvie va a traer alguna de alquiler?' – Decidí usar la táctica de hablar por los codos para no darle ninguna oportunidad.

'Sylvie es la que trae la peli. Es ella la que ha montado todo esto como si fuera su casa.' – Danny se encogió de hombros y me señaló el pasillo. – '¿Hacemos unas palomitas?'

Asentí y le acompañé hasta la cocina. _Bueno, parece que todo va bien. _Danny me pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado desde que salimos de la discoteca y yo gustosa le relaté la misma historia que le había contado a la policía, solo que en versión extendida. No había acabado aún de explicarla cuando picaron a la puerta. Me ofrecí en abrir y en un instante me planté frente a la puerta principal. Ni siquiera pude saludar con una sonrisa, pues me vi avasallada a abrazos y besos de las locas de Sylvie y Kelly. Otra vez me pilló por sorpresa y mi cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza. _Debería haber imaginado que pasaría esto._

'Sylvie, Kelly, deberíais aseguraros de que Nessie está bien antes de estrangularla.' – Comentó el muy siempre atento Luke.

Kelly y Sylvie dieron un paso hacia atrás con caras de pánico, como si realmente hubieran descubierto lo que yo era. Me vi siendo estudiada con tanta atención como había hecho Danny y los cuatro parecieron relajarse al verme bien. Los ojos de Sylvie se volvieron acuosos y me apresuré en tranquilizarla antes de que se echara a llorar.

'Estoy bien.' – Les confirmé y decidí disculparme con ellos, pues me sentía algo culpable por haberles abandonado con aquella desagradable situación. – 'Lamento haberme marchado el otro día dejándoos con toda la preocupación y con Danny así.'

'Cállate, anda.' – Gruñó Kelly antes de volver a enredarme en un abrazo.

Kelly me soltó a regañadientes cuando Joe se lo pidió. Mis otros dos amigos se turnaron para abrazarme fuertemente. La llama que se avivó en mi garganta me recordó que en un par de días tendría que salir a cazar. _Si me lo permiten, claro. _

Esperamos en la cocina a que Danny hiciera cuatro cuencos gigantescos de palomitas, uno de los cuales nos comeríamos nosotras tres. De haber sido Jacob, hubiera acabado con los cuatro y aún se habría quedado con hambre. Me encontré rememorando con ellos todos los aspectos de la noche en que salimos y me llamó la atención la lentitud con la que pasaba para ellos el tiempo. Dejando un lado que para mí el concepto del tiempo no existía, si lo comparaba, el de mis amigos humanos pasaba a una velocidad realmente lenta comparada con la de mi familia. Era como estar en dos mundos distintos que no tenían nada que ver y aún así me sentía bastante cómoda, quizás porque yo pertenecía un poco a cada uno de esos dos mundos. Pero también me sentía un poco desubicada, tal vez por la diferencia de velocidad o quizás porque yo pertenecía a un tercer mundo. Distinto de esos dos que había, igual de distinta que era yo.

La parte de mi mente que controlaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella cocina volvió a predominar y dejando a un lado mis cavilaciones, volví a vivir el momento.

'¿De miedo?' – Protestaba Kelly.

'Tranquila Kelly, Danny tiene mantas en su casa para dar y vender.' – Espetó Joe sonriendo burlón. – 'Puedes estudiar el tejido y no prestar atención a la peli.'

'Mira cómo me rió, Joe.' – Masculló Kelly con una mirada de ira. – 'Ja. Ja.'

'Ya vimos una de miedo en el cine.' – Sylvie le arrebató la película a Joe y la metió en la bolsa. – 'Mejor una romántica.'- Comentó mientras rebuscaba entre la pila de DVD.

'Ah, no.' – Se negó en rotundo Danny. – 'Por favor, Sylvie, ten piedad. Acabo de salir del hospital.'

'Antes que la romántica, prefiero la de miedo.' – Convino Luke y luego se dirigió a su novia. – 'Lo siento cariño, pero es que ayer tuve suficiente con_ Titanic. _No puedo más.'

Mientras discutían me acerqué a la mesa y le eché un ojo a la multitud de DVD's desparramados sobre al mesa de la cocina. Ver una película de miedo me parecía de muy mal gusto después de lo cerquita de la muerte que había estado Danny, aunque él no tuviera ni idea de eso. Además, yo no tenía cuerpo aún para ver como algo o alguien se dedicaba a perseguir a otra persona para matarla. Por muy segura que estuviera de las intenciones que había tenido el vampiro, seguía un poco asustada. Claro que tampoco era plan de someter a los chicos a una sesión romántica. Sentía sobretodo pena por Luke, pues Sylvie era terrible con la mítica _Titanic_. Mi mejor amiga tenía rayado el DVD de tanto verla. Saqué una comedia y acaparé su atención con un simple carraspeo.

'¿Esto mejor?' – Pregunté enseñándoles la carátula. – 'Un poco de risas no nos vendrán mal.'

Luke, Joe, Danny y Kelly corrieron a apoderarse de los sofás al tiempo que gritaban un _"¡Vale!"._ Sylvie y yo nos miramos y rodamos los ojos. Entre las dos llevamos los cuencos con las palomitas al comedor, donde Luke ya se había apoderado de un sofá, Danny de otro y Joe y Kelly se peleaban por el último. Sylvie puso el DVD y cogió uno de los cuencos de palomitas y el mando antes de apalancarse en el sofá junto a Luke. Apagué las luces del comedor. De reojo vi a Danny estirazarse en el sofá que él había cogido y alargar un brazo por el respaldo del hueco que quedaba libre donde imaginé que iría yo, al comprobar con fastidio que Joe y Kelly acababan de alcanzar un acuerdo. Bueno, más que alcanzar un acuerdo, parecía que se habían vuelto a enfadar, pues estaban ambos sentados lo más separados posibles el uno del otro. Le lancé una mirada interrogativa a Kelly para ver qué quería hacer, si quedarse allí o sentarse con Danny y la mirada de súplica con la que me respondió me dio la respuesta.

Ocupé el lugar al lado de Danny, intentando no hacer caso de aquel brazo estirado en aquella tan estudiada posición. Pasé un rato muy agradable junto a ellos, riéndonos sobretodo de los comentarios de Joe más que de la película. Traté de no molestarme cuando el brazo de Danny cayó sobre mis hombros _casualmente_ y se quedó allí. En el momento en que apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía, otra vez como quien no quiere la cosa, le miré muy seriamente. Danny me sostuvo la mirada y cuando la vi bajar a mis labios, le llamé la atención.

'Danny.' – Susurré como advertencia.

'Nessie yo…'

'Ya sé lo que me vas a decir.' – Atajé en un susurro. Deseé que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente entretenidos con la película como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en aquel sofá. La poca luz que desprendía el televisor ayudaría. – 'Danny, lo siento. No puede ser.'

'¿Por qué?' – Preguntó suspirando. – '¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de mí?'

El estómago me dio un retorcijón.

'Oh, Danny, eres un chico maravilloso. Me gusta todo de ti.' – Le besé en la mejilla. – 'Pero yo amo a otra persona y aunque eso a ti no te importe, mi corazón es todo de él. Lo siento, de verdad.'

'¿Qué cuchicheáis por ahí?' – Interrumpió Joe girando su cabeza para mirarnos hasta un ángulo imposible.

'Lo idiota que eres.' – Espetó Danny a la vez que retiraba el brazo de mi hombros y se separaba un poco más de mí, cosa que agradecí en silencio.

Joe alzó una ceja y luego volvió a girarse hacia la tele. Le vi estrechar a Kelly, que estaba apoyada en su pecho y apoyar la barbilla en la cabeza de ella justo después de besarla tiernamente en la coronilla. _Creo que me he perdido algo. _Me pareció muy maleducado preguntarle a Danny sobre ésos dos justo después de rechazarle por tercera vez. Recé para que no hubiera una cuarta, tanto por él como por mí. Me sentía fatal.

Danny no me dirigió ni la mirada ni la palabra durante el resto de la película y llegué a molestarme mucho con él por eso. Su rechazo y su mal humor me repateaban. _Bien, yo pensando que aquí no tendría que enfadarme con nadie y resulta que me equivoco. _Me daba rabia que se hubiera estropeado la tarde solo porque Danny era incapaz de aceptar que yo no quería nada con él. Había salido de casa huyendo de los problemas, solo para librarme a una tarde diversión y risas con mis amigos y se me había fastidiado completamente. _Estupendo._

Encendieron las luces al acabar la película y yo, que pensaba que tenía mi expresión bajo control y que podría seguir fingiendo que todo iba sobre ruedas para no darle un disgusto a Sylvie, me vi descubierta.

'¿Te pasa algo, Nessie?' – Preguntó Sylvie con precaución y capté las expresiones confundidas de mis amigos.

'No.' – Negué edificando al momento una fachada de alegría perfecta en mi rostro. – '¿Porqué?'

'Lo siento, Nessie.' – Intervino entonces Danny con pesar. – 'Es culpa mía. No te enfades. Es solo que no esperaba que te gustara alguien y he reaccionado mal.'

Por un fugaz instante estuve a punto de soltarle una bordería, pero me mordí la lengua y lo encaré con una sonrisa conciliadora. Necesitaba comenzar a arreglar todo los problemas que había en mi vida, no empeorarlos.

'No te preocupes.'

Joe, Sylvie, Luke y Kelly se lanzaron diversas miradas urgentes antes de decidir abandonar al comedor a toda prisa, ofreciendo a su manera un poco de privacidad a la conversación. Les oí cerrar la puerta de la cocina, pero quedarse pegados a ella para escuchar, igual que habían hecho en el instituto. Me pregunté si Jasper se estaría enterando de en qué líos de humanos andaba metida su sobrina. _Como si los de vampiro no fueran suficientes._

Danny suspiró derrotado.

'¿Él es tu novio, no? Digo…que es algo serio.'

Tan serio como que pensaba pasarme junto a Jake toda la eternidad. Asentí sin vacilación alguna.

'Sí. Su nombre es Jacob.' – Daba igual cuantas veces lo dijera, pues aquella sonrisa intachable de tonta enamorada iba ligada a su nombre.

'Bueno, si te hace feliz…' – Danny se encogió de hombros. - ¿No tengo nada que hacer, verdad?'

'Encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo.'

Danny soltó una risotada.

'¿Acaso crees que alguien puede superarte, Nessie?' – Me señaló. – '¡Mírate! ¡Eres la chica más guapa del instituto! Tienes una personalidad atrayente. Eres inteligente y sacas todo sobresalientes…¿Quién podría superarte si eres la chica perfecta?'

'La chica que sea adecuada para ti será superior a mí.' – Dije simplemente encogiéndome de hombros. – 'Porque ella será capaz de amar a un chico tan increíble como tú, Danny. Eso ya la hará mucho mejor que yo.'

Danny se levantó del sofá y abrió los brazos. Correspondí su sonrisa e hice lo que nunca antes había hecho: avancé para abrazar a un humano. Por una vez sentí mis emociones más fuertemente que la sed. Abracé a Danny con cuidado y le besé la mejilla.

'No te molestaré más.' – Prometió él y cumplió su promesa.

El resto de la tarde fue un no parar de reír. Jasper me estaba esperando en los asientos traseros cuando cogí mi coche para regresar a casa de muy buen humor. Había decidido no quedarme a cenar porque quería hacerlo con Jake y me sabía mal tener a Jasper por allá fuera pululando sin nada que hacer por mi culpa. En cuanto perdí de vista la casa de Danny, Jasper dejó de esconderse y se pasó al asiento de delante. Le vi esbozar una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

'Interesante.'

'¿El qué?'

'Las emociones de tus amigos, las tuyas…Todo.' – Jasper se encogió de hombros. – 'Dejaré de apostar contra Emmett que habrá bajas en tu instituto. Ya me he dado cuenta de que tú nunca serás un monstruo como yo. Ese chico no ha dicho nada más que la verdad.'

'Tío Jazz…' - Le dije como protesta. Debía haberme visto abrazando a Danny por propia iniciativa y ese hecho tan insólito le había trastornado.

'Debería haberlo sabido.' – Continuó él en un tono serio. – 'Es más apropiado compararte con un ángel, Nessie. Por supuesto, eso lo supimos todos en el momento en que naciste, solo que yo no quise creerlo. Con Edward y Bella siendo tus padres, no sé como se me ocurrió apostar que cometerías errores como los míos.'

Puse los ojos en blanco y pisé a fondo el acelerador cuando me invadió un súbito sentimiento de culpa. Los remordimientos estaban esculpidos en el rostro marmóreo de mi tío. _A Jasper le sienta fatal pasar mucho tiempo sin Alice. _Decidí intentar distraerlo, antes de que se encerrara en los recuerdos de sus terribles días sin Alice y sin todos nosotros.

'Tío Jasper, ¿estabas por aquí, verdad?'

'Sí.' – Asintió él. Agradecí que sus ojos se clavaran en los míos. – '¿Te molesta que haya permanecido cerca? Traté de poner la menor atención a la casa con el fin de que no te sintieras espiada, pero las cosas se estaban poniendo muy pero que muy interesantes.'

'¿Qué puedes decirme de los sentimientos de la chica rubia y del chico rubio?'

'Si te refieres a lo que sienten el uno por el otro, las emociones de ella hacia él están muy definidas y son muy intensas, pero las de él no tanto. Él tiene miedo, pero puedo asegurarte que la ama.' – Jasper se encogió de hombros. – '¿Quieres que les eche una mano?' – Preguntó con una sonrisilla maquiavélica contagiándome su emoción. – 'La próxima vez que estén juntos entraré en acción. Será divertido.'

'No, déjate de manipulaciones.' – Le negué sacudiendo la cabeza. – 'Ya haré yo algo.'

'¿Y te atreves a llamarme manipulador?'- Exclamó fingidamente indignado.

'Tío Jazz no me hagas sentir culpable.' – Espeté entre dientes y la culpabilidad desapareció. – 'Yo no manipulo las emociones.'

'Manipulas la situación, ¿cuál es la diferencia?' – Jasper sonrió. – 'No la hay. Sólo que lo mío es más rápido.'

'Eres bastante engreído con tu don, ¿sabes?'

Jasper estalló en carcajadas y yo me sentí mucho mejor.

Alice y mamá no habían regresado cuando llegamos a casa. Jacob y yo cenamos tranquilamente en la cocina, con Carlisle y Esme haciéndonos compañía. Jasper se subió al tejado de la casa a esperar pacientemente a su amada. Decidí esperar a Bella despierta en el sofá, mirando a través de los grandes ventanales nevar, pero me quedé frita en menos de lo que esperaba entre los brazos calentitos de Jake. Me desperté cuando me estaba llevando a la habitación de invitados y me agarré a él como una lapa al comprender que aquellos brazos calentitos eran de Jacob. Lo que quería decir que mi madre no había llegado aún o de lo contrario serían sus brazos fríos los que me estarían llevando.

'¿Nessie?' – Preguntó Jacob al saberme despierta. – 'Yo también tengo sueño. Estas no son horas para jugar.'

'Paso de dormir ahí.' – Le dije señalando la cama que Esme me había preparado en la habitación de invitados. – 'Mejor me quedo aquí.'

'¿Aquí?'

'Sí.' – Murmuré con los ojos cerrados. – 'Aquí.' – Y le besé en el pecho.

Jake rió y puso rumbo al piso de arriba, habiendo captado mi indirecta. Sí mamá no estaba para impedirme que durmiera con él, no iba a ser tan tonta yo como para no aprovechar la situación. Me acomodé entre sus brazos, sonriendo contenta por haber ganado el mejor premio de todos: volver a dormir con Jake. Comencé a acariciarle el pecho en suaves círculos…

'Nessie…' – Me reprendió Jacob.

'¿Qué?' – Pregunté inocentemente antes de besarle el pecho otra vez.

'Duérmete.'

'Dentro de un rato.'

Y aunque intenté mantenerme despierta para repetir un beso tan intenso o mejor como el de la noche anterior, apenas fui consciente de cuando Jake me dejó sobre la cama y me besó suavemente en los labios.

Salí de clase de lengua en cuanto sonó el timbre, apelotonando las cosas en mi mochila rápidamente y con el abrigo mal colocado sobre mi brazo. Despedí con la mano a Joe y a Danny al pasar por su clase y pasé como una bala por el porche, sin darles tiempo a Luke, Sylvie y Kelly de detenerme.

'¿¡Dónde vas tan rápido!?' – Me chilló Sylvie.

'¡Tengo prisa! ¡Os veo mañana en clase!'

Esquivé un par de bolas de nieve desviadas que un grupo de chicos se estaban lanzando entre ellos y a un fastidioso lento trote llegué a mi coche. Quité la nieve del parabrisas, del capó y del techo y no me preocupé en ponerle las cadenas a las ruedas como estaban haciendo otros alumnos. Jacob me las había puesto anoche por la predicción de Alice. Conduje lentamente por el aparcamiento del instituto y pité a mis amigos para despedirme de ellos con una sonrisa al pasar por delante.

'Su hermano vuelve hoy de viaje.' – Oí comentar a Kelly, a la que había dado una aproximada explicación de la verdad en clase de matemáticas.

En cuanto salí del pueblo pisé a fondo el acelerador. _Vamos allá. _Mi ánimo acabó por los suelos a los dos minutos, pues encontré caravana. Luces azules se veían a los lejos. _Control policial, perfecto. _Me abroché el cinturón y encendí la radio por hacer algo. Comencé a impacientarme por la lentitud con la que los policías daban paso a los coches después de asegurarse que llevaban las cadenas puestas. ¡Tenía qué llegar a casa!

_¡Ya! _

Mi padre y mis tíos estaban a punto de llegar y en consecuencia, el debate sobre lo que se iba a hacer con mi vampiro estaba a punto de comenzar. ¡Yo tenía que estar allí! Tenía que impedir de alguna manera que mis padres y Jacob salieron a la caza del vampiro. ¡Era innecesario! Claro que ellos no lo veían del mismo modo. Papá y mamá estaban de acuerdo en que había que borrarlo del mapa. Rosalie opinaba como ellos y Emmett se uniría al juego quisieran ellos o no. ¡Encima Jacob también se marcharía a por él! Me parecía perfecto que todos ellos tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarle y una fuerza superior a la mía, pero ninguno de los cinco iba a empezar una pelea por una tontería. ¿Y si salían heridos? Solté el volante de golpe cuando lo escuché crujir._ Será mejor que me lo tome con calma. _Jacob se pondría furioso si llegaba a casa con el volante roto cuando me había arreglado la puerta un día antes. Apagué la radio y conecté el _ipod._ Cerré los ojos y ralenticé mi respiración. La música clásica fluyó llenando mi pensamiento. Escuchar la música que componía y tocaba mi padre siempre me había relajado. Me apetecía tocar con él otra vez.

Llegué a casa completamente serena, con la mente en calma. El control policial había sido algo bueno al fin y al cabo. Los nervios y la prisa con las que había pasado la mañana por lo que se avecinaba se habían esfumado. Tranquila y segura de mi misma y de mis razones, rodeé la casa hasta llegar al porche. Los efluvios de Rosalie, Emmett y Edward, impregnaban la casa, así como el de los demás. Me estaban esperando. Como siempre, papá abrió la puerta en cuanto comencé a subir los escalones del porche de la casa. Fue imposible, a pesar de que había vuelto a lanzar una amenaza sobre Jake por teléfono, no sonreírle…no abrazarle.

'Nessie…' – Susurró Edward abrazándome con muchísimo cuidado. – '¿Estás bien, hija?'

'Ahora que estás aquí, sí.'

Ahora que él estaba en casa, por fin, me encontraba bien. Me sentía bien. A salvo. Edward me acarició la cara y me besó en la frente. Como si aún le llegara a la rodilla, papá me alzó y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Me dejé llevar adentro, hasta el comedor. Rosalie, que estaba de pie en mitad del comedor se precipitó hacia nosotros.

'Aguarda tu turno, por favor.' – Respondió Edward girándose y dándole la espalda conmigo en brazos.

Escuché la risa sofocada de Jacob. Rosalie le dedicó una mirada envenenada antes de clavar su mirada en mí. Se me partió el alma, pues a pesar de su hermosa sonrisa, pude ver lo preocupada que había estado por mí.

'Todos.' – Musitó mi padre.

Besé a papá en la mejilla y le abracé. Luego alargué una mano hacia Rosalie y ella entrelazó su mano con la mía. _Os he echado muchísimo de menos a los tres. No os vayáis otra vez, por favor. No quiero que os alejéis por nada del mundo. Os quiero. _Papá me besó en la sien. Rosalie me sonrió y avanzó hasta nosotros. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó en la frente. Escuché a Esme suspirar de pura satisfacción de fondo y comentar que yo era la única capaz de unir de aquella manera a Rosalie y a Edward, que tantas diferencias tenían.

'Yo también te quiero, corazón.' – Murmuró Rosalie con voz cálida. – 'Y te he echado mucho de menos también.'

_¿Y os volveréis a marchar? _Los dos notaron el resentimiento con que lo pregunté. Estaba dispuesta a salirme con la mía, fuera como fuera.

'No te alteres, Nessie.' – Me dijo mi padre. – 'Hay mucho que hablar.'

_Cierto, yo tengo mucho que decir. _Antes de comenzar a pelearme, eso sí, quería saludar a Emmett. Papá me bajó al suelo y Rosalie me liberó. La sonrisa de mi rostro se ensanchó a la par que la de Emmett cuando nos miramos. Emmett permanecía de pie en mitad del salón y se acuclilló y abrió los brazos para recibirme.

'¿Dónde está mi mutante favorita?' – Canturreó.

Bella le gruñó. Aunque en otra ocasión yo le hubiera enseñado los dientes y le hubiera contestado con una fantástica contestación muy obscena para una señorita, con la que me habría ganado una mala mirada de mi padre, esta vez me agazapé y salté a sus brazos. Emmett me cogió por la cintura y me alzó a la vez que comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

'¡Em!' – Chilló Alice enfadada. – '¡Bájala! ¡Vas a alborotarle el pelo!'

Pero Emmett no me bajó y yo reí hasta quedarme sin aliento. Carlisle comentó que podía llegar a marearme, pero solo cuando Esme reprendió a Emmett en un tono condescendiente este paró y me dejó en el suelo.

'Sí, mamá.' – Le dijo a Esme, ganándose una mirada cariñosa de ella.

Me encontré con los rostros sonrientes de mis familiares clavados en mí. Expresiones llenas de afecto y felicidad. Me sentí enrojecer y corrí a refugiarme en el sofá, entre mamá y Jake. Solo conseguí que se rieran. ¿Tanto les costaba seguir viviendo así? ¿Tan difícil les era olvidarse de aquel malentendido?

'Vale, me encanta el plan de familia perfecta, pero tenemos algo pendiente.'

Estuve a punto de arrear a Jacob por ser precisamente él, el que sacara el tema. Vi a Jasper mirarme de reojo y al momento me sentí incómodamente más tranquila.

'No hay nada pendiente.' – Respondí yo mirando a Jake fijamente. – 'El vampiro no tuvo intención de matarme. Solo quiso comprobar lo que yo era. ¿Porqué no podemos dejarle seguir a su aire y ya está?' – Inquirí.

'Por que te hizo daño.' – Espetaron Rosalie y Jake a la vez.

'Sigo viva.' – Respondí mordazmente.

'Por pura suerte.'

'¡No quiso matarme, Jake!'

'¡Te hirió! ¡Te atacó!' – Gritó Jacob con voz grave y vi que estaba a punto de sufrir convulsiones. De golpe todo él se relajó y el débil temblor de sus manos cesó. Jacob compuso una mueca de contrariedad y le dedicó una mirada furiosa a Jasper. – '¿Si tan interesado estaba en lo que tú eras, porqué no pudo preguntarlo?' – Acusó con voz más sosegada.

'¿Te crees que le hubiera dicho la verdad con Danny sangrando a mi espalda? ¿Qué le habría dicho que tenía una parte de humana? ¿Qué era más débil que él?' – Mascullé. – '¡Le hubiera mentido! ¡Y él lo intuyó!'

'Cariño, eso no justifica lo que hizo ese desgraciado.' – Mamá me acarició la mano.

'Ah, ¿y por eso debemos castigarle?' – Pregunté indignada. – '¿Vamos a ser como los Vulturis?'

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral ante la mención de los italianos.

'Nessie, eres una exagerada.' – Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. – 'Esto es como con James y Bella.'

Ahí me perdí un poco y miré a mamá en busca de una explicación, pues Jacob se había saltado esa parte.

'Luego.' – Prometió Bella.

'Con la diferencia de que con James no hubo alternativa ya que era un rastreador. No tiene nada que ver, Emmett. No es el mismo caso y por lo tanto, de momento, no podemos actuar de igual forma. No podemos ir dando caza a los de nuestra especie si no es por un motivo de peso. Los Vulturis siguen esperando que cometamos cualquier error para volver. Todos sois conscientes.' – Expuso Carlisle.

Emmett bajó la mirada la tiempo que Alice le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

'A mi no me dan miedo los italianos, doctor.' – Espetó Jacob y esta vez tuve que sisearle de pura ira, antes de que Jasper actuara. Jake me miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. – 'Lo siento, Nessie. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados porque un grupo de chupasangres nos tenga rabia.'

'¿Así que te vas a marchar tras él?' – Inquirí, a punto de llorar. – 'Me prometiste que te quedarías aquí solo porque sí, ¿no? ¡Solo porque estaba asustada!'

Las lágrimas cayeron a borbotones por mis mejillas. Bella me rodeó con un brazo y Edward se acuclilló frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me limpió la cara con suavidad. Rosalie le siseaba a Jacob.

'Si no eres capaz de cumplir una promesa, no la hagas chucho inútil.'

Por una vez Jake no le contestó. Caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y se acuclilló al lado de mi padre. Edward suspiró largamente y se sentó junto a Bella. En la cara torturada de Jake me vi a mí misma. Otra vez, los dos éramos incapaces de enfadarnos o de hacernos daño. Nos abrazamos a la vez y aquello solo provocó que Rosalie se pusiera despotricar echándole la culpa a Jake y a la estúpida magia. _¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con todo esto?_ Edward me negó al mirarle, para que no hiciera caso.

'Calmaos todos, niños.' – Intervino Carlisle, acaparando toda la atención. – 'Desde un punto de vista objetivo sobre nuestra especie, convengo con Jasper que el vampiro que atacó a Renesmeé no tuvo intención de darle caza. Como bien dice Jasper, no se abandonó a su instinto depredador, pues de lo contrario no se hubiera alejado cuando la sangre de Renesmeé le manchó la cara.' – Carlilse hizo una pausa y supe que iba a dictaminar su veredicto. – 'A menos que ése vampiro decida volver a dañar a Nessie, no saldremos en su búsqueda.'

Alice asintió, sabiendo que aquello significaba que debía estar atenta al futuro de ese vampiro. Jacob bufó largamente de fastidio y me besó la cabeza. Le miré a la cara y él me sonrió a pesar de todo. Le besé en los labios, sabiendo que no iba a romper su promesa.

'¿Y una simple advertencia?' – Suplicó Emmett.

'No, Emmett.' – Sentenció Carlisle.

Emmett se dejó caer al suelo, enfurruñado y Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, disgustada. Alice sonrió con alivio y abrazó a Jasper, este me guiñó un ojo. Entonces, mamá, que había estado muy callada preguntó:

'¿Porqué ellos le perseguían también?'

Papá me miró y luego le enseñó los colmillos a Jacob. Jake rodó los ojos. Imaginé que mamá se refería a los Vulturis y le sonreí. Ella me correspondió la sonrisa. Si Bella se lo había preguntado a papá ahora en vez de hacerlo cuando yo no estuviera delante, era que no iba a ocultarme nada más.

'Está bien.' – Dijo entre dientes papá. – 'Sí, Jacob ya sé que ahora no tiene sentido ocultarle nada. Ya veo que se lo explicarás tú de todas maneras.' – Edward miró a Carlisle. – 'No ibas desencaminado, Carlisle. Ese vampiro se considera un científico, pero no tiene ni punto de comparación contigo. Él no tiene ninguna intención de preservar la vida de ningún humano.' – Dijo con desagrado. – 'Las normas de los Vulturis no le importan, pues se cree con derecho a hacer lo que desee con tal de conseguir su objetivo...' – Arrugó la nariz y murmuró: - 'Trae de cabeza a Aro, a Cayo y a Marcus, pues el vampiro está empecinado en romper la norma más importante: guardar el secreto.'

Emmett silbó con admiración, pero Bella dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más. Ella ya sabía de quién estaba hablando Edward.

'Escuché su nombre en las mentes de Demetri y Félix.' – Prosiguió papá.

'¿Le conocemos?' – Inquirió Alice, a quién tampoco había pasado desapercibida la reacción de mamá.

'De oídas. Esto nos va a acabar afectando queramos o no.' – Edward suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Tras una pausa alzó la mirada. – '¿Os suena el nombre de Joham?'

**¡¡Holaa!!**

**¿Qué? ¿Os suena el nombre de Joham? Seguro que si hace poquito leísteis Amanecer sí. Jo, jo, jo... Un punto para aquellas que veían que el vampiro iba a ser alguien importante en la trama. ;) Ahora empezará lo bueno.** **Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. ¡Sois un sol!**

**Besos,**

**Eneida**


	11. Chapter 11

_**XI**_

Era agobiante. Había sido demasiada información para un solo día. Ni siquiera creía que Jasper pudiera saber como me sentía después de que papá por fin se dignase a contarme todo lo que me faltaba por saber. Había demasiadas emociones juntas y apenas estaba empezando a digerirlo todo.

_Joham. _

Era increíble el peligro que contenía ese nombre. Esas cinco letras que articuladas una tras otra ponían tan nerviosos a Aro, Cayo e incluso a Marco, según había revelado Edward. Félix y Demetri lo estaban buscando por orden de Aro y tenían órdenes explícitas de aniquilarlo. Si los Vulturis solo habían mandado a dos miembros de su guardia, era porque aún se resentían de lo acontecido a los meses de nacer yo. ¿Qué se diría del poder de los Vulturis si toda la guardia salía a cazar a un solo vampiro? ¿Qué se hablaría de los Vulturis si los vampiros supiesen que ése no era el primer aviso que le habían dado a Joham? ¿Qué se diría de los italianos si supiesen que _un solo vampiro_ les estaba desafiando? Papá decía que Demetri lo consideraba más peligroso que nuestra familia, la única que a ciencia cierta era capaz de competir duramente con los Vulturis. Todos los vampiros del mundo se habían enterado de cómo mi familia había sido capaz de plantarles cara y de la treta que habían ideado los Vulturis para borrarnos del mapa. Se rumoreaba desde entonces y según habían explicado los amigos de Carlisle cuando pasaban de visita por casa, que los Vulturis ya no tenían el control absoluto. Que su mandato se estaba haciendo viejo y que su aparente solidez se resquebrajaba, como un edificio antiguo al que le están saliendo las grietas que anuncian su caída. Muchos vampiros, como Vladimir y Stefan, se lamentaban de que el bondadoso y pacífico Carlisle no se atreviera a desafiar a los Vulturis, pues sabían que con los prodigios que había en nuestra familia podríamos conseguir derrocar su mandato. Claro que como a Demetri, al líder de los Vulturis no le parecíamos una amenaza, de momento, pues era sabido de sobra cómo aborrecía Carlisle la violencia, además de que la única pasión del vampiro además de su familia, era salvar vidas.

_Joham. _

Contenía tantas cosas ése nombre. Tenía tanto que ver con Edward, con Bella y conmigo y a la vez tan poco. Joham no era ni más ni menos que el padre de Nahuel, el otro ser que había en el mundo como yo. Semivampiro y semihumano. El medio vampiro que vivía con su tía Huilen en el amazonas, donde habitaban mi querida Zafrina y sus hermanas. Por si fuera poco, papá me había revelado qué además de Nahuel había otras dos criaturas más como yo. Mujeres, hermanas de Nahuel e hijas de Joham ni más ni menos. Era verdaderamente chocante. Papá me había explicado todo lo que escuchó en la mente que Nahuel pensaba y sabía de su padre. Joham se consideraba un científico y estaba completamente convencido de que tenía una misión que cumplir: crear una nueva raza. Una raza que pasara desapercibida entre los humanos y que a pesar de ello, pudiera competir con los vampiros. Una raza superior. Joham se pasaba el tiempo yendo de aquí para allá, huyendo de los italianos y creando seres como yo a diestro y siniestro.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su imagen tan cuidada pese a ser nómada, ahora entendía qué hacía en los alrededores de una discoteca además de cazar. La ropa, el olor, la voz… Cuánto era capaz de contenerse…

Un vampiro ligón tenía en jaque a la realeza vampírica. Me parecía absurdo que los Vulturis estuvieran atemorizados por ese vampiro con aires de científico casanova.

Pero si antes había sentido fascinación por ése vampiro, ahora sentía repulsión. ¿Cómo había sido él capaz de abandonar a su suerte a la madre de Nahuel? ¿Cómo había permitido que Nahuel matara a su madre? ¿A su luchadora? ¿A su Bella?

'_¿Y qué pasa con las madres?' – Le había preguntado yo a Edward cuando estuvo explicándomelo, inocente de mí._

'_Renesmee…' – Edward había dudado al contestarme, con la mirada de repente oscurecida de tristeza. – 'Para Joham la mamá de Nahuel era solo un instrumento.'_

_La verdad me sentó como una patada en el estómago._

'_Eso es…' – Había mirado a mamá instintivamente y al ver su hermoso rostro de diosa griega, fuego había corrido por mis venas. Me costó trabajo pronunciar la palabra, pero sonó como el propio sentimiento. – 'Eso es asqueroso.'_

Joham era repugnante.

Carlisle volvió a repetirles a los que aún se querían marchar tras Joham que no haríamos nada a no ser que yo estuviera en peligro, cosa de la que Alice se encargaría de avisar en el momento en que Joham abandonara a Nahuel. Suponíamos que estaba con Nahuel porque Alice no podía verle como no podía verme a mí cuando estaba con Jake. También Edward, Rose y Em se habían encontrado con los Vulturis en la frontera de México y hacía el continente sur americano se habían adentrado los italianos, siguiendo su rastro. Cuando Esme expresó su preocupación respecto a Nahuel y Huilen, Edward la tranquilizó diciéndole que el semivampiro sabía cómo manejarse con su padre y añadió mirando a Alice que Nahuel seguramente no tardaría en despacharle.

Todo volvió a ser normal en casa. De Joham no se volvió a hablar y la visita de los irlandeses pasó a ser lo más importante. Esme y Carlisle les esperaban impacientes, dispuestos a ofrecerles la hospitalidad que caracterizaba a los Cullen. _Y yo haré lo posible por no estar de mal humor. _

Consciente de que Jacob estaba cuatro días de marcharse, nos dispusimos a pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Esta vez tenía la sensación de que me iba a costar más aún separarme de Jake y por la mirada de él, triste y amargada cuando salía el tema, también sabía que iba ser más difícil para él que otras veces. Ya no éramos la hermana pequeña y el hermano mayor que cuida de ella, ni los dos simples amigos que pasan el rato juntos riéndose de cualquier tontería. El vínculo que siempre me había parecido que nos unía no era más o menos fuerte que antes, seguía igual, simplemente era eso, distinto. _Y la necesidad es más intensa._

Como estar tranquilos en casa se volvió algo imposible, ya que la abuela Esme se pasaba los días poniendo patas arriba la casa entera cambiando los muebles y los cuadros de lugar, limpiando la casa y arreglando el jardín por los irlandeses y Alice estaba más insoportable que nunca con las compras navideñas, Jacob y yo siempre estábamos fuera de casa y solo la pisábamos para dormir. _Alice no puede hacerme sentir culpable por no dejarme maltratar con las compras. _Con la escuela pasaba otro tanto, solo la pisaba en las horas que había exámenes y Emmett no podía acusarme de hacer novillos porque ésa semana no teníamos clases. Mis amigos humanos se pasaban el día entero estudiando en la biblioteca del pueblo, pero yo tenía suficiente con lo que habíamos hecho en clase a lo largo del semestre para sacar las notas más altas de mi promoción. Me supo mal, pero solo accedí a ayudar a Danny en matemáticas y a Sylvie en literatura una tarde._ Jake va antes que los estudios en mi lista de prioridades. _Tenía la sensación de que los días que me quedaban con Jake se me escurrían entre los dedos como el agua.

Después de hacer mi examen de biología el miércoles, Jake y yo rescatamos los patines del trastero de la casa y nos fuimos montaña arriba a patinar sobre hielo, en uno de los varios lagos helados. Habíamos comprobado un día antes que el hielo era lo suficiente grueso como para aguantar el peso de Jake. Cogidos de la mano atravesamos el bosque, disfrutando del paseo, de la compañía y de la conversación. Llevaba conmigo una cámara de fotos, cuya tarjeta de memoria solo tenía cabida para nuestras fotos juntos, además de alguna que otra del paisaje. Y es que al llegar a la parte alta de la montaña, ambos nos quedamos embelesados con semejante lugar. El lago, helado, estaba rodeado de un manto de nieve blanca inmaculada y rocas oscuras. Altos abetos se alzaban como guardianes alrededor del lago, ocultándole. Por encima de aquel mar frondoso de verdes árboles se alzaban los picos más altos de las Montañas Rocosas, vestidos de blanco.

'Vaya…' – Susurré admirada, mientras dejaba caer nuestros patines.

Jake se colocó detrás de mí y sin soltar mi mano, me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me pegó a él. Apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza y después de besarme allí, se inclinó sobre mi hombro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mi oído. Me subió un escalofrío por la espalda cuando me habló al oído:

'Es un lugar hermoso, pero sigue sin estar a tu altura.'

'¿Acaso está a la tuya?' – Le pregunté, volviendo mi rostro para besarle en la mejilla.

Jake me sonrió y soltó mi otra mano para rodearme el cuerpo con el otro brazo. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus brazos y le miré fijamente, embobada en su rostro mientras él seguía sonriendo. Le estaba esperando cuando me besó.

'Cierra los ojos, Nessie.' – Susurró con voz suave al separarse y yo obedecí. – 'Y ahora, disfruta de este lugar, disfruta de la magia que lo envuelve. Solo escucha al bosque. El arrullo del viento…'

Podía escuchar el viento susurrando contra las hojas de los árboles, notas y acordes que nunca podría igualar con el piano. Los pajarillos que descansaban en sus ramas cantando una melodía sin igual. Las corrientes de agua bajo el hielo, el hielo crujiendo débilmente. A lo lejos un grupo de alces, un tanto más cerca un puma les acechaba. Se me hizo la boca agua. Seguí mi trayecto por el bosque, guiada por todo lo que Jake me describía. La voz se le fue volviendo cálida por momentos a medida que avanzamos entre la vegetación sin movernos, pues allí, entre la densa foresta, había una manada de lobos. Nunca podría dar caza a un lobo. _Jamás_.

Me dejé impregnar por los sonidos del bosque, por el olor de la naturaleza. Todo mientras Jacob me guiaba en un viaje espectral con su voz. _Se nota que él es parte del bosque. _Claro que por mucho que Jake lo estuviera haciendo tan bien y el paisaje fuera abrumador, siempre había una cosa que ocupaba, _o piden es la palabra más apropiada_, mis sentidos: Jacob. Su sabor, su olor, su tacto, su voz, su rostro. La naturaleza no tenía magia a mi parecer, toda la magia se la proporcionaba Jake.

Me giré lentamente hasta ponerme de cara a él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz conmigo misma y eso era gracias a Jake. Le sonreí y llevé mis manos a su rostro. Jacob cerró los ojos, pues sabía que ahora era el turno de él. Acaricié su cara suavemente y sin hablar, todo gracias a mi don, le hice comprender lo que no era capaz de expresar mediante palabras. Todo lo que me hacía sentir. Que para mí el todo lo era él y que la nada también. Que no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decirle cuánto lo amaba y lo importante que era para mí.

'¡Ay!' – Se quejó haciendo una mueca.

'¿Qué?' – Pregunté desconcertada, quitando mis manos de su cara inmediatamente.

'Me hace muy feliz, Nessie…' – Jacob sonrió y su gigantesca sonrisa me hizo cosquillas en el estómago. – '…pero baja la intensidad de tus pensamientos, cariño, o conseguirás que me estalle la cabeza.' – Se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

'¿Y ahora qué?' – Me pregunté donde estaba el chiste.

'Nada, nada.' – Negó aguantándose la risa.

Jacob me besó fuertemente y me abrazó después. Me encantaba el modo en que me abrazaba, era tan grande que parecía engullirme y casi parecía que formaba parte de él.

'Antes me has interrumpido.' – Susurré contra su pecho.

Jacob se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos. Cogí su mano y la llevé sobre mi corazón. Apreté su mano contra mi pecho, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica descender por mi espalda. Jacob se sonrojó por el lugar donde le había puesto su mano y a mi se me antojó más mono que nunca.

'¿Lo sientes?' – Susurré con una sonrisa. – 'Tú eres el que lo hace latir.'

En realidad aquel gesto no me pareció tan importante para provocar semejante respuesta en Jake, pero el resultado fue muy interesante. Jacob se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó con tal furia que consiguió aturdirme. Su mano se ancló a mi nuca y las mías echaron amarras en su rostro. Sus labios, carnosos, se movieron insistentes contra los míos, su lengua se había colado ya en mi boca y acariciaba mi lengua casi con furia. Si no me hubiera estado sujetando hubiera caído al suelo, porque las rodillas me temblaron ante tal despliegue de pasión al que tan poco acostumbrada estaba. No sé cuando fue, pero llegó un momento en que a Jake también parecieron faltarle las fuerzas para sostenerse, quizás porque las estaba usando todas al besarme y acariciarme. Nos deslizamos lentamente sobre la nieve, dejando que nuestros labios se separaran lo justo para respirar. Jadeé al sentir la fría nieve en la espalda y las piernas, pero al cabo de un instante me pareció una cama blandita e incluso agradecí su tacto frío debido a la hoguera en llama que éramos Jacob y yo. Me parecía estar ardiendo viva. No me di cuenta de que estábamos fundiendo la nieve de nuestro alrededor y que nos estábamos empapando debido a eso. Solo me avergonzó oírme respirar de manera tan escandalosa al cabo de un rato, pues me puse colorada cuando Jake dejó de besarme y se detuvo a mirarme respirar de aquella manera.

'¿Qué tal va tu corazón?' – Preguntó, sus ojos negros en los míos y una sonrisilla de suficiencia en su hermoso rostro.

'No más rápido que el tuyo.' – Pude replicar, orgullosa se que no solo mi corazón latiera desbocado, tronando ambos en nuestros oídos como si fueran tambores.

Jacob volvió a besarme, pero esta vez más suavemente.

'¿Me creerías si te dijera que nuestro amor es mágico?' – Susurró, acariciándome el rostro.

'Te creo.' – Acepté, pero esbocé una sonrisa pícara al instante. – 'Porque sé que tiene que ver con eso que te asusta tanto contarme.'

Jacob cambió su expresión y durante un segundo me miró con algo de miedo, para al otro ponerse serio. Cuando creía que ya había metido la pata, otra vez, _que raro en mi, _Jacob se rió y esbozó una sonrisa que prometía que todo iba a ir bien. La sonrisa optimista de Jake.

'Eres demasiado inteligente, ¿vale?' – Susurró mirándome con los ojos brillantes de emoción.- 'Pero me alegra que me creas.'

'Más que creerte, lo siento...' – Susurré volviendo a poner su mano encima de mi corazón. – '…aquí.'

No me dejó decir nada más. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Jake ardiente contra el mío, sus manos recorrerme el cuerpo sin ningún pudor por encima de la ropa, sus labios besarme con una pasión que nunca jamás creí que despertaría en él. Devoré a Jacob a besos y le desgarré la ropa para acariciarle mejor la piel, mientras mis manos trazaban un mapa en su ancha espalda, en sus musculosos brazos y en su abdomen. Mi cuerpo actuaba por cuenta propia, intentando encajar con el de él, buscando más proximidad. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas inconscientemente y cuando me di cuenta de que la ropa estorbaba demasiado e intenté quitármela, Jake me lo impidió.

'Nessie, cariño, aún no.' – Suplicó acariciándome los labios, que me ardían y debían estar rojísimos.- 'Poco a poco, ¿vale?'

Acababa de agarrarme ambas muñecas y no iba a poder deshacerme de su presa porque no controlaba mi cuerpo para nada, que seguía temblando debajo del de él, excitado. _Dios, me estoy quemando viva. _Alcé la cabeza y besé su cuello antes de separar los labios y lamerle. A Jake se le escapó un suspiro y yo sonreí. _Perfecto. _Me sorprendí a mi misma al notar que no sentía ni una pizca de vergüenza y que deseaba más de él. Jake debió leerme las intenciones, como siempre, porque me suplicó:

'Ponmelo fácil, por favor.'

¿Así que el tampoco quería parar en realidad? Me sentí tan pagada de mi misma que fue imposible no sonreír.

'¿Por qué?' – Le desafié. – 'Quieres lo mismo que yo.'

'Nessie.' – Volvió a suplicar.

Gruñí. No había manera de decirle que no a Jake si me lo pedía así, por mucho que me fastidiase. Quizás si le hubiera dado por discutir habríamos acabado haciendo lo que yo deseaba, porque con el temperamento de Jake y con lo que él se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones…_Sé buena chica, venga._

'Está bien.' - A regañadientes acepté y desvié la mirada al cielo, molesta.- 'Oh, dios…' – Exclamé al ver las estrellas.

'¿Qué pasa?' – Preguntó Jacob extrañado. Rodó sobre la nieve para salirse de encima de mí y parpadeó sorprendido al ver que era noche cerrada. – 'Se nos ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿no?'

'¿Un poco?' – Chillé yo.

'Venga, no te preocupes, Nessie. No nos dirán nada.' – Se levantó y me levantó agarrándome por el brazo. Me miró de arriba abajo fijamente y compuso una mueca de contrariedad. Estábamos empapados por la nieve. – 'Deberíamos haber traído una mochila con ropa de recambió.' – Comentó mirando con el ceño fruncido su camiseta despedazada por mi culpa.

'Lo siento.' – Murmuré. – 'No sabía del todo lo que hacía.'

Desvié la mirada de Jake, consciente de que me iba a dar algo si no apartaba la mirada de su cuerpo mojado. Le resbalaban gotitas de nieve derretidas por el pecho y entre los músculos de su abdomen. _Mírale a la cara, Nessie, a la cara. _Casi fue peor, porque su expresión preocupada era de los más sexy. _No le mires. No le mires y punto. _Pero de reojo le miré y si no me hubiera hablado en ese preciso instante, le hubiera saltado encima.

'Tonta, no lo digo por la camiseta. Me preocupa que cojas frío.' – Me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y me pegó a su cuerpo otra vez, mientras yo intentaba serenarme. – 'Ya sé que tienes la temperatura casi tan alta como la mía, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.'

'Ahora mismo podría volver líquida el agua congelada del lago.' – Espeté fastidiada. – 'Y todo por tu culpa. La próxima vez no te lo voy a poner fácil.'

Jacob se rió y juntos emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa en silencio. Comencé a idear una estrategia para ver como conseguía hacer caer a Jake en mi trampa.

'Nessie.' – Me llamó Jacob.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe. Jacob me miraba fijamente. Estaba serio, pero podía percibir su felicidad por el modo en que le brillaban los ojos. Su mirada, que parecía bucear buscando algo en mi interior me hizo sonrojar. _Oh, porras. ¿No habrá sido mi don? No, no, no. No me he delatado otra vez_.

'Dime.' – Le dije lo más natural que pude.

Jacob me inclinó la barbilla con un dedo y me besó suavemente en los labios.

'Te amo.'

El corazón se me hinchó de felicidad y casi me sentí flotar. Le abracé fuertemente y dejé mi plan malévolo aparcado a un lado. _Solo de momento._

El viento nos trajo los efluvios de Rosalie, mamá y papá cuando estábamos a punto de salir del bosque. Divisé sus siluetas en el porche, negras a causa de la luz que venía desde dentro de la casa. Conforme nos acercamos fui consciente de que nos estaban analizando detenidamente, pero no me acobardé. Iban finos si creían que podían decirme algo sobre la hora de regreso o sobre mi aspecto, a pesar de que en un principio habíamos dicho que íbamos a patinar sobre hielo. _Claro que con la ropa mojada y los labios que llevas, guapa, está claro que no habéis estado patinando sobre hielo. _La sonrisa petulante de Jacob dejaba claro que a él nada le preocupaba. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y se inclinó sobre mí.

'Tienes los labios adorables.' – Me susurró al oído, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Me los toqué y noté que estaban más hinchados y más calientes que normalmente. - '¿Te importa si te planto un beso aquí mismo?'

La verdad es que si iba a ser como en el lago, no me importaba en absoluto quién hubiera delante.

'Jacob, Nessie, que tengáis mi permiso no quiere decir que desee verlo.' – Contestó Edward por mí desde el porche con voz hosca. – 'Chucho, modera tus pensamientos si no quieres que te deje fuera de casa esta noche.'

Jacob comenzó a reír divertido.

'¿Solo tengo que moderar los míos?'

Enrojecí al instante al darme cuenta y cogí el chiste que antes no había sabido pillar. Jake se había estado riendo antes de papá. Si yo ya le había hecho quejarse por el volumen de mis pensamientos hacia él, Edward… _Papá, te agradecería que no me prestaras mucha atención está noche. Por el bien de los dos. No creo que a ti te haga mucha gracia ver lo que he estado haciendo o lo que planeo hacer y a mí me da vergüenza. Sal de mi cabeza, anda. _Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió para dentro refunfuñando por lo bajo que ya quisiera él. Mamá me miró de soslayo y tras comprobar que estaba bien y lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Jacob, a la que él respondió alzando ambas palmas de las manos, me sonrió.

'La cena está lista para los dos.' – Siguió a papá dentro de la casa.

Agradecí que no me dijera nada ni de la hora ni hiciera ningún comentario respecto a mis labios hinchados. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a dejarme hacer todo lo que se suponía que hacía una pareja de adolescentes que penas habían comenzado sin rechistar ni matar a Jake. _Eso es porque confía en Jacob y con razón. _Subimos las escaleritas del porche aún abrazados. Me quedé parada ante la mirada de mi tía Rose. Me analizó de arriba abajo sin ocultar su disgusto y pude ver como se le abrían los ojos de horror cada vez que pasaba su mirada por mis labios. Jake se rió abiertamente y yo le propiné un codazo. Recordé lo furiosa que se había puesto cuando les conté a ella y a Emmett que Danny casi me había besado. Casi me atrevía a asegurar que prefería que me besara cualquier humano de mi instituto antes que Jake. Encima, Jacob, que parecía saberlo, se lo restregaba por la cara con aquella sonrisa petulante. _¿Es que no pueden llevarse bien?_ Escuché a papá reírse entre dientes adentro. _Yo no le veo la gracia, papá._

'Si ha cogido frío te vas a enterar, chucho asqueroso.' – Amenazó Rosalie con voz ácida, como si me hubiera querido responder también. Luego, en un tono cálido y afectuoso me dijo: - 'Cariño, ¿te apetece un baño de agua caliente para entrar en calor?'

Asentí con una sonrisa porque no me pareció conveniente decirle que más bien me hacía falta una ducha de agua fría. Oí a papá encajar los dientes en el comedor. _¿A esto no le ves la gracia? _Gruñó en el comedor.

'Edward, ¿qué haces?' – Preguntó mamá.

'Nessie.' – Suspiró.

Jacob y yo regresamos al día siguiente al lago, esta vez para patinar sobre hielo. Nos llevó un rato encontrar los patines, porque la nieve los había cubierto y dificultaba su búsqueda al tapar su olor. Les quitamos el hielo y nos los pusimos sin importar que estuvieran húmedos por la nieve. Total, les llevaría cinco minutos secarse una vez nos los calzáramos. Jacob tuvo un par de problemas para atarse las hebillas con sus manazas, pero yo no tardé nada y me fui directa al lago. Patiné todo su perímetro que haría varios kilómetros, en un par de minutos, antes de regresar donde estaba Jacob.

'Por favor, Jake, no puedo creerlo…' – Me mordí el labio para aguantarme la risa al verle.

Jacob Black, licántropo y lobo alfa de la manada de La Push, se abrazaba a una de las rocas de la orilla del lago como si la vida le fuera en ello. No se había movido ni un centímetro, pero sus piernas ya estaban entrecruzadas de una manera imposible y se las había apañado para encajar una hoja del patín con la del otro.

'No es tan fácil, ¿vale?' – Espetó él intentando desligar sus piernas sin éxito. – 'Lo de la gracilidad y la elegancia son cosa tuya, no mía.'

Patiné delante de Jake arriba y abajo, saltando e imitando los movimientos de una bailarina profesional sin ninguna pizca de dificultad. Estaba girando sobre mi misma cuando oí los patines de Jake deslizarse, la piedra crujir y acto seguido un golpetazo. No sé como el hielo no se partió. Jake se había ido de boca al suelo. Aún espatarrado sobre el hielo, conservaba en cada mano un trocito de la piedra a la que estaba aferrado segundos antes. Al final no pude reprimir las carcajadas y mi risa provocó una avalancha en algún lugar de la montaña.

'Paso.' – Murmuró Jacob desde el suelo. – 'A tomar por saco. Paso de patinar.'

'Jo, Jake, no.' – Hice un mohín y patiné hasta él. Me arrodillé en el hielo y cogí su cara entre mis manos. – 'Por favor.'

'Mira, Nessie, aprendí a patinar en línea hace dos años por ti, pero esto me supera.'

'¡Es lo mismo!' – Repliqué sonriente y me alcé y giré sobre un patín. – '¿No lo ves? ¡Es incluso más fácil! Puedes hacer más movimientos.'

'Tú sí, yo no soy capaz de mantenerme erguido.'

Jacob comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la roca, como un guerrillero, buscando un apoyo para ponerse en pie y volver a la nieve. Le agarré de un tobillo para detenerle. Jacob volvió la cabeza y su expresión enfurruñada me hizo reír. Patiné hasta ponerme entre él y la roca y volví a agacharme.

'No dejaré que resbales.' – Le prometí. – 'Yo te llevaré.'

Jacob no varió su expresión molesta, pero yo le puse la mejor carita de pena que se encontraba en mi arsenal. Supe que había ganado porque Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

'Está bien.' – Murmuró. – 'Me abriré la cabeza por ti.'

Esta vez fui yo la que puso los ojos en blanco. No iba a dejar que se hiciera daño. Jake se sentó en el hielo y yo le imité. Le tendí ambas manos y Jake me dio las suyas.

'Ahora apoya un patín. Eso es. Y ahora levántate como si estuvieras en el suelo.'

'Dios, si Quil y Embry me vieran…' – Se lamentó él. – 'Menos mal que no están aquí.'

'La cámara está grabando.'

Le señalé la roca con la mirada, donde la lucecita roja de la cámara indicaba que estaba en marcha. La había colocado antes de patinarme el perímetro del lago, por una idea que tenía en mente. La boca de Jake se abrió por la sorpresa, luego, me miró con fastidio.

'Lo paso porque eres tú, pero como la rubia vea algo de esto…'

'Haz el favor de levantarte como hago yo, anda.'

Me alcé sobre mis pies sin ningún tipo de dificultad, para mí era como estar en tierra firme. Jacob bufó con fastidio y luego, apoyándose en mis manos, se levantó. Al momento sus pies comenzaron a resbalar en direcciones distintas y yo me apresuré en sujetarle, rodeándole con mis brazos el pecho. A su vez, Jake se abrazó a mí. Estallé en carcajadas al ver que estaba completamente despatarrado.

'Esto es de locos.' – Murmuró entre dientes Jacob.

'Solo tenemos que conseguir que te aguantes sobre tus pies, luego yo te llevaré.' – Le prometí.- 'Vamos, intenta juntar ahora los pies. No es tan difícil.'

'Habla por ti.' – Respondió él, pero lo intentó.

Era tan divertido ver a Jake en aquella pose tan ridícula que estuve riéndome hasta que me dolieron las mejillas y el abdomen. Dos caídas y cinco intentos de juntar las piernas más tarde, Jacob por fin se sostenía sobre sus pies solo cogido de mis manos. Por fin pude separarme del pecho de Jake y mirarle a la cara y aunque pensaba que estaría algo molesto por todo lo que me estaba riendo de él, solo encontré una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

'¿Qué te parece?' – Preguntó orgulloso. – 'Ah, la próxima vez elijo yo el plan.'

Supe que a pesar de todo, Jake se lo estaba pasando tan bien como yo.

'Vale.' – Me alcé sobre las puntas de los patines para darle un piquito en los labios.- 'Ahora vamos a bailar.'

'¿¡QUÉ!?'

Tuve que reaccionar rápidamente para agarrar a Jacob antes de que se fuera al suelo. Jake no tardó mucho en reincorporarse y volver a sostenerse solo por el apoyo de mis manos. Me alegró ver que iba aflorando su equilibrio.

'Nessie, no soy tu padre, ni ninguno de tus tíos o tus abuelos. Tu madre ya te habrá contado que mi sentido del ritmo es nulo y si encima le sumas unos patines…' – Se puso serio. – 'Yo no soy de la época de los vals y los vestidos largos, cariño. Me escabullía de mis bailes de instituto, imagínatelo.'

'Es que me da igual tu sentido del ritmo, que no tenga un vestido largo de época y que no seamos de los siglos anteriores.' – Me encogí de hombros. – 'Ni siquiera me importa estar en un baile de instituto o no. Solo me importa que estemos tú y yo.'- Le puse otra de mis caras tan infalibles. – '¿Bailas conmigo por favor?'

'De acuerdo.' – Aceptó Jake y no me hizo mucho chiste la sonrisita que dejó ver sus dientes blancos, porque me la conocía_. Y es peligrosa_. – 'Con la condición de que cantes.'

Enrojecí hasta la punta de la nariz y fruncí el ceño. Jacob me sonrió, me besó en la frente y se me quedó mirando largamente. Suspiré y asentí. Cantaría para Jake si él así lo quería. Sabía que no cantaba mal, pues a pesar de que mi voz no era tan musical como las de mis familiares, había heredado de papá su gusto, ritmo y sentido de la música. _Por algo sé tocar tan bien el piano. _Puse la mano derecha de Jacob en mi espalda y yo coloqué mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho. Alargué mi otro brazo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

'Música, por favor.' – Pidió Jake.

Nos miramos un instante y luego al tiempo que deslicé mis pies sobre el hielo y a él también, tarareé una de las canciones que mi padre tocaba al piano y la reproduje en su mente acompañada de mi voz gracias a mi don. Jacob me miraba embelesado, casi con adoración, dejándose llevar por mí con una confianza absoluta que solo me daba más seguridad.

Porque a mí no me hacían falta castillos o palacios, vestidos largos u orquestras para tener un baile con mi príncipe azul. Así se lo hice saber.

La tarde siguiente, nuestra última tarde juntos, fue la más dura. Al menos para mí. Regresé de mi último examen al mediodía con los ánimos por los suelos. Mis amigos humanos se habían quedado celebrando que comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad y que habían acabado los exámenes en la cafetería de la escuela. Yo no había tardado ni cinco minutos en coger el coche para volver a casa con él.

Tenía la sensación de que las agujas del reloj corrían demasiado deprisa, de que el maldito tiempo, que para mí no existía en su totalidad, me estaba jugando una mala pasada y se aceleraba solo para separarme de Jacob.

Mis amigos estaban algo molestos conmigo, sobretodo Danny y Joe, porque apenas les había visto aquella semana. Sylvie, Luke y Kelly, en cambio, no. Quizás porque no eran unos insensibles como Joe o no se molestaban al intuir que todo aquello tenía que ver con mi novio, como Danny. Les había prometido a Kelly y a Sylvie aquella mañana en la cafetería, que me tendrían en la cena de Navidad del instituto y que iríamos a patinar sobre hielo y a comprar los regalos de Navidad a Salt Lake City.

La tormenta de nieve que Alice había predicho el día anterior, estalló cuando me faltaba poco para llegar a casa. Busqué la llave para que se alzara la puerta del garaje y me sorprendió verlo vacío. No había ni un solo coche. Ni el Mercedes de Carlisle, ni el Jeep de Emmett, ni el Porsche de Alice. Solamente la Harley de Jacob aparcada al fondo y cubierta por una lona gris para que no cogiera polvo. _¿Han salido todos? _Extrañada, entré el coche en el garaje y una vez apagué el motor, agudicé el oído. Solo pude oír la nevera, la cisterna y el agua que corría por las tuberías dentro de la casa. _No hay nadie._ Comprendí que nos habían dejado la casa para nosotros dos solos. No podía sentirme más agradecida con ellos. Una nota de mamá y papá me esperaba en la puerta de la nevera:

"_Cariño, los abuelos han salido de caza y Alice nos ha arrastrado a los demás de compras. Volveremos todos por la noche. Pásalo bien." _

Claro que después de la letra redondeada y un poco chapuza de mi madre venía la de mi padre, alargada y estilizada:

"_Renesmee, mi niña querida, te suplico que te portes bien. Jacob Black, te recuerdo que soy de comienzos del siglo XX. Supongo que habrás estudiado la época, si no sube ahora mismo a la biblioteca de Carlisle y empápate bien. No digas luego que no te lo avisé. Cielo, llevo el móvil."_

Papá podía ser tan bestia. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Retar a Jake a un duelo si nos acostábamos? Puse los ojos en blanco y traté de no molestarme con él. Como si Edward no supiera que siempre era Jacob el que me detenía_._ Tenía cero esperanzas de llegáramos a hacer algo más que besarnos aquella tarde, pues Jake soltaría otra vez lo de poco a é la nota después de leer _"Te queremos, papá y mamá"_ y la guardé en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Busqué más notas en la nevera, porque imaginé el cachondeo que habría surgido entre Jasper y Emmett cuando abandonaron la casa, dejándonosla para nosotros dos solos. Efectivamente, ahí había un par más:

"_Nessie, cielo, cosita linda, por favor, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. No hagas que me enfade. No hagas caso a Emmett. Jasper y él han apostado._

_Te adora, Rosalie."_

"_Sobrinita, aprovéchate. ¿Cuántas veces vais a tener tú y Jake la casa sola? No pasa nada si rompéis algo, ya se comprará uno nuevo de lo que sea que os carguéis. Jacob, tu reputación está en juego. Atentamente, Emmett."_

"_Querida Nessie, haz lo que consideres conveniente. Sé que anoche estabas bastante revolucionada y que Jacob también, pero no os dejéis llevar simplemente por la ansiedad de la separación. Se puede disfrutar plenamente de todo en su debido momento. Con cariño, Jasper.'_

"_Eh, no hemos pisado una tienda de lencería, así que ni se te ocurra, jovencita. Hazlo por ti y por Jacob. Los resultados serás más interesantes si me haces caso. Confía en tu tía, que sabe de esto. Si no me crees, pregúntales a tus padres, aunque ya te digo que no hace falta porque tú eres el resultado. Besos, Alice."_

Genial. Alice acababa de decirme que yo había nacido gracias a sus dotes de asesora en ropa interior. Bien. Mejor si me dedicaba a cocinar algo para mí y para Jake, antes de que mi mente quedara traumatizada por imágenes indebidas de Edward y Bella. Cogí cada una de las notas y me las guardé en el bolsillo. Si tenía que enseñarle alguna a Jacob sería la de Emmett, pues era la que más me había gustado. Por supuesto, podía imaginar la reacción de Jacob. Una sonrisa espléndida, un beso en la frente y un maldito _"Poco a poco, ¿vale Nessie?". _Le conocía tanto. Frustrada, bufé. Una última nota llamó mi atención en la puerta de la nevera. Era de la abuela Esme.

"_Niños, Carlisle pide que os recuerde que tengáis cuidado. Os ha dejado protección en el cajón de la mesita de Jacob. Tirad la nota, porque Edward no lo sabe y todos le conocemos. Disfrutad de la comida. La he dejado en la nevera para que no se estropeara. También tenéis la mesa lista. Con amor, Esme."_

Me fui al comedor y me quedé parada al ver la mesa que nos había preparado la abuela: mantel de tela, cubertería de plata, copas y velas de Navidad. Sonreí con cariño. Tenía una abuela que nadie se merecía. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en venir a casa Jacob, así que le llamé al móvil. Resultó estar de camino y solo a diez minutos de casa. Rápidamente puse la comida en el microondas para recalentarla. Diez minutos más tarde le oía llegar. Me asomé al ventanal para saludarle antes de que entrar el coche al garaje. Jacob me correspondió guiñándome un ojo, sonriente. Caía una nevada tremenda allí fuera. Volví a la cocina la oír pitar el microondas y me dispuse a sacar la comida.

'¿Estamos solos?' – Preguntó sorprendido Jacob al llegar a la cocina.

Me giré con una sonrisa y dejé el plato encima del mármol de la cocina. Jake me vio venir y abrió sus brazos para acogerme en cuanto le salté encima. Casi me pareció una agresión por la forma en que lo besé.

'Sí.' – Respondí al separarme. – '¿Alguna duda?'

'Mmm, no, creo que me ha quedado bastante claro.' – Murmuró esbozando una sonrisa que me robó el aliento. – '¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Has dicho que ibas a invitar a todo el pueblo a ver la casa o qué?'

'No seas malo.' – Le golpeé el pecho. – 'Ha sido como un regalo para nosotros.'

'Típico de los Cullen. Siempre tan atentos.' – Dijo Jacob. – 'Deberían dejarnos la casa más a menudo.'

'Sí, yo también lo creo.'

Jacob y yo nos miramos largamente e íbamos a besarnos cuando le oí rugir las tripas. Estallamos en carcajadas. Puse los pies en el suelo y Jake me soltó.

'Vamos a comer.' – Sugerí.

'Buena idea.'

Comer con Jake ya era divertido de por sí, pero fregar los platos era otra historia mucho mejor. Tuve que subir a la habitación de invitados a por la cámara de fotos para retratar a Jake con el delantal rosa pastel de Esme.

'Pequeña, ¿para qué quieres una foto mía con delantal?' – Jake alzó una ceja y me miró fijamente.- '¿No prefieres una sin camiseta?'

'Últimamente te veo siempre sin camiseta, así que no.' – Respondí riendo. – 'Quiero esta para enviárselas a Seth, Quil, Embry y los demás en la postal de Navidad.'

'Ni de coña.' – Atajó.- 'Dame la cámara.'

Jacob se secó las manos en el delantal y aproveché para sacarle otra foto. Jake me miró con los ojos como platos. Le sonreí inocentemente y escondí la cámara de su vista, poniéndola a mi espalda. Jake comenzó a venir hacia mí con una mano alargada para que se la diera. Yo retrocedí y salí al pasillo sin darle la espalda y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de angelito.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' – Murmuró.

'¡Eh! ¡No juegues sucio!' – Le grité, molesta porque había dicho mi nombre completo y no Nessie como siempre me decía. – 'Ahora sí que la envío.'

'Eso ya lo veremos.' – Sentenció y se quitó el delantal y la camiseta. Tiró las bambas también y solo se quedó con los pantalones. Le vi temblar ligeramente.

'¿¡No irás a entrar en fase aquí!? – Pregunté alrmada.- '¡Ni se te ocurra!'

'Dame la cámara.'

'No.'

'Tú misma.'

Le vi tensarse para saltar como siempre hacía para entrar en fase cuando estaba caminando o corriendo. Me apresuré en llegar hasta la puerta principal de casa, dispuesta a salir pitando al jardín. ¡El muy burro podía destrozar la casa entera! Topé con la puerta y tanteé la manija. Jake se había agachado ligeramente. Me entró el pánico cuando quise girar la manija y no pude. _Porras. _Mi muy precavida familia había cambiado la puerta y las ventanas normales para ponerlas blindadas desde lo de Joham. ¡Con lo fácil que hubiera sido romper la otra puerta! Miré a Jake fijamente y me puse seria.

'Jake, no.' – Le dije como si le estuviera dando la orden a un perro.

Ni puñetero caso, porque tras esbozar una sonrisa divertida saltó. _¡La madre qu… _Cerré los ojos y esperé el impacto de sus dos patas delanteras contra la puerta o el de su grandote cuerpo contra las paredes del recibidor. El único impacto que llegó fue el que se oyó a lado y lado de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, desconcertada, molesta y un poco asustada, para encontrarme a Jake, en su forma humana, delante de mí y con las manos apoyadas a lado y lado de mi cabeza, atrapándome entre él y la maldita puerta blindada.

'¿Te he asustado?' – Se burló.

'Sí, idiota.' – Repliqué, enfadada.

Me cogió el rostro y se inclinó para besarme. Mientras lo hacía, me quitó la cámara y yo no opuse ningún tipo de resistencia.

'Gracias.' – Dijo riendo.

Le enseñé los dientes, porque no me daba la gana de estar de buenas después de que se hubiera salido con la suya. Jake puso los ojos en blanco y luego me cargó sobre su hombro. Jacob me estuvo dando besos y mimándome durante una hora entera antes de que decidiera que se me había pasado el cabreo, porque en realidad, y era verdaderamente frustrante, nunca me llegué a enfadar con él más de dos segundos. Apalancados en el sofá, Jake estirado y yo tumbada sobre él, nos pasamos la tarde hablando y besándonos.

'Dale recuerdos a Billy, a Seth, a Quil y Claire, a Embry y un abrazo muy grande al abuelo Charlie. Dile que iré a verle en cuanto…bueno, cuando los de Irlanda se marchen.' – Me mecí el pelo. – 'Supongo que para cuando comience el instituto se irán. Así que dentro de tres fines de semana.' – Le miré con un poco de ansiedad. – '¿Vendrás conmigo, no?'

'Claro que sí. Dime, ¿que hago yo aquí sin ti?' – Jake se encogió de hombros. – '¡Sería de tontos!'

'¿No puedes vivir sin mí?' – Pregunté, orgullosa.

'No.' – Jake me cogió la cara y me besó largamente. – 'No puedo. Tú eres parte de mí. ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir si no estoy completo?'

'Supongo que como viviste antes de que yo naciera.'

Jacob me miró fijamente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

'No lo entiendes.'

'No. Explícamelo.'

'Me diste un mes.'

'Ya han pasado casi dos semanas.'

'Pues faltan otras dos.'

'¿Porqué no ahora?' – Protesté.

'Porque me diste un mes.'

'Quier saberlo, ya.'

'Te quedan dos semanas.'

Gruñí sonoramente, enseñándole mi aterradora dentadura que tanto haría temblar a una humano normal. Jake ni se inmutó y cuando quise separarme, me agarró y me aplastó contra él.

'¿Quieres seguir discutiendo?'

No le contesté. No pensaba hablarle. Me daba rabia que me negaran algo cuando yo siempre tenía todo lo que deseaba con solo pedirlo una vez. Sabía que era bastante malcriada y toda una niña mimada, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Me crucé de brazos, pero no me moví. Después de un rato de silencio, Jake volvió a hablar.

'Saldré temprano.'

Tragué saliva.

'Te llamaré en cuanto llegue y luego cada día. Por la mañana y por la noche.'

Suspiré. Al menos, oiría su voz.

'Volveré pasado el día de Navidad con tu regalo.'

Una semana entera sin ver a Jacob. Iba a morirme. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y se me humedecieron los ojos.

'Te voy a echar de menos.'

Alcé la cabeza para mirarle a la cara y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

'Y-yo tam-mbién.' – Sollocé, abrazándole con fuerza, con torrentes de lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. – 'M-mucho.'

Jacob me acunó hasta que me calmé, igual que había hecho siempre que me disgustaba por cualquier cosa cuando era más pequeña. No nos levantamos para cenar, no me moví de encima de Jacob ni cuando sonó mi móvil, que estaría perdido por algún lugar de la cocina. Acabaría por suplicarle que se quedase si tocábamos el tema otra vez y yo no podía negarle ver a su familia, así que me dediqué a hablarle por mi don de cosas sin importancia del instituto. Sabía que se me rompería la voz y volvería a llorar si intentaba hablar.

Jake me estuvo acariciando la espalda y el cabello. Hablándome con voz fuerte y cariñosa, para darme seguridad y consolarme. Como si yo fuera la única que estaba destrozada… Sin embargo, sus ojos negros no podían mentirme y no dejé de mirarle a la cara ni un solo momento.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá, abrazada a Jake. Me sumí en una duermevela, inquieta, pues no conseguía conciliar el sueño bien. Me despertaba constantemente y desesperada, abría los ojos y ceñía mis brazos alrededor de su torso para cerciorarme de que Jacob no se había marchado aún.

'Sigo aquí.' – Me susurraba Jacob una y otra vez. – 'Te quiero.'

El dolor de mi corazón, ése dolor tan irracional e ilógico era cada vez más intenso. Sabía que sería insoportable cuando Jake no estuviera. Me preguntaba si a Jake le dolería tanto como yo, y aunque en una de las veces que me desperté estuve tentada de preguntarle no lo hice. Conocía la respuesta.

No sé cuando regresaron, pero les oí llegar o eso me pareció…

'¿Está dormida?' – Susurró la voz aterciopelada de mi madre. Noté unos labios fríos contra mi frente.

'Algo así. Se despierta cada dos por tres asustada y me abraza.'

'Mi niña.' – El olor de papá y luego sus labios fríos en mi mejilla. – 'Ya hemos vuelto. Duerme tranquila. Queda mucho para que Jake se vaya.'

'Su dolor es intenso…' – Ese parecía Jasper.

'Todo por tu culpa. ¡Haciendo sufrir a la niña de esa manera!'

'Rose, ya vale…'

'Nessie sufre por él, Em. Nada de ya vale.'

'También es feliz por él.' – La voz cantarina de Alice.- 'Y también le duele a Jake, Rosalie.'

'Gracias pequeñaja. A mí tampoco me gusta esta parte, rubia. Confío en ti para que la ayudes, Jasper.' – Murmuró Jacob.

'¿Crees que deberíamos subirla a su cama?' – Preguntó mamá.

Automáticamente estreché a Jake fuertemente. No hubo más ruido que el de dos corazones. Luego regresó la voz de papá:

'Adelante.'

'Gracias, Edward.'

'Lo hago por ella Jacob, y quizás un poco…por ti.'

Le noté moverse debajo de mí, levantarse. Abrí los ojos y le abracé fuertemente, a punto de echarme a llorar. Jacob me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

'Shh…Estoy aquí, pequeña. No te voy a dejar aún. Solo vamos a mi habitación.'

Fue capaz de comprender que Jacob le había pedido permiso a papá para llevarme con él a la habitación.

'Gracias, papá.' – Susurré.

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, estaba besando a Jake con desesperación en el porche de casa. Su Volskwagen aguardaba en marcha a que nos despidiéramos. Me pareció ver en los ojos de Jake la misma tormenta devastadora que había en mi interior.

'Te quiero, Nessie. Cuídate por mí, ¿vale?' - Jake me acarició la mejilla y me besó otra vez más.

'Lo haré. Pásalo bien y dales recuerdos a los de allí.' – Le besé una última vez y me separé de él dando un paso hacia atrás y refugiándome en los brazos de Bella. – 'Te quiero.'

'Una semana.' - Prometió con una sonrisa amargada.

'Una semana.' - Susurré dándole la mano a Bella. Ella me acarició el cabello y me besó en la cabeza.

'Si pasara cualquier cosa, Bells...'

'Serás el primero en enterarte.' - Prometió mamá. - 'Ve tranquilo, Jake y dale un abrazo a Charlie de mi parte. Dile que le quiero.'

Jacob hizo un amago de sonrisa, que se quedó en eso, un amago. Me guiñó el ojo y dio media vuelta. Se metió en el coche y me dijo adiós con la mano. Le despedí con una sonrisa forzada, unos ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta. Até en mi interior las ganas de salir corriendo para abrazarle y no soltarle nunca más. Aguanté sin llorar hasta que desapareció en la carretera y perdí de oída su coche. Perdí los latidos de su corazón. Cuando me hundí, peor que cuando lo de Joham, mamá me cogió en brazos a un lado de su cintura y me estuvo acunando. Papá estuvo tarareando en mi oído hasta que Jasper concentró todo su don en mí y me durmió. Al menos en mis sueños, estábamos mi lobo y yo. Mi Jacob.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Bueno, parece ser que la mayoría recuerda a Joham. Ahora Nessie tiene otras cosas en las que pensar, como Jake, pero no olvidéis al vampiro. ;) Gracias por los reviews de Tuliblu, mylovepig, Kiikii, candy, MiiniiMiirii, isabella swan, Popis y Triss también. **

**¡Besos y abrazos!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**XII**_

'Cuidado con donde pones los pies.' – Me previno mi padre desde allí abajo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. ¡Como si me fuera a pasar algo si resbalaba del tejado de la casa! Intenté no gruñirle o empezar a llorar otra vez. Estaba tan sensible que cualquier chorrada que me dijeran hacía saltar mis lágrimas, ya fuera por enfado, agobio, dolor…_Como si no te sintieras rota. _

Pero dejando a un lado mi pésimo estado emocional, no me estaba yendo tan mal como había esperado. Mi familia se encargaba de hacerme más llevadera la marcha de Jake y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Estaba colocando las luces de Navidad que habíamos comprado el día anterior por el borde del tejado de nuestra casa. Rose y Em estaban colocando un trineo de verdad a pocos metros detrás de mí y Jasper se había encaramado a la chimenea que teníamos para colocar un inmenso saco lleno de cajas envueltas en papel de regalo, que simulaba el saco de Santa Claus. Carlisle y Esme estaban decorando el camino de entrada a la casa y Bella y Edward estaban líados con la decoración del porche. Alice estaba encargándose del interior y nos había prohibido terminantemente entrar hasta que ella lo dijera. _A ver quién le dice que no._ Me agaché en la esquina del tejado para sujetar un tramo del cable de luces y le siseé a papá al descubrirle mirándome con aprensión. _¿Qué pasa ahora?_ Le exigí.

'¡Ni se te ocurra!' – Gritó.

_¿El qué, si se puede saber?_

'¡EMMETT!' - Rugieron Rosalie y Edward a la vez.

Antes de que pudiera entender nada, algo me empujó y volé. Me agarré con una mano a la tubería helada y gruñí con fastidio. Apoyé el pié en la pared y dando una vuelta volví arriba. Emmett me había dado una patada en el culo y ahora sonreía burlón.

'Buenos reflejos, sobrinita.'

Lejos de ponerme a llorar, sonreí. Conocía lo suficiente a tío Em como para saber que solo pretendía jugar para distraerme.

'¿Qué te creías?' – Pregunté ufana y agarré un montón de nieve. –'¿Comprobamos los tuyos?'

Entre Emmett y yo convertimos el tejado de casa en una batalla campal de nieve. Oí a Alice refunfuñar dentro de la casa, diciendo que con todo aquel jaleo íbamos a derribar la casa. Rosalie se subió a la chimenea, donde se sentó junto a Jasper, lejos de nuestro alcance, murmurando que le había costado lo suyo conseguir aquel peinado tan espléndido. Con una simple mirada, tío Em y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo. Rosalie rugió de una manera terrible cuando Emmett y yo comenzamos a avasallarla a base de bolas de nieve y ella se vio obligada a entrar en el juego. Jasper escurrió el bulto y se escondió detrás de la chimenea. Al final, una de nuestras bolas de nieve acertó a Rosalie.

'Ya podéis correr los dos.' – Anunció Jasper, entre risitas. – '¡Alice, ven! ¡Rose va a hacer papilla a Em y Nessie!' – Gritó por el hueco de la chimenea.

Rosalie bajó con un salto elegante al tejado y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Los labios contraídos sobre sus puntiagudos dientes en una mueca terrorífica. Emmett y yo corrimos hasta situarnos en la punta más alejada del tejado, un poco atemorizados. _Nos hemos pasado…_

'Rosie, nena, estamos en navidad. Es tiempo de paz y amor.' – Le dijo Emmett, intentando justificarse, pero los dos pudimos ver que ella no iba a atender a razones.- '¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?'

Rosalie se agazapó y rugió. Los pájaros de los alrededores alzaron el vuelo. _No tiene espíritu navideño. _Emmett y yo nos miramos a la vez. Los dos sabíamos que a su sobrinita mimada no le iba a hacer nada, pero yo prefería escurrir el bulto. Abajo, Edward y Bella se tronchaban de risa. La cabecilla de Alice salió de la chimenea y examinó su alrededor con ojo crítico. Pareció satisfecha con nuestro tabajo allá arriba, porque se sentó al lado de Jasper para ver el espectáculo y apoyó la cabeza tiernamente en el hombro de su compañero. _Oh, oh… _Rosalie estaba a punto de cargar.

'¿Sabes qué te digo, Em?' – Le pregunté y escondí las manos tras la espalda. – 'Sálvese quién pueda.'

Di un paso hacia atrás, dejándome caer al vacío al mismo tiempo en que Rosalie saltaba hacia nosotros.

'Ros…' –Emmett se quedó a medias.

Les vi pasar a toda velocidad por encima de mi cabeza. Rosalie se había tirado a por Emmett. Aterricé suavemente en el suelo, aunque noté las manos de papá en mi cintura, frenando aún más mi caída. Junto a Edward y Bella, vi como Rosalie y Emmett caían con gran estrépito y resbalaban, levantando una oleada de nieve a su paso, hasta chocar y derribar un pobre abeto que les frenó. Alice, Jasper, mamá, papá y yo nos estuvimos riendo de la refriega de gruñidos, mordiscos y palabrotas que organizaron. Al final regresaron los dos, Emmett con una expresión que intentaba parecer culpable y Rose, que aún daba miedo. Ella se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, luego me miró. Me pregunté si tía Rose me diría algo, porque me estuvo mirando fijamente sin quitar su terrorífica expresión de su bello rostro. Al final me sonrió y alargó sus manos para acunarme el rostro.

'Eres tan bonita que no puedo enfadarme contigo.' – Frotó su nariz con la mía haciéndome cosquillas. – 'Te quiero.'

El hecho de que no se hubiera despeinado ayudaba mucho, sin duda. Sonreí y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Emmett bufó detrás de nosotras y volvió al tejado de un salto. Me supo mal ver que se había molestado y le toqué la mejilla a mi tía: _Haz las paces con Em, porfi. _

'Voy a mimar a mi gran bebé.' – Rose miró a Bella y rió. – 'Está muy sensible desde que Esme lo tuvo de chacha todo el día.'

Las tres comenzamos a reírnos, pero papá gruñó enfadado. El día anterior la abuela Esme había engatusado a papá y Emmett y les había tenido limpiando la casa entera, todo el día, mientras los demás estábamos de compras. Habían acabado histéricos perdidos porque la lista de cosas que hacer, arreglar y limpiar que había dejado Esme tenía lo suyo de largada. Todos sabíamos que la abuela se había pasado tres pueblos, pero como era la abuela... _A Esme no se le dice que no._

Mamá rodeó la cintura de papá con los brazos y le besó en la mejilla.

'No es el único.'

'Son unos quejicas.' – Me burlé.

'¡Eh, Nessie!' – Me llamó entonces Alice desde arriba. – 'Acaba con lo de las luces que tenemos que pasarnos por el centro comercial. Tenemos que comprar los regalos de los primos.'

'¿Más compras?' – Chillé. – '¿Porqué no lo hicimos todo ayer?

'Porque ayer eran los adornos y hoy son los regalos.'

'Pero he quedado con Sylvie y los demás para cenar.'

'Lo sé.' – Alice se encogió de hombros. – 'Tranquila, te dará tiempo.'

Gemí y mamá me rodeó con sus brazos para consolarme. Ella comprendía muy bien por todo el calvario por el que Alice me estaba haciendo pasar.

'Recuerda que también tienes que mirar con Alice tu vestido para la cena del instituto.' – Me recordó papá, no sin cierta sorna.

'Eso puedo hacerlo mañana mismo.'

'Pero debes acompañarme a por el regalo de tu padre también.' – Me dijo mamá.

'Y luego acudir con Carlisle y Esme a la comida de navidad del Hospital.' – Prosiguió papá.

'¡Vale! ¡Vale!'

Me pincé el puente de la nariz y bufé. _¡Que estrés!_ Me parecía muy bien que no quisieran que me sintiera triste por la marcha de Jake y que hicieran todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero de ahí a planificar cada segundo de mi vida iba un buen trecho. _Van a acabar conmigo. _

'Tienes aguante, hija.' – Papá me puso una mano en el hombro.

'¿De quién fue la idea de mantenerme ocupada y agotarme cada día?' – Pregunté con la idea de cobrarme venganza más tarde.

'De tu padre, por supuesto.' – Se defendió mamá en cuanto la miré.- 'Y no es la primera vez que lo hace.'

La mirada de reproche que le dedicó a papá y el reír entre dientes de este, despertaron mi curiosidad.

'¿Cuándo lo hizo contigo?'

'En nuestro viaje de novios.' – Respondió papá con orgullo.

'¿Por qué?'

Les pillé con la guardia baja con la pregunta, porque papá alzó las cejas sorprendido y mamá abrió los ojos. Se dedicaron una mirada que me pareció… ¿avergonzada? Arriba en el tejado mis tíos se partían de risa. Bella y Edward dirigieron sendas miradas furibundas hacia el tejado de casa. Seguí su mirada y vi a Emmett acuclillado junto a Jasper en el borde del tejado, mirándonos. Se lo estaban pasando en grande.

'¿Necesitáis ayuda con las preguntas comprometidas, papás?' – Preguntó burlón Emmett.

'Solo he preguntado el porqué.' – Murmuré sin entender nada.

Papá y mamá me volvieron a mirar, cautelosos.

'¿Qué pasa?'

'Que te responda tu padre a la pregunta.' – Saltó Bella sonriendo con maldad y provocando silbidos y aplausos en Em y Jasper. – 'Ya que fue idea de él, que menos que concederle ese honor. ¿No, Edward?'- Aguijoneó.

'Eh…Esto, Bella, amor mío, es a ti a la que se le dan mejor estos temas.'

La expresión mortificada de Edward me desconcertó. Bella rodó los ojos y luego, mirándome con una sonrisa murmuró:

'Tú padre no quería que tuviéramos sexo porque tenía miedo a dañarme al ser yo humana.' – Comenzó a decir y por su tono pude ver que ella no había estado de acuerdo con aquella decisión.- 'Así que cada día ideaba un plan agotador con el que me dejaba rendida, de manera que en cuanto tocábamos la cama yo no podía hacer más que caer dormida antes de que pudiera intentar negociar nada.'

'Oh, vaya…' – No pude evitar sonrojarme y supe que papá también estaría colorado de no ser vampiro porque no me miró a los ojos ni una sola vez. Él se rió débilmente al oír mis pensamientos. Pero la vergüenza pasó a un segundo plano en cuanto caí en lo peligrosa que era esa idea. – 'Bueno, os agradecería que no compartierais eso con Jake.'

Dejaron de respirar a la vez. Alice volvió a meterme prisa con lo de las luces y yo subí arriba de un salto, refunfuñando. Emmett y Jasper se retorcían de risa al borde del tejado, rodando de un lado a otro. Rosalie hacía ver que no me había oído, enfrascada con el trineo.

'Tienes diez minutos.' – Me avisó Alice antes de apartar el saco y colarse por la chimenea.

'Vale, vale.' – Refunfuñé estresada.

Los Cullen podían ser brutales si se lo proponían y yo lo estaba comprobando en primera persona. No tenía ni un mísero momento en todo el día libre y Alice se había convertido en algo parecido a mi secretaria personal. Porque tenía una memoria excelente, pero no me hubiera extrañado verla una mañana con una agenda electrónica. ¡Incluso se dedicaba a llamar a Sylvie para poder combinar sus planes con los de mis amigos humanos! Claro que Sylvie ahí tenía también su parte de culpa. Mi mejor amiga estaba más que encantada con mi supuesta hermana mayor Alice, que le había ayudado a organizar las vacaciones del grupo y le había dado ideas para dar y vender: esquí, patinaje sobre hielo, compras navideñas, paseos por las calles de Salt Lake City… ¡Habían quedado en una cafetería del pueblo para acabar de conjeturar los planes de toda la semana! _Es para matarlas. _Era super guay tener una hermana mayor tan molona, me decía una y otra vez Sylvie. Yo me preguntaba de dónde iba a sacar el tiempo para hacer todo, porque con una semana no había ni para empezar.

Dos días hacía que Jake se había marchado y el primero, cuando Jasper me sacó de aquel letargo, me lo había pasado comprando en el centro comercial, intentando serenar a mi abuela y mis tías, mientras compraban como posesas. Esme se había puesto frenética cuando Alice avisó de que además de los irlandeses, nuestros primos, ahora residentes en el pueblo de Calgary en Canadá, vendrían a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Tanya había llamado cinco minutos más tarde de que Alice lo notificara, pero para entonces, Esme ya estaba movilizando a todo el personal y repartiendo las tareas. Ahí había empezado la _"Pesadilla antes de Navidad de Edward y Emmett",_ como tío Jasper decía para burlarse de ellos.

Acabé de enganchar las luces de Navidad en el tejado y cuando quise entrar en la casa para coger mis cosas y cambiarme de ropa, Alice no me dejó.

'¿Qué he dicho antes sobre entrar en casa?' – Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, de pie frente a mí y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

'¿Y papá qué?'

'¡Ja! Tu padre no tiene ni idea de lo que hay aquí dentro.' – Contraatacó Alice muy pagada de sí misma. – 'No estoy recitando _La Ilíada_ en griego por que sí, Nessie.'

'¿Te la sabes de memoria?'

'¡Chitón! ¡Tenemos prisa!'

Mi tía me tapó los ojos y me condujo hasta la habitación de Jake, donde ya me había dejado listo mi bolso, mi chaqueta y la ropa, para que no tuviera que moverme por dentro de la casa, como bien me informó ella misma. Supe que habíamos llegado a la habitación de Jacob al notar tan intensamente el olor del bosque. Aquel olor a tierra húmeda y pino. Su olor. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura pena, pero luché porque no se me notara al hablarle a Alice.

'¿Ya, Alice?'

'Sí, señorita.' – Cantó ella a la vez que me liberaba. – '¡Voy a acabar un par de cosas y vengo! ¡En el lavabo de Jacob tienes tus cosas para peinarte!' – Salió bailando por la puerta y la cerró a su espalda, aunque no dejó de hablar: – '¡En cinco minutos vuelvo! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer trampas!' – Gritó desde algún lugar de la casa.

Si por mi hubiera sido, me hubiera quedado internada en la habitación de Jake hasta que él regresara. Caminé hasta su cama de sábanas blancas que tanto contrastaban con su oscura piel y me tumbé en ella de espaldas. Su habitación, ya grande de por sí, parecía mucho más enorme ahora que él no estaba para ocuparla y me hacía sentir pequeña e insignificante. Me aovillé en el medio de la cama y cerré los ojos, fantaseando que Jake abría la puerta de la habitación para decirme que había decidido regresar antes y me besaba sobre su cama de una manera tan pasional como había hecho en la nieve. Pensé en quedarme allí el resto del día, viviendo de mis sueños despierta, pero sabía que Alice me arrastraría fuera de la cama quisiera o no. Además, también les había prometido a mis amigos que cenaríamos juntos y ya les había dejado bastante de lado la semana de los exámenes. _Haré el esfuerzo. _Me levanté y me quité la ropa empapada de nieve para vestirme con el vestido que Alice me había dejado. Conseguí ponerme las medias sin romperlas y cuando me estaba poniendo las botas sonó mi móvil. Derrapé desde la otra punta de la cama para coger el bolso, donde lo tenía guardado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

'¡Jake!' – Chillé.

'_Hola, Nessie.'_ – Su voz me provocó un colapso de emociones. – _'¿Cómo estás, cariño?'_

Me fue imposible contestarle, porque el nudo de mi garganta se desató y comencé a llorar sin saber porqué y sin pensar en parar. Oír su voz, tan anhelada por mis oídos, me había emocionado tanto...

'_Nessie, ¿qué ocur__re?'_ – Preguntó Jake, angustiado. –_ 'Dime qué te pasa, pequeña.'_

Me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y traté de controlar los sollozos, porque no quería preocupar a Jacob. Quise explicarle que todo iba tan bien como el día anterior, cuando me llamó para decirme que ya había llegado a La Push, pero no me salían las palabras. Las únicas palabras que ansiaban salir de mis labios eran súplicas para que regresara antes y estaba segura de que, acompañadas por aquel llanto, surtirían efecto. Pero no quería ser tan rastrera y egoísta. Empecé a sentirme culpable por estar llorando de aquélla manera tan exagerada y, de repente, me tranquilicé y dejé de llorar. Me sentí bien, incluso algo alegre. _Jasper._

'Jake, no te preocupes.' – Le dije y no me sorprendió lo tranquila que sonó mi voz. – 'Estoy bien, te lo juro. Solo que estoy un poquito sensible y me pongo a llorar a la mínima. Pero todo va bien.' – Me sequé los ojos y me reí. – 'Vas a creer que estoy loca.'

'_Te entiendo perfectamente, Nessie._' – Musitó Jacob apenado. – _'Me pasa lo mismo.'_

'¿También te pasas el día llorando? Seth, se va a reír de ti.' – Bromeé.

'_No, no lo hace porque sabe lo que le espera si lo hace.__ Tampoco he llegado a llorar, ¿eh?'_ – Quiso asegurarse poniéndose chulo. – _'Claro que no sería nada extraño que llorara por ti. Eres la única persona por quién soltaría las lágrimas sin avergonzarme.'_ – Musitó en un susurro suave y dulce, que me derritió por dentro tanto como sorprendió.- _'Ah, Nessie, Seth me ha dicho, o más bien exigido, que las próximas Navidades os vengáis todos los Cullen, que en casa de Sue y Charlie hay sitio de sobras._'– Jacob se rió y solo entonces yo desperté de mi letargo, provocado por lo que me había confesado Jacob. Mi mente de vampiro reprodujo lo último que Jake había dicho y así no perdí el hilo de la conversación. – _'Sue le ha arreado con la tapa de la cazerola en cuanto me lo ha dicho, pero como luego a Charlie se le han iluminado los ojillos, ha acabado por aceptar.'_ – Se rió entre dientes.

Imaginé al pobre abuelo, sonriéndome dulcemente y con esos ojos brillantes que se le ponían siempre que estaba con él, según Jacob.

'_¿Y Leah también ha aceptado?'_ – Pregunté alzando una ceja. Con la gracia que le hacía mi familia…

'_Bueno, más o menos…La verdad es que no.'_ – Se sinceró Jake. – _'Pero como se ha echado novio, ahora está más calmadita.'_

'¿Qué tal está el abuelo?'

'_Un poco picado porque no vay__áis a pasar aquí estas Navidades.'_

Chasqueé la lengua de fastidio y me pincé el puente de la nariz. Esperaba que el nuevo equipo de pesca que le íbamos a regalar compensara un poco su disgusto.

'¿Le has explicado porqué es?'

'_Sí, ya le he dicho que los que vienen __a veros os hicieron un favor muy grande, como hizo tu madre esta mañana. Pero está bastante picado igualmente.'_

'Ya…' – Suspiré. – '¿La manada está bien?'

'_Todos están bien. La verdad es que estoy un poco de mal humor por culpa de ellos_.'

'¿Por qué?'

'_Es una tontería, pero bueno, les tengo envidia.'_ – Jacob bufó con fastidio. –_ 'Nos reunimos para comer cada día toda la manada en casa de Sam y Emily y bueno, rebosa tanto amor entre las parejitas que ponen enfermo a cualquiera. Me alegro por ellos, pero te echo tanto de menos que no puedo evitar soltarles alguna bordería o fastidiarles un poco.'_

'Oh, Jake, no seas malo, anda.' – Le regañé con cariño, muy complacida de saber que él también me añoraba. – 'Yo también te echo de menos los minutos que me dejan respirar.'

'_¿Siguen dándote tanta caña?'_

'Esto va cada vez peor. Espero que cuando lleguen esta noche nuestros primos se relajen un poco. Sobretodo Alice, que me tiene frita con tanta compra y tantos planes.' - Dirigí una mirada al reloj y vi que habían pasado más de los cinco minutos impuestos por Alice. Suspiré y sonreí. – 'Pero no les culpo, se están preocupando mucho por mí.'

'_¿Estás bien, entonces, no?'_ – Quiso asegurarse Jacob. –_ 'Nessie, quiero que te lo pases bien. Necesito saber que vas a divertirte sin mí. ¿Lo harás, por favor?'_

'Lo estoy intentando, Jake. Pero no me es fácil.' – Suspiré.- '¡Me duele!' – Me quejé.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y por un momento me pareció escuchar a Jake disculpándose, pero ¿por qué iba a disculparse? Era mi problema que me doliera de aquella manera tan ilógica estar separada de él.

'_Piensa que cada día que pasa es uno menos que nos queda para vernos.'_

'Lo sé.' – Volví a suspirar y Jake se quedó callado otra vez. Desesperada por oír su voz, le dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza. – 'Tú también tienes que pasarlo bien, ¿eh?'

'_También lo intento. ¿Sabes?'_ – Preguntó más animado, aunque se notaba de lejos que su tono de voz era bastante forzado. Intentaba cambiar de tema y tomar una cháchara menos dolorosa. – _'Estamos preparando unas carpas en la playa para cenar una noche todos juntos allí, contando leyendas e historias de la tribu._'

'Suena bien, pero os vais a helar de frío. ¿No ha nevado?'

'_Pondremos una especie de calefacciones en forma de farolas que calientan un montón y las carpas estarán cerradas.'_ – Jacob bufó y con voz amargada murmuró: _- 'Sonaría mejor si estuvieras aquí, pero bueno.'_ – Hizo una pausa y me mantuve a la espera.- _'¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?'_

'Oh, comprar y salir a cenar con los del instituto. Estaba pensando en no ir, pe…'

'_Renesmeé Carlie Cullen, te quiero cogiendo tu coche y más te vale que tengas puestas las cadenas para la nieve, y yéndote de compras y a cenar ahora mismo.'_

Siseé enfadada, más que por el corte que me había pegado, porque hubiera usado mi nombre completo.

'Jacob Black, te tengo dicho que no me llames así.' – Separé el móvil para rugir sonoramente.

Jake estalló en carcajadas al otro lado de la línea y yo volví a ponerme el móvil en el oído.

'_Perdona, pequeña.'_ – Se disculpó aún riéndose. – _'Buf, son una pasada las rabietas momentáneas que te dan, cariño. Menudo genio. No sé de quién lo habrás heredado…_' – Espetó sarcástico.

'Yo tampoco, la verdad.'

'_Pues me parece que es cosa del que se cargó la mesa de Esme, pero bueno, la verdad es que Bells también tiene su genio.'_

Jacob y yo nos reímos a la vez. Mientras lo hacíamos, escuché varias voces graves y carcajadas donde Jake, luego de que una puerta se cerrara.

'_¡Eh, Jake! ¿Estás hablando con Nessie?'_ – Gritó emocionada una de las voces. – _'¡Pásamela!'_

Se oyeron un par de gruñidos y un forcejeo, seguidos de un golpetazo. Seth se quejó e insultó a Jake.

'_Es mi novia, Seth.'_ – Espetó Jacob entre dientes.

Me puse colorada. ¿¡La manada estaba al tanto de cómo había cambiado mi relación con Jake!? ¡Menuda vergüenza!

'_¿Nessie es la novia de tito Jake?'_ – Chilló una voz infantil. –_ '¡Pues yo soy tu novia, Quil! ¡Quil, quiero un beso de novios! ¡En los labios!'_

'_Cariño, eres muy pequeña aún.'_

'_¡Tengo ocho años, Quil! ¡Soy mayor! ¡Quiero un beso de novios!'_

'_Cuando seas__ más grande, corazón.'_

'_¡Nessie no es__ más grande que yo!'_

'_Nessie y Jake no se dan besos de novios__, Claire.'_

'_Eso no te lo crees ni tú.'_ – Se rió Jake.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego:

'_¡Quiero un beso de novios! ¡Quiero un beso de novios! ¡Quiero uno!__ ¡Quiero uno! ¡¡¡LO QUIEROO!!!'_

'_Ala macho, acabas de hacerla buena.'_ – Se rió otra voz y reconocí a Embry.- _'A ver como consigues que le pase la pataleta.'_

'_¡Tío, Jake! ¡¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso, no?! ¡Que Claire está muy espabilada!'_

'_¡¡QUIERO UNOO!!'_

'_Perdona, tío. Dale uno y ya está. Así se callará.'_

'_¿Quieres que su madre me mate?'_

'_¡¡QUIIIL!!! ¡¡¡LO QUIEROO!!!'_

'_Embry, échame una mano, por favor.'_

Las voces de Embry y Quil se alejaron junto a la voy infantil y chillona de la niña.

'_E__h, Jake, pásamela, es mi sobrina.'_

'_No es tu sobrina.'_

'_Sue y Charlie tienen algo, ¿no? Entonces Bella es mi hermanastra, así que sí, Nessie es mi sobrina. ¡Pásamela!'_

'_¡Estoy hablando yo, tío! ¡Vete a tomar por saco!'_

'_Nessie, Jake __es un capullo y no me deja hablar contigo, pero como fijo que me oyes: ¡A ver cuando vienes! ¡Te quiero sobrinita!'_

'_¡Te quiero, Seth! ¡Feliz Navidad!_ – Grité.

'_¡Largo, Seth!_

Oí a Seth salir de donde quiera que estuviesen. De fondo, Claire seguía con su pataleta y podía oír también a un Quil muy estresado por calmarla. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Jake, hubo un gran estrépito que sonó a cristal rompiéndose. Algo así como cuando un objeto contundente golpea una ventana…

'Eh…Esto Jake…Creo que deberías ir a echar un ojo.'

'_La ventana…Los mato…'_

'¿Hablamos por la noche?'

'_Sí, supongo que para entonces habrá despellejado a Quil por no saber tener a ese monstruito quieto. Te quiero mucho, Nessie. Pásatelo bien, pequeña.'_

'Te quiero, Jake. Hablamos luego.'

'_Hablamos luego, cariño.'_

Aquella tarde acabé hasta el moño de compras, pero fue todo un consuelo saber que no quedaba ni un dichoso regalo más por comprar. Alice y yo encontramos un vestido monísimo para la comida de Navidad del Hospital del abuelo, así que ya me había quitado algo más de encima. Además, tía Alice fundió la tarjeta que Carlisle le había regalado como adelanto del regalo de Navidad solo dos días antes y tuvo una visión en la que el abuelo y la abuela le cantaban las cuarenta delante de todos, Irlandeses y primos incluidos. ¡Iba a ser tan divertido! Eso mejoró mucho la tarde. Cené en una cafetería del pueblo con los amigos del instituto y fue de lo más agradable. Me fastidió un poco que Sylvie propusiera hacer el juego del Amigo Invisible, porque no quería pisar un centro comercial hasta pasados unos meses, pero cuando me tocó a Kelly se me quitó el disgusto. Había muchas un par de cosas de París que me había traído Alice que no iban para nada conmigo. _Que lista, Nessie. _Hablé con Jake otra vez mientras estuve en el sofá con mi familia, esperando a que llegaran los primos de Canadá, pero la verdad es que no les pude recibir. Estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida mientras hablaba con Jake, tumbada en el sofá y con la cabeza en las rodillas de mamá, con la música del piano de papá de fondo.

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Me he pasado un poco haciéndoos esperar, pero he estado fuera. Eso sí, he vuelto de mis vacaciones con las pilas recargadas y muchas ganas de escribir. Ahora solo falta cruzar los dedos para que tenga tiempo. XD Espero que si habéis estado de vacaciones todo haya ido genial y si no tres cuartos de lo mismo. Como siempre, agradeceros el apoyo, los ánimos, los reviews(KiiKii, liqaan, Anna Russo, mylovepig, Dashain, Renesmé, JaviXCullen, sra black). ¡¡Sois increíbles!!**

** ;) ¡¡MUAACK!!**

**¡¡U****n besote enorme para todos y un abrazo!!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

'Parece que fue ayer cuando era una hermosa bebé, ¿verdad?'

'Ahora está más guapa. Sé nota que es hija de Edward.'

Escuchaba sus suaves y hermosas voces lejanas, hablando en leves susurros que me impedían oírles con claridad. Comprendí que estaban hablando de mí y me molestó que solo dijeran que era guapa por papá. _¿Y mamá qué?_ Quise contestarle a la voz para quejarme, pero era como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y me costaba mover el cuerpo.

'Seguro que trae de cabeza a todos los chicos del pueblo. ¿Cómo lo llevas Edward?'

De repente se pusieron a reír. Reconocí la risa de mamá, la de Rosalie y la de Esme, pero seguía sin poder ponerles rostro a las otras tres voces femeninas. Pero eran tan familiares… Quería abrir los ojos y verlas. Me moví intentando despertarme, pero notaba el cuerpo tan relajado que no conseguía que me respondiera_. ¿Por qué?_

'¿Hay alguno por el que ella se haya interesado?'

Un bufido acompañó a la respuesta de Rosalie:

'Por el perro.'

'Oh, vaya.'

No me gustó nada ese tono de desaprobación.

'Lo sé. Menuda decepción.'

'Rose.'

'Bella, tu tampoco te lo tomaste muy bien que digamos.'

'Solo fue al principio. Intento sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.'

'¿No lo aceptas, Rosalie?'

'No, y su padre tampoco acaba de digerirlo.'

'Todos acabarán por aceptarlo. Nessie tiene derecho a estar con quién desee y nadie se lo impedirá bajo este techo. Ella lo sabe.'

'Pues tú sí que te lo has tomado bien, Esme.'

'Ella debe ser feliz.'

'Si lo miráis por el lado bueno, al menos ya estabais avisados desde que nació.'

Aquel comentario despertó mi interés. La curiosidad me hizo espabilarme un poco más, pero seguía sin sentirme dueña de mi cuerpo. ¿Pero porqué narices no me despertaba de una vez?

'Esme, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no sé como podéis vivir en la casa con el pestazo que echa el lobo. Sobretodo en esta habitación. ¿No habéis pensado en fabricarle una caseta?'

'Ésa sí que es buena, Kate. ¿Carlisle no ha pensado en estudiar veterinaria?'

Esos comentarios sí que me molestaron y mucho. La ira despejó mi obnubilada mente y aquello me permitió moverme mínimamente. Comprendí que aquel estado tan relajado era obra de tío Jasper, que debería haber estado usando su don conmigo parte de la noche. Recordé que me había dormido en el sofá mientras esperaba a los primos y que había tenido una odiosa pesadilla en la que yo buscaba a Jake desesperada y no podía encontrarle. Me las apañé para poder hablar:

'Jasper…'

Recuperé toda la conciencia y con ella mi cuerpo. Había estado tan desesperada por recuperarme a mí misma, que me cegó la luz del día la abrir los ojos. Me quejé con un gemido y me puse de lado, tapándome la cara con el brazo.

'Buenos días, cielo.' – Me dijo la voz de mamá.

Quité el brazo y pestañeé varias veces hasta que lo que había frente a mí se definió: Bella, la diosa griega real, me sonreía. Me acarició la mejilla y me besó en la frente.

'Buenos días…' – Murmuré con voz raposa.

Me reincorporé lentamente y algo confusa miré a mí alrededor. Estaban tía Rosalie y la abuela Esme y junto a ellas dos, había dos hermosas vampiras más. Kate, con su cabello rubio ceniza que me sonreía con picardía y Tanya, tan hermosa y sexy con aquel cabello largo del color de las fresas y la expresión algo descarada de siempre. Les fruncí el ceño, demasiado molesta por lo que habían dicho de Jake como para sonreírles y darles una buena bienvenida.

'No habléis mal de _mi Jake_ en mi presencia.' – Avisé enfatizando las palabras clave.

'¡Renesmee!' – Protestó Esme, con el ceño fruncido. – '¿Pero qué manera tan descortés de dar la bienvenida es esa?'

'Han empezado ellas.' – Me defendí con mala cara.

Lejos de enfadarse, Tanya y Kate se desternillaron de risa, llenando la habitación de Jacob de música. Una mano me rodeó los hombros y pegué un brinco al descubrir a Carmen, la hermosa vampira de melena morena y de piel pálida olivácea, sentada a mi otro lado en la cama. Me sonrió con dulzura, con sus ojos dorados cargados de bondad.

'No les hagas caso, corazón.'

'¡Carmen!' – Exclamé entusiasmada. – '¡No me había dado cuenta!' – La abracé inmediatamente. – 'Estoy un poco grogui aún.'

'Pues para estar grogui tienes el genio muy despierto, ¿eh Nessie?' – Kate se adelantó y me revolvió el cabello. – 'No te enfades con nosotras, tonta.'

'Ya de chiquitita se veía que iba a tener el mal genio de su padre.' – Comentó Tanya, riendo. – 'No nos lo tengas en cuenta, anda.'

'Si no os metéis con Jake, os perdono.'

'No nos meteremos con tu Jake, tranquila.' – Prometió Tanya rodando los ojos.

'¿Has dormido bien?' – Se interesó tía Rose, inclinándose por encima de Bella para besarme en la mejilla.

'Sí, no he soñado nada.'

'Bien. Voy a hacerte el desayuno.' – Me dijo mamá levantándose. – '¿Qué te apetece?'

'No mucha cosa. Un vaso de leche y un par de galletas estarán bien.' – Murmuré, no tenía apetito.

Mamá, Esme y Rose se me quedaron mirando seriamente, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Carmen me dio un suave apretón en los hombros.

'¿Prefieres ir de caza, linda? Eleazar y yo podemos acompañarte, ya teníamos pensado salir.'

'Oh, no gracias.' – Negué con una sonrisa. – 'Tampoco es que tenga mucha sed.'

Tanya, Kate y Carmen intercambiaron una mirada significativa con Rosalie y luego pusieron tan mala cara como mi tía. Fijo que Rosalie ya les había puesto al corriente de lo mal que estaba por la marcha de Jacob.

'Voy a tener que darle una descarga a tu Jake, si es por él que no comes.' – Amenazó Kate.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada.

'Tienes que alimentarte, Nessie.' – Susurró Carmen, acariciándome la mejilla. – 'Jake se va a disgustar si se entera de que no te alimentas bien, ¿verdad?'

'Cierto.' – La apoyó Tanya. – 'Y no va a encontrarte hermosa si te quedas esquelética.'

Me quedé mirando a Tanya y a Carmen intentando mantener una cara de aparente indiferencia, pero la verdad era que me aterraba la posibilidad de que no le gustara a Jacob por estar demasiado delgada y fijo que se cabreaba si no comía bien. Mamá se lo chivaría seguro porque se lo contaban casi todo. Chasqueé la lengua y miré de reojo a mamá. Ella ya estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sabiendo que me habían convencido. Puse los ojos en blanco al murmurar:

'Un vaso de zumo con dos tostadas y un tazón de leche con cereales, por favor.'

'Eso está mejor.' – Aprobó Carmen.

La pillé guiñándole un ojo a Tanya cuando creía que no miraba, pero a pesar de intuir que había sido una encerrona, no me molesté. Podría zampármelo todo con un poco de esfuerzo y así todo el mundo estaría contento.

Bajé un poco más tarde, ya duchada y vestida al comedor junto a Tanya, Kate y Carmen, que se habían quedado charlando conmigo. Garrett y Eleazar estaban allí junto a Emmett, Rosalie, papá y Esme, hablando. Podía oír a mamá en la cocina, pero no había ni rastro de Jasper y Alice. Carlisle debía estar en el hospital.

'¡Nessie!' – Chilló el loco compañero de Kate, justo antes de alzarse para saludarme. – 'Estás preciosa, jovencita.' – Me dijo el guapo vampiro haciéndome una reverencia, antes de cogerme la mano y besármela.

'Gracias.' – Respondí poniéndome colorada.

Me correspondió con una brillante sonrisa y me fijé en que sus ojos ya no tenían el color terroso que habían tenido la última vez que nos visitaron, un año atrás. Ahora tiraban más al dorado característico de mi familia, pero no llegaba a ser tan puro como el de ellos.

'Has mejorado.' – Le dije, admirada.

'Y acabaré por conseguirlo.' – Sentenció con orgullo.

Kate pasó por su lado, riéndose burlona y le tiró de la coleta rubia. Garrett la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

'Aunque algunas lo duden.' – Dijo fervientemente antes de besarla en los labios.

Tanya pasó por su lado poniendo los ojos en blanco y fue a sentarse en el sofá, junto a Rosalie y Emmett. Carmen hizo lo mismo pero no llegó a sentarse, cogió a su compañero, el vampiro Eleazar y tiró de él hasta ponerle delante de mí. Entusiasmada a más no poder ella me señaló, él parecía bastante sorprendido.

'¿No está hermosa?'

'Mucho.' – Admitió Eleazar y me dedicó una sonrisa cándida antes de dar un paso y abrazarme suavemente. – 'Has cambiado mucho Renesmee.'

'No tanto.' – Repliqué yo, aún sabiendo que ellos que no cambiaban, me verían muy distinta al año pasado. – 'Solo he crecido varios centímetros más.'

'Y ya estás hecha toda una mujercita.' – Comentó él y luego se giró hacia Edward. – 'Nahuel, parecía más adulto que ella por eso.'

'Carlisle sostiene que aunque aparentemente haya parado de crecer, es posible que siga cambiando de manera muy lenta, casi imperceptible, hasta parecer más adulta.'

Me rugió el estómago y resultó ser algo bastante embarazoso delante de tantas personas con el oído tan fino. Cuando estaba Jacob mis rugidos de estómago se disimulaban más porque los suyos eran bestiales. Emmett se partió de risa en cuanto me puse colorada. Decidí que mientras no estuviera Jacob me regiría solamente a una dieta vampírica, quizás así mi cuerpo se acostumbraría de nuevo y mi estómago dejaría de rugirme. La sed era más disimulada por muy intensa que fuera.

'Que desconsiderados somos.' – Carmen frunció el ceño. – 'Ve a desayunar, corazón.'

'Sí, va a ser lo mejor.' – Coincidí.

Corrí a la cocina, donde mamá había puesto la mesa. Decidí que daría caza a las tostadas de mermelada de fresas y al zumo antes que al bol de cereales. Antes de desayunar por eso, miré de reojo el reloj de la cocina y luego me concentré en adivinar en qué lugar de la casa se encontraba mi pesadilla. Tenía el vestido para la comida del hospital y todos los regalos listos, por lo que las compras estarían fuera de lugar. _Además, está sin pasta._ Y aquella tarde la tendría ocupada entera con mis amigos humanos, por lo que Alice no podría arrastrarme a ningún sitio. Mamá, que tan bien me conocía, debió adivinar en lo que estaba pensando por mi cara de concentrada:

'Alice se ha marchado con Jasper hace nada a no sé donde.' – Bella se sentó en la mesa y me sonrió. – 'Parecía tener mucha prisa. Te has librado por ahora.'

'¡Por fin!'

Apuré el vaso de zumo de un trago y suspiré realmente aliviada. _Un poco de paz. _En el comedor los demás mantenían una alegre cháchara comentando la excelente decoración de Navidad de la casa. Me picó la curiosidad. ¿Qué cosa tan urgente tendría que hacer Alice? _Fijo que se le ha olvidado comprar algo._

'En realidad ha sido cosa de una visión que ha tenido.' – Comentó Edward, que en ese momento entraba en la cocina.

Papá esbozó una sonrisa torcida y luego se inclinó sobre mí para besarme en la frente. Alcé la cabeza y su frío aliento rozó mi frente, antes de depositar allí un suave beso. _Buenos días, papá. _

'Buenos días, pequeña.'

Se sentó al lado de mamá después de besarla en los labios. Volví a mirar el reloj y decidí que iba a tomarme una larga hora de desayuno tranquilo, aprovechando la ausencia de Alice. Luego llamaría a Jake o también podía hacerlo ahora. ¿Se habría levantado ya?

'Antes desayuna, Nessie.'

Le saqué la lengua a papá.

'¿Alice ha salido pitando por una visión?' – Preguntó Bella.

Edward comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y mamá y yo le miramos molestas. _No podemos enterarnos de todo, papá. _Le recordé con acritud.

'Perdonad.' – Se disculpó Edward y se notó que hacía un gran esfuerzo por dejar de reírse. – 'Veréis, Carlisle iba a pasarse por Correos e iba a leer la carta del banco en que se le informa que la cuenta autorizada a su hija Alice Cullen está vacía. En su visión, Carlisle se enfurecía tanto que Alice ha decidido intentar impedir que lea ésa carta.'

'¿Ha visto si lo conseguía?' – Pregunté aguantándome la risa.- 'Porque ayer Alice vio como Carlisle y Esme le echaban bulla delante de toda la familia.'

La abuela Esme dio un respingo en algún lugar de la casa y al momento se plantó en la cocina junto a nosotros con una expresión severa que no le pegaba nada.

'¿Es eso cierto?' – Exigió mordazmente.

Emmett, Tanya, Kate y Garrett entraron precipitadamente en la cocina con expresiones divertidas. Papá hizo una mueca y miró a Esme, que aguardaba su respuesta realmente seria.

'Sí, ya sé que he metido la pata.' – Le dijo Edward a Esme con el ceño fruncido. – 'Pero ya te lo explicará Carlisle. No es asunto mío.'

Esme asintió con los labios comprimidos uno contra otro, formando una delgada línea que parecía imposible en sus labios gorditos. Sacó un móvil rosa pastel del bolsillo y tocó el número de marcación rápida.

'_Hola cosita dulce. Acabo de salir del Hospital.'_

El trozo de tostada que acababa de morder salió disparado hasta estamparse en la pared. Ni yo pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, como Emmett, Kate, Tanya y Garrett al oír a Carlisle llamar así a Esme. Incluso Bella se estaba riendo de manera más disimulada y si papá no se reía seguro que era solo porque creía que ya había hecho bastante mal por hoy. Rosalie, Carmen y Eleazar vinieron alertados por nuestras histéricas carcajadas.

'Hola amor mío. Llamo simplemente para decirte que no hace falta que te pases por Correos esta mañana.' – Le dijo Esme, sin poder ocultar el enfado en su tono de voz.

'_¿Pasa algo malo, Esme?'_

'¡Alice!' – Explicó la abuela, indignada. – '¡Muy lista ha sido la niña, Carlisle! Seguramente se te haya adelantado, pero eso no va a impedir que la ponga en su sitio cuando regrese a casa.'

'_¿Quieres explicarme qué pasa, cariño, por favor? No entiendo nada.'_

'Resulta que Alice se ha gastado ya todo el dinero de la cuenta que le cargaste hace tres días y te ha visto yendo a Correos y montando en cólera al ver la carta del banco. Ha salido corriendo hace un rato seguramente para recoger ella el correo e impedir que la vieras, así que no hace falta que vayas.'

'_Alice ha acabado con todo el dinero de la cuenta en tres días.'_ – Hasta a mí se me pasaron las ganas de reír al oír el tono que empleó el abuelo Carlisle.- _'¿Cómo lo has sabido?'_

'A Edward se le ha escapado.' – Explicó Esme.

Todos miramos a papá, que en ese momento se estaba pinzando el puente de la nariz en su particular pose de estresado. Antes de que Esme y Carlisle colgaran, comenzó a sonar otro móvil. El de Edward. Emmett trató de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero papá fue más rápido y no le dejó. Inspiró profundamente y pulsó el botón de coger la llamada.

'Alice, lo siento.'

'¡¡ERES UN CHIVATO DE MIERDA, EDWARD CULLEN!!'

'A-alice n…'

'¡¡LO HABIA CAMBIADO!! ¡¡NO SE IBAN A ENTERAR!! ¡¡PERO TU LO HAS FASTIDIADO DEL TODO BOCAZAS!! ¡¡COTILLA ASQUEROSO!! ¡¡ME LO PODIA ESPERAR DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE TI!!'

_¡¡Dioos!!_ Desee haber estado en el lugar de Jasper para ver a Alice tan enfadada. Tenía que ser un puntazo. _A Jake le va a fastidiar haberse perdido todo esto. _Los demás habían empezado a reírse otra vez por la tremenda bronca que le estaba echando Alice a papá. Imaginé que aquel descuido de papá se debía a que Bella, él y yo solo solíamos estar a solas, como ahora en la cocina, cuando estábamos en la casita de Forks. Papá se apartó el móvil del oído por el tremendo berrinche de su hermana y entonces Esme, sin llegar a colgarle a Carlisle, se plantó frente a Edward. Edward suspiró y le dio el móvil. La abuela compuso una mueca de desagrado, porque como a toda buena mamá, no le gustaba nada que sus hijos se pelearan o insultaran.

'Alice.'

Eso bastó para que Alice se callara de golpe. Esta vez fue mamá la que se rió a gusto. Oí a Emmett y Rosalie apostarse el castigo de Alice inmediatamente.

'¿Esme?' – Quiso asegurarse Alice con voz estrangulada.

'Así es jovencita. Carlisle y yo te estaremos esperando en el despacho de tu padre.'

Alice colgó y Esme volvió a ponerse a hablar con Carlisle. Entonces papá se levantó y le tocó el hombro a la abuela con mucha suavidad. Ella se giró sin borrar su expresión malhumorada.

'Esme, no quiero molestarte, pero Shiobann, Liam y Maggie ya están aquí.'

El enfado se le pasó a la abuela. Como los buenos anfitriones que éramos los Cullen, salimos al porche de la casa para recibir al aquelarre irlandés. Esme tomó la iniciativa, bajando al caminito de arena, que había sido despejado de nieve cuidadosamente para esperarles y darles la bienvenida en nombre de todos y Carlisle. Les oí caminar en el bosque y el viento, que nos trajo sus efluvios de agua marina, anunció su aparición. Liam más corpulento y tosco y Shiobban de complexión más grácil caminaban con Maggie, la pequeña vampira de rizos pelirrojos en medio de ellos. Avanzaban rápidamente con la gracilidad y elegancia que yo tanto envidiaba de los vampiros. Sus dientes brillaron con la luz del sol a pesar de que este se ocultaba tras unas densas nubes grisáceas al sonreír y por fin llegaron al caminito de arena y tras recorrerlo, se detuvieron frente a Esme.

'Bienvenidos, Shiobban, Liam, Maggie. Sentíos como en casa.' – Anunció Esme, haciendo gala de la hospitalidad propia de los Cullen.

'Nos alegramos muchísimo de veros.' – Dijo Shiobban sonriendo cálidamente.- '¿Pero dónde está mi buen amigo Carlisle?'

'No tardará en llegar.'

Esme y Shiobban se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, que luego se repitió con Liam y Maggie. Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya… todos fueron bajando las escaleritas del porche para recibirles con abrazos y besos cargados de afecto. Yo aguardé con mamá, cogida de su mano y con papá delante de nosotras, nuestro turno.

'Nos hacéis muy felices con vuestra presencia.' – Dijo papá al abrazar a Shiobban.

'No miente.' – Se rió Maggie, que ya estaba esperando para abrazarle.

'¿Estás segura, Maggie?' – Se rió Liam.

Papá dejó a Shiobban y entonces ella clavó sus ojos en mí. No presté atención a la alegría que había en sus ojos por volver a verme, porque me quedé clavada en el suelo de manera mirándola fijamente. Jadeé de puro terror. Ya sabía que su dieta no era como la nuestra y ya había visto anteriormente a los irlandeses, pero igualmente, sus ojos provocaron en mí una reacción extraña.

Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre.

Como los de Joham.

Me estremecí y di un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto a la vez que me agazapaba y siseaba en una clara amenaza. Shiobban abrió los ojos como platos y Liam se posicionó delante de ella, mirándome desconcertado. Ni me enteré del respingo que dieron todos los demás, ni siquiera me di cuenta de con que expresiones atónitas me miraban, porque yo solo tenía ojos para aquellos ojos color borgoña.

'¿Renesmee qué haces?' – Preguntó Esme, igual de desconcertada.

'¿Nessie?' – Murmuró Bella, tirando de mi mano para llamar mi atención.

'Tranquilizaos todos. No pasa nada.' – Intervino papá con tono calmado al comprender lo que me ocurría.- 'No os ofendáis, por favor.' – Les pidió a los irlandeses y luego se acuclilló frente a mí y me cogió la cara para obligarme a mirarle a sus ojos dorados. – 'Nessie, tranquila, hija. No son él. Son Shiobban, Liam y Maggie, los conoces desde bebé, ¿recuerdas?'

Tomé conciencia de lo que había hecho y busqué refugio en Bella, avergonzada. Enterré el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ocultándome con su cabello. Por muy asumido que tuviera que el vampiro Joham solamente había querido comprobar qué era yo, seguía aterrorizada por la brutalidad de su ataque, pues jamás me habían dañado tanto como él. Mamá me acogió entre sus fríos brazos y me rodeó tanto como pudo, aunque me sentí más tranquila, no se podía comprar a la sensación de protección que me daba Jake. Me mordí el labio, haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarme a llorar.

'¿Qué ocurre, Nessie?' – Me preguntó mamá, preocupada. – '¿A qué ha venido eso?'

Le expliqué a mamá mediante mi don lo que me había pasado, porque me daba vergüenza reconocerlo en voz alta, aunque me sabía mal por los irlandeses. _Luego me disculparé. _Bella siseó al comprenderlo y luego me arrulló consolándome.

'Tranquila, cariño. Es normal que sigas asustada.'

Rosalie se plantó a nuestro y supe que había entendido lo que acababa de ocurrirme. Noté sus fríos labios sobre mi pelo, musitando palabras cariñosas. Edward procedió a responder la pregunta que todos debían estar haciéndose, porque con un deje de ira en la voz explicó:

'Nessie tuvo un encuentro con un vampiro nómada la semana pasada y este la atacó.'

La sucesión de exclamaciones airadas, incrédulas y enfadadas dieron a entender que aquello requería una explicación mucho más contundente. Esme, viendo que aquello iba a ir para largo, pidió que entráramos en casa antes de comenzar a explicar mi encuentro con Joham. Solo se interrumpió la conversación cuando llegó Carlisle, pero fue por breves momentos. Aunque sus reacciones fueron de ira y algunos como Tanya, Garrett, Kate y Maggie pidieron unirse a la partida de caza si los Cullen decidían ir a por Joham, todos coincidieron que Rosalie, Emmett y Edward habían hecho lo más sensato que se podía hacer al aparecer los Vulturis en escena. Solo Garrett, el revolucionario compañero de Kate, opinó que no deberían haber abandonado la búsqueda porque los italianos estuvieran de por medio.

'No comprendo como ése loco sigue vivo.' – Musitó Tanya, después de que papá les hubiera explicado lo que oyó en la mente de los dos guardias italianos. – 'Intentar desvelar el mayor secreto y alzarse contra la realeza.'- Negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

'Alzarse contra la realeza es el sueño de muchos.' – Comentó Garrett como quien no quiere la cosa. – 'Aunque no estén tan locos como el tipo este.'

'No seas idiota.' – Lo atajó Kate, malhumorada. – 'Su vida ya está sentenciada al haberles desafiado.'

Conocía la historia de nuestros primos y por ello comprendía las reacciones de Tanya y Kate, siempre tan cuidadosas en todo lo que se refería a la justicia y los Vulturis. Mamá me la había explicado tiempo atrás refiriéndose a su creadora, pero fue Jacob quién me relató lo que le había ocurrido a Irina, la otra hermana, con los Vulturis. _Como para no temerles…_ La conversación en el comedor continuó con aquel matiz serio en el que juzgaron la conducta de Joham, pero yo ya estaba aburrida de escuchar suposiciones y mi atención voló a las otras dos personas que no estaban participando en la conversación principal: Kate y Garret. Parecían mantener un debate y Kate parecía bastante molesta, al contrario que Garret que parecía disfrutar. Me hizo daño ver el modo en que Garrett que tenía sentada a Kate en su regazo, la rodeaba con sus brazos y apoyada su barbilla en el hombro de ella, mirándola con amor devoto.

'Si vives en paz a tu aire, ¿qué sentido tiene desafiar a alguien más poderoso que tú por gusto, sabiendo que no vas a vivir para contarlo?' – Murmuraba Kate.

'Mejor morir de pié que vivir arrodillado.' – Respondió Garrett solemne y con ése matiz heroico típico de las novelas históricas y series de televisión. Luego se rió para sí y al oído de su compañera añadió: – 'Aunque no tiene mucho sentido que lo diga alguien que está a los pies de la vampira más interesante y hermosa del planeta.'

Kate puso los ojos en blanco, pero acabó acariciando la cabeza de Garrett y se inclinó para besarle en los labios con una sonrisa satisfecha. Decidí salirme del comedor porque noté como se me humedecían los ojos. _Bastante espectáculo he dado ya. _Fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para disimular, aunque yo nunca solía beber agua, pero como aquellos días estaba tan extraña, seguramente colaría. _Soy un desastre. _Ni yo misma me reconocía. La cogí directamente del grifo y apuré el vaso de un trago. Escuché a alguien acercarse por el pasillo, así que sequé los ojos rápidamente por si acaso y me giré para recibirle con una sonrisa cordial. Era Maggie.

'¿Nessie?' – La pequeña vampiro esperó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, cautelosa, aguardando seguramente mi reacción. Me sentí fatal por haberles fastidiado la bienvenida.

'Lamento mi comportamiento, Maggie.' – Le dije acercándome yo para que viera que no la temía ni nada por el estilo.

Maggie sonrió contenta y salió a mi encuentro. Era imposible que esos ojos rojizos me dieran miedo en aquel rostro de niña inmaculado. Maggie había sido una de mis compañeras favoritas de juego en mi rápida niñez, si así la podíamos llamar, pues entre las dos nos dedicábamos a incomodar a los demás. Yo preguntando lo más comprometido que se me ocurriera y Maggie confirmándome si se nos decía la verdad o no. Había hecho pasar a todos por auténticos calvarios con Maggie y había organizado sin querer una que otra pelea entre los miembros de mi familia.

'Lo siento.'- Repetí al tenerla frente a mí.

'Oh, tranquila.' – Maggie abrió los brazos. – '¿Puedo abrazarte?'

'Claro.'

Y no mentía. Abracé a Maggie con fuerza, durante un largo rato. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma al comprobar que ahora era un poquito más alta que ella y se lo hice saber por mi don. Maggie achicó los ojos y con falso enfado me espetó:

'No te pases, siempre serás más enana que yo.'

Me reí, pero me corté porque de repente se hizo un silencio repentino en el comedor. Maggie y yo nos miramos y al menos yo, agudicé mis oídos para ver si me enteraba de algo. Al oír el motor del Porsche en el garaje comprendí lo que pasaba. _¡Alice ha vuelto! _Escuché a Esme y Carlisle ponerse en movimiento cuando se oyeron las puertas del coche cerrarse. Cogí a Maggie de la mano y tiré de ella.

'¿Qué es?'

'No quieres perderte esto, creéme.' – Le dije con prisa.

Salí corriendo detrás de los abuelos y le choqué la mano a Emmett al encontrarle en el pasillo, aguardando con una sonrisa maquiavélica como la mía lo que estaba por suceder. Rosalie también venía detrás de nosotros, dispuesta a ser testigo también. Los abuelos se giraron hacia nosotros al llegar a la puerta que daba al garaje con miradas que nos advertían tener la boca cerrada por nuestro bien. Emmett, Rose y yo pusimos nuestras mejores caritas de inocencia. _Esto va a ser la bomba._ Maggie nos miraba con el ceño fruncido sin saber qué esperar.

Les oímos subir las escaleritas y se abrió la puerta. Jasper fue el primero en entrar y Alice venía justo detrás de él, escondida. Nos dedicó una mirada acerada, que pasó rápidamente a algún punto de la casa que estaba detrás de nosotros. Probablemente el comedor donde estaba papá. Ni me quise imaginar la que tendría que estar liando Alice en la cabeza de Edward.

'Alice, sube al despacho con nosotros.' – Ordenó Esme.

'Sé lo que me vais a decir.' – Murmuró ella y puso carita de cordero degollado. – 'Quiero negociar.'

'Un castigo no se negocia, jovencita.' – Aclaró Carlisle. – 'Jasper, puedes acompañarla si así lo deseas.'

No quedó claro si Jasper deseaba comerse también el marrón o no, pero no tenía elección, pues Alice le hizo un mohín y le cogió del brazo. _No se va a negar a nada que le pida. _Jasper y ella se miraron durante unos segundos y luego él le asintió al abuelo. Los cuatro subieron al despacho de Carlisle y nosotros les seguimos. Fue de mutuo acuerdo aguardar en las escaleras en cuanto Esme nos miró de reojo. Alice nos enseñó los dientes antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho y nosotros nos reímos. Esperamos sentados en las escaleras, con el oído puesto en la conversación que había allá arriba. Se oyó al abuelo suspirar un instante. Luego me vi reflejada en el rostro estupefacto de tío Em al oír a Carlisle preguntarle a Alice cómo había sido capaz de gastarse aquella cantidad bárbara de dinero en tres días. _Alice nos dejaría en la ruina si tuviera acceso a todas las cuentas de los Cullen._

'¿Qué ha ido a millón por día?' – Emmett parpadeó confuso.

'Bastante más.' – Le contesté. – 'Haz cuentas…'

'¡Pero si es imposible que le haya dado tiempo!' – Exclamó Maggie, que estaba flipando mucho más que nosotros seguramente.

'Madre mía…' – Musitó Rosalie, también atónita. – 'No me extraña que Esme se haya puesto así…'

La reacción de Esme estaba más que justificada. A Alice le dio un patatús cuando Carlisle le dijo que iba a retirar todas las tarjetas que había a su nombre hasta verano por lo menos. La oí sollozar y la imaginé poniendo la mejor cara de corderito degollado que sabía poner, pero Carlisle ya le dijo que no iba a permitir manipulaciones. La abuela le dijo que la conversación había terminado cuando Alice apeló a la compasión del abuelo, antes de que le hiciera caer.¡Ni si quiera tendría acceso al dinero que ganaba cada mes con su trabajo!

Me regodeé de placer por la situación, como si fuera una villana, pero es que después de haber sido la marioneta de Alice… _Bueno va, si la veo muy mal me la llevaré a comprar un par de cosas con mi tarjeta. _Seguro que así la alegraría.

Al segundo de terminar la conversación, Alice pasaba por medio de nosotros como si fuera un huracán, directa al comedor. _Yo de ti correría, papá. _Le avisé, aunque no serviría de mucho.

Por la tarde me fui con mis amigos humanos a Salt Lake City para patinar sobre hielo en un skating. Me emperré en conducir el monovolumen de seis plazas del padre de Joe cuando íbamos a partir y no porque fuera precisamente un cochazo como el que le íbamos a regalar a papá, mamá y yo. Alice había visto que tendríamos un accidente yendo a Salt Lake City al cruzarse un ciervo en la carretera y era Joe el que conducía cuando se producía el accidente. Siendo yo la que conducía, Alice había previsto un viaje sin ningún problema, pues yo reduciría la velocidad al escuchar al ciervo. Durante el camino estuvimos hablando de la cena del instituto, de las compras que habíamos hecho cada uno para nuestros familiares y de los planes familiares que teníamos cada uno. Traté de no reírme cuando Kelly me hizo aquella pregunta:

'¿Y tú donde comerás el día de Navidad?'

Le sonreí al mirarla por el espejo retrovisor. _En la montaña nevada, todos iremos de cacería. _¿Alguien había creído que los vampiros no hacían algo especial el día de Navidad? Nos daríamos nuestros respectivos regalos después de ponerlos bajo el inmenso árbol de Navidad del comedor y luego saldríamos a cazar. Sería divertido ir todos juntos. Además, los irlandeses se conformarían con cazar animales también y eso solo mejoraría aquél día.

'En casa con mi familia y unos amigos, como todo el mundo.' – Medio mentí volviendo la vista a la carretera. – 'Tengo ganas de que llegue.'

Sobretodo porque Jacob había prometido volver ese día. El día de Navidad iba a ser maravilloso y yo iba a recibir el mayor regalo del mundo: Jake. Sonreí tontamente y conté mentalmente los días que faltaban: tres. _Genial. _De repente mis oídos captaron algo allá afuera. Me concentré y además de la música, del fuerte viento y de la suave nevada que estaba cayendo, pude escuchar un rítmico golpeteo. Era el ciervo. Pisé el freno y cambié de marcha, reduciendo la velocidad. Ellos se dieron cuenta.

'¿Pasa algo?' – Preguntó Luke.

Sylvie dio un chillido cuando el ciervo se nos cruzó de repente, tan cerca del capó del coche. Joe y Danny soltaron un par de palabrotas. Kelly dio un respingo.

'Dios, porque poco…' – Bufó Luke.

Sus corazones latían a toda velocidad debido al susto. Sentí una inmensa gratitud hacia tía Alice y me sentí un poco culpable por haber disfrutado con la bronca que le habían echado y su castigo.

'Que buenos reflejos, Nessie.' – Kelly me puso la mano en el hombro. – 'Si no llegas a frenar, nos la pegamos fijo.'

'Sí, de vuelta al hospital.' – Danny hizo una mueca y se tocó la cicatriz que le había quedado en la cabeza.- 'Que divertido.' – Añadió sarcástico.

'Mi tío murió en un accidente de coche por estas fechas, hace dos años.'- Musitó Sylvie con la mirada ensombrecida. Luke la rodeó con un brazo.

'No te pongas triste, Sylvie.' – Le dije, apenada.

_Ojala se pudieran evitar todos los accidentes de tráfico._ Los muertos en carretera eran tantos…y entre ellos se encontraba la madre de Jacob. Era algo que yo tenía muy presente, a pesar de que tan solo habíamos hablado en una ocasión de lo que le sucedió y por aquel entonces yo no llegaba ni al metro de altura. Pero el dolor y la tristeza que vi en los ojos de Jake aquella tarde en que yo, siendo tan bocazas como siempre, le pregunté, me hicieron comprender que era algo que hacía infeliz a Jacob, por lo que nunca volví a preguntarle nada de ella. Sí que le pregunté por ella a su mejor amiga, Bella, pues deseaba haber conocido a la mujer que había traído al mundo al ser más perfecto existente en la faz de la tierra. Mamá no la recordaba, pues poco la había visto ella, pero me contó que el abuelo Charlie decía que Jake era tan guapo como su madre, a lo que Bella añadía que la sabiduría la había heredado de Billy. El buen corazón era cosecha propia según mamá y la mala educación también según papá.

Una musiquilla comenzó a sonar y supe que era mi teléfono porque vibró en mi pierna. Los chicos hicieron el gesto de tocarse el móvil para ver si era el suyo, pues con la música del coche era imposible reconocer la melodía, pero en cuanto Joe bajó el volumen todos escuchamos la música clásica.

'Nessie…' – Canturreó Kelly.

'¿En serio?' – Se rió Danny.

'¿Estáis seguros de que no es el de Joe?' – Bromeé.

'Yo no llevo eso de tono.'

'Eh, cuidado con lo que dices de mi melodía.'- Le espeté.

Era una composición que papá y yo habíamos hecho juntos y le tenía muchísimo cariño.

Solté las marchas y saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Tenía la ligera impresión de que era Jake el que llamaba y efectivamente, en la pantalla salía su nombre y una foto de él que había puesto aquella misma mañana. Sonreí ilusionada. Era una pasada la sincronización que había entre él y yo. Pulsé el botón de coger la llamada, me llevé el teléfono al oído y…

'¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?'

'¡CASI NOS LA PEGAMOS!'

'¡PON EL MANOS LIBRES!'

Casi me arrancaron el móvil de la mano. A veces era un engorro no poder hacerles una idea de lo capacitados que estaban mis sentidos. Gruñí, puse el altavoz y le di el móvil a Joe para que lo sostuviera.

'¡Hola Jake!' – Saludé contentísima. – 'Estoy en el coche con mis amigos del instituto.'

Había un aviso en esa simple explicación y Jacob la pilló, porque soltó una exclamación. Al fin y al cabo, él era parte del secreto de los Cullen.

'_Hola cariño.'_ – Me derretí por culpa del tono en que me saludó. – _'Hola chicos.'_

'Jake, te presento a Joe, Danny, Luke, Sylvie y Kelly. Chicos, este es Jacob Black, mi novio.'

'¿¡JACOB BLACK!?' – Chillaron Kelly y Sylvie a la vez con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las cuencas.

Creo que me quedé tan perpleja como Joe, Luke o Danny. No recordaba haberles hablado de Jacob, de que estaba enamorada de un chico vale, pero nunca mencioné su nombre y lo recordaba a la perfección. Solo a Danny le había dicho el nombre de Jake en una ocasión. _Quizás Danny se lo contó a Sylvie. _Las miré con ambas cejas alzadas por el espejo retrovisor. Ellas parecían a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón.

'_¿Me conocéis?'_- Preguntó Jake sorprendido.

'¿Le conocéis?' – Aunque preguntamos lo mismo, el tono de Luke y Joe era veinte veces más agresivo que el mío, que solo denotaba sorpresa.

Kelly casi se me tiró encima desde atrás y comenzó a sacudirme, aunque no lo consiguió. Sylvie me dedicó una mirada exasperada para luego gritar como una histérica:

'¿¡Cómo no vamos a conocerle!?'

'¡Tía es el mecánico buenorro del pueblo!' – Kelly estaba loca de la emoción. – '¡En el insti todas se mueren por él!'

Oh, así que le conocían por eso. Pues si que tenía fama Jake entre la población femenina. Bueno, no era de extrañar siendo el chico más guapo y perfecto de todo el mundo.

'¡Anne Golding hizo no se qué en el motor del coche de su padre solo por verle!'

'Y por flirtear con él, pero no lo consiguió.' – Añadió Kelly con desdén.

'¡Ja! Si es que seguro que él ya se había fijado en Nessie.'- Comentó Sylvie poniendo los ojos en blanco.- '¿Dónde va esa compitiendo con Nessie?'

Jake se estaba riendo, seguramente muy contento por los halagos de mis amigas, pero yo me había mosqueado bastante. ¿Cuántas chicas habría en el pueblo dispuestas a intentar robármelo? ¿Cuántas le habrían tirado la caña sin que yo me entrase? _Es mi Jake. _Mi cara de fastidio se sumó a la de los chicos, que no parecían muy complacidos del interés que mostraban ellas por Jake.

'En tal caso, encantadas de conocerte Jacob.' – Dijo finalmente Sylvie. – 'Esperamos poder hacer unas presentaciones cara a cara decentes.'

'Habla por ti.' – Masculló Danny por lo bajini.

'_Ahora mismo no estoy en el pueblo, pero cuando queráis, ¿verdad Nessie?'_

'De aquí a cinco días.' – Concreté con una sonrisa.

Tres para que volviera y uno para mí sola. Al día siguiente les presentaría.

'¿Cuántos años tienes, Jacob?' – Preguntó Danny en un tonito que no me dio buena espina.

Tragué saliva, alarmada, pero era imposible que Danny supiera que chanchullos de papeles nos traíamos entre manos los Cullen.

_'Veinticinco.'_ – Mintió Jake muy naturalmente, aunque tenía tres menos.

'Y Nessie dieciséis, ¿no?'

_En realidad siete. _Reprimí una sonrisa. Debería estar en primaria jugando al _picapared_ y aprendiendo a leer y a sumar y restar, no en el instituto y a un año de entrar en la preparatoria para la universidad.

'_¿Algún problema con nuestra edad?' –_ Se envaró Jacob.

'Eso deberías preguntárselo a sus padres.'

'_Eso es algo que a ti, niñato, no te importa.'_

No sabía si enfadarme primero con Danny y luego decirle a Jake que se callara y no se picara con él o hacerlo al revés.

'Deberías buscarte alguien de tu edad. Pero es solo un consejo.'

'Danny, no te permito que p…'

Jacob me interrumpió y su voz tronó desde el móvil.

_'Y así tú te quedarías con Nessie, ¿no? Pues vas fino, chaval.'_ – Masculló enfadado. – _'¿Sabes crío? ¡Como vuelvas a tirarle la caña a mi novia te vas a enterar de quién soy yo!'_

'¡Jacob!'

'¡Le tiraré la caña si me da a gana, imbécil!'

'¡Danny!'

_'¡Hazlo y te partiré la cara!'_

'¡Me gustaría verlo!'

'¿¡Querési parar ya!?' – Le quité el móvil a Joe de un manotazo. – 'Luego hablamos Jake. Un beso. Adiós.'- Colgué y miré a Danny realmente enfadada. - '¿¡De que vas!?' - Le espeté.

Danny no me contestó. Miraba la carretera como si solo existiera aquello.

'La carretera...' - Me susurró Joe cauteloso porque estaba completamente girada hacia Danny.

Apreté el volante, rabiosa.

'Danny, ya me puedes estar dando una explicación de a qué ha venido eso.' - Exigí.

Pasó de mí olímpicamente.

'La carretera...' - Repitió Joe.

'Joe cállate.' - Le ordenó Luke, que se estaba haciendo una idea de cuan profundo se estaba haciendo mi enfado. Kelly y Sylvie s haían quedado mudas allí detrás.

'¿Ésas tenemos?' - Inquirí indignada. - 'Muy bien Danny. Allá tú.'

**¡¡Hola a todos!!**

**Estoy sin internet en casa y después de patearme toda la ciudad buscando wifi, lo he encontrado, pero mi batería está en las últimas. ¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Espero que os haya gustado. Me alargo más en el comentario del siguiente capítulo, pues supongo que estará arreglado para entonces.**

**¡Besos!**

**Eneida.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**XIV**_

'Cielo, despierta.'

No me moví ni un centímetro al oír a mamá. Se estaba genial en la cama de Jacob. La escuché caminar casi imperceptiblemente por la habitación de mi lobo. Por el ruido que hizo al abrir la persiana y correr las cortinas, supe que estaba en el balcón. Quizás pudiera hacerme la dormida y así mamá me dejaría un rato más.

'No seas perezosa, Nessie.' – Oí decir a papá divertido.

_Tramposo. _No había quien pudiera mentir con Edward por allí. El colchón se ahuecó a mi derecha y el efluvio de papá se intensificó. Una mano fría me acarició la mejilla y luego escuché su risa. Al momento sentí el efluvio de Bella con más intensidad. Abrí un ojo.

'Buenos días, corazón.' – Susurró mamá, dándome un beso en la frente.

'Buenos días.' – Repliqué con voz adormilada.

No tenía palabras para explicar cuan abrumadores eran. Si por separado eran increíbles, juntos lo eran mucho más. Bella estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward y este le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Si los escultores de la antigua Grecia y Roma, o los pintores del Renacimiento les hubieran conocido, hubieran matado por retratar a aquellas divinidades mitológicas. Pero para mí papá y mamá no eran dioses antiguos, su belleza quizás sí que era divina, pero para mí Edward y Bella siempre serían ése valiente príncipe y esa luchadora princesa sacados de un cuento de hadas que habían peleado por un amor imposible.

Toqué a mamá y entrelacé mi mano con la de ella. _Os quiero. _Sus sonrisas se acrecentaron aún más y ambos se abalanzaron sobre mí para achucharme, hacerme cosquillas y darme mimitos.

'Nosotros también, princesa.' – Dijo papá, antes de besarme por enésima vez en la frente. – '¿Te apetecería tocar un rato conmigo antes de marcharnos?'

'Me encantaría.'

'Pero antes debes vestirte, Nessie.' – Dijo mamá, acariciándome la nariz con un dedo.- 'Ya sabes que por mí puedes tocar en chandal pe…'

'Oh, Bella, eso no queda nada bien.' – Replicó papá medio horrorizado.

'Disculpe, don clásico, pero nuestra hija está igual de hermosa con un chandal viejo y zarrapastroso que con un vestido de gala.' – Se picó mamá.

'No he dicho que nuestra niña deje de estar hermosa en ningún momento, señora Cullen.' – Papá la besó en los labios y mamá se rió. – 'Pero una señorita fina y bien educada como ella no debe tocar el piano en chandal. El piano es un instrumento elegante y hermoso, que merece igual músico.'

Bella rodó los ojos y papá se rió. Mamá me besó esta vez en la mejilla y luego se levantó seguida de papá. No quería levantarme aún, así que decidí implorar como cuando era una niña, sacando el labio inferior a relucir y poniendo carita de cachorrito.

'Cinco minutos más, porfi, mami…'

'Está bien. Voy por tu vestido.' – Anunció mamá divertida.

'Yo también iré a adecuarme para la ocasión.' – Papá me guiñó un ojo. – 'No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de tocar con un ángel.'

En cuanto salieron de la habitación de Jake me tapé enterita con la sábana para que hubiera menos luz, y ya estaba lista para echar un sueñecito de cinco minutos. Inspiré profundamente y… me hizo daño el olor del bosque que desprendían las sábanas de Jacob. Me dolía tanto el corazón en su ausencia… Me giré para ponerme bocabajo, metí los brazos por debajo de la almohada y oculté el rostro en ella. Seguía húmeda de las lágrimas vertidas durante la noche. Suspiré desanimada.

La verdad era que me daba pereza levantarme porque echaba de menos a Jacob principalmente, lo que se traducía en que mi estado de ánimo era pésimo. _Estoy harta de ser una llorona._ En segundo lugar, no tenía ganas de asistir al evento que teníamos una parte de los Cullen aquel día. Más que nada porque cierta persona llamada Danny Wright iba a estar también_. _

Aquel día me tocaba acompañar -con papá también- a los abuelos a la comida familiar de Navidad que organizaba el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle, y aunque en un principio la idea me había gustado, ya que Sylvie y Danny también iban a acudir - una por ser hija de la pediatra del hospital y el otro por ser el hijo del jefe del departamento de diagnóstico para la imagen- ahora no quería asistir ni por asomo. _Por aquel entonces Danny no se había vuelto un mezquino. _La tarde de patinaje sobre hielo del día anterior se nos había fastidiado por completo después de que Jacob llamara, se picara con Danny y luego yo con él. _Pique quizás es demasiado suave teniendo en cuenta lo que hice. _Estaba claro que mi ex - mejor amigo del instituto no sabía con quién se las estaba viendo cuando decidió retirarme la palabra mientras viajábamos a Salt Lake City. Luke, Sylvie, Kelly y Joe tampoco, obviamente, pues jamás me habían visto en uno de mis arranques de ira. Los pobres se murieron de miedo cuando frené bruscamente en la carretera helada, provocando que la furgoneta diera un par de bandadas hasta detenerse por completo y quedara finalmente quieta en mitad de la carretera, a merced de cualquier otro coche que circulara un poco veloz. Pero Danny me debía una explicación por haber ido buscando pelea con Jake en la conversación telefónica y yo no pensaba mover la furgoneta de la carretera, ni abrir los seguros para que pudiera salir nadie, ni ceder el sitio de piloto, ni devolverle las llaves al hijo del propietario del coche hasta que me diera esa explicación.

Resumiendo: les tuve secuestrados durante un par de minutos.

Lógicamente luego les pedí perdón por haberme puesto así, pero aunque Sylvie me dijo que no pasaba nada y que era algo normal, las caras de los demás (y un poco la de ella también) decían todo lo contrario. Si dejaban de llamarme para salir y al volver al instituto en Enero me evitaban, lo entendería. _Oh, voy a ser la marginada del instituto. Jasper va a ganarle a Emmett esa apuesta. _El asunto se me había ido de las manos por culpa de mi genio, aunque la mayor parte de culpa la tuvo el imbécil de Danny, que solo abrió la boca para empeorar más las cosas en vez de arreglarlas al preguntarme que qué hacía yo: la niña guapa, lista y rica, hija de un excelente doctor, liada con el mecánico del pueblo, que me sacaba casi diez años. _Estúpido superficial. _Sylvie y Kelly no tardaron ni un segundo en saltar, defendiendo mi relación con Jake y aunque eso en otra situación me hubiera arrancado una sonrisa de cariño, solo pude pedirles que se mantuvieran al margen intentando ahogar el gruñido que luchaba por escapar de mi pecho, haciéndole vibrar.

Se suponía que nada de esto debería haberme afectado, pues Danny no tenía ni idea de nada de mí en realidad, de lo que yo era, de mi familia, de Jake o de mi mundo lleno de vampiros y licántropos. Así que lo más lógico hubiera sido ignorarle y pasar de él. Se suponía también que yo era una chica lista que sabía desde de niña que había ciertas cosas que no se podían hacer delante de un humano si queríamos seguir viviendo entre ellos y guardar el secreto. "_Se suponía…" Se me fue la pinza por completo. _

Pero es que había ciertas cosas con las que nadie se podía meter delante de Renesmee Carlie Cullen: los Cullen, Jacob Black y mi relación con Jacob Black. Punto.

El peor momento de aquella tarde y el que me había condenado a ser una marginada social en el instituto con casi total seguridad, sin duda fue cuando Danny insinuó que Jake solo me quería por el dinero y para acostarse conmigo. Sigo preguntándome qué me impidió arrancarle la cabeza en aquel momento, porque me sentó como una patada en el culo que se atreviera a insinuar que mi Jake era un aprovechado. En verdad, lo del sexo no llegó a mencionarlo del todo porque enmudeció de puro terror al mostrarle yo toda mi magnífica dentadura de vampiro. _¡Estupidez de Nessie al poder! _Ahora me doy cuenta de que el que peor lo pasó fue Joe, que estaba justamente en medio de Danny y yo, y tuvo una perfecta panorámica de mis dientes de vampiro durante un segundo. Tardé poquísimo en volver a situar mis labios en su posición más humana al ver la expresión desencajada de Joe. Mis dientes volvieron a quedar escondiditos y yo decidí irme a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, ceder el sitio del piloto y quedarme quietecita, tranquilita y con la boca bien cerrada el resto del viaje. No hubo quien arreglara el silencio incómodo que se hizo durante todo el trayecto restante y en la pista de hielo no mejoró la cosa.

Al llegar a casa por la noche ni me preguntaron cómo había ido la tarde, porque mi cara debía explicarlo por sí sola. Estuve hablando con mamá, con papá y el abuelo de mi desliz y yo misma les dije que si creían conveniente marcharnos del pueblo hacía las maletas en aquel mismo momento. Tenía los ánimos por los suelos por lo poco madura que había demostrado ser. _¿¡Qué me importaba a mí lo que pensara de mí un simple humano que no sabía nada!?_ La maldita respuesta era fácil. Danny había sido el primero en acercarse a mí el primer día de instituto, cuando todo el mundo parecía rechazarme como mi familia me había advertido que seguramente harían. Gracias a Danny había conocido a los demás y a ese mundo humano que tantas experiencias interesantes me había dado. Además de sentirme agradecida, le tenía cariño pues a pesar de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser, era un buen chico. Danny había sido mi primer amigo y ahora ya no lo era y no era culpa mía, eso lo tenía claro, pero había perdido a mi primer amigo humano. Quizás por eso estaba tan rabiosa.

Encima echaba tanto de menos a Jacob que me dolía el corazón._ Seguro que si estuviera conmigo no me habría afectado tanto._ Le necesitaba tanto. Me sentía perdida sin él.

El abuelo y papá dijeron que no había para tanto, pero pidieron que fuera más cuidadosa y tratara de tener paciencia con los humanos. Cuando hablé por la noche con Jake no pude recriminarle que se hubiera puesto a la altura de Danny después de lo que había hecho yo. _De todos modos tampoco hubiera podido enfadarme con él. _Le expliqué que había atemorizado a mis dos amigos enseñándoles los dientes y Jake se desternilló de risa, lo que provocó que yo sonriera y me sintiera un pelín mejor. Jacob veía siempre la vida de un modo optimista y eso era contagioso. Pero decidí guardarme el comentario de Danny sobre el dinero y el sexo, porque conocía bien a Jacob y sabía donde estaba su límite. Lo que había dicho Danny lo traspasaba por kilómetros y lo último que me faltaba era tener a Jake en la puerta del instituto esperando a Danny. _Tendré que empezar a actuar con sensatez, ¿no?_

Gruñí al escuchar a mamá venir hacia la habitación de Jacob con Rosalie, Maggie, Kate y Alice tras ella. _Se acabó hacer el perro…_ Venían charlando alegres sobre hacer no se qué la noche del veinticuatro, la nochebuena. Todos en casa estaban emocionadísimos con nuestra Navidad particular. Incluso Alice volvía a estar de humor, ya que se había visto yendo a comprar con papá a escondidas de los abuelos. Jasper, Emmett y Garrett debían andar fuera, porque no se les oía. Edward estaba abajo con Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar y los irlandeses en el comedor. También podía escuchar a Esme en su habitación, yendo de aquí para allá, parloteando y riéndose con Carlisle, que parecía estar igual de emocionado que ella por la comida del hospital. Sonreí divertida. Siempre trataban de parecer más adultos, pero no lo conseguían cuando algo les ilusionaba. Eran un caso. A los abuelos les encantaba mezclarse de vez en cuando con los humanos, fingiendo ser una familia más de ellos. Para esos eventos normalmente salían conmigo y papá, quizás porque los dos éramos tan complicados como se suponía que tenían que serlo unos adolescentes humanos de verdad y así dábamos más el pego para los demás y para los mismos abuelos.

Mi móvil sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Di un bote porque sabía que era Jacob. Recordando que lo había dejado cargando la noche anterior en el enchufe de debajo de la cama de Jake, me deslicé a demasiada velocidad hacia el borde de la cama y en mi trayectoria me lié además con las sábanas… _¡Arriba la torpeza!_ No me hizo daño golpearme contra el suelo o eso creo. Mi atención estaba fija en el mensaje recibido que segurísimo era de Jake. Pero el porrazo que me dí tuvo que sonar fuerte, porque provocó que todas las conversaciones de la casa se detuvieran durante un segundo y aunque yo estaba distraída me enteré.

'¡Estoy bien!' – Dije en voz alta mientras agarraba el móvil. – '¡Solo me he caído de la cama!'

En ese mismo instante picaron en la puerta de la habitación y Rosalie entró la primera con expresión preocupada. Bella sonrió con cariño al verme en el suelo y enrollada de cualquier manera con la sábana, mientras que Kate y Maggie se rieron. Alice rodó los ojos y entró con el vestido violeta que me compré la última vez que salimos de compras.

'Buenos días.' – Dije desde el suelo, distraídamente pero saludando con la mano. – 'Un segundo por favor y estoy con vosotras.'

Lo primero era lo primero y ése era Jacob. El mensaje era de Jake, por supuesto, lo que me hizo sonreír como una boba y patear el suelo emocionada.

'El chucho.' – Explicó la voz de Rosalie a alguien en un tonito débilmente exasperado.

Decidí parar de patear el suelo para leerlo y de paso no abrir un boquete en el suelo de la habitación.

"_Buenos días, pequeña. Quedan tres días solamente. Eh, ¿adivinas con quien he soñado esta noche? Era la criatura más hermosa que puedas imaginar, de ojos castaños y rizos de color bronce. ¿La conoces? Porque creo que me he enamorado. Jake. "_

Me eché hacia atrás suspirando sonoramente y me llevé un coscorrón en la cabeza.

'¡Nessie!' – Chillaron Rosalie y mamá a la vez.

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí y me levantaron del suelo. Noté los dedos de Bella palpándome la cabeza en busca de un chichón. Suspiró con resignación al no encontrar nada. Mi cabeza había salido ilesa, pero en cambio si que había un pequeño bulto en el parqué. Kate y Maggie no paraban de reír.

'¡Vale! ¡Todas a un lado!' – Canturreó Alice, viniendo de puntitas hasta mí. Me liberó de la sábana y se la lanzó a Rose. Luego me cogió de un brazo, me puso la otra mano en la espalda y me empujó hacia el baño. – 'Vamos, Nessie. Todos están listos.'- Urgió con sus habituales prisas provocadas por el entusiasmo.

'¡Vamos allá!' – Grité contenta.

'¡Ei! ¡Ése es el espíritu!' – Exclamó Alice gratamente sorprendida.- '¡Así me gusta, Nessie! ¡Que te pases a mi bando!'

'Agradece a Jake que me haya pasado al lado oscuro.'

Me metí en el baño con Alice detrás, como no, y las demás se quedaron en la habitación de Jake. Mientras me desvestía Alice, porque yo seguía en las nubes de viaje, otra parte de mi mente escuchaba lo que captaban mis finos oídos.

'Todo es culpa del chucho.' – Farfulló tía Rose.

'No sé como tomármelo.'- Oí decir a mamá. – 'Ni siquiera sé decir a estas alturas si es algo bueno o malo. Jasper dice que su estado de ánimo sube y baja como una montaña rusa…'

'¡No tienes que preocuparte de nada, mami!' – Chillé desde dentro, luego de volver a la realidad.- '¡Estoy genial!'

Iría a la comida del hospital con una buena sonrisa, perfectamente vestida y sería la más cortés, simpática y educada de la sala para que Esme y Carlisle disfrutaran presentándonos a papá y a mí como sus hijos.¡Sería la mejor nieta de todo el planeta! Y no importaba que tuviera que ver a Danny. Me guardaría mis problemas humanos para cuando volviera al instituto y pasaría de él en la comida. _¡Nessie Cullen puede con todo!_

Ah, y lo más importante y la causa de mi repentina euforia: Jacob volvía en tres días.

El vestido violeta era de cóctel, por lo que me llegaba justamente por encima de las rodillas. Caía suelto y ancho hasta ellas, después de haberse ceñido al pecho. Era de tirantes gordos, pero estaban ocultos bajo una chaquetita corta de media manga del mismo color. Era fino y no tenía demasiado escote, pero tampoco me oprimía el cuello. Era el vestido ideal para aquel evento: sencillo y elegante. Parecía una niña extremadamente buena e inocente gracias a los rizos que me caían por los hombros y la espalda. _A Esme le va a encantar._

Efectivamente, así fue. Me sonrojé muchísimo al entrar al salón donde los abuelos, ya listos y todos los demás aguardaban, porque pararon de conversar para mirarme. Las caras de asombro precedieron a las expresiones de admiración y a las sonrisas cariñosas.

'Oh, cariño…' – Exclamó la abuela al verme, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – 'Estás estupenda, mi niña hermosa.'

'Tú lo estás más.'

Esme lucía tremendamente hermosa vestida con aquel vestido rojo ceñido hasta las rodillas, de mangas largas y cuello en forma de barco. Claro que la esplendorosa belleza del abuelo, enfundado en aquel traje de camisa y corbata negro, casi me hicieron achicar los ojos, cuando vino a besarme en la mejilla. Y bueno, papá, que estaba tocando el piano tampoco se quedaba atrás. No vestía de manera tan clásica como Carlisle, a pesar de que llevaba camisa y corbata, porque el chaleco abierto le daba un aire más moderno. No era difícil imaginar cual iba a ser el tema de conversación del pueblo después de la comida. ¿Pero como no íbamos a destacar? Si eran tan bellos que se veía de lejos que no podían ser humanos.

'De verdad que me dais tanta envidia…' – Suspiró Carmen, desde el sofá.

'Nessie, debes acudir con nosotros también a un evento importante.' – Sentenció Eleazar, captando la indirecta de su compañera, a quien acarició la mano. – 'Nosotros también queremos alardear de nuestra niña mimada.'

'Bueno, si Garrett y Kate decidieran casarse, Nessie podría ser la dama de honor, ¿no?' – Inquirió Rosalie dedicándole una mirada elocuente a la susodicha vampira, que estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá al lado de Carmen y Eleazar.

'Garrett solamente está casado con su libertad y así será siempre.' – Replicó Kate tranquilamente. – 'No soñéis.'

'Apuesto a que si se lo pidieras tú, aceptaría.' – Murmuró papá desde el piano.

Todos le miramos sorprendidos, sobretodo Kate.

'¡Eso significa que tenemos boda a la vista!' – Saltó Alice y se precipitó sobre Kate, que parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock. – '¡Tienes que dejarme prepararlo todo! ¡Por favor!'

'Alice, no la agobies.' – Saltó mamá, como si fuera ella la importunada.

'Kate, no escuches nada de lo que ella te diga.' – Espetó Alice señalando a mamá con una mueca. Luego, como si le hablara a un niño le dijo a Kate: – 'Casarse es bueno. Es divertido.'

'¡Eh! ¡Eh!' – Masculló Kate, recuperada por fin de su shock. – 'Párate, Alice. Nadie va a casarse.' – Aseguró esta con una sonrisa, como si lo que decía Alice fuera una locura.

'Si es la orgullosa de Kate quien tiene que pedirlo vamos listos, familia.' – Suspiró Tanya, apoyada en el gran ventanal del comedor.

'Bueno, yo creo que debería ser Garrett quien lo pidiera.' – Convino Rosalie. – 'Pero tu se lo puedes insinuar, Kate.'

'Y también puede pedírselo ella misma y así vamos más rápido.' – Espetó Alice.

'¿Empezamos ya con las invitaciones, Alice?' – Se mofó papá, dejando de tocar.- 'No te va a dar tiempo de organizarlo todo.'- Bromeó serio.

'¿¡Os importaría dejar el tema!? ¡No voy a casarme con Garrett!' – Tronó Kate. – 'No quiero ponerme violenta, pero esto es algo que no incumbe a nadie salvo a Garrett y a mí. ¡Y no me pongas esa cara Alice! ¡No va a haber ninguna boda!'

Alice se cruzó de brazos y achicó los ojos, concentrándose seguramente para visualizar una futura boda entre Kate y Garrett. Comprendí que no la habría cuando hizo una mueca y le dedicó una mirada airada a Kate.

'Plasta.' – Farfulló Alice, enfurruñándose.

'Cierra el pico.' – Masculló Kate malhumorada y luego se giró hacia mí. Capté una nota suplicante en su voz. – '¿Te importaría tocar, Nessie? Creo que vais a tener que marcharos pronto y a todos nos gustaría escucharte tocar con tu padre.'

Seguramente si Kate hubiera sido como yo ahora mismo estaría coloradísima, pero como no era posible, solo parecía molesta. Me pregunté si esa expresión malhumorada se debía solamente a que la habían incomodado con lo de la boda. Quizás Kate deseaba celebrar una boda con Garrett aunque aparentara lo contrario. Papá volvió a tocar en ese preciso instante, seguro que para no tener que responder a las preguntas que debía escuchar relacionadas con aquello. Su música alegre llenó el salón, captando mi atención al reconocer una de las composiciones que había hecho para mí. Me fui directa al piano para ponerme a tocar con él, contenta. Edward se hizo a un lado en el banco para dejarme un sitio a su derecha con una sonrisa. Como siempre, mamá ya estaba reclinada en la cola del piano para vernos tocar. Aguardé con los ojos cerrados a que papá terminara mi melodía, deleitándome con las notas del piano.

'Ahora que toque el ángel.' –Dijo al acabar.

Papá clavó sus ojos dorados en mí y me invitó con una sonrisa a tocar. A mi espalda todos callaron. Reí al escuchar el clic de una cámara, porque sabía que ésa era Rosalie grabándome, como casi siempre. Edward se levantó para darme toda la atención del salón y se marchó junto a mamá, a quien abrazó por la cintura. Me dieron envidia. Jake solía ponerse justo detrás de mí cuando yo tocaba y sus manos siempre se posaban sobre mis hombros. No era posible, pero sentí frío en los hombros y la espalda. Puse los dedos sobre las teclas del piano y suspiré.

'No esperéis algo alegre.' – Susurré justo antes de comenzar.

No improvisé, pues tenía una canción que siempre tocaba cuando me sentía triste. La había escrito un par de años antes, cuando yo ya tenía capacidad para tocar más o menos bien aquel instrumento y Jake se marchó en uno de sus viajes a La Push. Por supuesto, al principio era bastante desastrosa y no se llegaba a sentir aquel matiz triste y desolado que llevaba impresa mi composición. Ahora que tenía mucha más práctica y habilidad para tocar aquel hermoso instrumento, conseguía transmitir ése sentimiento de pena sin ninguna dificultad.

El mensaje era claro.

_Te echo de menos._

Como tantas otras veces me dejé llevar, deslizando los dedos sobre las teclas del piano, creando así un reflejo de los sentimientos de pena de mi alma y del dolor de mi corazón. No tenía necesidad de ver donde iban mis dedos, por lo que cerré los ojos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarme por las mejillas a borbotones y así pude ver el rostro de Jacob con mayor claridad.

Llegamos más que puntuales a la comida de Navidad del hospital. Esta iba a realizarse en el único restaurante del pueblo, que había sido reservado exclusivamente para aquellos del personal sanitario del hospital que aquel día tenían la suerte de no estar de servicio. Estaba lista para ser el centro de atención, pero eso no evitó que me sonrojara igualmente al entrar y notar todas las miradas de los presentes clavadas en nosotros cuatro. Automáticamente me cogí de la mano de Edward.

'Tranquila Nessie, la protagonista hoy es Esme, sin lugar a dudas.' – Me confió papá con una sonrisa divertida, al notar mi incomodidad. Miró a la abuela y se rió entre dientes. _– '_Es la primera vez que la señora Cullen se muestra en público, por así decirlo. Todos tenían muchísima curiosidad y ahora la están saciando a gusto. Solo sabían de Esme lo poco que las dependientas del supermercado habían dicho de las dos veces que la han visto comprando allí con Carlisle.'

Carlisle comenzó a saludar a sus compañeros de trabajo junto a Esme, por lo que papá y yo quedamos en un segundo plano, a pesar de que muchos continuaban mirándonos de reojo. Dirigí una mirada a las mesas del restaurante y suspiré de puro alivio al no localizar a Danny y sí a su familia. _Mejor que se haya quedado en casa._

'Ha hecho algo sensato.' – Aceptó papá al oírme.

Danny no era santo de su devoción y se la tenía guardada desde que trató de besarme. Edward se había enojado por lo que Danny me había dicho, por la causa principal de que no lo hubiera cruzado era el daño que me había causado. Edward no quería verme sufrir más de lo que ya sufría por Jake.

'Si vuelve a hacer algo indecoroso iré personalmente a hablar con él.'

Seguramente no haría falta, ya que nuestra amistad estaba rota definitivamente. Suspiré y traté de cambiar de tema. Lo último que quería era desanimarme como cuando había estado tocando el piano.

'Esme está disfrutando como nunca.' – Comentó papá, ayudándome a distraerme.

Nadie iba a negárselo. Esme, agarrada del brazo de Carlisle, saludaba a los compañeros de trabajo de su marido y a sus respetivas familias como si fuera una más de ellos. Casi ronroneó de placer cuando nos presentó a Edward y a mí como sus hijos frente a la directora del hospital y su marido. La verdad es que aquella farsa fue bastante divertida para todos. Sobretodo cuando Sylvie vino a saludarnos a nuestra mesa y vio a papá. A mi mejor amiga se le caía la baba a chorros. Pero creo que lo mejor fue sin duda la cara de papá cuando nos sirvieron la comida. Su siempre perfecta y controlada expresión se alteró ligeramente delante de las diez personas que comíamos en aquella mesa circular.

'No pienso comer nada.' – Anunció entre dientes, con la nariz arrugada por el asco. Separó el plato y se cruzó de brazos.

'¿Prefieres que te sirvan el menú infantil, hermanito?' – Me burlé.- 'Puedo pedírselo al camarero.'

Edward me dedicó una mirada que fingía ser de reproche, mientras que Esme nos miraba a los dos condescendiente.

'¿No es de tu agrado la comida, Edward?' – Se interesó la directora del hospital, dispuesta a solucionar encantadísima cualquier cosa que no le gustara al retoño de los Cullen. Estaba más pendiente de Edward que de todos aquellos que se acercaban para intentar hacerle la pelota.

'Soy vegetariano.' – Aclaró él.

Comencé a reírme. Nunca me había parecido tan bueno nuestro chiste privado. Al final papá no pudo librarse de comer un poco de ensalada para mantener las apariencias. Me escaqueé del aburrido discurso de la directora del hospital al final del postre, gracias a Jake, que me llamó en el preciso instante. Me salí afuera y me senté en las escaleras de la entrada del restaurante mientras hablaba con él. Me di cuenta de que estaba nevando y pensé que no era muy prudente que alguien me viera tan solo con un vestidito allí afuera con la temperatura que hacía, así que me escondí un poco entre las plantas del jardín.

'Me ha encantado tu mensaje de buenos días, Jake.'

'_Puedo intentar ser algo original de vez en cuando.'_ – Se rió él. –_ 'Intentaré serlo los dos malditos días que faltan para que estemos juntos de nuevo.'_

'Dos días son una eternidad…' – Me quejé suspirando. – '…pero bueno, espero poder sobrevivir.'

'_Claro que sí pequeña.'_ – Dijo Jake dulcemente. – _'Hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien.'_

'¿Bien?' – Inquirí. – 'Jake, no lo he hecho bien. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Se me hace imposible vivir sin ti.' – Controlé el temblor de mi voz y las lágrimas antes de que salieran, porque no quería llorar más. – '¡No he podido tocar el piano sin echarme a llorar porque te echo de menos! Estoy hastiada de estar triste. He intentado poner de mi parte para sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, pero soy un desastre y no lo he conseguido. Me repatea ver a todos tan pendientes de mí y tan preocupados por como me siento. No lo soporto…'

Hubo una pausa, durante la cual oí a Jake suspirar profundamente.

'_Siento todo el dolor que te estoy causando, Nessie.'_

'Oh, no me hagas caso, Jake.' – Murmuré, sintiéndome culpable por la nota de dolor que noté en su voz. Acababa de preocuparle con todo lo que le había dicho._ Estupendo, Nessie. En vez de dejar que se lo pase bien con la manada, le haces sentir culpable. _Era una egoísta. – 'Jake, perdóname por sonar tan patética. No te preocupes por mí. Tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo de ir a ver a tu familia y se supone que yo no debería ponerme así. Supongo que es porque soy una caprichosa y una malcriada que siempre ha tenido todo y cuando le quitan algo por un tiempo, solo saber berrear y quejarse.'

'_Eso no es verdad, Nessie.'_ – Negó Jake molesto. – _'No digas eso de ti. No eres una malcriada ni una caprichosa. No tiene nada que ver con eso.' _– Me sorprendió la gravedad que su tono, que se iba acrecentando cada vez más.-_ 'Yo soy el causante de que tú sientas ese dolor en el corazón, cariño. Odio hacerte sufrir.'_ – Iba a replicarle, pero Jacob volvió a hablar antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo y lo hizo con mucha seguridad.- _'Nessie, a mi vuelta voy a contarte aquello que no quise explicarte en la montaña cuando me preguntaste porqué no había estado con nadie después de que Bella eligiera a tu padre.'_

En sus palabras había una promesa. Parpadeé atónita, pues me había cogido totalmente desprevenida. Incluso me sentí algo confusa al repetir sus palabras en mi mente, porque no supe a qué venían en aquel momento. Tan solo nos estábamos diciendo que nos echábamos de menos, ¿no? ¿Es que había algo más?

'Jake, ¿a que viene esto ahora?' – Quise saber, porque no entendía nada.

'_Te dije que tú yo éramos como una sola persona antes de irme. Por eso te duele el corazón. Yo tengo la culpa de que ambos estemos sufriendo tanto, Nessie.'_

'No.' –Negué. – 'Llevamos toda la vida juntos, Jacob, es normal que nos añoremos al estar separados. Es tan solo una consecuencia de la separación. Nadie tiene la culpa.'

'_Te equivocas, Nessie._' – Replicó Jacob con voz monocorde. – '_Yo tengo la culpa.'_

¿Por qué decía Jacob aquello? Durante los segundos en que traté de responder a aquella pregunta, me mantuve callada, concentrándome en recopilar cualquier cosa que me hubiera pasado, que hubiera visto u oído, para tratar de darle una respuesta. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo que había dicho tía Rosalie esta mañana: _Todo es culpa del chucho_. Enseguida establecí una relación entre todas aquellas disculpas por mi pena y mi dolor que había formulado Jacob desde que estábamos separados, las culpas que Rosalie le había echado a él antes de marcharse y durante su ausencia y aquello que tanto aterraba a Jake explicarme.

Me sentí insegura. Quizás no debería saber eso que había exigido a Jake explicarme.

¿Qué le pasaba a Jacob? O mejor dicho, ¿qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotros dos?

'¿Qué está pasando?' – Pregunté con voz trémula.- '¿Qué me quieres decir, Jake?'

'_Que tienes derecho a saber la causa de tu dolor cuando yo me marcho y por lo tanto, también tienes derecho a intentar evitar ése dolor evitándome a mí, ya que no es algo que hayas elegido tú por propia voluntad.'_

'¡Eh! ¡Espera, Jake!' – Exclamé, asustada por sus últimas palabras. – '¿Qué es eso de que puedo intentar evitarte a ti? ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Cómo que no es algo que yo he elegido?' – No me había gustado nada el tono de su voz ni sus palabras. Esto no parecía tener nada que ver con lo que él no deseaba explicarme. _¿Se cree que no le amo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho para que él crea que quiero dejarlo? _Me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol, mareada. Traté de recordar si le había dicho a Jacob algo que no debería haberle dicho o que le hubiera podido sentar mal, pero no se me ocurrió nada. – '¡Yo te elegí a ti! ¡Yo me he enamorado de ti!' – Le grité, histérica.- '¿Es que te has enfadado conmigo por algo? ¿Qué he hecho mal?'

'_Shhht, calma Nessie. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? No te líes, no has hecho nada._' – Trató de tranquilizarme Jake. _– 'No debes preocuparte ahora._'

'¿¡Qué no me preocupe!?' – Chillé con lágrimas en los ojos. – '¡Yo te amo a ti, Jacob! ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡No me digas que eso es algo que yo no he elegido!'

No me contestó. Su silencio fue como si me lo negara y me quedé helada. Tiesa en mitad de la nevada. _¿Pero que porras es lo que pasa entre nosotros dos? _Ni siquiera tuve el impulso de estampar el móvil contra el suelo por el enfado, algo que hubiera sido más propio de mí. Me sorprendí a mi misma temblando y no sabía si a causa de los nervios, del miedo o incluso de frío... Me pincé el puente de la nariz con la mano libre y recapitulé en mi mente toda la conversación y luego lo poco que había hablado con él y con mamá sobre aquel tema del que Jake no quería decir nada. Llegué a comprender que había _algo_ que había impedido a Jake enamorarse de otra persona, pero que en cambio le había permitido enamorarse de mí. Porqué él estaba enamorado de mí, ¿no? Sí, me lo había dicho y él nunca me mentía. Pero estaba claro que algo pasaba.

'Jake, dímelo ahora. ¿Es que tú y yo no nos hemos enamorado como dos personas normales?'

Necesitaba ponerle un poco de lógica a todo aquello desesperadamente, ya que no había para mí nada más importante en aquel mundo que Jacob. Si algo afectaba al centro de mi universo, ¿cómo iba a seguir yo viviendo tranquila? ¿Qué me sujetaba a la tierra si no era él?

'_Nessie, no te calientes la cabeza.'_ – Pidió y luego para si mismo susurró enfadado. – _'Debería haber cerrado la boca…Soy un inútil. Se supone que no es tan difícil.'_

'¿Porqué me has dicho todo esto?' – Pregunté llorando. – '¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no voy a seguir queriéndote igual que ahora cuando me cuentes eso?' – Me daba miedo la respuesta, por lo que no le dejé hablar. – 'Mamá me dijo que no era nada malo. ¡Que no debía preocuparme!'

'_Y no debes hacerlo, Nessie. En serio, estás yéndote por las ramas. Es todo más fácil de lo que crees y no es nada malo, es simplemente algo que nos ocurre a ti y a mí. No te calientes la olla, por favor. Soy yo que no sé como explicártelo y la estoy liando demasiado._' – Soltó Jake nervioso perdido también. _– 'Relájate, ¿vale cariño? Nada va a cambiar cuando te lo cuente a menos que tu lo desees.'_

'¡Como si fuera tan fácil relajarse ahora!'

'_Míralo de este modo, ¿vale? A Emily y a Sam también les pesa lo mismo que a ti y a mí.'_

Emily y Sam. Llevaban juntos casi ocho años, se habían casado hacía dos y estaban en proceso de tener su primer hijo. Vivían juntos en su casita de _La Push_ casi desde que habían comenzado a salir y allí eran una pareja conocida por todo el cariño y amor que destilaban. Nunca jamás había visto a dos personas enamoradas como ellos dos. _Bueno, quizás sí: papá y mamá. _Todo alrededor de Emily y Sam era amor y felicidad. Si les pasaba lo mismo que a Jacob y a mí, aquello no podía ser malo. Todo lo contrario.

'¿¡Quieres no darme esos sustos, idiota!?' – Troné y esta vez sí que fui a estampar el móvil contra el suelo, pero una mano fría me detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

'¿Problemas con Jake?' – Preguntó papá con voz siniestra.

Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos fríos y aguardó mi respuesta con una expresión que daba miedo. Estaba claro que no iba a permitir que nada más me hiciera ser desdichada. Ni humanos amigos del instituto ni novios licántropos.

'Es que Jacob a veces es un imbécil.' – Resoplé llevándome el móvil al oído otra vez. – 'Hablamos esta noche cuando se me pase el cabreo.'

Jake se rió y eso solo sirvió para sacarme aún más de mis casillas. _Estúpido licántropo._

'_Te amo con todo mi corazón, Nessie._' – Me dijo con tanta dulzura que casi logró borrar mi enfado.- '_No lo olvides.'_

'Yo también te amo, lobo idiota. Que te quede claro.' – Se lo dije con tanta dureza que casi sonó a amenaza.

Colgué y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Papá me rodeó los hombros con un brazo y mientras íbamos hacia el aparcamiento, donde nos esperaban ya Carlisle y Esme para regresar a casa. Tuve el impulso de pedirle a papá que me explicara qué narices era lo que Jake se estaba guardando, ya que él tenía que saberlo por su don. Decidí cuando entrábamos en el coche que debía darle una oportunidad a Jake y que tenía que confiar en él como siempre había hecho. ¡Pero era un poco difícil si Jacob me ponía tan nerviosa con esas chorradas de la culpa! Estaba histérica y seguramente tardaría un buen rato en recuperarme.

Edward y yo nos pusimos delante, porque Esme y Carlisle habían salido del restaurantes en plan parejita enamorada feliz. Condujo papá ya que aunque yo también podría haberlo hecho, estaba demasiado alterada aún y no quería romper el volante o pasarme de la raya con la velocidad, pues había varios controles policiales cada pocos kilómetros debido a la nieve. _Claro que si me cargara el volante, quizás Jake regresara antes, ¿no? Así acabamos de una maldita vez con aquello. _Era una estupidez, porque Jake no iba a volver antes para arreglar el volante del Mercedes de Carlisle. Además, tampoco iba a darle un disgusto al abuelo, que tan feliz iba sentado detrás junto con Esme. Suspiré profundamente. _Necesitas relajarte, Nessie. _Papá puso música clásica en el coche para mí. Nos sonreímos y funcionó, pude relajarme. Al final, incluso iba charlando alegremente con él y los abuelos de la cena.

'¡Ha sido tan increíble!' - Decía Esme, emocionada como una niña pequeña acabada de salir de un parque de atracciones. – 'Y vosotros dos, corazones, os habéis portado realmente bien. Estoy orgullosa de ambos.'

'Ya vemos.' – Replicó papá con una sonrisa divertida.

'¿Entonces os apetece repetir en la cena de verano?' – Quiso saber Carlisle con una sonrisa amable, dispuesto a complacer a su esposa en todo lo posible.

'¡Sí por favor!' – Exclamó Esme picando de manos. – 'Sí, cariño. Oh, me haría tanta ilusión…'

'¡Entonces volvemos!' – Aseguré yo, convencida. – '¿A que sí papá?'

La única respuesta que obtuve fue el acelerar del motor del Mercedes. Por un momento creí que eso era una afirmación. Solo por un momento. Edward se había envarado y su expresión se había vuelto sumamente seria. Reconocí el paisaje y supe que estábamos muy cerca de casa, lo que quería decir que Edward seguramente ya podía escuchar a nuestra familia. _Oh, oh… Algo va mal en casa. _De lo contrario, hubiéramos seguido de cháchara.

'¿Edward?' – Preguntó Carlisle con voz grave, alertado también por su expresión. – '¿Ha ocurrido algo?'

'Alice.' – Se limitó a responder él.

'¿Ha tenido una visión?' – Susurró Esme.

'Eso parece.'

'¿Qué ha visto?' – Pregunté, inquieta.

Conocía a papá lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba solamente un poquito alterado o muy alterado. La comisura de sus labios se curvaba ligeramente hacia abajo y su ceño fruncido poblaba su frente de arrugas. Pero había algo más por la manera en que aferraba el volante. _Está enfadado. _

'¿Qué ha visto?' – Exigí, sabiendo por su expresión corporal que pasaba algo grave.

'¿Están bien todos?' – Preguntó Esme con voz aguda por la preocupación.

'Por ahora sí.' – Edward masculló una sarta de blasfemias y sacó su móvil. Se lo llevó al oído antes de que sonara. – 'Estamos llegando, Bella. Lo sé todo. Oigo a Alice y a los demás.'

'¿¡Qué pasa!?' – Chillé histérica.

'Nessie, tranquila.' – Pidió Carlisle.

'¡No!' – Grité. – '¡Papá dime que ha visto Alice y no me mientas!'

Estaba harta de que se me ocultara todo por ser la niña de la familia. ¡Casi era tan adulta de mente como ellos! No era la niña, era un más. Edward me miró fijamente y tras sospesarlo unos segundos y después de que mamá le dijera que me dijera qué ocurría, suspiró.

'No debes asustarte, ¿de acuerdo?' – Aclaró y liberó una mano del volante para coger la mía y apretármela suavemente. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos, ardientes. – 'Alice vuelve a ver a Joham.'

Di un respingo, sobrecogida por la noticia.

'Ha visto como Joham venía hasta nuestra casa.' – Finalizó disgustado.

Joham. _Impresionante._ ¿Pero qué loco se atrevía a pisar el territorio de un aquelarre de vampiros después de haber atacado a uno de sus miembros? Era absurdo sorprenderse, pues era el mismo vampiro que se atrevía a desafiar a la realeza vampira, el mismo que quería desvelar el secreto, el mismo que quería sembrar el mundo de semihumanos y semivampiros como yo para formar una raza.

_Impresionante. _Yo no estaba asustada.

'Pues que venga.' – Respondí, sonando más valiente de lo que en realidad yo era.

Quería decirle cuatro palabras al maldito desgraciado que había dejado morir a tantas como mi luchadora Bella.

No tenía miedo. ¿Qué podía pasarme con toda mi familia protegiéndome?

_Nada._

**¡¡Holaa!!**

**No, no he abandonado. Ni loca. Es que como todos, estoy bastante liada. Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato leyendólo y para las enamoradas de Jake, ¿os creéis que va a tardar mucho en aparecer por ahí estando Joham de camino? ;) **

**Muchísimas gracias por vuetros reviews: nata, JaviXCullen, Slaya, Anna Russo, paula, kiikii, neti range.**

**¡besotes a todos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_XV_**

'Alice.' – Dijo Carlisle.

No necesitó ninguna palabra más. Edward pisó a fondo el acelerador y el motor del Mercedes se quejó porque lo pusieran a aquella velocidad límite. El paisaje se volvió un borrón de color blanco y verde oscuro difuminado por la velocidad y para cuando volvieron a definirse las formas, me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en casa. La humareda que salía del capó del coche del abuelo decía que acababan de quemar el motor. _Más trabajo para Jake. _

_Jake. _¿Se habría enterado ya? Lo dudaba, si le hubiera avisado mamá mi móvil ya estaría sonando para decirme que venía para aquí con la manada al completo.

'Debemos reunirnos y deliberar qué hacer.' - Antes de que pudiera ni siquiera reaccionar, papá me sacó del coche en brazos y me pegó a su pecho. – 'Luego deberías llamarle.'

Un segundo más tarde tenía a mamá a nuestro lado, justo delante de nosotros dos, a Rosalie detrás y a Kate y Eleazar a derecha e izquierda, como si fueran unos guardaespaldas. Protesté cuando comenzaron a llevarme en brazos por el caminito que llevaba a la puerta principal, pero no me hicieron caso. El colmo fue cuando vi a Emmett, a Tanya y a Carmen subidos en el tejado de la casa junto al trineo de Santa Claus, escudriñando los alrededores. Por si fuera poco escuché a Garrett diciéndoles a los abuelos que había peinado el bosque en varios kilómetros a la redonda y que no había encontrado nada.

_¿Pero que locura es esta?_

Durante un segundo me quedé en blanco.

'Estáis como una cabra.'

Y no había más explicación para aquellos pobres vampiros.

Me agarré el puente de la nariz y suspiré largamente de pura exasperación. Sabía perfectamente a qué venía todo aquél teatro. Estaban asustados, acojonados hubiera dicho Jacob, por la visita del vampiro. ¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo había que explicarles que Joham no había querido matarme!?

'Sabes que eso no es algo de lo que podamos estar seguros.' – Dijo papá entre dientes.

'Claro. Y eso os da derecho a montar el numerito aunque fijo que Alice no ha visto aparecer al vampiro por aquí hasta dentro de tres días por lo menos. Pero como os…'

'Alice no ha podido determinar el momento de su llegada.'- Precisó papá, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. – 'Por eso estamos tomando tantas precauciones.'

¿Qué Alice no había podido precisar el momento de la llegada? _Vaya._ Eso sí que era toda una sorpresa. Por eso estaban tan tensos. Bueno, y si ellos estaban tensos porque Alice estaba ciega a medias, Alice... Sacudí la cabeza. ¡De todas maneras se estaban pasando tres pueblos!

No me extrañó ver a Jasper totalmente concentrado en su compañera cuando entramos en el comedor. Papá me dejó en el suelo porque hundí mi mano en su mejilla y fui de lo más insistente por las dos vías, mente y don. Me fui al sofá y me senté en el reposabrazos, al lado de Esme. Mientras lo hacía, prestaba atención a mi tía.

Alice estaba sentada en mitad del suelo con las piernas cruzadas como un indio, tenía apoyados los codos sobre las rodillas y se tocaba las sienes con ambos dedos como si tratara de dirigir su visión. Alice tenía los ojos dorados fijos en la nada y a pesar de que desfilaron todos mis guardaespaldas por su alrededor, distribuyéndose por el comedor, ella no se movió ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Alice no estaba allí.

Durante varios segundos que se me antojaron una eternidad estuve como en un jardín de perfectas y hermosas estatuas. Incluso me llegó a resultar algo bochornoso el sonido de mi corazón y mi respiración porque era el único sonido que rompía la quietud de la casa. Es penoso decirlo, pero sentí una inmensa gratitud hacia la lavadora cuando se puso a centrifugar. Los segundos interminables esperando a que Alice regresara continuaron y yo empecé a aburrirme porque, al contrario que todos los allí presentes, no veía motivos para considerar que un peligro inminente "me" o nos acechaba. Miré a Jasper con expresión de fastidio, esperando que este me mirara y me sonriera o me rodara los ojos para decirme con aquel gesto que los demás se estaban pasando de neuróticos, pues si había alguien que estaba tan tranquilo como yo, ése era él. Pero mi tío estaba completamente concentrado en Alice y seguramente en el resto de personas que había en le comedor. Ni me quería imaginar el cúmulo de desagradables sensaciones que debía estar sintiendo y apaciguando. Jasper estaba trabajando con su don tanto o más que Alice. No había que ser un experto para averiguarlo, solo había que mirar a los demás. ¡Ni que hubiera dicho Alice que venían los Vulturis! En ese caso lo entendería, pero por Joham… Rodé los ojos.

Apenas pasó un minuto, pero yo me estaba aburriendo un montón. Consideré la posibilidad de subir a hacer una visita a los del tejado cuando Carmen bajó por la chimenea, pero estaba segura de que papá me lo negaría. Le miré de reojo y sonreí al no obtener ninguna mirada por su parte. Edward estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba intentando ver Alice que era incapaz de prestar atención a nada más. _¡Perfecto!_ Comencé a moverme, pero noté la mirada de mamá desde la otra punta del comedor, clavándose en mí como una flecha. Seguro que me había pillado mirando a la chimenea, por donde pretendía escabullirme.

'Nessie.'

Simplemente lo articuló y fue suficiente para que yo obedeciera quedándome donde estaba, pues mamá era la única a la que me costaba no hacer caso. _Bueno, no voy a morirme por esperar un poco más aquí sentada perdiendo el tiempo como una imbécil. _A pesar de eso, no pude evitar bufar enfadada. La paciencia no era algo que fuera conmigo. La abuela entrelazó su mano con la mía al oírme bufar. _Me aburro. _Me quejé usando mi don. Esme apartó la mirada de Alice para mirarme a mí. Me cogió totalmente con la guardia baja su expresión mortificada en su dulce cara, pues vi reflejado en su rostro toda la tensión, la angustia y el miedo que le provocaba la visita del vampiro. ¿Tanto temía por mí? Sin duda, era de las que creía que era peligroso. Me dio pena que la visión de Alice le hubiera chafado el día tan bonito que estaba teniendo y sentí la necesidad de arreglarle el día, que hasta ahora tan perfecto había sido para ella. Le dediqué una ancha sonrisa. _Abuela, no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada malo. _Me colé en su mente para darle a entender que todo aquello estaba siendo exagerado y que nada iba o iría mal. Ella me sonrió en respuesta.

'Claro que no, corazón.' – Me susurró con voz cálida. – 'No tengas miedo.'

No sé si quiso consolarme también ella a mí, pero en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras todas las miradas que había en el comedor, a excepción de la de Edward y Alice, se clavaron en mí y el silencioso jardín de estatuas cobró vida. Me avasalló una oleada de calma que me aturdió. No sé lo que pretendía Jasper, pero me hubiera dormido de golpe de no ser porque regresaron el ruido y el movimiento. Me vi siendo acunada por mamá, rodeada mi cintura por los brazos de Rosalie, con una de mis manos entrelazada a la de Esme y otra que ahora volaba a los labios de Carlisle. Y un arrullo ensordecedor de palabras tranquilizadoras que prometían que Joham no me iba a poner ni una mano encima y otras algo más agresivas que juraban darle su merecido. Incluso podía oír a los que montaban guardia arriba tratar de hablarme.

Habían interpretado por las palabras de Esme que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo por culpa del encuentro con el vampiro. No les culpaba demasiado, pues yo misma era consciente de lo mal que lo habían pasado ellos cuando me dejé caer por casa en aquel estado después de que me atacara Joham o el susto que les había dado a todos al llegar los irlandeses, que por cierto, no sabía donde se habían metido. Pero por un momento me vi tan agobiada que tuve que usar mi don para colarme en sus mentes de manera aplastante y dejarles clara mi opinión respecto a aquel molesto asunto.

_No estoy asustada. No le tengo miedo a Joham y ya que no os creéis que él no quiso matarme, lo mejor va a ser que yo misma salga a recibirle cuando llegue. Sí, eso voy a hacer. _Así les demostraría a todos que yo llevaba razón. ¡Ja!

Fue justo entonces, cuando ya nadie parecía acordarse de Alice o de Edward, cuando esta dio un respingo y papá rugió de una manera terrible. Ambos me miraron a la vez de manera furibunda. Acostumbrada como estaba a meter la pata cada dos por tres, mi reacción instintiva fue decir:

'¡Pero si no he hecho nada!'

'Acabas de hacerlo todo.' – Replicó Edward con una mueca de disgusto.

Por suerte no era yo la única que se había quedado estupefacta por la reacción de ambos y podía jurar que no era la única que estaba alucinando con Edward, a quien se le escapaba un gruñido amenazador y constante de la garganta.

'Pues claro. Como si pudiera haber sido otra cosa…' – Murmuraba para si Alice con aquella voz cantarina suya. – 'Y si no veo su llegada es por culpa de ellos…Le impiden decidir.'

'Alice, ¿qué has visto?'

Por fin el abuelo se dignaba a poner orden a aquella locura y a frenar a aquel par de chalados. Alice se puso en pie de un salto y se cruzó de brazos. Su fino rostro, siempre alegre y cargado de energía, se apagó al mirarme.

'Joham no viene a hacernos una visita a los Cullen. Viene a ver a Nessie y van a reunirse porque acabo de verlo. Va a pasar.' – Alice acalló a las exclamaciones que comenzaron a levantarse entre mis familiares al continuar. – 'Y si no veo el momento de su llegada es porque aún lo persiguen Félix y Demetri. Se va acercando poco a poco y a la vez sigue escondiéndose de ellos.'

'Lo que quiere decir que no solo vamos a tener a Joham por aquí, sino que a los Vulturis también.' – Anunció Edward.- 'Dudo que se resistan a hacernos una visita estando tan cerca.'

Aún ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba por culpa del miedo, pude escuchar a Emmett soltando un grito de júbilo allá arriba. Inmediatamente los demás comenzaron a hablar y a preguntar sobre la visión, nerviosos. Nadie se quedaba tan tranquilo al saber que los Vulturis iban a hacer acto de presencia.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡Los Vulturis no!_

Se me cortó la respiración. Se me heló la sangre en las venas. A mi mente acudieron las imágenes de mi mayor y única pesadilla: ése grupo de vampiros de negras capas que venían para llevarse a Alice, Bella y Edward.

Jadeé de puro terror.

¡Jacob había dicho que volverían! ¡Que solo necesitaban una excusa! ¿¡Y si usaban lo de Joham como pretexto para atacar a mi familia!? ¿Y si venían para llevarse a papá, mamá y Alice!? Comencé a temblar. Alice había visto como Emmett y Félix casi se enzarzaban en una pelea cuando se encontraron persiguiendo a Joham y encima ahora nos iban a relacionar a los Cullen con el loco del vampiro que osaba desafiarles al venir este a vernos. ¿Creerían que nosotros queríamos desafiarles también?

En un segundo Edward, el único que había estado escuchandome, acudió a mí.

'Shhh, Nessie, no. Tranquila, hija.' - Me cogió el rostro y me miró a los ojos con cariño. Yo busqué refugio en sus brazos y le abracé con fuerza. No duró mucho mi temor, pues Jasper estaba por la labor. – 'No va a pasar nada de eso. Los Vulturis saben que te atacaron y saben que nosotros íbamos tras Joham con las mismas intenciones que ellos. No temas.'

'¿Qué pasa, cariño?' – Susurró mamá, acariciándome la mejilla. Su semblante de diosa griega se mostraba afligido por mi culpa. – '¿Qué te sucede?'

Dejé a papá para abrazarme a Bella. Hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y le relaté mis temores. Mamá se mostró tan tranquila como papá y estuvo arrullándome para tranquilizarme. Opinaba exactamente igual que él.

'¿Qué sucede, corazón?' – Preguntó Carmen, tocándome la cabeza.

'Teme la visita de los Vulturis.' – Aclaró papá.

'Algo muy sensato por su parte.' – Dijo Kate, dedicándole al techo una mirada furibunda.

Se podía oír allá arriba a Emmett y a Garrett celebrar entusiasmados la noticia. Me pregunté si era yo la única que quería subir a darles un buen par de collejas.

'Los Vulturis no deben preocuparnos por ahora, pues no estaban en la visión de Alice, ¿cierto?' – Se dirigió a ella Carlisle con voz sosegada.

'Les veré.' – Alice se encogió de hombros. – 'Avisaré, pero dudo que nos vayan a dar problemas.'

'Siguen recuperándose de la metedura de patas de años atrás.' – Convino Eleazar. – 'Tardaran mucho tiempo en volver a intentar algo, pero Alice, querida, nunca dejes de tenerles un ojo encima. Aro debe estar muriéndose de ganas por teneros en sus manos y creo que si llegara a ver a…'

'Eleazar.' – Gruñó papá, cortándole antes de que prosiguiera en voz alta con el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El vampiro se me quedó mirando fijamente con expresión preocupada y luego sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Edward, que le dedicaba una mirada de aviso, como pidiéndole disculpas. No pude oír lo que fuera que le dijo a papá, pero los demás sí y parecieron envararse. Sobretodo mamá, que gruñó.

'Jamás.' – Espetó Rosalie con acritud, mirando con verdadera rabia a Eleazar.

'¿Porqué me dejáis fuera de esto?' – Protesté.

Nadie me contestó y a mí me sentó como una patada en el culo. ¡Era juego sucio! ¡Mis oídos no eran tan finos como los de ellos! No sé si se creían que era tonta o qué, pero si querían que no me enterara de algo se podían esperar a que no estuviera presente. Hubiera sido más considerado por su parte.

'Ya nos preocuparemos de eso en su debido momento.' – Intervino Carlisle, como siempre, tan eternamente tranquilo. – 'Lo primordial ahora mismo es que el vampiro va a verse con Nessie y no pienso dejar que se acerque a nadie de nosotros, y mucho menos a Nessie, después de lo que hizo.' – Miró a Alice. – '¿No hay manera de evitarlo?'

'Está completamente definido.' – Negó Alice con la cabeza. – 'No consigo percibir nada sobre el lugar o el día, pero les veo a ellos dos muy claramente. Sucederá.'

'¿Puedes saber si tiene intenciones de dañar a Nessie?' – Le preguntó Jasper.

'Simplemente les veo hablando.' – Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – 'Pero no quiero que confiemos plenamente en mis visiones. Ya he fallado una vez con el vampirucho y no pienso arriesgarme tratándose de Nessie.'

'Me niego a dejar que venga.' – Masculló Rosalie. – 'Ése desgraciado no se va acercar a Nessie. Antes se las va a tener que ver conmigo. ¡Salgamos a buscarle, Carlisle!'

Rosalie se puso en pie. Parecía lista para salir en pos de Joham en ese mismo momento si Carlisle daba su autorización. Me chocó verla tan dispuesta, pues para mí tía Rose era dulce y cariñosa, no la imaginaba peleando con nadie más que con Jacob. Pero ahora podía ver en sus ojos una rabia que los hacía llamear. Emmett bajó por la chimenea precedido de una burda risa, imitación de Papa Noel. La sonrisa que ocupaba todo lo ancho de su cara no dejaba lugar a dudas. Estaba listo para irse con su mujer, obviamente, él no podía perderse una fiesta como aquella.

'¿Podemos, por favor, Carlisle?' – Gimoteó como un niño pequeño. – 'No querrás que ese malnacido que se atrevió a hacer daño a tu adorada nieta se atreva a merodear por aquí, ¿verdad?'

'Creo que lo más prudente en este caso es mantenerlo alejado de Nessie y de todos.' – Asintió Carlisle. – 'Saldremos…'- A Emmett se le iluminó la cara.-'…sin ninguna intención de dañarle, a no ser que él ataque primero o alguno de nosotros esté en peligro.'

Emmett se puso a celebrarlo y no dudó en plantarle un ferviente beso a Rose en los labios, que parecía tan contenta como él con la resolución de Carlisle. Si Joham no venía con malas intenciones, ya se encargaría Emmett de hacer algo al respecto para provocar la lucha.

'Solo iremos Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo.' – Finalizó el abuelo.

'Quisiera acompañarte, Carlisle, si me lo permites.' – Intervino Eleazar. – 'Siento curiosidad por ése vampiro.'

'Eres libre de venir con nosotros.'

Garrett bajó por la chimenea y alzó la mano.

'Yo también me apunto.' – Dijo animado. – 'Antes de que Emmett o los Vulturis le hagan papilla, me gustaría hablar con él sobre lo de alzarse contra la realeza vampira.'

¡No podía creerlo! Finalmente iban a ir a por Joham y todo por evitar que el vampiro y yo nos encontráramos. ¿Es que no podían dejarle venir a casa y listos? ¿No había dicho Alice que venía a hablar? Por supuesto que no, tenían que hacer lo que a ellos les daba la gana y tenían que salir a buscarle, aún estando los Vulturis de por medio. ¡Y encima se llevaban a Emmett! ¡Él que casi se había peleado con Félix la otra vez! ¿Querían ponerles en bandeja a los Vulturis la excusa que les faltaba para que vinieran a por nosotros? Me puso histérica aquel repentino entusiasmo, que les cegaba ante el verdadero peligro.

'¡El problema no es Joham!' – Grité exasperada, liberándome del abrazo de Bella. – '¡Vienen los Vulturis!'

'Renesmee, no hay razón para temerles. No hemos hecho nada malo y ellos son la justicia. Nosotros no hemos desobedecido ninguna ley.' – Me aclaró Carlisle con una sonrisa bondadosa. – 'Así que no debes preocuparte por ellos.'

'Por supuesto que no.' – Espeté y señalé a Alice. – 'No debo preocuparme porque Aro no la quiere a ella, ¿no? Tampoco a mamá y a papá.' – Ironicé con amargura y con lágrimas en los ojos. – '¡No debo preocuparme, pero si vuestro corazón latiera, el día que Alice vio a Emmett y Félix peleando, os habría dado un infarto a todos!'

Casualmente todos se quedaron callados. A pesar de que Jasper concentró todo su don en mí, comencé a llorar silenciosamente. Yo tenía razón. Los Vulturis eran mil veces más peligrosos que Joham. ¡No les quería cerca de mi familia y ellos iban a buscarles! Sollocé. Mamá me abrazó y al segundo estaba papá abrazándonos a las dos. No les pude ver porque tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de mamá, pero podía jurar que ellos dos se estaban mirando largamente. Bella movió la mano que tenía en mi espalda y la posó en el rostro de papá.

'Yo también creo que es lo mejor.' – Susurró entonces Edward.

Comprendí que mamá había retirado su escudo y había estado diciéndole algo a papá. Alcé la cabeza y les miré, no me gusto las sonrisas apacibles que me dedicaron.

'No va a ser fácil.' – Murmuró Alice.

'¿El qué?' – Exigí, secándome las lágrimas con la mano.

'Renesmee…' – Comenzó a decir papá con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

'Déjame a mí, amor.' – Lo cortó mamá, dándole un suave beso en los labios. – 'Cariño mío, no hay nada que te de más miedo que los Vulturis, ¿verdad?' – Susurró Bella.

'Ellos no me dan miedo. Me da miedo que se os lleven a ti, a papá y a Alice.' –Concreté. – 'Y que destrocen nuestra familia por ello.'

'Entiendo, corazón. ¿Ahora puedes ponerte tú en nuestra situación?'

'Sea lo que sea no vas a convencerme.' – Avisé.

'Imagina que Joham nos hubiera hecho daño a nosotros e imagina que además de que él regresara para vernos, tras él vinieran los codiciosos de los Vulturis. ¿No querrías mantenernos al margen?'

'No me voy a quedar al margen de nada.' – Espeté terca. – 'No soy una niña.'

'Nessie, no eres una niña, pero eres nuestra hija.' – Intervino papá en un tono que avisaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya éramos dos. – 'Eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas, así que te vas a quedar al margen de todo esto. Te está afectando demasiado por la marcha de Jacob, tus amigos humanos y ahora esto. Vas a acabar enferma y eso es algo que no pienso permitir. Te vas a marchar de aquí hasta que todo esto pase. Nosotros lo solucionaremos todo.'

'¡Y un cuerno!' – Troné.

'¡RENESMEE!' – Bramó papá.

Le desafié con la mirada y el gruñó. Pero no, ni loca me marchaba dejándoles a ellos con todo el problema de la visita de los Vulturis y Joham.

'Edward.' – Le avisó mamá.

'Hijo mío, tranquilízate.' – Intervino Carlisle. – 'No le grites a la niña.'

Edward se pinzó el puente de la nariz y suspiró largamente. Cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía y después clavó su mirada ocre en la mía. Fue una mirada fiera, una mirada que me dijo que iba a imponer su voluntad. Y yo le mostré los dientes en respuesta de la manera más amenazadora que sabía. Creo que conseguí sorprenderles a todos.

'¡Renesmee!' – Chilló mamá.

'¡Nessie!' – Exclamaron Esme y Carmen a la vez, escandalizadas.

No me importó que acabara de pasarme tres pueblos. Estaba por volver a enseñarle a Edward los dientes, de aquella manera que mis familiares se reservarían para cualquiera que quisiera hacernos daño. Los Vulturis o Joham probablemente.

Hasta Edward parecía sorprendido de cuan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar. Hubiera sido más suave insultarle o soltar una sarta de palabrotas. Quizás debiera haberme llevado un bofetón por tan gran falta de respeto, pero nunca me lo había llevado en toda mi niñez y mucho menos iba a ser ahora.

'Solo acabas de confirmarme que necesitas alejarte de todo esto. Puedes ir haciendo tus maletas.' – Dijo Edward muy tranquilamente. – 'Mañana mismo te marchas.'

'¡VAS A TENER QUE OBLIGARME!'

'No va a haber problema.' – Me aseguró.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y miré a mamá, buscando su apoyo. ¡Quería que le plantara cara a papá! ¿¡Cómo iban a alejarme de ellos con todo lo que se les venía encima!?

'¡Mamá!'

Pero Bella me acarició la mejilla y con la voz rota susurró.

'Nessie, es lo mejor.'

Si había otra persona más capaz de plantarles cara a mis padres y ayudarme, esa era Rosalie. Le miré, pero podía jurar que Rose ya me estaba pidiendo perdón con la mirada desde que Bella y Edward lo habían mencionado.

'Lo siento, cielo. Pero yo también creo que es lo mejor.'

Encajé la mandíbula fuertemente y los dientes me rechinaron de pura rabia. Sin Bella y Rosalie de mi parte poco podía hacer para convencer a Edward. Nadie iba a salir en mi defensa, bien lo sabía, porque como creerían la mayoría, aquella decisión quedaba reducida al núcleo familiar más pequeño: Bella, Edward y yo. A diferencia de todos los demás, yo no era tan libre y nunca lo sería si no dejaban de verme como a una niña.

No tardé en abrir un boquete en la pared con mi puño, justo antes de subir a la habitación de Jacob para encerrarme.

_¡No soy una niña!_

¿¡Cuando porras iban a dejar de tratarme como tal!? ¿¡Cuando narices se iban a enterar!?' ¿¡Cómo querían que me marchara y les dejara a ellos con los Vulturis!? ¡Que fuera semihumana no quitaba que pudiera plantar cara si había que luchar!

Deambulé por la habitación como un león enjaulado, escuchando impotente como planeaban abajo mi viaje y decidían quiénes me acompañarían. Si no rompí nada más, fue porque era la habitación de Jake, pero ganas no me faltaban de reventar la casa entera.

¡Estaba harta!

No sé cuanto tiempo pasé taladrándole la cabeza a Edward y tampoco me importó el dolor de cabeza que hubiera podido causarle, pues se lo merecía. Ignoro cuantos gruñidos dí o cuantos planes de fuga que nunca llevaría a cabo ideé. Me sentía terriblemente frustrada y la impotencia que sentía me estaba matando.

Y me dolía tanto el corazón… y echaba tanto de menos a Jacob. Era terrible.

Encima me había dejado el móvil por algún lado del comedor, pero ni loca bajaba a buscarlo. Sabía de sobras que la bronca de antes tan solo había sido la primera de las muchas que se avecinaban, porque Edward no tenía ni idea de cuanta guerra podía dar yo. _La que te espera, papá. _Pero no me apetecía comenzar tan pronto con el segundo asalto. Y… si era sincera conmigo misma, tampoco quería hablar con Jake… No quería explicarle a Jacob lo sucedido, porque en el fondo sabía que Jake les apoyaría si se trataba de alejarme del peligro y no aguantaría que él también me diera la espalda.

Me sentí tan sola porque nadie me entendía…

Tan inútil, porque no podía ni valerme de mi misma para escaparme…

Tan fuera de lugar, porque nadie me comprendía…

Tan desplazada…

¿A dónde pertenecía yo?

¿A un mundo humano en el que ponía a todos en peligro?

¿A un mundo vampiro donde me dominaban y dirigían mi vida?

¿Cuál era mi mundo?

Al final toda la tensión pudo conmigo y acabé llorando a lágrima viva sobre la cama de Jacob. Quizás papá tenía razón en algo. Todo me estaba afectando demasiado e iba a acabar por volverme loca. Acabé durmiéndome, rendida por todas las desagradables emociones de mi corazón y el dolor de mi alma, a la que le faltaba una mitad.

El espléndido sol de la mañana no mejoró mi estado de ánimo. Me reincorporé en la cama y me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida con el vestido de la comida del día anterior. Me asusté de mi misma al mirarme en el espejo y por primera vez en mi vida, creo que agradecí que no estuviera Jacob por allí. Se me había corrido el maquillaje y parecía un payaso. Además, mi pelo era un nido de pájaros. _Menudo desastre. _Decidí meterme en la ducha antes de saltar por la ventana para irme a cazar, pues me ardía algo la garganta, y así provocar la segunda ronda de pelea. No me iban a dejar ir sola ni de coña, pero yo no iba a dejar que me acompañara cualquiera.

Dejé tirado el vestido en el suelo de la habitación y el resto de la ropa. Ni me molesté en ir a mi habitación a por ropa para luego, cogería el albornoz de Jake y luego ya iría a por algo. Me pregunté si ya me habrían hecho las maletas, porque desde luego yo no las iba a hacer. Me marcharía sí, pero no sin oponer resistencia. Y nadie se imaginaba lo que era capaz de resistir. Me metí en la ducha y traté de relajarme antes del gran momento. Me dejé embriagar por el olor de flores del champú y del jabón y me evadí en la ducha tarareando una canción. Aún andaba medio grogui.

Capté un olor distinto al salir del baño. Un olor que no había en la casa cuando desperté. La curiosidad creció de repente, deteniendo todos mis maquiavélicos planes para presentar batalla.

Mi corazón golpeteó frenético la fracción de segundo que necesité para descartar el olor del bosque de Jacob. Por supuesto, no era el aroma de Joham. No le habrían dejado llegar conmigo allí y tampoco eran los irlandeses. Pero me era conocido aquel olor. _¿Quién es? _Inspiré profundamente para llevar el aire impregnado en aquel aroma a mis pulmones. El sentido del olfato me permitió analizarlo. Era realmente agradable y muy peculiar, pues olía a tierra húmeda, como a lluvia y a vegetación. Era un aroma fresco y salvaje.

Pero no era solo un olor.

Había algo más.

_Bu-bum. Bu-bum._

Era un corazón. Un corazón que no estaba congelado. Pero tampoco era el de Jake, pues latía demasiado rápido para ser el de él. Latía tan rápido que sus latidos se solapaban con los de mi corazón. Me llevé la mano al mío y escuché en silencio, asombrada. _Vaya… _Nuestros corazones estaban en la misma onda.

Me sorprendió tanto que no pude hacer más que levantarme de un salto y salir corriendo de la habitación a pesar de ir vestida solo con el albornoz. Adelanté a Esme y a Carlisle en el pasillo de arriba y a Tanya en las escaleras. Entré precipitadamente en el comedor, queriendo averiguar quién tenía un corazón como el mío.

Él me estaba esperando.

Me había oído llegar.

Había escuchado mi corazón.

Me quedé sin palabras al verle.

Iba con unas deportivas que estaban destrozadas, tenía los pantalones tejanos raídos y la camiseta verde oscura sucia y rota. Era alto y de complexión delgada pero fuerte. Su piel era morena y brillante. Sus cabellos largos y negros como la noche, se anudaban despeinados a un lado de su cuello con una cuerda. Su rostro era hermoso y exótico como pocos. Sus labios eran finos y su nariz recta.

Sabía quién era. Le recordaba. Muy vagamente pero le recordaba.

Y se parecía tanto a él que debería haber salido corriendo despavorida…

Pero no.

Su mirada era del color de la tierra de la que provenía y era cálida.

Y su mirada se encontró con la mía. Me sonrió y yo quedé maravillada.

Era fascinante.

Caminé como hechizada hacia él, sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro. Me detuve solamente cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de él. Volví a llevar mi mano sobre mi corazón. Podía escuchar el suyo, latiendo al mismo compás que el mío y aún así no era capaz de creérmelo.

Alcé mi mano lentamente y esperé que no se molestara por lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba asegurarme de que mis oídos no me estaban jugando una mala pasada. Lentamente coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, justo donde debería estar su corazón. Su piel era suave y tenía exactamente mi temperatura.

_Bu-bum… Bu-bum... Bu-bum…_

Ahí estaba. Lo sentí latir bajo mi mano.

Nuestros corazones latían a la misma velocidad.

'E-eres como yo…' – Susurré anonada.

Él rió divertido y su risa melódica me hizo sonreír. Levantó una mano muy despacito, la colocó sobre mi mejilla y me la acarició. Me sonrojé. Le miré asombrada a los ojos y él me sonrió dulcemente.

'Pues claro que soy como tú, Nessie.' – Dijo divertido. – 'Soy Nahuel. ¿Me recuerdas? Eras muy pequeña cuando nos vimos.'

_Nahuel._

'Claro que te recuerdo.' – Le respondí, sonriendo fascinada.

De repente me embargó una felicidad que no tenía ningún sentido y mi corazón latió contento.

Nahuel. Alguien como yo. Semivampiro y semihumano. Un corazón como el mío.

Allí, con su mano acariciando mi mejilla, estaba el hijo de Joham.

No era casualidad que Nahuel hubiera venido a vernos. Nos explicó que, como muy bien habían supuesto cuando Joham dejó de estar al alcance del don de Alice, su padre había ido a buscarle para sacarle más información sobre los Cullen en general y sobre mí en particular.

'No me dio buena espina tanto interés por su parte en vuestra familia, Carlisle.' – Admitió Nahuel.

Otra vez nos encontrábamos todos congregados en el salón a excepción de Alice, que se había alejado para poder seguir viendo, ya que Nahuel se lo impedía como hacía Jacob y Jasper, que la acompañaba obviamente.

'No sé a qué ha venido ese repentino interés y me extraña porque ya oyó hablar de vosotros en su momento después de que os librarais de los Vulturis. Pero no le importó nada en absoluto y ahora en cambio… No tiene sentido.' – Nahuel no había querido tomar asiento y se paseaba por el comedor ansioso. – 'Lo que más me preocupa y es por esa razón por la que he venido, es el interés tan grande que tenía en Nessie. Me preguntó muchísimo sobre ti y lo mismo hizo con Huilen, pero a ninguno de los dos nos dio buena espina y no le dijimos nada más salvo que era hija de Bella y Edward Cullen.' – Admitió mirándome a los ojos. Luego suspiró y su rostro se volvió más severo. – 'Cuando Joham se interesa por algo demasiado no hay que fiarse. Es peligroso y está como una cabra.' – Nahuel se giró entonces hacia Carlisle. – 'Sé que tenía intenciones de visitaros personalmente y si no ha llegado ya es porque lleva detrás a esos dos italianos, pero no tardará. Si no os importa, me gustaría quedarme hasta que averigüe qué es lo que quiere de vosotros. Me sentiría responsable de los problemas que pudiera causaros.'

'Nahuel…' –Le contestó Carlisle. – '…tú no puedes sentirte responsable de lo que tu padre haga o deje de hacer.'

'Es que ya les trajo problemas a mis hermanas con los Vulturis…' – Confesó con rabia y luego muy bajito, murmuró. –'Y a una de ellas la asesinaron los Vulturis por su culpa.'

Un respingo consternado recorrió el salón.

'¿¡Cómo!?'

'¿¡Porqué!?'

Airados y terriblemente enfadados, mi familia se puso en pié.

'No lo sé con seguridad…' – Nahuel se mordió el labio inferior. – 'Algo después de que Joham nos dejara a Huilen y a mí, apareció mi otra hermana con su compañero para darme la noticia.'

El rostro crispado de dolor de Nahuel me rompió el corazón. Los Vulturis habían asesinado a una semivampira como yo. _Desgraciados._ Me levanté y llegué hasta él para cogerle la mano y darle un apretón. _Lo lamento. _Nahuel sonrió y volvió a acariciarme la mejilla. Le sonreí dulcemente en respuesta, esperando que se sintiera algo mejor.

'Oh Nahuel, cuanto lo lamentamos corazón.' – Esme voló a nuestro lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. – 'Cualquier cosa que necesites en cualquier momento, cualquier problema que tengas, jamás dudes en pedirnos ayuda.' – Le dijo Esme con una mano en el corazón. – 'Sabes que os debemos a ti y a Huilen la vida. Estaremos en deuda con vosotros eternamente.'

'¿No sabes absolutamente nada de lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana?' – Quiso saber Eleazar, cuyas cejas casi se tocaban.

'Irati se había enterado de que había ocurrido un tiempo después de aquel juicio al que os sometieron a los Cullen. Mi otra hermana fallecida, Alina, había aceptado la propuesta que Joham le hizo de vivir con él y después de lo que dijeron aquí los Vulturis cuando les hablé de él…' – A Nahuel se le acabó la voz y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

'Fue el aviso que le dieron los Vulturis.' – Completó Edward con acidez. – 'Si Joham no dejaba lo que estaba haciendo, recibiría el mismo castigo que ella, ¿me equivoco?'

'Deberían haberle asesinado a él, no a Alina.' – Gruñó Nahuel.

'Pero los malditos Vulturis siempre van a por el más débil.' – Masculló Tanya. – 'No les importa que sea o no inocente. Son unos hijos de…'

'Shhht, calma Tanya, querida.' – Susurró Carmen llegando a su lado y abrazándola. – 'No te apenes.'

Irina seguía presente en el corazón de los de Denali. Sobretodo en el de sus hermanas, Tanya y Kate. Pasarían años y siglos probablemente y nunca jamás la olvidarían ni superarían su pérdida. No me extrañaba. Yo no concebía la eternidad sin todos mis seres queridos.

Garrett no tardó en saltar diciendo que todos los vampiros del planeta deberán alzarse para derrocar el mandato de los Vulturis y la misma Rosalie le respondió que según Jasper, él más experto en la materia, el mundo vampiro no funcionaría sin los Vulturis. Inmediatamente se organizó un debate y el abuelo acortó la distancia entre nosotros para poder seguir hablando con el semivampiro.

'Deseo quedarme Carlisle, si es posible, hasta que Joham se largue.' – Repitió Nahuel.

'Por supuesto que es posible que te quedes.' – Cantó Esme contenta.

'Te agradecemos todas las molestias que te estás tomando por nuestra familia, Nahuel.' – Le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa franca, tendiéndole una mano amistosa. – 'Siéntete como en tu casa y quédate todo el tiempo que desees entre nosotros.'

'No quiero que Joham os traiga problemas a vosotros también.' – Se sinceró Nahuel. –'Estoy seguro de que quiere algo de vosotros y me preocupa que se trate de Nessie. Sobretodo porque lleva a los Vulturis detrás.' - Me miró y poniéndose muy serio me dijo. – 'No vayas sola estos días y no te alejes demasiado de tu casa, por favor.'

En el hermoso rostro de Nahuel, el miedo era el primer protagonista. Sus ojos castaños brillaban a causa de las lágrimas contenidas al recordar el asesinato de su hermana. Era doloroso ver a un ser tan fascinante roto de dolor. Fue gracias a Nahuel que comprendí los sentimientos de mis padres. Entendí porqué querían alejarme de casa hasta que todo se solucionara. Morirían si me ocurría algo. Por eso nadie me había defendido la noche anterior. _Lo mejor es que me marche. _Por ellos. _Está bien. Me marcharé._

Tuve a papá a mi lado en apenas una fracción de segundo. Me sonrió y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme la frente. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré. _Lamento lo de anoche._

'Discúlpame tú cariño.' – Replicó él. – 'No tuve la suficiente paciencia para hacerme entender.'

Me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia. Ni él ni yo teníamos mucha paciencia, la verdad. Mamá se colocó a nuestro lado y nos miró sonriente, contenta porque habíamos hecho las paces. Le rodeé la cintura y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

'¿Ya no soy una malvada madre dictadora?' – Preguntó alegre.

'Tu nunca lo eres a diferencia de otros.' – Bromeé alzándole las cejas a Edward una y otra vez.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas y yo sonreí. Suspiré largamente y me crucé de brazos.

'¿A dónde se supone que me marcho?' – Pregunté en un tono cansino.

Bella me tendió su móvil con una sonrisilla alegre. Vi a papá poner los ojos en blanco.

'Sabes que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con esto.' – Le gruñó.

'Es lo que hay te guste o no.' – Bella le sonrió y luego me miró, enseñándome el móvil. – 'Jacob esta preocupado.'

Después dio media vuelta llevándose con ella a Edward. Abandoné el comedor para llamar a Jacob y noté la mirada de Nahuel clavada en mí mientras me marchaba, pero no hice caso. La intimidad era algo que no existía en mi casa, pero igualmente subí a la habitación de Jake y después de tirarme en su cama, le llamé.

'Renesmee Carlie Cullen.' – Ni siquiera sonó el primer pitido, que Jacob ya estaba hablando enfadado. – 'Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto.'

'¡Jake no me llames así!'

'No tienes ni idea de la noche que he pasado por tu culpa.' – Espetó en tono duro, pasando de mi protesta. – 'No he pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿¡Por qué no pudiste al menos mandarme un mensaje!? ¡Casi me vuelvo loco! ¡Tu madre me convenció para que no fuera para allá, pero estaba saliendo por la puerta para ir a buscarte cuando llamó!'

'Lo siento…' – Me disculpé encogida en la cama por la bronca que me estaba echando. –'¡Jo! ¡No te pongas así!' – Gimoteé. – 'Supongo que mamá te ha contado la visión de Alice. Por culpa de eso luego tuve una bronca monumental con mi padre y bueno…'

'Ya me he enterado de todo, Nessie.' – Me cortó él un poco más sosegado. – 'Bella me dijo lo del viaje. ¿No estás contenta?'

Jacob se rió al otro lado de la línea y yo no supe que cara poner. ¿A qué venía ese cambio repentino de humor? Me enfurruñé. ¡Seguramente por culpa del maldito viaje tardara un poco más en verle y él se lo tomaba tan bien! Se reía en mi "cara"y se quedaba tan ancho.

'Mira Jacob, no estoy de humor para bromas, ¿sabes?'

'¿Qué no estás de humor?' – Inquirió él sorprendido. – '¡Yo estoy que me salgo!'

'Pues felicidades.'

'Nessie, en serio, acabas de matarme.' – Murmuró él dolido. – 'Pensaba que te haría ilusión verme.' – Se quejó.

_¿Eh?_

'¿Verte?'

Sin duda acababa de perderme algo, porque no entendía nada.

'¿No te lo han dicho?'

Ahora parecía Jake perdido.

'¿Qué no me han dicho?'

'¡Pues que te vienes a La Push!' – Exclamó Jacob contentísimo.

Pegué un brinco y me quedé de pié en la cama. Mi corazón se pudo a latir a la misma velocidad que las alas de un colibrí.

'¿Qué me voy a La Push?' – Pregunté acalorada de la emoción.- '¿Cuándo?'

'Hoy.'

'Ja-jake, no juegues conmigo por favor.'

'Cariño, ¿cuándo te he mentido yo?'

Me quedé callada. Podía imaginarle apoyado casual en la mesa de comer de madera que tenía en su casa, sonriente y muy pagado de sí mismo. Con aquella sonrisa intachable de arrogancia que ponía cuando estaba seguro de él mismo en su apuesto rostro.

'Cielo, convencí a tus padres para que en vez de enviarte a no se dónde con tus tíos, te dejaran venirte aquí conmigo.' – Explicó Jacob muy ufano. – 'Así tú estás protegida aquí por la manada y ellos están todos al completo para recibir al desgraciado ése y a los italianos. ¿A qué soy tu salvación?'

Supongo que el chillido que di de pura alegría le sirvió como respuesta y que papá y mamá y los demás se enteraron de lo que los quería con todo mi corazón después de cubrirlos a besos y todo el revuelo que monté.

_¡Sola con mi Jacob todas las navidades!_

Metí las maletas en mi Mini de cualquier manera y me despedí de todos con demasiadas prisas. Alice y Jasper regresaron cinco minutos antes de que me largara, porque yo iba a toda pastilla organizándolo todo y despidiéndome. Me supo mal por Nahuel, que me miraba con ansiedad o algo por el estilo. Quizás no se fiaba de los lobos para que me protegieran o temía la visita de su padre y los Vuturis.

Me sentí tremendamente mal por dejarles a solas con todo el percal, pero cuando fui a decirles que quería quedarme, casi se tiran encima de mí como leones.

Me hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con él porque tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle, pero ya tendría ocasión cuando todo se solucionara. Tampoco pude despedirme de los irlandeses que(acababa de enterarme) estaban de caza... Pero…

_¡NADA IMPORTA!_

Edward, Bella y Rosalie me acompañaron en mi Mini, porque desde luego no iban a dejarme sola hasta que no estuviera entre los brazos de Jacob. Aunque los tres temían bastante eso de dejarme sola en los brazos de mi Jake. Les notaba algo tensos y creo que varias veces hicieron el intento de sacar a la luz el tema de las relaciones sexuales, pero solo salió a la luz cuando ya estábamos entrando en Forks y porque mamá me dijo que había metido protección en mi maleta. Rose y papá casi se la comen, pero ella pasó de ellos y solamente me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Tenía una mamá que no me merecía.

Jacob nos esperaba en la frontera. Me esperaba, mejor dicho. Había venido corriendo, pues estaba sin camiseta y vestía solamente unos pantalones cortos.

Era el ser más perfecto existente en la faz de la tierra y era mío. Mi Jake.

El dolor de mi alma desapareció al verle. Mi corazón latió alegre cuando me sonrió. De repente todo estaba bien. Yo estaba completa. Salí del coche y corrí hacia él. Me acogió en su pecho cuando le salté encima y me rodeó con sus brazos enlazándome a él.

Inspiré su olor, el aroma del bosque, a madera y pino. Recuperé el aire en aquella inspiración.

Me había sentido débil, pero ahora su abrazo fuerte me hacía sentir poderosa.

Había sentido frío y ahora me abrasaba su calor.

Mi tristeza se había esfumado como un suspiro.

Jacob.

Cuánto le había añorado.

Mi sol brillaba más radiante que nunca.

'Oh, Jake…' – Se me partió el alma al ver que varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas oscuras.

Jacob me besó la frente y dejó sus labios allí posados para que no le viera llorar. Me separé y le sequé las lágrimas con una sonrisa dulce.

'Dijiste que no te avergonzaría llorar por mí.' – Le murmuré con cariño.

'Y no lo hago.'

'Te he echado de menos, Jake.' – Musité clavando mi mirada en sus ojos. – 'No sabes cuánto.'

'Sí que lo sé.'

Y sí, porque me lo demostró en aquel intenso beso.

**¡¡Holaa!!**

**¡¡Felices fiestas a todos!!**

**Bueno, ya sé que hubiera quedado mejor actualizar el día de Navidad, pero Papa Noel no me ha traído tiempo y eso que me he portado perfectamente este año. Ahora solo me queda escribirle la carta a los Reyes Magos pidiéndole un Jacob... Esperemos que tengan sucficientes para todas y Edwards también. Jajajaja. Espero que os vaya todo genial y que estéis pasando unas buenas navidades. **

**Mis mejores deseos para todos vosotros para el próximo año. ;)**

**Millones de gracias por vuestros reviews que hacen tanta ilusión como cuando de peque te levantabas y encontrabas el árbol de navidad con montones de regalos bajo el.**

**Y gracias a Cassandra, KariniS, Zafriinesmee, 777, renesmeeblack, Dashian y kiikii.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Eneida.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**XVI**_

El abuelo Charlie nos recibió encantado cuando mamá, papá, Rosalie y yo fuimos a Forks para que me instalara allí durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad. No puedo decir lo mismo del "entusiasmo" que mostró al ver a Jake con nosotros. Después de darme un caluroso abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, lo que ya fue mucho para Charlie, se quedó mirando a Jacob con expresión fiera. Yo estaba un poco ocupada intentando acostumbrarme a su olor como para decir nada. La casa entera olía deliciosamente y mi garganta se estaba resintiendo. _Menos mal que he salido de caza antes. _Me llevaría un par de días acostumbrarme.

'Jake hijo, no es que tenga nada contra ti, pero no te quiero ver rondando a mi nieta todo el día.' – Advirtió muy seriamente, algo que le encantó a papá y a Rose a juzgar por sus sonrisillas de suficiencia. – 'Tu ya la tienes el resto del año, ahora me toca a mí.'

'Tranqui Charlie, no me verás más de lo que Nessie quiera.' – Replicó Jacob mirándome divertido.

Correspondí con una sonrisa brillante, pues ambos sabíamos que eso serían las veinticuatro horas del día. Charlie pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Jake, obviamente no tenía ni idea de que Jake iba a pasarse todo el día metido en su casa. Noté la mirada de Edward clavada en mí y al mirarle, su cara de disgusto seguramente ante lo que Jake y yo pensábamos, me encantó. Me regodeé por la absoluta libertad que iba a tener: con Jake todo el día y SOLOS, completamente. También intenté no pensar en todos los planes que tenía, ya que la mitad no agradarían a papá y no era plan que comenzara a poner a Charlie sobre aviso. _Bueno, como si el abuelo pudiera impedirme algo._

'Bueno, ¿y donde voy a dormir?' – Quise saber.

'En la habitación de tu madre, por supuesto.' – Dijo Charlie más sosegado. – '¿Te acuerdas de donde está Bells?'

'Claro Charlie, ¿cómo iba a olvidarlo?' – Mamá me tendió la mano. – '¿Vamos, cielo? Edward, por favor, ¿puedes coger la maleta de Nessie y subirla?'

'Claro.'

Era necesario seguir haciendo el paripé con Charlie aunque sabía de sobras que había algo raro en los Cullen, incluso en su hija y su nieta. Recuerdo que casi le dio un infarto cuando vino a comer a casa de los Cullen el día de Navidad, cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Supongo que eso de que una niña de cuatro añitos le ganara jugando al Trivial de adultos fue demasiado para él. Me hacía gracia la conversación ya típica que se daba siempre entre Jake y él cuando yo hacía algo inadecuado para una niña de esa edad.

"Mejor no pregunto, ¿no?" decía siempre el abuelo. "No preguntes y serás más feliz, Charlie." Respondía siempre Jake dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

Charlie subió detrás de nosotras por las escaleras a un paso humano. Era algo en lo que debería estar atenta a partir de ahora, debería hacer las cosas más lentamente con el fin de no darle demasiados sobresaltos a Charlie_. No creo que me cueste mucho._ Papá venía con la maleta y alguna bolsa más mía detrás, haciendo ver que pesaban. Llevaba dos maletas a reventar de ropa que Alice había metido y una mochila entera llena de zapatos. _Como si me fuera un año entero de casa…_ Abajo se quedaron Rose y Jake y no tardaron ni dos segundos en empezar a picarse. Estaba segura de que muy en el fondo, esos dos se echaban de menos cuando faltaba el otro. _Lo que no sé es si para bien o para mal. _De todas formas era algo que nunca comentaría delante de ellos porque se pondrían hechos una fiera con solo insinuarlo.

'¿Dónde está Sue, Charlie?' – Preguntó mamá.

'Ha ido con Seth a comprar para la cena que celebramos mañana en su casa de La Push. A Sue le hacía ilusión y bueno, supongo que no es tan malo que nos reunamos todos.' – Se giró hacia mamá e intentando hacer ver que no le importaba demasiado la respuesta dijo: - 'No podéis quedaros, ¿no?'

_Increíble. _Teniendo en cuenta que al abuelo Charlie le gustaban tanto las celebraciones como a mamá, aquello era mucho por su parte. Nos echaba mucho de menos desde que nos habíamos ido de Forks, se notaba. Me alegró estar allí en aquel momento y quedarme, pues así podría hacerle un poquito feliz.

'Lo siento, Charlie.' – Se disculpó Edward. – 'De verdad que nos encantaría, pero tenemos que resolver esos asuntos.'

'Supongo que sí.' – Dijo con voz hosca volviendo a mirar hacia delante. – 'Pero podéis traer a Nessie siempre, aunque no tengáis asuntos que resolver.'

Le sonreí al abuelo al llegar al piso de arriba y le abracé con mucho cuidado. Mamá se apartó para dejar pasar a papá cargado con mis cosas y luego le siguió dentro de la habitación.

'Estás preciosa, niña.' – Me dijo el abuelo.

'Gracias.'

'No ha cambiado nada.'- Dijo Bella desde dentro.

Mamá casi sonó sorprendida. Entramos tras ella en la habitación. Vi al abuelo dedicarle una mirada de reojo a su hija y algo ofendido murmuró por lo bajo.

'Siempre será tu habitación.'

La habitación de mamá era como un cuarto de la mía, pero era acogedora. Tenía lo básico: un armario, un diminuto tocador con espejo, un escritorio con un ordenador que seguro que parecería un motor de avión si trataba de encenderlo, una cama pequeña con una colcha morada y un baño. Sencillo y acogedor. _Como Bella._

'¿Seth no la ha querido?' – Preguntó mamá.

'No, dijo que olía raro…' – Respondió el abuelo y ahogué esa carcajada que estuvo a punto de escapárseme. No fui la única, mamá y papá también se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron levemente, pero el abuelo no se enteró de nada. La habitación seguía oliendo un poco a vampiro. – 'Este chico si que es raro a veces.'

Una vez dejamos mis cosas en la habitación de mamá, volvimos al piso de abajo donde Jake y Rose seguían discutiéndose en voz baja. En cuanto nos oyeron bajar, o mejor dicho, en cuanto me vieron, se callaron de golpe. Jacob me dedicó una espléndida sonrisa y yo caminé hasta ponerme a su lado. A ninguno de los presentes les hizo demasiada gracia que Jake me pasara el brazo por encima de lo hombros, pero tanto daba. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más con el abuelo, Bella, Edward y Rosalie decidieron regresar, así que después de que mamá le dijera al abuelo mis "horarios" (sí, aquellos que me saltaría por la ventana de su habitación) salimos a la puerta a despedirnos.

'Bueno nena, nos vemos cuando vengáis a por la niña.' – Le dijo Charlie a mamá, después de haberle estrechado la mano a Edward. – 'Cuídate.'

'Nos vemos a la vuelta, Charlie.' – Respondió mamá abrazándole con sumo cuidado y conteniendo la respiración. – 'Cuídate tú también.'

'Nessie, pórtate bien y no le des problemas a tu abuelo, ¿lo harás?' – Me dijo en voz alta papá, abrazándome. Luego al oído susurró: – 'Y no hagas tonterías, ¿entiendes? Nada de quedarte fuera del alcance de Jake y la manada.'

'¿Me estás dando permiso para pasarme todo el día con Jake?' – Pregunté con picardía.

'Tu madre tenía tendencia a buscarse problemas cada vez que se quedaba sola en este pequeño pueblo. Si has heredado su suerte, solo quiero que te mantengas cerca de Jake y que no hagas ninguna locura.'

'Me has dejado fuera de juego con Joham y los Vulturis, papá y tengo a toda una manada de lobos gigantes como guardianes.' – Le susurré. – '¿Qué podría pasarme?'

'Ya. Tu madre también solía decirme eso y siempre acababa pasándole algo.' – Volvió a subir el tono de voz y me besó en la mejilla. – 'Te quiero.'

Usando mi don le contesté lo mismo. Abracé fuertemente a mamá y a Rosalie después y les pedí a ambas que tuvieran mucho cuidado, ellas y todos. _Y mantenedme informada. _Advertí. Me quedé de piedra cuando Rosalie se acercó tanto a Jake que parecía que iba a darle un abrazo, pero entendí todo al oírle decir disimulando con una agradable sonrisa porque el abuelo estaba delante:

'Ponle una mano encima y te juro que será lo último que hagas en esta vida, saco de pulgas.'

'Más quisieras, Barbie.'

Entraron en mi Mini Cooper descapotable y nos dieron un último adiós desde dentro. Yo les despedí con la mitad de mi corazón encogido de miedo por lo que pudiera pasarles y la otra mitad saltando de alegría porque estaba Jacob.

Fue una sensación de lo más extraña.

Un tiempo más tarde llegaron Seth y Sue. Cuando me vio Seth, me dio tal abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo gruñir a Charlie y a Jake a la vez de puros celos. Sue, mi abuela postiza, aquella mujer de piel, ojos y pelo moreno que parecía siempre tan seria y fría, me saludó con un suave beso en la mejilla y un escueto "Hola". Nunca había conseguido acostumbrarme del todo a ella, quizás por aquel distanciamiento que parecía imponer ella y a lo largo de mis seis años la había visto más bien poco, como a su hija Leah, pero…me parecía interesante y me intrigaba bastante saber cómo iba a ser la convivencia con ella.

Por la noche, después de cenar, el abuelo Charlie se marchó a la comisaría, pues le tocaba turno de noche en la oficina. Sue le había preparado antes un termo con café, sabiendo que esas noches de guardia eran sumamente pesadas. Nada, absolutamente nada, sucedía nunca en Forks. Si acaso los sábados por la noche podía llegar a haber algún pequeño incidente con los adolescentes a los que les daba por hacer alguna gamberrada, una fiesta que se desmadraba o una cocina en la que se olvidaba algo en el fuego, pero poco más… Además de ser un día entre semana, ahí afuera hacía el suficiente frío como para que ningún humano quisiera salir a dar un paseo. El ejemplo perfecto de lo que haría cualquier persona aquella fría noche era Sue: recostada en el sofá, tapada con una manta para estar calentita y leyendo un libro.

'Mamá, ¿no puedes bajar la calefacción?' – Se quejó Seth desde el suelo, donde estaba tumbado intentando estar algo fresquito con el frío parqué. – 'Esto es insoportable.'

'La calefacción se queda como está.' – Replicó Sue sin levantar la vista del libro. Siempre me había parecido un poco severa. – 'Tú tienes calor, pero yo casi estoy congelada.'

'Es imposible, tienes esto a 24ºC.'

'Una temperatura normal.'

'Para ti.' – Refunfuñó Seth por lo bajo. – 'Buah, creo que me voy a ir a dar una vuelta antes de que me de un chungo.' – Comentó mientras se ponía en pie. – '¿Vienes, Nessie?'

La verdad era que tan pronto como Sue se acostara, iba a ir a buscar a Jake a La Push. Eso claro, si él no aparecía antes. Al parecer, el abuelo Charlie tenía la manía de mirar si ya estaba dormida antes de acostarse él (me lo había chivado Bella) y no se había olvidado de recordárselo a Sue porque él no iba a estar. Así que debía hacer un poco de teatro y esperar a que Sue viniera a verme. Una vez ella llamara a Charlie para decirle que todo estaba bien y que se iba a dormir podría saltar por la ventana e ir a buscarle. ¡Y ESTAR POR FIN UN RATO A SOLAS CON JAKE! De verdad que iba a darme algo si no tenía un tiempo a solas con él. Desde que se habían marchado papá, mamá y Rose, el abuelo Charlie había estado todo el día conmigo y pendiente de mí. Jake también se había pasado todo el día en la casa y eso había mosqueado bastante al abuelo Charlie que no dudó en echarle a la hora de la cena con la excusa de que debía pasar más tiempo con su padre, ya que a él solo lo veía en fiestas y a mi me veía siempre porque vivía con nosotros. Ni siquiera había podido darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida y eso me había frustrado y dejado de morros para todo el día.

'Eh, no gracias…' – Decidí poner en marcha el operativo fuga. – 'Voy a subir a dormir en cinco minutos.' – Mentí con una sonrisa.

'Ya, seguro que estás cansada del viaje y todo eso.' – Respondió Seth sonriéndome con picardía. Estaba al tanto de mis planes porque nos había oído cuchichear a mí y a Jake en el pasillo al mediodía. – 'Buenas noches, entonces.' – Seth me guiñó un ojo a escondidas de Sue. – 'Te _veo_ mañana.'

'Hasta mañana, Seth.'

'Hasta mañana, mamá.' – Dijo Seth antes de plantarle un beso en la coronilla.

'Dale un beso a Leah y no vuelvas tarde.'

'¡Eh! Voy a la universidad, mamá.' – Protestó Seth, algo picado. Sonreí por lo bajo, divertida por la situación. – 'Ya no tienes que decirme esas cosas.'

'Más te vale que estés aquí antes de que despierte.' – Replicó Sue sin hacer caso del breve enfado de su hijo.

'Encima siendo un lobo…' – Comenzó a murmurar enfurruñado. – '…y tener que darle explicaciones a mi madre…'

En cuanto Seth se marchó, comencé mi actuación con un par de bostezos que oculté con la mano respetuosamente como me habían enseñado en casa, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sue no me viera.

'Nessie, no hace falta que hagas teatro conmigo. Te conozco más de lo que crees.'

La voz dura y severa de Sue me cortó el cuarto falso bostezo. _Me ha pillado._ Probablemente seguir con el teatro sería lo mejor, así que alcé una ceja y con una de mis mejores caras de niñita inocente que me había enseñado Alice pregunté:

'¿Perdón?'

Esta vez Sue dejó el libro y me miró fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños. La verdad era que esa mujer imponía. Siempre me había parecido un poco severa y no lograba entender como Seth había salido tan alegre, bromista y despreocupado. Tampoco entendía demasiado como era que Seth y Leah fueran hermanos…

'Sé lo que eres.' – Explicó Sue tranquilamente.

Por un breve instante la casa me pareció más silenciosa que nunca.

'¿Cómo?'

'Que sé que eres en realidad.'

Yo estaba al borde de entrar en pánico total y había adoptado el modo estatua de mi familia, en un intento de hacer ver que no estaba a punto de salir corriendo. ¿¡Que Sue sabía qué era yo! Oh, Dios… _¿¡En qué puñetero momento he metido la pata! _Reviví en un par de segundos todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, intentando recordar si había tenido algún descuido y había hecho algo no humano, pero aunque pareciera imposible, hoy podía decir que me había comportado. _¿¡Y ENCIMA ME DESCUBREN!_ _Que alguien me dé un premio, por favor. Esto solo puedo conseguirlo yo. _Notaba mis mejillas rojas y ardientes y no hablar de mi corazón, que seguro que podían oírlo hasta en La Push.

'Creo que me estoy perdiendo.' – Atiné a decir manteniendo a medias mi cara de niñita adorable.

'Nessie, no tengo nada en contra de los Fríos de la familia Cullen y mucho menos contra ti, así que conmigo a solas no es necesario que hagas todo el paripé que haces cuando está tu abuelo.' – Aseguró Sue cogiendo otra vez el libro y sin variar aquel tono suyo de voz tan serio.

Ahí sí que me quedé de piedra sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Aquella mujer lo había dicho claramente: Frío. Como nos llamaban a los vampiros los lobos.

'Sobre lo que hay entre Jacob y tú, hace años que lo sé.' – Prosiguió sin inmutarse de mi expresión de pánico absoluto. - 'Al fin y al cabo, esa leyenda es nuestra y las miradas que hay entre Jake y tú son exactamente las mismas que hay entre mi sobrina y Sam y después de haber tenido dos hijos lob...'

El corazón me dio un vuelco. _¿Qué leyenda?_ ¿De qué estaba hablando, Sue? Dejé de escucharla, completamente descolocada por lo que había dicho. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Para empezar, era la primera vez en mi vida que un humano me "descubría" y encima me lo decía tan tranquilamente… Como si ella no pudiera ser mi presa, que por supuesto no lo iba a ser, pero aún así… Era como si el ratoncito del bosque al que se va a comer el búho, le dijera a su cazador que sabía que era peligroso para él como si estuviera hablando con otro ratoncito. Y por si fuera poco, me decía no se qué de una leyenda de los lobos que tenía que ver conmigo, con Jake, con Sam y Emily. _¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco o yo estoy soñando?_ Sue volvió a mirarme, supongo que al ver que yo no decía nada. Volvió a sorprenderme cuando sonrió escuetamente.

'Puedes ir a ver a Jake sin necesidad de ponerte el pijama, meterte en la cama cinco minutos y saltar por la ventana. En realidad podrías haberte marchado con Seth, pero me apetecía decirte que lo sé todo y que puedes confiar en mí a solas.' – Se rió flojito. _¡Y encima se ríe! _Era la primera vez que la oía reír y para mí no tenía nada de divertida la situación. – 'Le diré a tu abuelo cuando llame que estás dormida.'

'Ah…' – No tenía palabras.

_Bueeeno, pues esta mujer lo sabe todo… _Sue volvió a reírse_. _Al menos estaba haciendo feliz a alguien y seguro que era porque el modo estatua y la cara de poker no me habían salido bien. Debía ser bien divertido para ella desconcertar a un medio frío.

'Va-vale, pues m-me marcho a ver a Jake.' – Respondí aun en estado de shock. – 'Gracias.'

'Dile a Jacob que te devuelva antes de que llegue tu abuelo y tened cuidado. No quiero ni disgustos ni broncas.'

'Sí.' – Asentí.

Me levanté, sintiéndome rarísima por la situación y a paso humano salí del comedor mientras me despedía muy flojito con un simple adiós, cohibida por aquella mujer tan menuda pero tan imponente. _¿Pero que está pasando? ¿Es que no puedo vivir tranquila? Me alejo de mi casa para dejar de pensar en Joham y los Vulturis y llego aquí y me salta la pareja de mi abuelo, una simple humana, con que lo sabe todo. TODO. _Pensé que tardaría un tiempo en digerir que Sue lo supiera todo y aún tardaría más en dejar de intentar parecer una humana frente a ella. Cogí una fina chaquetita verde oscuro que colgaba del perchero y abrí la puerta de casa para marcharme.

Necesitaba escapar de aquella locura.

La noche era bastante fría. A pesar de que mi temperatura corporal era alta podía notar el frío en el ambiente. Bajo mis bailarinas crujía el hielo que se estaba formando en el caminito que llevaba a la puerta principal y la fina nieve que caía no tardaría en empaparme el cabello y la ropa. Pensé en volver a por un impermeable porque es un poco incómodo andar por ahí con la ropa mojada, pero en cuanto pensé en Sue ahí dentro decidí que podía aguantarme. Además no iba a atrasarme más en ver a Jake. Lo estaba deseando y ya no podía más.

Decidí que meterme por el bosque y echar una rápida carrera hasta La Push. Sería lo más rápido y prudente. No me llevaría más de cinco minutos llegar y no me vería nadie por el pueblo. _Aunque es poco probable que haya alguien por la calle con lo tarde que es y este frío._ Torcí a la izquierda al salir, bordeando la vaya del jardín de la casa del abuelo y finalmente me adentré en el bosque.

Comencé a sentirme de maravilla al minuto de ponerme a correr. _Por fin puedo ser yo. _Me había pasado la tarde entera reprimiéndome, haciendo movimientos lentos, caminando a paso humano… No estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo de manera tan absurdamente lenta y cuando Jake se había marchado me había agobiado un poco. Me costaba parecer humana porque no estaba acostumbrada a aparentarlo las 24 horas del día e incluso me había sentido un poco como un animal enjaulado. En el instituto eran solo unas pocas horas y luego podía descargarme en casa con mis tíos, cazando, jugando, como fuera. Aquí, o daba esquinazo a Charlie o no había manera y con lo pegado que estaba a mí el pobre abuelo… _Cuando se vaya a trabajar. Total, se supone que con Sue delante ya no tengo que fingir._

Las débiles gotitas de nieve me empaparon la cara. Me encantaba la sensación que tenía cuando chocaban contra mí. Inspiré profundamente el frío aire que estaba enredando mi cabello con la nieve que caía y llené mis pulmones de los mil olores de la naturaleza de Forks.

_Ahí estás._

Por supuesto, capté su olor.

Ése olor a pino tan característico de él, al que ahora se le mezclaba el olor salado del mar.

Mi corazón latió fuerte, llamándole sin necesidad de gritar su nombre. Me detuve y reconocí su corazón bombeando, quizás más alterado que normalmente, para mí. Automáticamente sonreí y caminé hacia el lugar del que provenía su olor, del lugar de donde latía su corazón y sonaban sus pasos, rápidos, contra la tierra.

La luz de la Luna era toda la que podíamos tener en aquella noche medio nublada de cielo gris. La poquita luz de la luna, la nieve y el bosque era todo lo que podía necesitar en aquel magnífico momento, cuando Jake salió de la foresta.

Jacob.

Era increíble.

Me pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que le había visto aquella tarde. Me vi reflejada en su cara de felicidad y cuando por fin llegamos a encontrarnos y a detenernos, uno frente al otro, no pude evitar acariciar aquella mejilla tan calentita que enmarcaba aquella radiante sonrisa.

'Estás preciosa.' – Susurró bajito, como si alguien pudiera oírnos en mitad del bosque.

Acarició mi mejilla y acercó su nariz a la mía, rozándola suavemente con la suya.

'Te he echado de menos.'

Llevé mis manos a sus anchos hombros y en cuanto me puse de puntillas, Jake se inclinó facilitándome lo que anhelaba, sus labios, y dándome lo que deseaba, un beso. Un beso largo y sentido con el mismo sabor a reencuentro que el que nos habíamos dado aquella misma mañana al volvernos a ver.

'Nessie, cariño, no quiero parecerme a tu padre, pero no deberías andar sola por aquí.' – Murmuró suavemente haciendo que pareciera más una petición que una reprimenda cuando nos separamos. Aún no había soltado mi cara. – 'Deberías haberme esperado en casa.'

'Es que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin ti.' – Admití poniéndole carita de cachorrito.

Jake se rió y entrelazó su mano con la mía. Juntos comenzamos a caminar por el bosque en dirección a La Push.

'Y va Jake, no seas plasta. ¿Qué podría pasarme?' – Inquirí alzando una ceja. Ahora que no tenía a ocho vampiros velando por mi seguridad las veinticuatro horas del día me sentía libre como nunca y no iba a dejar que nadie me quitara esa libertad. – 'Joham y los Vulturis están a más de mil kilómetros de aquí, así que ya me dirás que otro peligro podría haber en un diminuto pueblo que tiene manada de lobos propia para protegerlo…'- Rodé los ojos.

'Bueno, tienes razón.' – Aceptó Jake y soltó su mano de la mía para pasarla por encima de mis hombros y apretarme contra él. – 'Deberías haber cogido un impermeable o algo, estás empapada.'

'Tú también.' – Sonreí con complicidad.

'Bueeeno, pues como ni la nieve ni el frío suponen un problema, ¿qué te apetece hacer ahora que no está el Jefe Swan para vigilarnos?'

'¿Bajamos a la playa?' – Pedí. – 'Quiero verla nevada.'

Tardamos más de media hora en llegar a la playa de La Push y eso que podríamos haber llegado en diez minutos. Creo que nos llevó tanto tiempo porque no teníamos prisa, no había hora de regreso, pues Charlie acababa el turno al amanecer y hasta entonces nos quedaban unas seis largas horas. Le expliqué lo que me había pasado con Sue y en vez de sorprenderse de que ella lo supiera, se estuvo riendo de mi reacción y del "miedo" que acababa de cogerle a aquella mujer. Al parecer todo el círculo más cercano a los lobos, Billy y los ancianos y Sue sabían que yo era una medio Frío. _Es un poco frustrante enterarte tan tarde._ También nos encontramos a Seth, a Embry y a Quil correteando por allí por puro placer y nos detuvimos un buen rato con ellos aunque nada pudimos hablar porque Jake les prohibió transformarse delante de mí, ya que habían dejado sus ropas abandonadas casi en la entrada del bosque. Pero todo eso no me libró de que me pegarán un buen lametón por toda la cara a modo de saludo y aunque de pequeñas eso me hacía bastante gracia, ahora no tanto. Sobretodo si te dejaban pegajosa y oliendo bastante mal, por cierto.

Y después de un tranquilo paseo llegamos a La Push.

La playa estaba hermosa. No había ni rastro de la arena, pues una gruesa capa de nieve la cubría hasta la orilla, donde no había cuajado por las olas que llegaban a romper allí. El mar estaba en calma, un suave arrullo acompañaba a la débil brisa que hacía volar los pequeños copitos de nieve, haciendo de la playa un lugar maravilloso. La luz de Luna bañaba el mar, haciendo parecer de plata sus aguas, así como la nieve que devolvía a la noche oscura y a la luna, su luz plateada.

'Es precioso, ¿verdad?' – Preguntó Jake, plantándome un beso en el cabello. Se le notaba orgulloso de haber nacido allí.

'Me encanta.'

Caminamos por la playa hasta quedarnos a unos metros de la orilla, dejando nuestros pasos grabados en la plateada nieve del suelo. Nos sentamos de cara al mar, abrazados. Cerré los ojos e inspiré profundamente, llenándome del olor del mar salado, del bosque que teníamos atrás y de Jake. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la mirada de Jacob clavada en mi cara. Sonreía con ternura y eso me llevó a besarle suavemente los labios.

'Te quiero.' – Susurré.

'Yo también, Nessie.'

Volvimos a besarnos largamente, pero no con el ansia de las ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez la calma de la playa de La Push parecía habernos transmitido su paz.

'Pareces una princesa de las nieves, Nessie.' – Dijo Jacob agarrando mi mano y extendiéndola frente a nosotros. – 'Tu piel parece plateada como la nieve y los copos de nieve que llevas enredados en el pelo… Pareces de otro mundo.'

'Bueno, soy medio Fría, ¿no? Puedo ser mitad princesa de las nieves.' – Me reí y me acurruqué más contra su pecho. – 'Pero soy de tu mundo.'

'Eres mi mundo.' – Precisó Jake.

Sonreí y alcé la cara, buscando sus labios otra vez.

Se nos hizo tarde aquella noche y la verdad es que no hicimos nada más que estar allí, solos en la playa, en silencio, observando el mar. No hubo palabras aquella noche, ni siquiera demasiados besos o caricias. Algo bastante extraño en nosotros dos, sinceramente. _Y para mi pesar._

Al menos, yo tenía la sensación de aquel que ha estado llorando largo tiempo y que al final, cuando se desahoga, no necesita más que un abrazo y el silencio para recuperarse.

Yo, por fin había dejado de llorar por la ausencia de Jacob, ya estaba con él y ahora solo tenía ganas de disfrutar de su presencia y calor.

Se nos hizo tarde, muy tarde… Tanto que al final estaba colándome por la ventana de mi habitación en el mismo momento en que Charlie subía por las escaleras para verme dormir en mi cama, un poco pasado el amanecer.

_Por lo pelos._

**Mil perdones. :( No he abandonado. Sigo repitiendo que en tal caso avisaría, pero no, de momento NO ABANDONO. ;) Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia, por los mensajes privados(lilitonks, jhl8...) y mil perdones de nuevo por la tardanza. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews pasados y perdón de nuevo por no alargarme más en este comentario. Solo quiero que llegue verano para tener todo el tiempo del mundo y que acabe este mes.**

**¡Besos!**

**Eneida.**


End file.
